L'effet Aithusa
by Bergonis
Summary: Pourquoi Aithusa sauve-t-elle Morgane à la fin de la saison 4? Merlin peut-il faire renaître une part d'humanité chez la jeune femme ? De son côté, Arthur est prêt à s'allier à ses pires ennemis pour protéger Camelot, et de nombreux secrets lui seront révélés.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Démarre à la fin du 4x13. Et si Aithusa avait modifié le destin en guérissant Morgane? Aurait-elle ainsi sauvé plus que la jeune femme? Tandis que la dragonne se découvre plusieurs capacités très particulières, Merlin vient en aide à Morgane, Arthur en apprend sur la magie avant la Purge, et Emrys mobilise les sorciers pour lutter contre Mordred. Reveal fic.

Note de l'auteur: Mon style d'écriture laisse un peu à désirer, je le sais, mais j'espère que mes faiblesses ne gêneront pas trop votre lecture. ;)

**Chapitre 1 : La lumière du soleil**

Morgane était en train de mourir.

Comment était-ce arrivé? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle avait pourtant pointé son épée sur Guenièvre, prête à mettre fin à ses jours... Mais l'instant suivant Morgane était projetée en arrière par une force invisible et elle perdait connaissance. À son réveil, une seule solution s'imposait : la fuite. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les bois, aussi vite que le permettait la blessure à son côté, la lutte pour rester debout devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, à bout de forces. Elle allait mourir seule. Morgause n'était plus là. Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, tous ceux qu'elle avait autrefois considérés comme sa famille l'avaient trahie. Personne ne lui tiendrait compagnie dans ses derniers moments et personne ne la pleurerait après sa disparition. Sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, sa dernière pensée fut pour Emrys. Elle avait beau mourir d'une blessure infligée par un chevalier de Camelot, c'était Emrys qui l'avait condamnée en la privant de sa magie. Il avait scellé son destin. La Cailleach avait prédit qu'il causerait sa perte et Morgane n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

Morgane était en train de mourir.

Aithusa pouvait sentir sa douleur, sa peine, ses doutes et, plus que tout, sa solitude. Elle allait mourir seule dans cette forêt et personne ne la regretterait. Bien des années auparavant, tout était différent, Morgane avait une famille et des amis, elle était Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi. Aujourd'hui, elle était haïe de ceux qui autrefois l'adoraient. L'imminence de sa fin faisait vibrer la toile du destin, Aithusa le percevait, et nul doute que Kilgarrah aussi, où qu'il soit en cet instant. Mais plus encore que l'approche d'un moment fatidique, la dragonne ressentait le besoin urgent de sauver Morgane. C'était absurde, la sorcière avait causé tant de mal, le monde serait libéré d'un poids si elle disparaissait. Pourtant, Aithusa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation. La pression se fit de plus en plus urgente et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

* * *

Morgane aurait dû mourir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux puis se redressait faiblement, elle contempla avec stupéfaction l'envol de la créature qui l'avait tirée des frontières de la mort. Un véritable dragon.

* * *

-Morgane aurait dû mourir ! gronda Kilgarrah.

-Non, répondit Aithusa, tentant de garder son calme face à l'imposant dragon. Je l'ai senti. Tu m'as appris toi-même que j'étais différente, que j'étais capable de voir au-delà des prophéties et de les modifier. Je sais que je devais sauver Morgane.

Le Grand Dragon parut surpris par les mots d'Aithusa. Pendant de longs instants, il sembla pris dans ses pensées. Depuis que le jeune Seigneur des Dragons avait libéré Aithusa de sa coquille, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Elle s'était révélée être bien plus qu'un simple dragon blanc, bien plus qu'un simple signe de l'avènement proche d'Albion. Le caractère extraordinaire de celui qui l'avait faite éclore l'avait rendue unique sous bien des aspects. Son aptitude à défier le destin faisait partie de ces particularités, mais une telle transgression avait un prix. Quand Kilgarrah parla à nouveau, son ton était apaisé mais ses paroles n'avaient jamais été aussi inquiétantes.

-Tu dois te rendre sur l'île des Bénis, jeune dragonne. Modifier le destin en sauvant Morgane a eu plus de conséquences que ce que tu sembles croire.

* * *

La première priorité d'Arthur était la reconstruction de Camelot après le passage de Morgane au pouvoir. Les destructions étaient nombreuses, la population avait été maltraitée par les soldats et avait souffert de la faim. Au sein des chevaliers, les victimes étaient nombreuses. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués étaient terriblement affaiblis par leur séjour dans les cachots. Juste après la reconquête de la cité, Arthur avait pu constater l'étendue des souffrances subies par ses hommes et son peuple.

Les cas les plus révoltants étaient ceux de Gauvain, Elyan et Gaius. Ce dernier était le plus mal en point, Morgane l'avait affamé pendant des jours. Sa survie était un véritable miracle et n'était due qu'à la noblesse des chevaliers Gauvain et Elyan qui avaient donné au vieil homme le peu de nourriture dont ils disposaient. Ce qui conduisait alors à considérer la situation de Gauvain. Car c'était bien lui qui avait combattu les hommes de Morgane pour obtenir de quoi manger. Cela montrait une fois de plus à Arthur combien sa décision d'en faire un chevalier était avisée. En plus d'avoir été affamé plusieurs jours, Gauvain avait subi de nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps et tenait à peine debout.

La cruauté de Morgane n'avait véritablement aucune limite. Ce qui était confirmé par le cas d'Elyan. Torturé pour obtenir des informations sur Arthur. Presque devenu fou. Non seulement sa souffrance avait été immense mais il était aussi terriblement honteux d'avoir failli à son rôle, d'avoir donné à Morgane ce qu'elle voulait. Arthur avait eu beau lui répéter que quiconque aurait agi de la même façon et qu'il s'était largement amendé en aidant Gaius au mépris de sa propre santé, Elyan se sentait déshonoré et n'osait plus rester en compagnie des autres chevaliers. En cet instant même, alors que tous étaient réunis autour de la Table Ronde, Arthur voyait qu'Elyan avait les yeux baissés, hanté par ses souvenirs. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Guenièvre, qui était tout aussi impuissante que lui face à cette situation.

Tentant de se concentrer sur les affaires en cours, il aborda le sujet pour lequel tout le monde s'était réuni. Ces rumeurs étranges. Il semblerait qu'un individu mystérieux soit venu en aide aux habitants de Camelot durant le règne de Morgane, protégeant de son mieux la population de la violence et de la faim. Le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier.

-Les gens qui l'ont vu sont catégoriques, dit le seigneur Léon, il soignait les blessures et les maladies par magie et repoussait d'un simple geste les soldats qui menaçaient les villageois.

Arthur avait arrêté de nombreux sorciers au cours de sa vie. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des gens qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Mais jamais aucun n'avait mis ses dons au service des gens en difficulté. Comment réagir face à cela ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur. Quel est son but ?

Pouvait-il s'agir de quelqu'un de véritablement bien intentionné ? Un sorcier bien intentionné ? Arthur avait appris avec le temps qu'une telle chose était impossible et que même ceux qui prétendaient vouloir aider ne le faisaient que dans un but sombre. Ils finissaient toujours par trahir la confiance qu'on leur accordait. Arthur ne le savait que trop bien, il n'oublierait jamais le sorcier qui avait abusé de sa confiance et mis fin aux jours d'Uther.

-Personne ne connait ses intentions, répondit Léon. Et personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Les rapports nous apprennent qu'il se déplace enveloppé dans une cape bleue qui masque aussi son visage. Mais beaucoup disent que cet individu est trop petit et mince pour être n'importe qui…

Le ton de Léon se fit hésitant.

-Il est probable qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant, Sire. D'une douzaine d'années, pas plus.

Arthur sut alors immédiatement ce que pensaient ses chevaliers en cet instant. Exécuter un sorcier était une chose. Même un sorcier en apparence bien intentionné. Exécuter un enfant était complètement différent. Les chevaliers attendaient la réaction du roi : serait-il aussi strict que son père ? Mais pour Arthur, il ne s'agissait pas là du seul problème. Il croisa le regard de Guenièvre puis celui de Merlin. Tous trois avaient la même question en tête : Mordred ?

Gwen lut sur les visages d'Arthur et Merlin la question qu'elle-même se posait : Mordred était-il de retour ? Elle se souvenait encore de la cape bleue qu'il portait, même après tant d'années. Et si c'était bien lui, pourquoi faire cela ? Avait-t-il de mauvaises intentions? Ou était-ce un moyen de remercier Arthur, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela plusieurs années ? Pourtant, Morgane faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient aidé. Pourquoi agirait-il contre elle ?

Merlin ne savait plus où il en était. Quand il avait appris que Camelot avait un protecteur secret, son premier instinct avait été de penser que cette personne voulait tuer Arthur. Cette réaction l'avait horrifié. Il avait essuyé tellement d'attaques de sorciers qu'il avait perdu presque toute illusion que certains soient pacifiques. Pourtant, ce sorcier pouvait-très bien être comme lui et chercher à aider grâce à son don.

Ce fut lorsque le seigneur Léon annonça que c'était sûrement un enfant que le sang de Merlin se glaça. Si Mordred était de retour, cela ne pouvait être que de très mauvais augure. Que préparait-il ? Si en revanche il s'agissait d'un autre enfant, comment savoir s'il était dans la même situation que Merlin, horrifié par Morgane et ne cherchant qu'à aider, ou s'il cherchait à mettre en action un plan de prise de pouvoir pour lui-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Une telle pensée était tellement étrangère à la personnalité de Merlin qu'il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il avait immensément changé depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Avant, il n'aurait jamais douté de l'innocence d'un enfant. Mais depuis qu'il était au service d'Arthur, Merlin avait perdu des proches, Merlin avait douté et Merlin avait tué. Il n'était plus la même personne.

Tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Arthur. Il devait dire quelque chose.

-Pour l'instant, commença-t-il, cet enfant n'est pas une menace. Nous devons nous concentrer sur les problèmes les plus importants, guérir nos blessés, soigner et nourrir notre population, remettre de l'ordre et rassurer les habitants de Camelot. Si l'un de vous voit cet enfant, arrêtez-le et je l'interrogerai.

A cette annonce, certains semblèrent soulagés et d'autres inquiets. Pour la première fois, Arthur avait une réaction que tous savaient être différente de celle qu'aurait eue Uther. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait promis au fantôme de l'enfant druide qui s'était emparé d'Elyan qu'il n'agirait plus comme il avait pu le faire et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Il marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque objection, mais rien ne vint.

* * *

-Tu avais raison, Kilgarrah, dit Aithusa. Modifier le destin en sauvant Morgane a eu de grosses conséquences. Je reviens de l'île des Bénis. Je ne sais pas comment régler définitivement le problème mais je peux éviter que le pire ne se produise en attendant de trouver une solution. Je peux faire cela d'ici en utilisant la magie, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur place.

-Bien, jeune dragonne, mais j'espère que tu as conscience que les évènements à venir aussi vont changer à cause de ce que tu as fait. Tu as peut-être entraîné des choses terribles. Tu as pu compromettre la création d'Albion.

-Guérir Morgane était la chose à faire. Je ne sais pas encore entièrement pourquoi mais je sais que quand je l'ai ramenée, sa vie n'a pas été la seule à être sauvée.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin rêvait de l'île des Bénis.

Depuis le sacrifice de Lancelot, cela lui arrivait régulièrement : il était hanté par le souvenir des Dorocha, de la Cailleach et du voile que son ami avait traversé. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : Merlin revoyait la scène, impuissant, incapable de sauver son ami. Pourtant cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Merlin était bien sur l'île des Bénis et il pouvait voir la déchirure du voile en face de lui mais Lancelot n'était pas là. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

Soudain le rêve se modifia, il n'était plus sur l'île. En fait, il ne savait pas où il était. Tout autour de lui était noir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était un sablier. L'objet n'avait rien de particulier, c'était un simple sablier et il commençait tout juste à se vider. Le silence était assourdissant. Se trouvait-il de l'autre côté du voile ? Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait le royaume des morts ?

Merlin entendit alors un son. C'était une voix, trop faible pour comprendre ce qui était dit. Mais elle se fit plus insistante et bientôt, il put reconnaitre la voix de Kilgarrah :

-Merlin !

En un instant, les images sous ses yeux disparurent et Merlin fut tiré de son rêve par l'appel du Grand Dragon. Confus, il se redressa dans son lit mais Kilgarrah ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger sur son rêve.

-Retrouve-moi dans la forêt, jeune magicien, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

Lorsque Merlin traversa la ville basse pour se rendre vers la forêt, il aperçut l'espace d'un instant une silhouette vêtue d'une cape sombre se faufiler entre les maisons. Merlin hésita à la suivre mais Kilgarrah l'appela à nouveau, détournant son attention. La seconde suivante, la silhouette avait disparu.

Le Grand Dragon lui expliqua qu'alors que Morgane était mourante, Aithusa l'avait guérie, poussée par un instinct mystérieux. Merlin ne savait trop que penser. Devait-il se réjouir de la survie de la jeune femme qui fut autrefois son amie ou s'inquiéter du sort qu'elle pourrait réserver à ses proches ?

-Et cet instinct mystérieux, demanda Merlin, a-t-il dit à Aithusa pourquoi Morgane devait vivre ?

Cela faisait près d'un an que Merlin ne croyait plus à un retour de Morgane à la personne douce et généreuse qu'elle avait été auparavant. Mais si une créature de l'ancienne religion comme Aithusa avait jugé bon de lui sauver la vie, alors peut-être cet espoir pouvait-il renaître.

-Tu sais déjà que mon avis sur la sorcière est clair, répondit Kilgarrah, il l'a toujours été : elle est au-delà de toute rédemption. Je suis surpris qu'Aithusa semble croire le contraire…

Merlin voulait plus que tout croire à cette possibilité. Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour ramener l'ancienne Morgane. Mais, même s'il y parvenait, il serait difficile voire impossible d'accepter son retour dans Camelot. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les visages des gens qu'elle avait le plus fait souffrir lui apparurent. Gaius en faisait partie. Il avait pris soin d'elle durant toute son enfance mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de le faire torturer par Alator puis de l'affamer. Elle avait tué son propre père, trahi Arthur, Gwen et la population de Camelot. Ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Gauvain et Elyan était innommable.

Morgane était aussi responsable de la mort de Lancelot et elle avait, par-dessus le marché, trouvé le moyen de salir sa mémoire : Lancelot avait été l'homme le plus noble que Merlin ait jamais connu mais Arthur pensait qu'il l'avait trahi de la pire manière qui soit.

Depuis toujours, Merlin était prompt à offrir son pardon, il croyait aux secondes chances et savait qu'on pouvait faire de mauvais choix, il en avait lui-même fait plus d'un. Mais dans ce cas précis, pardonner les erreurs de Morgane ne serait-il pas une insulte à tous ceux qui en avaient payé le prix ? Merlin se souvenait de la personne qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il était arrivé à Camelot. Pleine de compassion, elle n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer pour faire valoir ce qu'elle pensait être juste. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, mais la compassion avait été remplacée par la haine pure et simple. Morgane s'était terriblement fourvoyée, et Merlin avait une part de responsabilité. S'il s'impliquait à nouveau, il pourrait éventuellement la remettre sur la voie du bien. Après tout, le Grand Dragon lui-même avait causé autant de dégâts que Morgane avant de se battre pour Camelot. Sa volonté de vengeance avait détruit des centaines de vies mais il s'était ensuite allié à Merlin, son Seigneur des Dragons et sa famille. Alors pourquoi, se demanda Merlin, ne pas envisager cela pour Morgane aussi ?

Toutefois, cela ne se ferait pas en un clin d'œil et il était peu probable qu'elle fasse spontanément le choix d'abandonner sa soif de vengeance. Merlin allait devoir agir. Parler à Morgane, tenter de la comprendre, de lui montrer la personne qu'elle était devenue et de la persuader de quitter cette voie.

S'il réussissait à s'approcher d'elle.

Mais elle haïssait Merlin et le tuerait à la seconde même où elle le verrait. Elle ne laisserait pas non plus celui qu'elle nomme Emrys l'approcher. Elle semblait anormalement terrifiée par le vieil homme. Merlin ne pouvait donc pas utiliser de sort de vieillissement pour entrer en contact pacifique avec elle. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre aille la voir. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais aussi quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de se défendre si elle s'en prenait à lui. Merlin ne voulait risquer la vie d'aucun des amis qu'il avait parmi la communauté des sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ce problème, même si elle s'annonçait laborieuse : un sort de transformation complet.

Si Merlin pouvait prendre une apparence totalement différente, il lui serait possible d'approcher Morgane et de gagner sa confiance. Il pourrait alors tenter de la convaincre de renoncer à sa folie vengeresse. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre, il pourrait au moins se tenir informé des prochaines attaques sur Camelot qu'elle planifierait. Mais cela lui demanderait beaucoup de travail, Merlin allait devoir étudier les sorts de transformation durant des semaines avant d'être capable de les maîtriser. Et en supposant qu'il y parvienne, comment trouver un moment libre dans ses journées pour rendre visite à Morgane ?

Malgré toutes les difficultés qui s'annonçaient, Merlin était prêt à essayer.

-J'ai abandonné Morgane à son sort à de trop nombreuses reprises. Combien de fois ai-je renoncé à l'aider à cause d'une absurde prophétie, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille terrifiée par ses propres pouvoirs ? Je ne renoncerai pas cette fois-ci. Je ferai tout mon possible pour faire en sorte de retrouver la véritable Morgane, cachée sous toute cette haine et cette noirceur.

-Je m'attendais à une telle réaction, jeune magicien, reprit le Grand Dragon. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Prends garde de ne pas laisser la haine et la noirceur de la sorcière t'atteindre.

Merlin hocha la tête touché par la sollicitude de son ami.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à Camelot, Kilgarrah l'arrêta.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois réaliser, dit-il d'un air grave, Morgane n'aurait pas dû survivre. Son destin était de mourir de ses blessures après sa défaite et la reconquête de Camelot.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Merlin, décontenancé.

-J'ai su dès l'éclosion d'Aithusa qu'elle était différente. Il est déjà très rare que naissent des dragons blancs mais le fait qu'Emrys soit le Seigneur des Dragons qui lui a permis de voir le jour en fait un être tout à fait exceptionnel. Comme tu le sais, ceux de mon espèce sont capables de connaître les grandes prophéties et de percevoir des bribes du destin. Mais Aithusa est aussi dans la possibilité de le modifier. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Morgane et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

Merlin prit conscience, épouvanté, de ce que cela signifiait.

-Albion pourrait ne jamais naitre, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Après le départ de Merlin, Kilgarrah prit son envol. Il plana longuement au dessus des arbres avant de finalement repérer la personne qu'il cherchait et de se poser à ses côtés.

La petite silhouette portait une cape bleue. Elle se tourna vers le Grand Dragon mais ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayée à sa vue. C'était une petite fille blonde d'une dizaine d'années. Le regard désapprobateur du Grand Dragon n'affecta pas l'expression déterminée qu'elle arborait.

-Tu es retournée à Camelot, constata Kilgarrah. Tu sais très bien que si les chevaliers te capturent, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, même en sachant que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour venir en aide aux habitants de la cité.

La fillette ignora les remontrances du dragon.

-As-tu prévenu Merlin de la survie de Morgane ?

-Oui, répondit-il, je l'ai aussi informé de l'influence qu'un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Emrys pouvait avoir sur les œufs de dragon qu'il faisait éclore.

Kilgarrah marqua à une pause, fixant l'enfant du regard.

-Ce dont je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, reprit-il, c'est de l'influence qu'une personne aussi désintéressée que Merlin, et non plus Emrys, pouvait avoir. Il ne sait pas encore que lorsqu'il fait éclore un œuf, il fait ce qu'aucun Seigneur des Dragons n'a jamais fait.

-Sa magie se mêle à son dévouement, compléta la petite fille, transférant une partie de lui-même au dragon.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Il a fait de moi une dragonne avec une part de lui si forte que je peux devenir humaine, constata-t-elle amèrement. Cela fait-il de moi une sorte de monstre ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il avait fait de moi ?

-Tu es une créature à part, jeune dragonne. Vous l'êtes tous les deux, Merlin et toi. Vous êtes loin d'être des monstres. Vous êtes destinés à réaliser de grandes choses. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je connais le jeune magicien. S'il apprend que la dragonne pour laquelle il a risqué sa vie prend des risques aussi inconsidérés, se promène dans Camelot de jour comme de nuit en affichant sa magie aux yeux de tous, il se sentira coupable de l'avoir mise en danger, même si nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Je ne peux pas laisser tous ces gens souffrir alors que j'ai les moyens de les aider ! s'offusqua Aithusa.

-Ta compassion et ton courage te viennent sans aucun doute de ton Seigneur des Dragons. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies aussi hérité de son inconscience et de sa trop grande facilité à accorder sa confiance. Inconscience car tu prends d'énormes risques en exposant ta magie. Trop grande confiance car tu crois en Morgane. Lui aussi a autrefois cru en la bonté de la sorcière. Mais elle l'a trahi.

* * *

Mordred était en train de rédiger une lettre lorsqu'on lui annonça le retour de ses hommes. Il fit entrer les trois sorciers dans ses appartements.

-Nous avons brûlé les maisons et tué leurs habitants, annonça l'un d'eux. Il ne reste plus rien du village.

-Très bien, approuva Mordred. Avez-vous dit aux survivants d'où venaient vos ordres ?

-Nous avons proclamé haut et fort agir au nom du mage Mordred qui ramènera la magie dans tous les royaumes et mettra fin aux jours des traîtres au pouvoir.

Mordred hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Placez chacun de nos hommes dans un groupe de trois et donnez à chaque groupe la mission de détruire plusieurs villages des royaumes. Attaquez-vous aussi aux lieux de pouvoir, les nobles et les rois ne doivent pas échapper à notre avertissement.

Puis, le jeune garçon fit signe aux sorciers de sortir et s'attela de nouveau à sa lettre. Si tout se passait bien, elle lui garantirait de puissants alliés : les guerriers invisibles. Depuis la fondation de cette cité dans laquelle il régnait en maitre, Mordred avait tout fait pour mobiliser des sorciers venant de tous les royaumes et se constituer une véritable armée. Tout cela dans un but : mettre fin à l'œuvre d'Uther Pendragon, le traître, le monstre qui avait détruit tant de vies par sa folie.

Mordred n'oublierait jamais le moment où il avait finalement compris que le seul moyen de mettre fin aux souffrances du peuple magique était de répliquer par la force. C'était après l'attaque des chevaliers de Camelot sur le campement druide où il se trouvait, après la perte de Dame Morgane qui avait été récupérée par les hommes d'Uther. Aglain avait péri dans cette attaque, c'était un homme bon, c'était un ami. Mais les druides étaient des gens pacifiques, jamais ils n'emploieraient la violence, même contre ceux qui les pourchassaient aux quatre coins du monde et les exécutaient.

Mordred avait alors rejoint Alvarr dans sa quête du cristal de Neathid, ce fut pour lui un premier moyen d'agir contre l'oppression d'Uther. Mais Emrys avait empêché la réalisation de ce plan et avait révélé son vrai visage en tentant de faire arrêter Mordred par des chevaliers de Camelot. La véritable identité d'Emrys était celle d'un lâche capable de livrer l'un des siens à la mort. Alors, Mordred avait mis tous ses efforts dans la création d'une cité, un lieu qui n'accueillerait que les êtres magiques et les entraînerait afin d'en faire une armée.

Aujourd'hui, Uther était mort, mais les traîtres étaient encore au pouvoir : les dirigeants des différents royaumes avaient tous choisi de bannir la magie lorsqu'Uther l'avait fait. Grâce à son armée, Mordred pourrait bientôt prendre sa revanche sur eux, sur Arthur Pendragon et sur Emrys.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà un premier chapitre pour mettre les choses en place. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un peu particulier pour ce qui est d'Aithusa. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif. Je suis seule pour écrire, je n'ai pas de bêta donc je manque terriblement de recul.

A+


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ramener la clarté là où tout n'est qu'ombre**

Des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'Aithusa n'avait que quelques semaines, la jeune dragonne voyageait avec Kilgarrah et n'avait pas la moindre intention de mettre un jour les pieds dans Camelot. Mais quand elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était différente, l'enseignement du Grand Dragon sur la destinée et les prophéties ne lui avaient plus suffi. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur les humains et la magie des hommes, trouver quelqu'un qui lui enseignerait ce savoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait abordé ce sujet avec Kilgarrah, ce dernier avait grommelé qu'il ne connaissait que deux personnes assez folles pour pratiquer la magie dans le royaume et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assez folles pour la pratiquer au sein même de la cité de Camelot. La première personne était Merlin. La seconde était un vieil homme étrange qui se faisait appeler L'Archiviste.

Il habitait une maison plutôt discrète dans une zone isolée de la cité et ne sortait presque jamais. Lors de la première visite d'Aithusa, le vieil homme avait paru sur le qui-vive, ne semblant pas totalement lui faire confiance. Il ne répondait pas aux questions qu'elle lui posait. Elle ignorait quelle était son histoire, pourquoi il sortait si peu et pourquoi Kilgarrah le connaissait sous le nom de L'Archiviste. Cependant, il avait très vite compris qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à comprendre et contrôler ses propres capacités et il était devenu son professeur, lui enseignant comment gérer sa magie.

Il ne faisait plus que très peu de magie lui-même mais ses connaissances dans ce domaine étaient illimitées.

Lorsqu'Aithusa se rendait à un cours de magie chez L'Archiviste, elle ne portait pas de cape et personne n'imaginait qu'elle pouvait avoir une seconde identité.

Peu à peu, l'homme s'était ouvert à Aithusa et il lui avait finalement révélé son véritable nom : Sylt. Mais Aithusa ne le considérait comme un véritable membre de sa famille que depuis le jour où Morgane avait pris le contrôle de Camelot, quelques mois plus tôt.

_Aithusa se trouvait chez Sylt lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois la voix du destin dans son esprit: "Il est temps." disait Morgane._

_Quelques instants plus tard, des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans Camelot tandis qu'un flot de soldats envahissait la cité, Agravain et Morgane à leur tête. Certaines maisons étaient en feu et la panique régnait dans les rues. Sylt réagit en un instant:_

_-Ils n'hésiteront pas à entrer dans les maisons et à s'en prendre à nous, dit-il en saisissant le bras d'Aithusa. Suis-moi._

_Il la conduisit vers l'arrière de la maison, une partie de l'habitation où elle n'était encore jamais allée. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à un mur d'apparence banale, Sylt prononça quelques mots dans la langue de l'ancienne religion et une ouverture apparut devant eux. Le vieil homme s'y engouffra rapidement, entraînant Aithusa à sa suite et refermant à la hâte derrière eux. _

_-Ici nous serons à l'abri, assura-t-il._

_-Je l'ai entendue, bredouilla Aithusa terrifiée, elle disait qu'il était temps. Que va-t-elle faire ? On m'a dit que la dernière fois que Morgane avait pris le trône, elle avait ordonné à ses archers de tirer sur la population ! Elle a une nouvelle fois pris le trône, je le sais !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne t'arrivera, promit Sylt. Cette pièce est protégée par un sort._

_Surprise, Aithusa observa l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. C'était une gigantesque bibliothèque. Il y avait d'innombrables étagères chargées d'une quantité incalculable de livres. D'étranges cristaux étaient visibles sur certains d'entre eux._

_-La magie était autorisée avant la Purge, et c'était un véritable atout. La pièce où nous nous trouvons en contient la preuve, quoi qu'ait pu faire croire Uther Pendragon._

_-Où sommes-nous exactement?_

_-Cette bibliothèque représente la totalité des archives magiques de Camelot. Lorsqu'Uther a voulu les détruire pendant la Purge, je les ai protégées en les déplaçant ici et en lançant un sort de dissimulation._

_Aithusa était trop étonnée pour répondre à cela. Voyant son expression perplexe, le vieil homme conclut :_

_-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je suis surnommé L'Archiviste._

* * *

_Arthur n'était plus dans la cité, Aithusa le savait car, depuis leur refuge, Sylt et elle entendaient les soldats discuter à l'extérieur. Si le roi avait disparu, quel espoir restait-il aux habitants de Camelot ?_

_-Ne cède pas à la panique, Aithusa, dit calmement Sylt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le royaume est pris d'assaut. Je l'ai connu en des temps prospères et en des temps douloureux mais il a toujours été la cible d'attaques et s'en est toujours sorti._

_-Vous avez longtemps vécu ici, si vous étiez là au moment de la Purge. Comment était-ce lorsque la magie était permise ?_

_Sylt prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre._

_-Animé. Les rues étaient pleines de magiciens qui jetaient des sorts parfois bruyants, parfois colorés, mais toujours imprévisibles. Les sorciers du château expérimentaient régulièrement dans leurs appartements et les résultats étaient souvent inattendus. Ce n'était pas la paix et l'harmonie, ce n'était pas un conte de fées, mais la vie était légère. Après la Purge, la population s'est habituée à vivre dans l'inquiétude permanente. Même les gens qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie et ne l'avait jamais pratiquée. Car la suspicion de sorcellerie pesait sur chacun, Uther Pendragon était devenu paranoïaque et tyrannique._

_-Que faisiez-vous avant la Purge ?_

_Sylt parlait pour la première fois de son passé, et Aithusa voulait saisir cette chance pour en apprendre enfin à son sujet._

_-J'étais bibliothécaire, je travaillais avec Geoffroy de Monmouth aux archives de Camelot. C'est pour cela que je tiens tant à protéger l'histoire magique du royaume. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Uther la détruire et prétendre que rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Vois-tu les cristaux posés sur les étagères ? Ils viennent de l'antre de cristal. De puissants sorciers pourraient s'en servir pour voir le futur mais, à Camelot, même ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait de magie pouvaient les utiliser pour observer le passé. Ils sont donc une partie primordiale des archives qui ne pouvait être détruite. J'ai utilisé un sort pour déplacer la bibliothèque entière mais, comme tu peux le deviner, la puissance nécessaire pour un tel enchantement sur de grandes distances dépasse de loin mes capacités, c'est pourquoi je l'ai simplement sortie du château et dissimulée. Puis, comme ce fut le cas pour tous les sorciers, j'ai dû fuir le château à mon tour afin d'échapper à la folie du roi. Depuis, je vis ici, veillant sur les archives et évitant de sortir de la maison de peur d'être reconnu._

_Jamais Sylt ne s'était tant ouvert à Aithusa. Après une telle histoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect pour le vieil homme qui avait dédié sa vie à la protection de ces archives. Elle n'avait vu auparavant que les dégâts qu'Uther avait causés sur Morgane, et elle constatait à présent les sacrifices que certains avaient dû faire pour préserver leur passé, leur identité. Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle._

_-Uther… murmura-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il a fait… Tout cela par vengeance… Il reproche à la magie de lui avoir pris son épouse et persécute tant de gens innocents en représailles._

_-Et les victimes de ces représailles cherchent à se venger en s'en prenant à tout Camelot et à Arthur. C'est ce que fait Morgane. Tant d'autres innocents sont victimes de représailles à leur tour._

_-Alors Camelot cherche à se venger et tue plus encore de sorciers. _

_Aithusa était horrifiée._

_-Le cycle infernal de la haine et de la terreur est sans fin, répondit Sylt avec tristesse, et son regard semblait hanté par des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être évoqués. Le seul moyen d'y mettre fin est le pardon, ajouta-t-il. Si une personne refuse de se laisser guider par un désir de vengeance et choisit de communiquer avec le camp ennemi, alors un retour à la paix peut être envisagé. Là où tout n'est qu'ombre, la clarté sera ramenée._

_Et Aithusa connaissait une telle personne. Quelqu'un qui mettait chaque jour ses propres souffrances de côté pour réconcilier les deux camps. Merlin. Merlin avait beaucoup souffert du bannissement de la magie, elle l'avait appris à travers les récits de Kilgarrah. Pourtant, il vivait au sein de Camelot et risquait sa propre vie pour protéger le fils de l'homme à l'origine de son malheur._

_Ce jour-là, dans cette bibliothèque, Aithusa prit une décision. Depuis ce refuge, elle entendait les cris désespérés des habitants de Camelot, blessés par les hommes de la cruelle sorcière. Aithusa décida qu'elle ne laisserait plus le malheur s'abattre sur les innocentes victimes d'un projet de vengeance. Elle aussi pouvait ramener la clarté. Chaque hurlement qui se faisait entendre à l'extérieur de la maison de Sylt était un appel au secours. Camelot avait besoin d'elle._

Aithusa ajusta sa cape bleue et s'assura que son visage était dissimulé sous sa capuche. Depuis sa résolution du jour de l'attaque de Morgane, elle était secrètement venue en aide aux habitants de Camelot en les guérissant, en leur fournissant de quoi se nourrir et en les protégeant des soldats. Maintenant que Morgane était partie, sa tache se compliquait : on l'avait en effet dénoncée à Arthur et elle était désormais recherchée par les chevaliers de Camelot. Elle devait donc redoubler de précautions.

Cette nuit, elle s'occuperait de la partie ouest de la ville, c'était la partie où se trouvait le plus grand nombre de blessés après les attaques des hommes de Morgane. De véritables sauvages. Une fois la cité conquise, les soldats n'avaient eu aucun remord à piller les maisons et à s'en prendre à leurs propriétaires, et Morgane ne les en avait certainement pas empêchés. Certains disaient même qu'elle avait elle-même organisé des combats entre ses hommes et des chevaliers de Camelot à l'intérieur du château. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une femme aussi déséquilibrée et cruelle puisse un jour redevenir saine d'esprit et humaine.

Il faisait nuit noire dans les ruelles de Camelot mais Aithusa pouvait voir que l'intérieur de certaines maisons était éclairé. Elle avait pris soin durant la journée de repérer les habitations où se trouvaient les gens les plus mal en point. Se dirigeant vers une petite maison, elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et se faufila à l'intérieur. Dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir une silhouette étendue sur un lit. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, victime d'une infection après avoir été blessé à l'épaule. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Sous sa forme humaine, la dragonne voyait nettement moins bien dans le noir et elle dut se résigner à éclairer la pièce par magie. Une fois de plus, elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention puis elle se pencha sur la forme allongée pour l'examiner. Elle devait agir vite, l'homme était d'une pâleur extrême, il agonisait. Le souffle de guérison d'Aithusa le recouvrit, comme il l'avait fait pour Morgane et pour tant d'autres avant elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama une voix féminine, affolée.

Aithusa se retourna brusquement, surprise. Une femme se tenait debout, une bougie à la main, et la dévisageait avec frayeur. C'était l'épouse de l'homme qu'elle venait de guérir, Aithusa la reconnut car elle lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises en allant chez Sylt. La femme l'avait de toute évidence vue pratiquer la magie sur son mari mais, grâce à sa capuche, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue comme étant la petite fille avec qui elle avait discuté en allant chercher de l'eau au puits.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage ?

Aithusa fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains pour signaler qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à personne, sans risquer de se trahir en parlant. Ce geste avait pour but de l'apaiser mais eut l'effet inverse, la femme crut qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser la magie contre elle et poussa un cri. Alors qu'Aithusa tentait de s'approcher et de la calmer pour éviter qu'elle n'alerte les maisons voisines, la jeune femme se jeta sur elle, la bouscula et la fit tomber face contre terre, faisant glisser sa capuche et dévoilant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle se recouvrit à la hâte et se retourna, inquiète, espérant que la femme n'ait pas reconnu sa chevelure. Comme elle n'en montrait aucun signe, Aithusa se leva et prit la fuite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était repérée au cours d'une de ses tournées. Mais d'habitude, elle avait le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'on ne puisse la toucher. La femme n'avait pas donné l'alerte, préférant sûrement s'assurer que son mari allait bien. Aithusa pouvait donc continuer.

La maison suivante était celle d'une femme qui vivait seule avec ses quatre enfants. Ces derniers allaient bien mais leur mère s'était affamée pour pouvoir les nourrir pendant le règne de Morgane, et elle était tombée gravement malade. Son fils aîné faisait de son mieux pour lui venir en aide mais il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Aithusa les observa tous deux depuis l'extérieur, attendant que l'enfant aille se coucher et laisse sa mère seule.

Tout à coup, cette dernière s'effondra sous les yeux de son fils. Elle était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, tandis que son fils la secouait, paniqué, tentant de la réveiller. Aithusa se précipita à ses côtés.

-Ecarte-toi, dit-elle doucement au garçon, je peux guérir ta mère.

L'enfant se tourna vers elle, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Tu es le guérisseur, bégaya-t-il, en reconnaissant sa cape. Tu as soigné le père de mon ami.

Aithusa acquiesça. Elle posa la main sur le front de la jeune mère et laissa à nouveau son pouvoir faire effet.

Les autres maisons furent plus faciles. Personne d'autre ne la surprit et elle put finir sa tournée rapidement. Comme à chaque fois, l'effort l'avait épuisée. Si elle tombait sur des gardes, c'en était fini d'elle, elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre après avoir fait autant de magie, ni même celle de reprendre sa forme de dragon.

Heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit et elle put se glisser hors de Camelot sans être repérée. Et comme à chaque fois, Kilgarrah l'attendait dans la forêt, prêt à lui faire la leçon.

* * *

Merlin prit soin de vérifier que la porte de sa chambre était correctement fermée avant de sortir son livre de magie. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé la page concernant les sorts de transformation, il entama sa lecture.

Il était écrit qu'il fallait utiliser un objet portant le symbole de la transformation : un signe de l'ancienne religion. D'après l'image du livre, ce symbole représentait un œil entouré de lignes étranges qui s'entrelaçaient.

Si l'on n'avait pas en sa possession un tel objet, il fallait graver soi-même le signe sur n'importe quel objet et l'ensorceler, comme cela était indiqué dans les pages suivantes, en fonction de l'apparence que l'on souhaitait adopter. Une fois cela fait, il suffisait d'avoir l'objet sur soi pour pouvoir se transformer et se retransformer à volonté sans même avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsqu'on portait l'objet, il n'était pas nécessaire de l'enlever pour reprendre son apparence normale, il suffisait de le vouloir.

Certaines personnes choisissaient de se tracer le symbole directement sur la peau, de manière indélébile. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas de perdre l'objet ou de se le faire dérober.

Les avantages de ce sort étaient qu'il permettait de changer d'apparence n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment, en une fraction de seconde et sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot. L'inconvénient était qu'il était très difficile à réaliser et que, même les plus puissants sorciers mettaient parfois plusieurs mois avant d'y parvenir. C'est pourquoi il était souvent lancé sur des objets plutôt que sur les individus eux-mêmes, ainsi plusieurs personnes pouvaient s'en servir.

Merlin poussa un soupir. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais constater que des sorciers bien plus entraînés que lui n'avaient pas réussi à lancer ce sort était plutôt décourageant. Il n'avait aucun objet déjà ensorcelé en sa possession et allait donc devoir en enchanter un lui-même. Il pouvait aussi choisir de tatouer le symbole sur sa peau. Cette option lui plaisait plus que la première pour des raisons pratiques. Pas d'objet à transporter et pouvant être perdu.

Il se mit à chercher l'encre adéquate dans les placards de Gaius. « Elle est l'ombre tapie au sein de ta clarté. » avait dit Kilgarrah à propos de Morgane. Mais elle n'avait pas toujours vécu dans la noirceur. Grâce à ce sort, Merlin ramènerait la clarté là où tout n'était qu'ombre.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgane rêvait de l'île des Bénis.

Depuis le sacrifice de Morgause, cela lui arrivait régulièrement : elle était hantée par le souvenir de la Cailleach et de sa prédiction. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : Morgane revoyait la scène, impuissante.

-Celui qu'on nomme Emrys marchera dans ton ombre, disait la Cailleach. Il est ton destin, et il est ta perte.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Morgane était bien sur l'île des Bénis et elle pouvait voir la déchirure du voile en face d'elle mais la Cailleach n'était pas là. Etrangement, Morgane était en train de s'approcher du voile. Elle comprit alors avec horreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à le traverser. Elle voulut arrêter ses pas, pousser un cri, mais elle n'était pas aux commandes de son propre corps. Au moment où elle franchit le voile, son champ de vision devint totalement noir.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'agissait d'une vision du futur, elle en était sûre. Mais le voile avait été fermé ! Pourquoi s'ouvrirait-il à nouveau? Et surtout, pourquoi déciderait-elle de le franchir elle-même ? Peut-être allait-elle parvenir à déchirer une nouvelle fois le voile et à libérer les Dorocha. Emrys la forcerait-il alors à le traverser ? À offrir sa propre vie pour le refermer ?

« Il est ton destin et il est ta perte. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Les prochains chapitres porteront de moins en moins sur Aithusa, mais de plus en plus sur Morgane et Merlin, et rapidement sur Arthur qui va découvrir pas mal de choses.

Merci beaucoup à laure marez, lolOw et passion of Imbattables pour les reviews, et bien sûr à ceux qui ont cliqué sur "favorite" et/ou qui suivent l'histoire. Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

A+


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les voix du passé**

Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, Merlin prononça la formule inscrite dans son livre de magie. En vain. Il avait tracé sur sa peau le symbole de transformation déjà plusieurs heures auparavant, choisissant de le placer sur la cheville puisqu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un le remarque à cet endroit. Depuis, il tentait sans succès d'y appliquer le sort de transformation. Cela lui rappelait l'un de ses premiers jours à Camelot, lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit à tenter d'ensorceler un chien en pierre pour lui donner la vie. Ce sort de transformation avait été bien plus simple à réaliser et n'était par ailleurs que temporaire. Pourtant, Merlin avait eu le plus grand mal à y parvenir.

Désespéré, il relut les instructions. Le livre ne précisait pas comment se choisissait la nouvelle apparence que l'on souhaitait adopter. Merlin avait donc supposé qu'il fallait se la représenter dans son esprit au moment de lancer le sort. N'importe quel jeune homme ayant le physique le plus éloigné possible de celui de Merlin ferait l'affaire.

Mais ce maudit sort refusait de fonctionner !

Frustré et incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps, Merlin décida de ranger son livre de magie et de retenter l'expérience le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne enfin.

* * *

Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, Arthur se réjouit d'avoir Guenièvre à ses côtés. Gérer toutes les difficultés qui se présentaient depuis la reconquête de Camelot n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. Il avait fallu s'organiser pour soigner les blessés et fournir à manger à ceux dont les réserves avaient été détruites. La nuit précédente, le sorcier masqué avait de nouveau fait son apparition et guéri les blessures d'une partie des habitants de la zone ouest de la cité. Mais il ne s'était approché d'aucun chevalier et personne n'avait pu l'appréhender.

De son côté, Arthur avait le plus grand mal à estimer les dégâts causés et quelles étaient les zones les plus touchées. Heureusement, la nouvelle reine s'en sortait merveilleusement bien et était un atout formidable. Elle connaissait la plupart des habitants de la partie la plus pauvre de la cité, celle où elle vivait avant, et était allée elle-même rassurer ces gens et se renseigner sur ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les autres zones avaient été gérées par les chevaliers et, à la fin de la journée, Arthur avait enfin l'impression d'avoir progressé. Des plans de reconstruction avaient été préparés et tout redeviendrait bientôt comme avant.

Cette pensée plaisante était toutefois assombrie par la peur d'une nouvelle attaque. A chaque nouvel assaut, qu'il vienne de Morgane, d'un autre sorcier ou d'un royaume voisin, c'était la population qui en payait le prix. Arthur devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Dans ce but, pourquoi ne pas commencer par des négociations et des alliances avec les royaumes voisins ? C'était donc cette pensée qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là.

Ce fut quand Merlin le réveilla le lendemain matin qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vu son serviteur une seule fois la veille.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je pensais, bredouilla Merlin, que vous ne voudriez pas de moi dans vos pattes pour gérer …euh, des problèmes d'état.

Arthur était incrédule. Merlin ne vivait que pour aider son prochain. Etre absent alors que des gens avaient besoin d'aide ne lui ressemblait pas. Arthur remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Mais que faisais-tu toute la journée ?

Une expression étrange passa alors sur le visage de Merlin, comme si ce qu'il avait fait la veille l'avait… contrarié. Oui, c'était le mot qui correspondait. Mais elle disparut très vite, remplacée par un grand sourire.

-J'ai lavé vos vêtements, fait briller votre armure, poli votre épée, nettoyé les étables…

Alors que la liste continuait à n'en plus finir, Arthur regretta d'avoir demandé.

Le roi convoqua une nouvelle réunion de la Table Ronde durant laquelle il s'agissait de faire la liste des pays alliés de Camelot et de ses ennemis. Aussi Arthur fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne savait exactement quels étaient les alliés du royaume. Certains accords avaient été signés des dizaines d'années plus tôt mais ignorés, des guerres et des trahisons avaient eu lieu et quelques royaumes n'avaient même plus la moindre relation avec Camelot.

-Nous devons inviter les dirigeants de tous les royaumes voisins, décida Arthur. Ici, à Camelot. Il est indispensable de s'assurer que la paix sera maintenue. Une grande réunion doit être tenue et nous devons unifier les royaumes dans la paix.

Arthur savait que cela ne serait pas facile, les rois et reines seraient à Camelot pour de nombreuses semaines de négociations, à supposer qu'ils acceptent de venir. En effet, les relations avec certains d'entre eux étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. C'était particulièrement vrai pour le roi Odin, qui était responsable de la mort d'Uther et dont le fils avait été tué par Arthur. Ce dernier allait devoir se montrer très convaincant lorsqu'il rédigerait les lettres d'invitation. Peut-être demanderait-il de l'aide à Guenièvre. Ou Merlin. Après tout, son serviteur avait rédigé certains de ses meilleurs discours par le passé.

* * *

Merlin ouvrit son livre de magie, bien décidé à tenter encore l'expérience. Arthur était à nouveau très pris aujourd'hui et n'aurait pas besoin de lui.

Tout comme le jour précédent, il essaya de nombreuses heures d'affilée, sans succès. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Que ferait-il s'il n'y arrivait jamais? Pourtant, la magie avait toujours été instinctive chez lui. Elle faisait partie de lui et se manifestait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. D'un simple regard, il fit tourner les pages du livre, comme pour se prouver qu'il en était capable.

Une page attira alors son attention. Il y était question de convoquer les morts. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'y arrêta un instant. L'incantation évoquée lui était étrangement familière : pouvait-il s'agir du sortilège réalisé quelques années plus tôt par Morgause pour invoquer la mère d'Arthur? Merlin s'était toujours demandé si l'esprit apparu ce jour-là n'avait été qu'une illusion crée par Morgause pour arriver à ses fins ou s'il s'agissait véritablement d'Ygraine. Mais d'après ce livre, le sort était bel et bien réel.

Merlin se demanda alors s'il serait capable de le lancer lui-même. De faire revenir quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Il avait perdu tant de proches, des personnes qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Une vague de chagrin le traversa, comme à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde et laissait ses souvenirs le submerger. Mais, cette fois-ci, la douleur était accompagnée d'une lueur d'espoir. Will. Freya. Son père. Lancelot. Aurait-il une chance de les revoir ? Merlin souhaitait plus que tout les serrer dans ses bras, leur dire à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Se remémorer son enfance avec Will. Embrasser Freya une dernière fois. Se laisser guider et réconforter par son père. Remercier Lancelot d'avoir été un si bon ami.

Mais cet espoir pouvait être détruit, le sort pouvait s'avérer impossible à lancer. Une terrible crainte d'être déçu assaillit le cœur de Merlin. Envahi par des émotions contradictoires, il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait en silence que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur la page au-dessus de laquelle il était penché.

Refusant de se laisser aller à l'espoir pour être ensuite désenchanté, il lut avec soin les instructions à suivre. En plus de l'incantation à prononcer, un objet magique particulier devait être utilisé : la coquille d'un œuf de dragon. Merlin en avait une en sa possession. Au moment de l'éclosion d'Aithusa, Kilgarrah lui avait conseillé de la garder. Elle possédait, avait-il dit, des propriétés uniques, une puissance immense venue du dragon qu'elle avait abrité, une puissance accumulée pendant des années avant l'éclosion et donc une concentration inégalée de pouvoir. Ainsi, c'était le seul objet suffisamment puissant pour certains sorts. Pour cette invocation, la coquille permettait l'ouverture du portail vers le monde des morts tandis que la formule était un appel à la personne que l'on souhaitait invoquer. Merlin pouvait donc le faire! Mais une difficulté se posait. Ne disposant que d'une coquille, il ne pourrait appeler qu'une seule personne, tout comme Morgause n'avait pu ouvrir le portail qu'une fois pour la mère d'Arthur.

Merlin se demanda où elle avait pu se procurer la coquille qu'elle avait utilisée pour cela. Il s'agissait d'un objet très rare, difficile à se procurer lorsqu'on n'était pas un Seigneur des Dragons. Il se promit d'en parler avec Kilgarrah. Pour l'heure, il devait trouver quelle personne il essaierait d'invoquer. Puis il lui faudrait essayer à nouveau le sortilège de transformation.

Merlin ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, hanté par les voix du passé. Les visages de Will, Freya, Balinor et Lancelot tournoyaient dans son esprit. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à faire un choix mais il se demandait aussi si invoquer un mort était vraiment une bonne idée. Comment être sûr qu'ouvrir le portail vers le monde des esprits était sans danger ? Certes, rien de catastrophique ne s'était produit quand Morgause avait fait venir la mère d'Arthur, mais Merlin gardait encore un souvenir douloureux du moment où le voile séparant les deux mondes avait été déchiré et où les Dorocha avaient envahi le royaume.

Lorsque Gaius entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller comme chaque matin, il le trouva assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, le faisant sursauter.

Alors, Merlin lui expliqua. Il lui parla de son intention et de ses doutes. Il lui montra la page du livre où se trouvait l'incantation et Gaius prétendit ne pas remarquer les traces encore visibles des larmes qu'il avait versées la veille.

-Ils me manquent tellement, murmura Merlin. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de répandre le chaos dans notre monde. Si jamais je commettais une erreur en lançant ce sortilège, le voile pourrait à nouveau se déchirer.

Il avait pris sa décision, il ne le ferait pas. Le risque était trop grand.

-Un jour, le rassura Gaius, tu seras le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu, la magie n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi. Ce jour là, tu pourras lancer ce sort sans crainte car tu seras capable de déjouer tous les risques.

Et par cette simple phrase, l'expression tourmentée de Merlin fut remplacée par un sourire. Gaius avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il n'en savait pas assez pour prendre un tel risque. Mais un jour, il en saurait suffisamment. Il devait simplement prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

-Levez-vous vite, Sire ! dit Merlin en secouant le roi. Un groupe de chevaliers vient de rentrer de patrouille et demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

En un instant, Arthur était debout. Merlin l'habilla rapidement et il se rendit à l'entrée du château où l'attendait la patrouille du seigneur Léon.

-Plusieurs villages ont été la cible d'attaques de sorciers, annonça ce dernier. Ils ont brûlé les maisons et tué presque tout le monde. Il faut envoyer du secours sur place pour venir en aide aux survivants.

Le malheur ne cesserait donc jamais de s'abattre sur Camelot. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une malédiction, jetée sur la totalité du royaume. Le rêve de paix d'Arthur était bien loin de se réaliser ! Il donna immédiatement l'ordre de rassembler les chevaliers pour les préparer à intervenir.

-Combien de villages ont été touchés ? demanda-t-il.

-Des dizaines de villages dans Camelot. Et plus encore dans les autres royaumes : celui de la reine Annis, du roi Godwyn, du roi Bayard, … Certains de ces souverains ont eux-mêmes été attaqués dans leur propre palais. Ils n'ont eu la vie sauve que pour une seule raison : tous ces massacres sont un avertissement. Un puissant mage a à ses ordres une armée de sorciers à qui il a donné l'ordre de perpétrer ces atrocités pour faire passer un message grâce aux survivants. Il dit que la magie sera ramenée dans tous les royaumes et qu'il mettra fin au règne des traîtres aujourd'hui au pouvoir.

Une armée de sorciers ! Quelles chances avaient-ils face à une telle menace ? Arthur observa chacun de ses chevaliers. Nombre d'entre eux semblaient terrifiés mais certains avaient une mine résolue. Ils étaient prêts à se battre et à mourir pour protéger le royaume. Ils croyaient en leur roi.

Arthur devait se montrer courageux et affronter le danger, se montrer digne de la confiance de ses hommes. Mais pas en constituant une armée et en se ruant sans réfléchir à l'assaut de ces sorciers. Non, le moyen le plus efficace de s'en sortir était de s'en tenir à son plan initial. S'allier aux autres royaumes comme cela était prévu, et, ensemble, ils pourraient lutter. Après de tels évènements, les autres monarques seraient plus enclins à accepter son invitation et à coopérer. Arthur mobilisa le nombre de chevaliers nécessaire pour venir en aide aux villages en détresse, leur donnant l'ordre d'apporter nourriture et soins aux survivants. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre. La rédaction des lettres qu'il souhaitait envoyer dans les différents royaumes n'avait jamais été aussi urgente.

* * *

-Le roi Arthur a convoqué une grande réunion à laquelle il invite les dirigeants de tous les royaumes voisins. Il propose une alliance pour lutter contre nos attaques ! annonça le sorcier à Mordred. Tout le monde en parle, où que l'on aille. Il y a de fortes chances que cette invitation soit acceptée, après les dégâts que nous avons causés.

Mordred fut légèrement pris de court par cette information mais cela ne dura pas.

-C'est loin d'être un problème, répondit-il. Notre armée sera bientôt prête à attaquer. Si cette invitation d'Arthur est effectivement acceptée, cela signifie que tous les dirigeants des royaumes seront réunis en un seul lieu. Nous pourrons alors passer à l'attaque et nous débarrasser de tous les traîtres en une seule fois. Il est temps que des gens véritablement puissants soient au pouvoir. Il est temps que ceux qui pratiquent la magie prennent la place de ces faibles monarques.

* * *

Une fois les émissaires de Camelot envoyés de tous côtés, Arthur n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réponses. Il avait bien pris soin de souligner dans ses messages que Camelot avait résisté à un très grand nombre d'attaques magiques et qu'il serait donc judicieux de s'allier à lui dans la lutte contre cette armée de sorciers. Cependant, les différends qui avaient déchiré les royaumes pendant des années pouvaient jouer en sa défaveur si l'invitation était refusée en leurs noms.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Camelot se préparait à entrer en guerre et cela se ressentait dans l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Des réserves d'armes et de provisions étaient faites et les entraînements des chevaliers s'intensifiaient. De plus, des réunions stratégiques commencèrent à prendre place autour de la Table Ronde.

-Que savons-nous de ce mage tout puissant ? interrogea Arthur au cours de l'une d'elles. Qui est-il ? Où vit-il ? Par où attaquera-t-il ?

-La seule chose que nous savons est qu'il répond au nom de Mordred. Peut-être faudrait-il demander à Gaius s'il en a entendu parler.

Arthur pâlit soudainement à la mention du nom du mage.

Mordred.

Arthur n'avait entendu ce nom qu'une seule fois auparavant, et il était prononcé par un petit garçon qui lui disait qui il était. Des années plus tard, cette voix du passé s'adressait donc à nouveau à lui mais, cette fois-ci, c'était une déclaration de guerre.

Non, c'était impossible. Le jeune garçon innocent qu'Arthur avait sauvé d'Uther quelques années plus tôt ne pouvait pas être responsable de telles horreurs. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir sauvé la personne qui allait causer la fin de Camelot. C'était tout simplement impossible.

A ses côtés, le visage de Guenièvre portait une identique expression de stupéfaction et d'effroi. Mais en retrait derrière les chevaliers, Merlin paraissait plus accablé que surpris. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont la plus grande crainte vient de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Cela sembla curieux à Arthur mais, noyé dans un flot d'émotions, il n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, peut-être son trouble lui faisait-il voir des choses.

Le poids de la culpabilité qui l'écrasait en cet instant était sans pareil. Il avait déjà commis des erreurs dans son existence mais celle-ci était de loin la plus terrible de toutes. Il avait cru bien agir en aidant l'enfant druide à s'échapper malgré les lois de Camelot, les lois de son propre père, et il en payait maintenant le prix. Ou plutôt, d'autres en payaient le prix. Les centaines de villageois massacrés ces derniers jours étaient morts à cause d'Arthur.

-Tout va bien, Sire ? s'inquiéta le seigneur Perceval.

Tous les chevaliers le dévisageaient, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la révélation qui lui avait été assénée. Arthur baissa le regard. Il ne pouvait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il bredouilla quelques excuses et se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Son agitation ne fit qu'amplifier l'inquiétude des chevaliers mais il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une pensée traversa son esprit. D'abord Morgane, puis le sorcier qui avait tué Uther, et maintenant Mordred : Arthur avait encore été trahi par un sorcier. On s'était encore joué de lui. Son père avait finalement raison. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ceux qui pratiquaient la magie, aussi jeunes soient-ils. Il se tourna vers les chevaliers encore assis autour de la Table Ronde et posa une simple question :

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'enfant à la cape bleue ?

Le changement brutal de sujet perturba les chevaliers mais l'un d'entre eux répondit tout de même :

-Très peu, Sire. Mais certains disent avoir vu des cheveux dépasser de sa cape. Il s'agirait d'une fillette blonde.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Lorsque nous l'arrêterons, poursuivit-il, elle sera brûlée le jour même.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Bon. Cette fic est la première longue histoire que j'écris depuis un long moment, et j'avoue être terrifiée à l'idée de me ramasser. J'avais dans l'idée de faire vraiment la suite de la saison 4, en me concentrant sur tous les personnages, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a autant de points de vue différents dans un seul chapitre, et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux pas mettre tous les points de vue dans un seul. Personne ne m'a fait de reproches à ce sujet, mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop fractionné pour qu'on suive correctement, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît, j'essaierai de faire un effort là-dessus.

A+


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dilemme moral**

Merlin avait beau comprendre la réaction d'Arthur, le voir durcir ainsi son opinion sur la magie était douloureux. Arthur venait de décider de mettre à mort une fillette ! Mordred avait fait d'Arthur ce que Nimueh avait fait d'Uther : un monstre sanguinaire. Merlin ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer : non, Arthur n'était pas comme son père, Arthur avait un bon fond et ne laisserait pas cette expérience l'aveugler. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Parmi les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, l'incompréhension était totale. Merlin pouvait voir leurs expressions troublées. Personne ne savait pourquoi le roi avait quitté si précipitamment la réunion et personne ne savait pourquoi il avait brutalement changé de point de vue sur l'enfant. Tout le monde avait bien sûr senti que ce bouleversement avait un rapport avec la conversation qui se tenait juste avant le départ du roi mais le reste était totalement obscur. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient préoccupés car, en ce temps de crise, le roi devait être capable de diriger son royaume plus que jamais.

Laissant les hommes d'Arthur, Merlin suivit Gwen. Cette dernière sortit de la salle de la Table Ronde. Elle sourit faiblement à Merlin lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui avait emboîté le pas et tous deux se rendirent dans les appartements du roi, où se trouvait Arthur. Ce dernier était assis par terre, adossé au mur et totalement immobile. Ni Merlin, ni Gwen n'osèrent interrompre le silence. Ce fut Arthur qui le brisa :

-C'est ma faute, dit-il amèrement. Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de moi. Comment puis-je me prétendre digne d'être roi si je ne prends que de mauvaises décisions ?

-Nous sommes tous responsables, dit Gwen, le visage défait. Comment un garçon innocent tel que Mordred a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ? Je pensais que les druides étaient pacifiques.

-De la même façon que Morgane. A cause de la sorcellerie.

Le ton d'Arthur était catégorique et, une fois de plus, le cœur de Merlin se serra. Il fit un pas en arrière, incapable de trouver ses mots, tandis que Gwen s'approchait d'Arthur et posait la main sur son épaule.

-Nous pouvons encore sauver Camelot. Tu ne peux pas renoncer et abandonner ton peuple.

-Je multiplie les erreurs et ne fait confiance qu'aux mauvaises personnes, rétorqua-t-il. Je pensais être capable de régner mais on me prouve chaque jour le contraire. Je devrais laisser ma place à quelqu'un de plus compétent. Quelqu'un de moins naïf qui ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

-Personne n'est plus compétent que toi, Arthur. Tu es né pour endosser ce rôle. Tu ne peux pas abandonner alors que tant de personnes ont besoin de ton aide. Et tu n'es pas seul. Tous les chevaliers de Camelot croient en toi.

-Parce qu'ils ignorent que je suis responsable de cette catastrophe ! S'ils le savaient, ils perdraient toute confiance et ils auraient raison. Je ne mérite pas cette confiance.

Merlin assistait, impuissant, à cet échange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur se mettait à douter de son aptitude à régner. La dernière était d'ailleurs très récente : en découvrant la trahison de son oncle, il avait été sur le point de renoncer, Merlin avait eu le plus grand mal à lui faire reprendre espoir. Mais il avait réussi. Cette fois-ci était différente car c'était la fois de trop. Le plus dur pour Arthur était d'apprendre à vivre avec les erreurs qu'il avait commises, et celle-ci allait sans aucun doute le hanter.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que deviendrait Mordred, personne ne pouvait le deviner ! dit Gwen. Et n'importe qui avec un cœur aurait agi de la même façon. Il était injuste d'exécuter un jeune garçon innocent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite mais, lorsque nous l'avons recueilli, il était innocent.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Guenièvre !

Arthur était maintenant debout et sa colère le faisait trembler. Guenièvre se figea sur place, elle n'osait plus parler mais Merlin pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de contenir ses larmes.

-J'ai désobéi à mon père ! cria Arthur. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait, il m'avait prévenu mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Merlin avait quant à lui désobéi à Kilgarrah. Le Grand Dragon savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait, il l'avait prévenu mais Merlin ne l'avait pas écouté. C'en est fini, pensa Merlin. Arthur allait renoncer à tout. Son peuple, le royaume, l'unification. Il ne réaliserait jamais sa destinée. Et tout cela à cause de Merlin.

-Non, tu as pris la bonne décision, insista Gwen, mais sa voix avait perdu toute conviction.

-La bonne décision ? cria Arthur. Ils sont morts !

La reine était en pleurs.

-Tu ne peux pas renoncer, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Merlin, désespérée, son regard le suppliant d'intervenir. De ne pas laisser Arthur faire cela. De ne pas le laisser perdre courage. Merlin voulut parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre, Arthur, implora-t-elle. Il faut que nous réparions cette erreur.

S'efforçant d'atteindre son mari, de lui faire comprendre de quelque manière que ce soit, elle attrapa ses épaules et tenta de le faire réagir en le secouant.

-S'il te plaît, le royaume a besoin de toi. Sans toi nous sommes perdus.

-Gwen, commença Arthur, je…

Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas laisser cette scène se poursuivre plus longtemps.

-Arthur, l'interrompit-il.

Et ce dernier se tourna vers son serviteur, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début.

-C'est ma faute, dit Merlin, la voix tremblante. Lorsque nous avons sauvé Mordred, je savais déjà ce qu'il deviendrait mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

* * *

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Gwen écarquilla les yeux. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Merlin rassembla son courage.

-S'il quelqu'un doit se sentir coupable, poursuivit-il, c'est bien moi. Pas vous, Arthur. Ni toi, Gwen. Ni même Morgane. Vous ignoriez ce qui allait se passer. Le seul responsable, c'est moi. On m'avait prévenu que Mordred était une menace, qu'il fallait le laisser brûler ce jour là. C'est ce que j'ai failli faire.

Le couple royal retenait son souffle, oscillant entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

-Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Mordred n'avait encore causé aucun mal, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu le faire. Après avoir longuement lutté contre moi-même, j'ai cédé et je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Souvenez-vous, la nuit de son évasion je suis arrivé en retard et vous avez failli être rattrapés par les gardes. Si j'ai mis tant de temps, c'était à cause de mon hésitation.

Le roi réalisa sembla prendre conscience que ce qu'il disait correspondait parfaitement aux faits et le choc n'en fut que plus grand. Merlin n'osait imaginer ce qu'Arthur pensait de lui en cet instant.

Puis, la question qu'il redoutait survint :

-Comment l'as-tu su, qui t'as prévenu ? l'interrogea Gwen.

Merlin s'apprêtait à éluder la question lorsqu'Arthur intervint :

-Etait-ce le sorcier qui a tué mon père ?

Non, pensa Merlin, c'était le Grand Dragon, celui qui a massacré des centaines d'habitants de Camelot lorsque je l'ai libéré. Le sorcier qui a tué Uther ne peut pas être celui qui m'a prévenu car lui et moi sommes une seule et même personne. Et oui, Arthur : j'ai tué votre père.

Mais au lieu de répondre cela, Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Pourquoi cet homme t'a-t-il averti ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre Arthur.

Il avait pris un risque énorme en révélant autant d'informations mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était le seul moyen de redonner confiance à Arthur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Mais ce fut Gwen qui répondit à cela :

-Merlin ne voulait pas nous mettre face à un tel choix nous aussi. Il a voulu nous épargner. Lui-même a dû porter le poids de la décision qu'il a prise ce jour là pendant des années.

Et bien que Merlin soit soulagé que Gwen prenne sa défense, il était clair d'après le ton de la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné cette décision. Or Gwen ne devait pas lui pardonner. Il avait commis une erreur irréparable en laissant vivre Mordred. Toutefois, Merlin se demanda s'il serait capable d'agir différemment si on lui en donnait l'opportunité, s'il serait capable d'abandonner un innocent à la mort si cela représentait un risque pour Camelot.

Puis, Merlin se souvint du jour où il avait empoisonné Morgane et réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait condamné une jeune femme innocente pour le bien de Camelot. Plus qu'une jeune femme innocente, c'était une amie. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait fait. Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc de la trahison, elle s'était débattue lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras dans ses derniers instants. Les derniers instants de Dame Morgane. Car pour Merlin, Morgane était morte à ce moment précis. La personne que Morgause avait ramenée à la vie n'était pas Morgane, c'était un imposteur, quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence de celle qu'elle avait été mais n'était en réalité qu'une tueuse sans pitié. La véritable Morgane était morte lorsque son ami l'avait trahie. C'était cette trahison qui avait fait naître sa haine.

Pourtant, même si ce fut le choix le plus difficile de sa vie, Merlin ne le regrettait pas car l'alternative était bien pire. Il aurait dû agir de même avec Mordred.

-Cesse de te torturer, Merlin, dit Gwen, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. On ne peut pas te reprocher d'avoir refusé de sacrifier un petit garçon.

Merlin offrit un maigre sourire à Gwen, heureux de son soutien mais conscient qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, qui le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

-Guenièvre a raison, tu n'es pas coupable.

Touché par la réaction de son ami, le jeune sorcier resta sans voix. Mais Arthur refusait de croiser son regard.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas coupable, renchérit Gwen, s'adressant à son mari qui cette fois-ci ne la contredit pas.

* * *

Après cela, les jours se succédèrent et Arthur garda une attitude distante face à Merlin. Il ne semblait plus vouloir renoncer au trône mais avait apparemment redirigé sa colère vers son serviteur.

Chaque jour, Arthur essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Mordred et s'entraînait avec ses chevaliers. Ces derniers avaient été rassurés de voir que la scène de la Table Ronde n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Le roi était plus que jamais prêt à arrêter le sorcier qui menaçait Camelot. Merlin, quant à lui, ignorait comment regagner la confiance d'Arthur et avait donc décidé de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, espérant que cela suffirait.

Merlin faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir à maîtriser le sort de transformation qui lui échappait. Il lui avait semblé à plusieurs reprises que quelque chose se produisait lorsqu'il prononçait la formule, il sentait sa magie s'éveiller, mais il n'avait toujours pas atteint son but.

Pourtant, un matin, après avoir préparé Arthur pour son entraînement quotidien, Merlin essaya une fois de plus. Et pour la première fois, il sentit sa magie véritablement se répandre dans tous ses membres. Pris d'une brusque douleur à la cheville, il s'aperçut que le symbole qui l'ornait s'était mis à rougir et il pria pour que personne n'entre dans la pièce à cet instant et ne voie sur lui ce qui était clairement le résultat de l'utilisation d'un sortilège.

Lorsqu'enfin la douleur commença à refluer, Merlin s'empressa d'observer son reflet dans un miroir. Il était toujours le même, rien n'avait changé. D'après son livre, si le sort avait fonctionné, il était désormais capable de passer de son apparence naturelle à sa nouvelle identité en moins d'une seconde, sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Merlin se concentra sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il sentit son pouvoir entrer en action et vit alors ses traits se modifier peu à peu.

Une fois la métamorphose achevée, il put constater qu'il n'avait absolument pas pris l'apparence qu'il s'était choisie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns, bien que plus longs et ondulés. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, bien que plus clairs. Pourtant, il était méconnaissable. Ses pommettes étaient moins marquées, et sa bouche bien plus fine. Son visage n'avait pas la même forme et il était certain d'avoir pris quelques centimètres.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir dégageait une impression de déjà vu. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, ce n'était pas un simple produit de son imagination. Il était Merlin, une autre version de lui-même. C'était comme si cette apparence avait toujours été présente en lui et n'attendait qu'un simple sort de révélation pour se manifester. Ainsi, le sort ne laissait pas celui qui le lançait choisir son apparence, il le transformait en une variante de lui-même. Il était même possible que chacun ait en soi une infinité d'apparences potentielles pouvant être révélées par cet enchantement.

Merlin réalisa soudain qu'Arthur allait bientôt terminer son entraînement et qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Il s'empressa donc de reprendre son apparence habituelle, soulagé de constater que cela ne posait aucune difficulté, et sortit du château l'esprit léger. Il avait enfin réussi !

Le roi n'avait pas encore fini son entraînement lorsque Merlin le rejoignit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais paru aussi impliqué qu'en cet instant. Arthur affrontait trois de ses chevaliers à la fois, bondissant et frappant avec une force et une rapidité impressionnantes. La détermination se lisait sur son visage, le roi avait repris ses esprits et avait plus que jamais l'intention de protéger son royaume, aussi difficile que s'annonce cette tâche. D'un geste souple, il déséquilibra l'un de ses adversaires et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre un autre. Les deux chevaliers heurtèrent violemment le sol. Pendant ce temps, Arthur désarma son troisième adversaire et l'envoya rejoindre les autres à terre. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle après cette épreuve, chevaliers et serviteurs se pressèrent autour de lui pour le féliciter de son exploit. Vaincre trois chevaliers de Camelot n'était pas à la portée de tous. Cette journée était une bonne journée : d'abord Merlin parvenait à maîtriser un sort de transformation totale puis Arthur faisait ses preuves sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-Merlin ! Cesse de sourire bêtement et aide-moi à retirer cette armure.

Tout semblait être redevenu normal. Arthur avait retrouvé sa motivation et était toujours aussi autoritaire avec son serviteur. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la révélation de Merlin. Habituellement, le ton d'Arthur était plus moqueur et moins… sec. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne lui en veuille à cause de Mordred. Pourtant, il disait ne pas lui reprocher son action...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si heureux, poursuivit sèchement Arthur, tandis que Merlin l'aidait à enlever son armure. Cela te réjouit-il que nous soyons en temps de guerre ? Que des centaines de chevaliers s'apprêtent à risquer leur vie ?

Merlin s'immobilisa puis redressa la tête pour dévisager Arthur, qui soutint son regard.

-Vous m'en voulez d'avoir sauvé Mordred, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé, Arthur.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas coupable !

Le cri d'Arthur avait attiré l'attention des chevaliers, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'en prenait ainsi à son serviteur. Le roi leur fit signe de reprendre l'entraînement.

-Tu m'as menti, enchaîna-t-il. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose aussi importante ? Pendant toutes ces années, tu as gardé ce secret. Comment savoir si je peux encore te faire confiance ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Merlin et il l'était vraiment.

-Tu aurais dû venir me voir dès que ce sorcier t'a prévenu, reprit Arthur en haussant à nouveau le ton. Et non essayer de régler les choses par toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu étais capable de gérer une telle situation par toi-même ?

Léon et Gauvain avaient cessé de s'affronter pour observer l'échange. Un peu plus loin, les seigneurs Perceval et Elyan se regardaient, l'air inquiet. Merlin n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Même s'il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir prévenu Arthur, le poids de la culpabilité l'empêcha de se défendre et de remettre Arthur à sa place. Il l'avait mérité.

-Tu es incapable d'utiliser la moindre arme et les affaires d'état te dépassent complètement, Merlin !

Apparemment, Arthur avait oublié les nombreuses fois où son serviteur avait risqué sa vie à ses côtés ou s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Et il laissait la colère l'envahir.

-Concentre toi sur ton propre travail, tu as déjà bien assez de mal à le faire correctement !

Merlin vit Gauvain, indigné, s'approcher pour intervenir.

-Va t'en, conclut sèchement Arthur. Occupe-toi de tes corvées.

Sans un mot, Merlin s'éloigna. Arthur était allé trop loin. Il avait le droit de lui reprocher d'avoir laissé Mordred vivre, mais l'accuser d'être incompétent et inutile était une insulte à sa loyauté et ne faisait que cruellement lui rappeler qu'Arthur ignorait tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre depuis des années.

* * *

Arthur était-il devenu complètement fou ? C'était la question que se posait Gauvain en cet instant. Qu'avait fait le pauvre Merlin pour mériter de telles remontrances ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Arthur de s'emporter, ou en tout cas pas à ce point. Et certainement pas en public. Mais, quoiqu'il ait pu se produire, rien ne justifiait cela. Merlin n'avait pas répliqué, cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus : d'ordinaire, il ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds ainsi par Arthur. Son visage s'était simplement décomposé un peu plus à chaque parole d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le congédie.

Gauvain rejoignit Merlin quelques pas plus loin et l'arrêta.

-J'ai vu comment il t'a traité, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi ingrat ! Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble !

Merlin lui assura que ce n'était rien mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Il était difficile pour Gauvain de voir son ami dans cet état, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Merlin n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie d'en parler. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour réconforter Merlin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gauvain, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais Arthur ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Roi ou pas, Gauvain allait le lui faire payer. Et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Peut être même serait-ce malodorant… Un plan commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, c'est avec ce quatrième chapitre que les scènes d'émotion commencent véritablement. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? On vient d'en avoir quelques unes avec Arthur et Merlin, il y en aura une autre dans le prochain chapitre bien entendu, pour régler ce qu'il s'est passé dans celui-ci. Et Morgane va entrer en scène, je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, elles sont toujours très enthousiastes pour l'instant. Laissez en d'autres, ça fait toujours plaisir.^^

A+


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les conséquences de nos actes**

Arthur avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Il l'avait senti en voyant le regard furieux de Gauvain mais, plus que tout, il l'avait lu sur le visage de Merlin.

Mais il était tellement en colère! Merlin lui avait caché un fait d'une importance capitale pendant des années et Arthur n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon. Une fois de plus, il constatait qu'on lui avait menti et qu'il ne s'était douté de rien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

La situation était pire encore cette fois-ci parce qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu imaginer que son serviteur gardait un tel secret, il ne semblait pas du tout être ce type de personne. Les rares fois où Arthur l'avait pris à mentir, que ce soit au sujet d'une corvée quelconque ou d'un de ses séjours à la taverne, il l'avait toujours percé à jour en un instant. Pourtant, Merlin avait vraiment fait du bon travail en gardant le secret sur Mordred, parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien laissé transparaître. Cela révélait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'Arthur n'avait fait qu'entrevoir par le passé, lors des moments de profonde sagesse de son serviteur. Durant ces moments, Arthur avait eu l'impression distincte que Merlin cachait son jeu.

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que cela avait été nécessaire, Merlin était sorti de son attitude habituelle et avait révélé qui il était vraiment : courageux, ingénieux, loyal et sage. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait conduit Arthur à voir en Merlin plus qu'un simple serviteur. Cet aspect, qui ne se révélait que dans des situations précises, était la raison pour laquelle les proches de Merlin l'appréciaient autant. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'agir différemment le reste du temps ? Avait-il besoin de sembler être moins que ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Mais peut-être Merlin ne réprimait-il pas sa personnalité. Peut être que les deux facettes de Merlin qu'Arthur connaissait faisaient partie de lui et qu'il n'était aucune des deux à part entière.

Arthur essaya se libérer du tumulte de ses pensées. Tout cela, il le savait déjà. Il connaissait Merlin depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de lisse ni de prévisible. Simplement, la plupart du temps, Arthur choisissait d'ignorer cet aspect plus profond de son valet. Et Merlin faisait de même avec Arthur ! Dans leurs échanges quotidiens, leurs paroles étaient moqueuses mais tous deux avaient conscience d'un respect sous-jacent réciproque. Merlin et lui reconnaissaient chacun la valeur de l'autre, même si ces mots n'étaient jamais prononcés. C'était une de leurs règles implicites, établies dès leur rencontre.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Arthur avait brisé cette règle, il avait trahi leur accord tacite en prétendant, sur un ton autre que celui de l'humour, que Merlin n'était qu'un bon à rien.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre, il crut tout d'abord que Gauvain était revenu pour lui demander plus d'explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, il vit Arthur entrer, sa démarche anormalement incertaine.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir répliqué ? demanda Arthur. Après ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne t'en prives pas d'habitude.

Merlin émit un grognement incrédule.

-Je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, asséna-t-il brutalement. Et cela vous effraie. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là maintenant.

Arthur eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Vous avez peur, enchaîna Merlin. Vous craignez que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas répondu soit que je ne crois plus en vous. Parce que, malgré la façon dont vous me traitez, vous vous souciez de l'opinion que votre peuple a de vous.

Il fit un pas vers Arthur et poursuivit :

-Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter. L'un de vos pires défauts est l'ingratitude.

-L'ingra…

-Après toutes ces années passées auprès de vous, coupa Merlin, après tout ce que j'ai traversé à vos côtés… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui exprime facilement ses émotions. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que les seules fois où vous révélez vos sentiments sont dans les situations de crise. C'est pourquoi je n'attendais absolument pas de vous que vous exprimiez votre reconnaissance par de grands discours emplis d'émotion. J'espérais simplement que vous ne nieriez pas la valeur de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Qui était là pour vous prévenir à chaque fois qu'un nouveau danger menaçait Camelot ? Qui a ramassé les morceaux après la trahison de Morgane ? Qui vous a permis de reprendre courage lorsqu'Agravain a révélé sa vraie nature ? Qui s'est battu à vos côtés et a risqué sa vie des dizaines de fois sans la moindre hésitation ?

C'était au tour d'Arthur d'être muet de stupéfaction devant la colère de Merlin. Ce dernier avait perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même et se libérait du poids de plusieurs années d'indignation. Jusqu'ici, Merlin avait toujours pris le manque de reconnaissance d'Arthur avec légèreté. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, le principal était que le roi soit sauf.

-Savez-vous que je vous considère comme un ami, Arthur ? ajouta-t-il, impitoyable. Je suis certes prêt à risquer la mort pour vous sauver, mais je serais tout aussi prêt à donner ma vie pour préserver la vôtre.

-Tu sais que je ferais de même pour toi, souffla Arthur, pâle comme un linge.

-Je sais, se radoucit Merlin. Et je vous assure que je suis conscient de ce que cela représente. J'aimerais simplement que vous vous rendiez compte que la vie de tous les jours a aussi son importance et que vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure.

Arthur et Merlin s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, tous deux réalisant que le roi de Camelot venait de se faire sévèrement réprimander par son valet.

-Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, avoua Arthur. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je comprends pourquoi tu as menti à propos de Mordred. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte. Je dois pouvoir faire confiance à ceux qui sont le plus proche de moi, tu ne peux pas me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, même si tu estimes que me mentir me protègera. La prochaine fois qu'une telle chose se produit, tu dois me prévenir.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il demanda :

-Le feras-tu ?

Non, pensa Merlin. Mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Un jour, il révèlerait toute la vérité à Arthur, mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu.

-Bien. Et maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu me caches et que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit prudemment Arthur.

Oui, pensa Merlin. Mais il secoua la tête.

* * *

Arthur voulait éclaircir un dernier point avant de quitter la chambre de Merlin.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, dit-il, à propos de l'importance que j'accorde à l'opinion de mon peuple, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas par crainte que le peuple me voie sous un mauvais jour mais par crainte que toi, Merlin, tu me juges indigne de ton respect.

Jamais Arthur n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ferait un jour une telle confession à Merlin. En fait, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réalisé la valeur qu'il accordait à son avis et à ses conseils. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours accordé une grande importance.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple et remontait à leur premier face à face, quelques années plus tôt. Merlin avait instantanément méprisé Arthur lorsque ce dernier lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. Même quand il avait appris que celui qu'il avait insulté était le prince, il n'avait pas cessé de le provoquer, refusant de se laisser impressionner par son rang. Arthur avait ce jour-là fait face à quelqu'un qui ne jugeait les autres qu'à leur valeur. Ce fut seulement après avoir appris à connaître Arthur que Merlin avait appris à respecter ce qu'il était. C'était pour cette raison que l'opinion de son valet avait autant d'importance aux yeux d'Arthur : Merlin était la seule personne à n'accorder son respect qu'à ceux qui le méritaient vraiment.

-Merci, murmura Merlin, clairement surpris par cet aveu.

-Il me vient à l'esprit, reprit Arthur, que tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu au cours des années ont été récompensés, sauf toi. Dis-moi, y'a-t-il quelque chose qui t'intéresserait ?

L'expression estomaquée de Merlin aurait été totalement comique si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi solennel. Le jeune homme bredouilla que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit mais Arthur n'était pas en reste.

-Je pourrais t'accorder plus de temps libre dans la journée. Demander à Georges de te remplacer pour certaines tâches.

Merlin ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation, une telle offre ne se refusait pas. S'attendant à une nouvelle réponse balbutiée avec hésitation, Arthur fut surpris de voir l'expression de son serviteur passer de confuse à satisfaite.

-En fait, c'est une assez bonne proposition de récompense que vous m'évoquez là, sourit Merlin et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Que demandes-tu alors ?

-J'aimerais avoir les soirées libres.

-Les soirées ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Arthur. Laisse-moi deviner, ajouta-t-il sournoisement, la taverne !

* * *

-Je suis fière de toi, dit Gwen à son mari lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit dans leur chambre. Tu as pris la bonne décision en allant t'excuser auprès de Merlin.

Tout comme la moitié de Camelot, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain d'entraînement le matin même. Mais elle n'en avait pas seulement entendu parler, elle y avait elle-même assisté depuis la fenêtre de la chambre royale. Au début, elle avait simplement cru qu'Arthur se moquait de son serviteur, comme il le faisait régulièrement, et elle s'était même surprise à comparer cette confrontation à la première rencontre d'Arthur et Merlin, à laquelle elle avait aussi assisté depuis une fenêtre de Camelot.

Elle avait alors réalisé avec stupéfaction que les reproches d'Arthur étaient bien trop durs pour être simplement moqueurs. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas digéré la confession de Merlin au sujet de Mordred.

-Je ne me suis pas excusé ! s'offusqua Arthur. J'ai simplement… reconnu que j'avais mal agi.

-Et tu as bien fait, conclut Gwen, soulignant ainsi clairement qu'elle ne voyait aucune différence.

Arborant un sourire satisfait, elle quitta les appartements royaux sous le regard outré d'Arthur.

De l'autre côté de la porte, elle tomba face à face avec un Gauvain très concentré. En la voyant, ce dernier pointa du doigt le haut de la porte qu'elle venait de franchir.

-Selon vous, demanda-t-il d'un air pensif, combien de sceaux pourraient tenir en équilibre là-dessus ?

* * *

Lorsque vint la fin de l'après-midi, Arthur libéra Merlin de ses corvées, comme il l'avait promis. Je pourrais m'habituer à tout ce temps libre, pensa Merlin en souriant.

Mais pour l'instant, la détente n'était pas au programme. Il avait demandé à ce que ses soirées soient libérées pour une seule et unique raison : rendre visite à Morgane. A présent qu'il était capable de se transformer, il était capable d'approcher Morgane et de lui parler. Là commençait la partie vraiment difficile de son plan : ramener la jeune femme sur le droit chemin. Ou du moins la détourner du mauvais. En théorie, c'était possible. Si Aithusa avait vu en Morgane un signe montrant qu'elle pouvait changer, cela signifiait que c'était le cas, Merlin avait confiance en la jeune dragonne.

Il changea rapidement son apparence et fut heureux de constater qu'il y parvenait sans aucune difficulté.

A cette heure-ci, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, on pouvait donc toujours sortir de Camelot sans être arrêté par les gardes. C'était la première fois que Merlin se déplaçait aux yeux de tous sous cette apparence et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Et si quelqu'un remarquait cet inconnu et se demandait qui il était ? Mais personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de lui et chacun vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement. Il fallut tout de même un moment à Merlin pour qu'il se détende. Il franchit le portail de la cité en tentant de paraître le moins suspect possible, et il se dirigea vers la forêt et vers Morgane.

Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à la lune. Alors qu'il traversait une clairière, il entendit soudain un son derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir à travers les feuillages un morceau de tissu bleu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. C'était la petite fille. Elle s'apprêtait probablement à retourner dans Camelot, puisque la nuit venait de tomber. Mais elle avait pris la fuite en le voyant. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Merlin se lança à sa poursuite.

-Arrête-toi ! cria-t-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

C'était vrai, mais seulement si elle ne représentait pas un danger pour Camelot. Sinon… Merlin refusait d'y penser.

La petite silhouette arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'il disait, et elle se retourna lentement. Merlin cessa aussi de courir et l'observa, il était difficile de distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité grandissante. A la grande surprise de Merlin, elle retira alors sa capuche et lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est toi, Merlin ? dit-elle stupéfaite. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sous cette forme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment le connaissait-elle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie des druides puisqu'elle l'avait appelé Merlin, et non Emrys. A présent que sa capuche était abaissée, il pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Mais peut-être avait-elle changé son apparence, tout comme lui. Il se concentra sur les yeux de la petite fille, essayant d'y discerner son identité. Lorsque Gwen avait été transformée en biche, il avait suffi à Merlin d'observer le regard de l'animal pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son amie. Peut-être cela fonctionnerait-il aussi dans la situation présente.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant avaient quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose que Merlin n' avait jamais vu dans le regard d'aucun homme, mais qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant.

-Aithusa…, comprit-il. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Grâce à toi, répondit simplement l'enfant.

Aithusa raconta à Merlin comment elle en était venue à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui expliqua ce que Kilgarrah avait réalisé en voyant ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et elle lui parla de Sylt.

-Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser les habitants de Camelot dans la détresse, aux mains de Morgane, plaida-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Tu n'étais pas là pour les protéger d'elle, quelqu'un devait s'en occuper.

-Tu es courageuse, dit-il, je suis heureux que tu aies agi ainsi, que tu aies été là pour faire ce que je ne pouvais pas faire moi-même.

-Mais je compte continuer ! l'interrompit-elle. On a encore besoin de moi, et tu ne peux pas être partout, veiller à la fois sur le roi et sur tout Camelot. Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose, enchaîna-t-elle. Mes actions font réfléchir les gens. Ils commencent à se demander si la magie est si mauvaise que ce qu'on veut leur faire croire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Merlin, je n'ai aucune intention de t'empêcher de continuer. Tu t'en sors très bien. Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une promesse : si jamais tu as des ennuis, si quelque chose se passe mal et que tu as besoin d'aide, je veux que tu viennes me voir.

Elle promit. Kilgarrah avait eu tort de penser que Merlin serait horrifié de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Aithusa ressentit une forte affection pour son Seigneur des Dragons, il la comprenait.

-Maintenant, reprit-il en souriant, dis m'en plus sur ce que tu fais.

_En une nuit, Aithusa avait réussi à aider une dizaine de familles et avait même libéré quelques prisonniers des cachots de Camelot. Elle aurait aimé faire plus mais elle devait se faire discrète : avec Morgane au pouvoir, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre, elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour lutter contre la sorcière._

_Un jour, Sylt lui annonça qu'il allait lui parler de Morgane, pour qu'elle sache à qui elle avait affaire._

_-Tu dois savoir que tes ennemis ont toujours une histoire, commença-t-il. Morgane n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Tu sais déjà qu'elle était autrefois la pupille d'Uther mais Kilgarrah n'a probablement pas jugé nécessaire de t'expliquer quel type de personne elle était. C'est compréhensible de sa part, il l'a toujours haïe parce qu'il a toujours su ce qu'elle deviendrait. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu en apprennes plus sur la personnalité de Morgane._

_Aithusa buvait les paroles de Sylt. Elle l'écouta pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée tandis qu'il brossait le portrait d'une jeune femme douce et sensible, que l'on voyait souvent détourner le regard lors des exécutions parce que leur vue lui était insupportable. Toujours prête à affronter le danger pour aider les gens, on pouvait la voir s'activer au chevet des blessés lorsque Camelot était attaquée, ou tenir tête au roi quand la vie de ses amis était menacée._

_Depuis son enfance, Morgane faisait des rêves prémonitoires. Aithusa savait qu'un tel pouvoir était un fardeau puisque, comme pour tous les dragons, des bribes de destin se révélaient à elle à chaque instant. Connaître les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent était plus terrible encore que les ignorer. Mais Aithusa, elle, pouvait intervenir et changer le cours des évènements. Ce n'était pas le cas de Morgane, qui était condamnée à voir toutes ses visions se réaliser. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la peur que son pouvoir ne soit découvert, sa vie à Camelot n'avait pas été facile. D'autant que Morgane avait commencé à développer de nouveaux pouvoirs au fil du temps._

Tandis qu'Aithusa répétait à Merlin les paroles de Sylt, elle vit qu'il hochait la tête tristement, se remémorant probablement cette époque.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu as choisi de la sauver ? demanda-t-il.

_Lorsque Morgane fut vaincue, Aithusa était avec Sylt._

_Morgane était en train de mourir._

_Aithusa pouvait sentir sa douleur, sa peine, ses doutes et, plus que tout, sa solitude. Elle allait mourir seule dans cette forêt et personne ne la regretterait. Bien des années auparavant, tout était différent, Morgane avait une famille et des amis, elle était Dame Morgane, la pupille du roi. Aujourd'hui, elle était haïe par ceux qui autrefois l'adoraient. L'imminence de sa fin faisait vibrer la toile du destin, Aithusa le percevait, et nul doute que Kilgarrah aussi, où qu'il soit en cet instant. Mais plus encore que l'approche d'un moment fatidique, la dragonne ressentait le besoin urgent de sauver Morgane. C'était absurde, la sorcière avait causé tant de mal, le monde serait libéré d'un poids si elle disparaissait. Pourtant, Aithusa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation._

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaître en la Morgane du passé, celle qui devait cacher sa magie car elle vivait dans un royaume qui la rejetait, celle à qui l'avenir se révélait sans qu'elle n'ait jamais rien demandé. Aithusa prit conscience qu'elle croyait en une rédemption de la sorcière._

_Mais elle pouvait déjà entendre la voix de Kilgarrah, qui lui dirait que le destin de Morgane était de mourir de la main d'Emrys et que son heure était arrivée._

_Malgré ses doutes, elle fit le choix de croire en son instinct et de guérir Morgane._

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Alors cette scène entre Arthur et Merlin? Morgane sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis.

Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, je rappelle que j'écris seule et corrige seule donc que je n'ai aucun recul.

A+


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons**

_Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons._ \- Arthur Schopenhauer

Merlin écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait Aithusa. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, il lui répondit qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, et qu'il lui était même reconnaissant d'avoir guéri Morgane.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis dans cette forêt au coucher du soleil et déguisé ainsi : je vais voir Morgane.

Aithusa prit alors conscience de l'influence qu'elle avait eue sur Merlin. Grâce à elle, il avait réévalué la situation et il en était venu à la conclusion que le cas de Morgane n'était pas désespéré.

-Je viens avec toi ! s'entendit-elle dire.

Dans sa joie, les mots lui avaient échappé. Elle vit que Merlin semblait incertain, aussi s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter qu'il avait plus de chances de gagner la confiance de Morgane s'il se présentait à elle en compagnie de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle reprit sa forme de dragon pour montrer qu'elle était déterminée et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

-Aithusa, dit Merlin, je dois y aller seul. Morgane reste une dangereuse sorcière, il serait trop risqué que tu m'accompagnes.

La dragonne n'était pas convaincue. Merlin ajouta :

-Camelot a besoin de toi, cette nuit. Tu t'apprêtais à t'y rendre avant de me croiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec réticence, Aithusa acquiesça.

-N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, reprit Merlin, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Si tous les membres de la communauté magique étaient comme toi, si tous aidaient les gens en utilisant leurs pouvoirs, alors les dirigeants des royaumes n'auraient d'autre choix que de reconnaître que la magie peut être utilisée pour faire le bien.

Aithusa réalisa alors ce que cela signifiait :

-J'ai une idée, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? pensa Morgane.

Quand sa vie était-elle devenue aussi chaotique ? Elle avait à nouveau perdu Camelot. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi ces derniers jours, et lorsqu'elle y parvenait, c'était pour faire de terribles cauchemars où elle se voyait encore et encore traverser le voile de l'île des Bénis. Elle était aussi très affaiblie par le sort qu'Emrys avait jeté sur elle.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi désespérée, elle venait de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Elle se souvenait encore des larmes qu'elle versait quotidiennement à cette époque. Mais sa sœur l'avait aidée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus aussi fragile, elle n'était plus la jeune fille naïve et émotive qui craignait le courroux d'Uther. Mais Morgause lui manquait énormément. Sans elle, Morgane n'avait plus de guide, plus personne pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Les échecs répétés de ses tentatives pour s'emparer du trône l'enrageaient un peu plus à chaque fois, l'injustice des évènements la broyait de l'intérieur.

Comme elle haïssait Arthur… De quel droit son père et lui se permettaient-ils de déclarer la guerre aux sorciers, à des gens qui valaient pourtant cent fois mieux qu'eux ? Et les chevaliers de Camelot… Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour se dévouer corps et âme à de tels souverains ? Elle n'avait pris que trop de plaisir à les voir souffrir. Ils n'étaient que des idiots suivant aveuglément des ordres absurdes sans jamais se poser la moindre question ! Le pire était qu'ils en étaient fiers, et qu'ils donnaient à ce comportement le nom de « loyauté ».

Morgane entendit un bruit à l'extérieur et se figea sur place. Emrys était-il venu finir le travail ? Après tout, il était le seul à savoir où elle vivait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle attrapa l'épée qu'elle gardait chez elle : peut-être n'avait-elle pas récupéré toute sa magie, mais elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans se battre. La poignée de la porte tourna. Morgane brandit son arme et la pointa vers l'entrée.

Sur le seuil, se tenaient un jeune homme brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix et de cacher son état de faiblesse.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, comme si cette question l'avait pris de court. Comment pouvait-il être surpris qu'elle lui demande son identité alors qu'il s'était invité chez elle ?

-Je suis…Guy.

-… Guy, répéta Morgane lentement, quelque peu incrédule. Que faites-vous chez moi ?

-Je suis venu te voir, articula-t-il prudemment, probablement parce qu'elle le menaçait toujours de la pointe de son épée. Je suis là parce que le dragon blanc t'a guérie.

Elle renforça sa prise sur son arme, attendant la suite. Etait-il venu pour la tuer ? Et comment savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-C'est une créature très particulière, même parmi les dragons, déclara-t-il. Je voulais simplement connaître la personne qu'elle a jugé bon de sauver. Une telle personne est forcément digne d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme dégageait une impression de puissance et d'assurance, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Mais Morgane pouvait discerner autre chose : malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher, elle sentait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Que veux-tu de moi exactement ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

-Simplement discuter, promit-il. Si tu ne t'en prends pas à moi, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi.

Pour l'heure, tout ce que Morgane souhaitait c'était qu'il s'en aille. L'épuisement l'empêchait de penser clairement. Simplement discuter, disait-il. Morgane ne pouvait pas nier que lui aussi avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle voulait maintenant en savoir plus sur lui, Guy pourrait peut-être même un jour l'aider à reprendre Camelot. Mais il se pouvait aussi qu'il attende qu'elle baisse sa garde pour la tuer.

-Ton épée ne m'effraie pas, lui dit-il en soupirant. Je sais que tu es encore faible. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà morte.

Nullement rassurée, elle garda sa lame pointée sur lui. Les paroles de Guy lui rappelaient étrangement celles qu'elle avait elle-même prononcées quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'Arthur avait fait irruption dans Camelot, pour récupérer la cité : « Vos épées n'ont pas le pouvoir de m'arrêter. » les avait-elle nargués. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une situation identique, mais son rôle était désormais celui de la victime. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait crié de rage devant une telle ironie.

La vérité était que Morgane ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Les évènements de sa propre vie échappaient à son contrôle, elle était si confuse qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer. D'abord, Emrys l'avait privée de ses pouvoirs, elle commençait tout juste à les récupérer peu à peu. Puis, elle avait été sauvée d'une mort certaine par un dragon, alors que ces créatures étaient censées avoir toutes disparu pendant la Purge. Et le pire était que ce n'était pas le premier dragon à être apparu ces derniers jours ! Sur les ordres d'Emrys, l'un d'entre eux avait massacré les troupes d'Agravain. Mais celui qui l'avait guérie ne pouvait pas servir Emrys, puisque ce dernier voulait sa mort. Enfin, pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, la vision que Morgane avait eue de l'île des Bénis restait incompréhensible. Elle était faible, en colère, et confuse. Et, par tous les dieux, qui était ce Guy ?

-Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui et en agitant sa lame hystériquement. Que caches-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?

Soupirant de plus belle, il dirigea son regard vers la poignée de l'épée et ses yeux virèrent au doré. Soudain brûlée par le métal de sa propre arme, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de la lâcher en poussant un cri.

-Si tu ne t'en prends pas à moi, je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi, répéta-t-il calmement.

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Morgane n'était plus la jeune fille naïve et émotive qui craignait le courroux d'Uther, et pourtant elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, elle tomba à genoux à ses pieds, désespérée et à bout de force.

* * *

Etait-ce une ruse de Morgane ? Peut-être faisait-elle semblant pour récupérer son arme et pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Tiraillé par le doute, Merlin resta immobile quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'était absolument pas préparé au spectacle qui l'attendait : Morgane, échevelée et les yeux cernés, hystérique et pathétique. Et pourtant toujours prête à se défendre quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle lui avait demandé son nom et il s'était bêtement aperçu qu'il avait oublié de préparer une réponse à cette question : « Guy » avait-il dit, une réponse plus ridicule encore que Dragoon le Grand, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour improviser de fausses identités.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour s'attirer la sympathie de la jeune femme, mais même dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle l'avait percé à jour : elle avait vu que son attitude n'était qu'une façade et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

En effet, alors même qu'il était dans l'antre de Morgane et qu'il s'adressait à elle, il avait des doutes. Il la haïssait toujours pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La seule chose qui le retenait en cet endroit était sa confiance aveugle en Aithusa.

Mais lorsque Morgane s'écroula sous ses yeux, il comprit ce que la dragonne avait vu en elle. Elle avait tout simplement vu quelqu'un de perdu. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et vit qu'elle sanglotait en silence, la tête baissée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se redressa brusquement.

-Du calme, dit-il.

Elle dut sentir qu'il était sincère cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle ne se déroba pas. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et prononça quelques mots apaisants. Il sentit un flot de sensations le traverser et il sut qu'en cet instant, tous deux percevaient les émotions l'un de l'autre. Aithusa avait raison : la magie de Merlin faisait parfois des choses extraordinaires que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

-Est-ce que tu es comme moi ? demanda Morgane dans un murmure.

« Jamais je ne serai comme elle. » avait-il dit à Kilgarrah. Mais alors qu'il serrait Morgane dans ses bras, c'était son amie qu'il réconfortait.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Parmi le tourbillon d'émotions que la jeune femme déversait en lui, il sentait sa détresse et sa peine, mêlées à cette noirceur qui l'avait envahie peu à peu au fil des années. Mais Merlin s'occuperait de cette part d'ombre plus tard.

Pour l'instant, pensa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, mettons la noirceur de côté.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Merlin rêva à nouveau de l'île des Bénis. Il constata, comme la fois précédente, que le voile séparant le monde des morts de celui des vivants était déchiré. Et comme dans son précédent rêve, Merlin se trouva soudainement plongé dans l'obscurité, la seule chose qu'il voyait étant un sablier. Sauf que le niveau de sable avait diminué. Le sablier s'était légèrement vidé depuis le dernier rêve de Merlin. Ce dernier sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un décompte. Mais jusqu'à quoi ? Que se passerait-il une fois que la partie supérieure du sablier serait entièrement vide ?

Pris de panique, Merlin sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un avertissement ? La vue du sablier provoquait en Merlin un affolement grandissant et incontrôlable. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. Quelque chose de terrible allait-il se produire à la fin du décompte ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

-Alors, Merlin ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta soirée d'hier ? demanda Arthur, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

Le tout était de voir si Merlin allait enfin reconnaître sa tendance à la beuverie. Mais le sourire confiant de son valet n'inspirait guère confiance à Arthur.

-Oh, vous savez, commença Merlin, tout en l'aidant à s'habiller. J'ai passé toute la soirée à la taverne.

-Ah ! se réjouit Arthur. Donc tu reconnais y être allé !

-Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit Merlin sans se démonter. Je devais me vider l'esprit, noyer mon inquiétude dans l'alcool.

-Quelle inquiétude ?

Arthur n'aimait vraiment pas les moments où Merlin avait cette mine satisfaite.

-Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant, vous êtes le premier concerné, Sire. J'aurais pensé que vous vous feriez plus de souci à propos de ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

-Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ?

Un doute terrible s'empara d'Arthur.

-Eh bien, le roi Olaf doit arriver dans la matinée. Il a fait un long trajet pour venir vous voir. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Si, bien sûr ! s'énerva Arthur. J'ai moi-même envoyé les invitations pour cette réunion, espèce d'idiot ! Il est normal que les dirigeants des différents royaumes commencent peu à peu à arriver à Camelot. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Merlin avait à présent l'air exaspéré, comme si Arthur refusait de comprendre une chose qui serait pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine.

-Le roi Olaf vient avec sa fille, Dame Viviane, vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas ?

Oh non.

Merlin vit qu'Arthur avait compris et son sourire s'élargit. Il ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

-Alors, reprit Merlin en goûtant chacun de ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un mets délicieux, croyez-vous qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de vous ?

* * *

Le roi Arthur et son épouse Guenièvre se tenaient côte à côte dans la cour de Camelot et attendaient l'arrivée du roi Olaf.

Mais Arthur était inquiet. Il se rappelait avec anxiété que, quelques années auparavant, lui-même et la fille d'Olaf, avaient tous deux été ensorcelés pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le seul moyen de rompre le sortilège était de recevoir un baiser d'amour véritable. Bien que les sentiments d'Arthur aient disparu grâce à Gwen, Dame Viviane n'avait embrassé personne et avait quitté Camelot toujours très éprise d'Arthur. Et si la ravissante mais insupportable jeune fille l'aimait toujours? Alors qu'il était à présent marié... Sans compter l'attitude irrationnelle du père de la demoiselle lorsque quiconque s'approchait de sa fille.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Guenièvre lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer:

-Peut-être Olaf viendra-t-il sans elle finalement. Et même si Viviane est présente, il est probable qu'elle ne soit plus sous l'influence du sort.

-Tu oublies à quel point elle est irritante, aucun homme ne serait assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'elle, et encore moins l'embrasser.

-Elle n'était pas si terrible, répondit Guenièvre, amusée.

Mais elle marqua tout de même une pause, semblant réfléchir.

-Cela fait plusieurs années, l'enchantement a pu se dissiper, dit-elle.

Face au regard incrédule d'Arthur, elle se garda d'insister.

Le son de chevaux en approche se fit entendre et la délégation du roi Olaf pénétra dans Camelot. Force fut de constater que Dame Viviane était bel et bien présente. De plus, à en juger par le regard émerveillé qu'elle adressa à Arthur, l'enchantement faisait toujours effet. Résistant à l'envie de fuir, ce dernier rassembla son courage pour accueillir les cavaliers.

Etrangement, rien d'embarrassant ne se produisit. Viviane se tint sagement à l'écart d'Arthur tandis que les deux rois échangeaient les formules de politesse habituelles, et elle se contenta d'un léger gloussement quand Arthur lui souhaita la bienvenue. Bien sûr! réalisa-t-il. Olaf avait bien évidemment dû prévenir sa fille avant leur arrivée et lui faire promettre de se comporter convenablement.

Après avoir guidé le roi et sa fille à leurs chambres et les avoir invités à déjeuner en sa compagnie plus tard dans la journée, Arthur se réfugia dans ses appartements avec Guenièvre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour t'estimer sorti d'affaire, l'avertit son épouse. Elle pourrait te causer du trouble plus tard.

-Je sais, reconnut Arthur. Mais j'ai tellement à faire depuis quelques temps que le moindre instant de répit est le bienvenu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Exaspéré, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, cherchant la provenance du son. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe : dans la cour du château, le seigneur Gauvain venait de renverser ce qui ressemblait à une charrette transportant une dizaine de seaux. Leur contenu, une sorte de liquide marron semblable à de la boue, s'était déversé sur le sol.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, Arthur chassa de son esprit cette image ridicule, il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à de telles inepties. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Guenièvre l'arrêta :

-J'aurais voulu te demander un service, dit-elle. C'est à propos d'Elyan.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu as dû remarquer, ajouta-t-elle, qu'il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que Morgane l'a torturé.

Arthur avait bien sûr remarqué. Elyan s'en voulait d'avoir révélé l'endroit où était caché son roi, même si l'information avait été extraite de force. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que le chevalier reprenne confiance en lui-même.

-Une nouvelle recrue est arrivée à Camelot, dit Guenièvre, c'est un jeune homme qui aspire à devenir chevalier. Je sais que d'ordinaire, Arthur, c'est toi qui t'occupes des nouvelles recrues. Mais comme tu es très occupé, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être bénéfique à Elyan de s'en charger. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela l'occuperait et lui permettrait de se sentir utile.

-Oui, répondit-il. C'est une excellente idée. Heureusement que tu es à mes côté pour …

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Arthur se précipita à nouveau à la fenêtre. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit était loin d'être aussi amusant que celui de Gauvain recouvert de boue, jurant et s'agitant à cause de sa maladresse. Cette fois-ci, la situation était bien plus terrifiante.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Guenièvre, paniquée.

-Il y a un dragon au-dessus de Camelot.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Vous vous doutez sûrement de qui est au-dessus de Camelot. Mais pourquoi? Indice: la réponse est dans le résumé de la fic que j'ai mis au début du premier chapitre.

A+


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La folie n'est qu'une question de point de vue**

Guenièvre rejoignit Arthur à la fenêtre et tous deux se regardèrent, désemparés. Un dragon blanc, nettement plus petit que le Grand Dragon, survolait la cité. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de passer à l'attaque.

-Peuple de Camelot !

Arthur pouvait entendre distinctement une voix féminine, mais elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur, elle retentissait dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Guenièvre et vit à son expression qu'elle était dans le même cas. Dans la cour du château, tout le monde se touchait les oreilles et les gens se regardaient les uns les autres, essayant de comprendre d'où venait cette voix.

-Je suis Aithusa, dit-elle. Et je m'adresse à vous, habitants de Camelot, par télépathie. J'ai un message à transmettre de la part d'Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Un message que je transmettrai ensuite à tous les habitants de ce royaume et des royaumes voisins.

A présent, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la créature qui tournoyait au-dessus de Camelot.

-Nous en appelons à toute la communauté magique. Cessons de laisser des gens comme Morgane ou Mordred donner une image haineuse et violente de la magie. Nos pouvoirs peuvent être utilisés pour guérir, se nourrir, se protéger et porter secours aux autres. Montrons au roi Arthur que nous sommes dignes de confiance, que nous ne représentons pas une menace mais une aide précieuse. Là est la clé de notre liberté. Nous aiderons ainsi des centaines de personnes, mais ferons aussi en sorte que la magie soit rétablie sans effusions de sang. Unissons-nous contre Mordred, passons dans chaque village, chaque maison et chaque palais qu'il a attaqués, et rétablissons-y l'ordre en soignant et en reconstruisant. Précédons-le, mettons-lui des bâtons dans les roues, empêchons-le de nuire. Emrys travaille depuis des années dans le but de légaliser la magie. Unissons-nous tous pour l'aider.

Une fois son message délivré, la dragonne brisa le lien télépathique qui l'unissait à la population de Camelot, et s'éloigna de la cité en quelques battements d'ailes, laissant les habitants de la ville basse échanger des regards confus.

Arthur, une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, convoqua les chevaliers de la Table Ronde de toute urgence, et invita le roi Olaf à se joindre à cette réunion. Mais personne n'avait le plus petit début d'explication. Personne ne savait d'où venait ce dragon ni qui était le sorcier qu'elle avait évoqué. Aucun livre ne faisait mention d'Aithusa ni d'Emrys, bien que la dragonne ait annoncé qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Peut-être les livres druidiques en parlaient-ils mais personne n'était capable de les lire, ils étaient écrits dans un langage incompréhensible.

Après des heures de recherche intensive mais vaine, Arthur dut se résoudre à abandonner. Cela ne le mènerait nulle part, et il avait bien trop d'autres affaires à gérer, parmi lesquelles la prévention de nouveaux assauts de la part de Mordred. Le soir venu, il rejoignit donc la grande salle, où un banquet avait été préparé en l'honneur des visiteurs.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, à sa gauche se trouvait Guenièvre, et à sa droite le roi Olaf. Dame Viviane était un peu plus éloignée, son père avait probablement jugé bon de la tenir à l'écart. On sentait une légère tension dans l'atmosphère mais, dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance était assez festive. Les gens avaient apparemment oublié les évènements du jour même. Arthur n'y voyait que deux explications possibles, et aucune des deux ne lui plaisait. La première était que la population de Camelot était tellement habituée à être en permanence attaquée qu'elle ne s'inquiétait plus autant lorsque cela se produisait. La seconde explication était que la population ne s'était _pas_ sentie attaquée. C'était cette seconde option qui inquiétait le plus Arthur, car elle signifiait que les habitants de Camelot ne voyaient plus la magie comme une menace, qu'ils avaient été convaincus par les paroles du dragon.

Le roi Olaf se tourna vers Arthur, inconscient des pensées qui l'agitaient :

-Je crains que Dame Viviane ne s'ennuie au cours de son séjour et des longues négociations auxquelles nous allons nous livrer, dit-il. Serait-il possible que l'un de vos chevaliers lui tienne compagnie au cours de la journée et lui fasse visiter votre cité? Je serais d'autant plus rassuré si quelqu'un est présent à ses côtés pour la protéger, en ces temps difficiles.

Olaf faisait clairement référence aux attaques menées partout dans le royaume mais Arthur comprit qu'il cherchait aussi quelqu'un pour la surveiller, empêcher la jeune fille de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, comme par exemple se jeter dans les bras du souverain de Camelot. Pour cela, il serait nécessaire de la distraire à toute heure de la journée, de lui faire visiter le palais et pratiquer des activités qui la tiennent occupées. Arthur plaignait le malheureux chevalier de Camelot qui allait devoir se charger de cela. Il allait falloir le choisir soigneusement. Il pensa immédiatement à ceux dont il était le plus proche: Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon. Il s'agissait pour lui des plus dignes mais les trois premiers n'étaient pas d'origine noble et, n'étant pas certain des positions d'Olaf à ce sujet, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

-Le seigneur Léon est l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, sa force et sa noblesse ne sont plus à prouver. Il constitue selon moi la personne la plus capable de mener à bien cette mission, affirma Arthur.

Il espérait, en choisissant un chevalier déjà présent lorsqu'Uther était roi, rassurer Olaf et montrer au roi très protecteur envers sa fille que celle-ci était entre de bonnes mains. Contenter ses alliés était absolument nécessaire pour les prochaines semaines.

-Très bien, répondit Olaf sans rien ajouter.

Le seigneur Léon accueillit la nouvelle très dignement, Arthur fut incapable de déterminer s'il était offusqué d'être désigné pour distraire une jeune fille pendant plusieurs semaines. Après tout c'était un chevalier de Camelot, pas un conteur, ni un jongleur. Mais Léon avait probablement saisi les implications politiques de ce rôle en apparence si peu important. Quand bien même il ne les aurait pas comprises, il était totalement étranger à sa personnalité de discuter un ordre. Après avoir longuement hésité, Arthur lui révéla aussi l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée en lui parlant du sortilège auquel était soumise Viviane, et de l'importance de la tenir à l'écart afin de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique.

* * *

A la fin du banquet, Léon prit les choses en main et s'approcha de Dame Viviane pour se présenter, lui expliquer la décision d'Olaf, et lui dire qu'il était à sa disposition si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sans surprise, la jeune femme le rembarra sans ménagement, dénigrant le service de Camelot qui laissait tellement à désirer que les chevaliers eux-mêmes devaient endosser le rôle de serviteurs.

Le chevalier ne se laissa pas décourager devant tant d'impolitesse, on l'avait prévenu.

Puis, l'attitude de Dame Viviane changea brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Arthur du coin de l'œil. Elle se mit à rire sans raison particulière et fit un pas dans la direction du roi avant de s'arrêter soudainement. L'interdiction de son père de s'approcher d'Arthur avait dû lui revenir en mémoire. Elle fit une légère grimace et se tourna de nouveau vers Léon, à qui elle offrit un grand sourire.

-Et si nous nous promenions ? dit-elle joyeusement.

Comme les couloirs de Camelot semblaient la fasciner, Léon passa la majeure partie de la soirée à les lui faire visiter. Chaque pilier, chaque fenêtre, chaque tapisserie étaient l'occasion de s'extasier et de s'interroger sur les démonstrations de bravoure dont Arthur avait fait preuve lorsqu'il était passé dans cette partie du château.

Léon avait entendu toutes sortes de choses au sujet de Dame Viviane : on lui avait parlé de sa beauté, on lui avait dit que son père était très protecteur envers elle, on l'avait averti de son mauvais caractère. En revanche, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette jeune fille exaltée et impatiente qui ne tenait pas en place et se déplaçait en sautillant. Un rien la faisait glousser et tout était prétexte à parler d'Arthur. La plupart de ses propos étaient totalement incohérents.

Elle voulut ensuite se rendre dans les cuisines de Camelot car, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, elle avait besoin de poulet. Lorsqu'il tenta d'en savoir plus, elle se mit à glousser et à parler mystérieusement du destin. Léon n'essaya même pas de comprendre.

Une fois arrivés dans les cuisines, ils tombèrent sur le seigneur Gauvain qui semblait très occupé. Ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'une marmite contenant un liquide marron et visqueux, et il y ajoutait des … _ingrédients_ tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres, tout en mélangeant régulièrement à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Lorsque Léon lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, il répondit, sans quitter la marmite du regard, qu'il devait parfaire sa recette.

-Quelle recette ? demanda Dame Viviane en mordant dans une aile de poulet qu'elle avait trouvée dans une assiette encore pleine.

-Je cherche à fabriquer la matière la plus gluante possible, quelque chose dont on ne puisse pas se débarrasser sans frotter sa peau vraiment très fort.

Intéressée, la jeune fille demanda plus de détails tandis que Léon se demandait s'il était en train de rêver ou s'il était entouré de personnes complètement folles.

-Eh bien, reprit Gauvain, il faudrait de préférence que cela laisse des traces après avoir été nettoyé : quelque chose comme des boutons ou de l'urticaire.

-Je vois, répondit Dame Viviane.

Léon, lui, ne voyait vraiment pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on découvrit que les druides étaient entrés dans Camelot durant la nuit, et qu'ils avaient laissé une trace de leur passage. Des centaines de morceaux de parchemin avaient été affichés partout dans la cité, proclamant qu'Aithusa et Emrys avaient le soutien des druides et que quiconque souhaiterait les rejoindre serait le bienvenu. Un lieu de rendez-vous dans la forêt était indiqué pour les volontaires, on pouvait s'y rendre à n'importe quel moment et n'importe quel jour. Des druides passeraient régulièrement au niveau de ce point de rassemblement pour conduire ces volontaires à leurs camps. Seules les personnes dont les intentions étaient pacifiques seraient accueillies.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, les druides proposaient à ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie mais cherchaient simplement à s'informer sur le sujet de les rejoindre aussi.

-Depuis quand les druides donnent-ils des cours de magie ? s'exclama Arthur.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire, conclut le roi, dépité.

Pourquoi faudrait-il faire quelque chose ? pensa Merlin.

La réponse des druides avait dépassé tous ses espoirs les plus fous. Le message qu'Aithusa et lui avaient préparé avait fonctionné à merveille. Non seulement une lutte efficace contre Mordred allait s'organiser, mais en plus il était possible que certains habitants de Camelot répondent à l'appel des druides. Ces derniers avaient sûrement prévu un sort pour percevoir les intentions des volontaires afin de savoir s'ils représentaient un danger. Avec un peu de chance, ce message avait permis aux habitants de Camelot et des autres royaumes d'envisager la question de la magie sous un autre angle : du point de vue des sorciers eux-mêmes.

De plus, sa visite chez Morgane, bien que riche en rebondissements, lui avait permis de gagner la confiance de la jeune femme. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était qu'il n'avait pas pu retourner la voir le soir du banquet, le nombre de serviteurs dans Camelot étant déjà insuffisant pour organiser un festin d'une telle ampleur.

Durant le reste de la journée, il fut un serviteur modèle, s'appliquant à aider Arthur de son mieux. En effet, ce dernier était de plus en plus sous pression et chargé de travail. Le soir venu, Merlin se transforma à nouveau et se glissa hors de Camelot.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de l'habitation de Morgane, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Morgane, épée à la main, tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin en poussant des cris de rage. Presque tous les objets de la pièce avaient été victimes de sa colère.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Que se passe-t-il ! répéta-t-elle furieuse. Le dragon blanc ! La dragonne qui m'a guérie travaille avec Emrys ! Et moi qui pensait qu'elle m'avait sauvée, quelle idiote j'ai été…

-Elle t'_a_ sauvée, rétorqua Merlin.

-Elle m'a sauvée pour mieux me livrer à Emrys.

-Mais pourquoi crois-tu si fermement qu'Emrys veut ta mort ?

-Parce que c'est le cas, il est ma perte.

Pourquoi Morgane était-elle si certaine qu'il voulait sa mort ? Ils étaient ennemis, ça oui. Il l'avait arrêtée à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe qu'il voulait la tuer. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était protéger Camelot.

Elle se calma subitement et se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ? Lorsque tu es venu chez moi il y a deux jours, tu semblais être au courant d'une quantité de choses concernant le dragon blanc. Est-ce que tu savais qu'Aithusa travaillait avec Emrys ?

-Non, dit-il, et il fut surpris de voir avec quelle facilité ce mensonge lui avait échappé.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que tu caches et tu refuses de me le dire. J'ignore si je peux te croire.

-Mais tu peux croire que je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu as senti mes intentions lorsque je suis venu te voir avant-hier. Pendant un instant, nous étions connectés : j'ai perçu tes émotions et tu as perçu les miennes.

Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu percevoir d'intentions négatives émanant de lui, tout simplement parce qu'à ce moment précis, il n'en avait pas eu : tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était une peine immense pour son amie. Toutefois, sa méfiance envers elle était ensuite revenue, et sa colère aussi. Il était loin de lui avoir pardonné ses actions.

-Oui je les ai perçues, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment une telle connexion a pu se former, mais elle était bien là. J'ai senti que tout ce que tu voulais en cet instant, c'était me protéger et me réconforter. On ne réagit pas de cette manière avec de parfaits inconnus.

Avait-il été percé à jour ? Peut-être Morgane avait-elle compris qui il était vraiment.

-Tu étais en larmes, argumenta-t-il. J'ai été touché par ta tristesse.

-Non, c'est autre chose, dit-elle, tu as beaucoup d'affection pour moi, un sentiment qui ne peut s'acquérir qu'au fil du temps.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Tu as menti lorsque tu as dit que tu ne me connaissais pas avant qu'Aithusa ne me guérisse.

Techniquement, il n'avait jamais dit cela, mais il l'avait sous-entendu.

-Comment peux-tu me connaître alors que j'ignore qui tu es ?

Merlin baissa le regard.

-Tu refuses de me le dire, s'agaça-t-elle.

Il sentit que la colère s'emparait à nouveau de la jeune femme.

-Personne n'a jamais été honnête avec moi, mis à part ma sœur, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Pourquoi ce besoin constant de me cacher la vérité ?!

Morgane était en train de crier, et Merlin apercevait des reflets dorés dans ses yeux. Sa magie lui revenait.

-Dis-moi la vérité ! hurla-t-elle.

Morgane, pensa Merlin, tu as laissé une telle noirceur grandir en toi, tu as laissé ta haine te dévorer et, à présent, elle te fait perdre ta raison. Je ne laisserai pas la folie s'emparer de toi, je t'aiderai.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Folle de rage, Morgane utilisa à nouveau son épée pour réduire ses meubles en miettes. Une flamme apparut sur sa lame et se mit à dévorer le bois qu'elle touchait : le retour de ses pouvoirs se faisait sentir. Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle vit l'incendie qu'elle avait déclenché, apeurée par sa propre perte de contrôle.

D'un geste, Merlin éteignit le feu. Morgane le dévisagea, oscillant un instant entre la surprise et la colère. Puis, cette dernière l'emporta.

-Pars, dit-elle.

* * *

Mordred appréciait la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il aimait contempler cette immense étendue d'eau, la mer à perte de vue. Observer le mouvement des vagues l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir. Fonder une cité au milieu de l'océan était l'une des meilleures idées qu'il ait jamais eues. Ses ennemis ne songeraient jamais à le chercher dans un tel endroit.

Mais aujourd'hui, même l'océan ne parvenait pas à le calmer. L'un des villages que ses troupes avaient attaqués avait été défendu par un groupe de sorciers, probablement suite à l'appel du dragon blanc. Les soldats de Mordred n'avaient pas réussi à tuer une seule personne. Néanmoins, quelques prisonniers avaient été faits, ils avaient été capturés et ramenés dans la cité. Peut-être ces villageois possédaient-ils des informations à propos de ceux qui les avaient défendus.

En plus de ce contretemps, un autre problème s'était présenté : l'espion que Mordred avait envoyé à Camelot ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour régler cela aussi.

Il poussa un long soupir. Il y avait au moins une chose qui n'allait pas de travers : Mordred avait reçu le matin même une lettre de la part du chef des guerriers invisibles qui, après de longues négociations, acceptait enfin de s'allier à lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit mot sur ce qui arrive à Morgane dans la série, je pense que c'est le bon chapitre pour en parler. (SPOILER) Je sais que beaucoup de fans trouvent que sa mort a été bâclée et que ce n'était pas une bonne fin pour elle. Et je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, pour moi les fins les plus cruelles sont parfois les meilleures, l'important c'est l'émotion qu'on ressent en la regardant. Je pense que ce que les scénaristes ont fait à Morgane est tout simplement affreux, c'est presque douloureux de se remémorer celle qu'elle était avant d'être corrompue par Morgause. Ce personnage si plein de vie est progressivement devenu l'ombre de lui-même, un genre de coquille vide. Elle est totalement haineuse et brisée, et pourtant capable d'aimer encore même à la fin (Mordred, Aithusa, le souvenir de Morgause) mais on a l'impression que c'est cet amour qui la rend aussi déterminée à haïr. Quand on voit à quoi elle ressemble lorsqu'elle échange ces quelques mots avec Merlin, juste avant qu'il ne la tue: c'est une épave. Et elle est ensuite abandonnée comme un déchet, après avoir été mise définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Arthur dit alors à Merlin qu'**il a finalement apporté la paix **et c'est vraiment cruel de penser ça de la mort de sa sœur, cette personne dont il a été si proche si longtemps (émotion, émotion). Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité puisque le monde est bien mieux sans celle qu'elle était devenue. Le fait qu'on ne s'attarde pas sur sa mort la rend d'autant plus horrible parce que ça nous montre tout ce qui a changé dans la relation Arthur/Morgane et Merlin/Morgane, ils ne la voient plus que comme un ennemi. (FIN DU SPOILER)

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. S'il vous plaît, ne vous enflammez pas si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ce n'est que mon avis après tout. Dans le prochain chapitre, Gauvain sera là, Merlin aura l'occasion d'honorer une promesse, et il se trouvera dans un face à face assez particulier avec Arthur.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur « follow », « favorite » ou ont laissé des reviews.

A+


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Traqués**

Merlin avait renversé le repas d'Arthur. Après cela, il avait donc eu besoin de passer le balai pour ramasser les débris. Seulement, depuis la soirée du banquet, rien n'était plus à sa place habituelle. Les serviteurs de Camelot avaient apparemment été trop débordés pour ranger les outils et autres ustensiles au bon endroit. Merlin arpentait donc les couloirs de Camelot depuis un bon moment, à la recherche d'un simple accessoire.

Il croisa Gwen dans un corridor et lui demanda si elle avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où avaient disparu tous les balais.

-Regarde là dedans, dit-elle en lui désignant un placard à sa gauche, on y retrouve souvent des choses qui n'ont rien à y faire.

-Merci ! lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, étant probablement attendue quelque part.

Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée du meuble, il entendit une voix furieuse qu'il connaissait bien. Pourtant, étrangement, la colère n'était pour une fois pas dirigée contre Merlin mais plutôt contre…

-GAUVAIN ! hurla Arthur, avant d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Merlin ne put retenir un éclat de rire en le voyant. Arthur était recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'une matière visqueuse à mi-chemin entre la boue et la viande avariée. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Gauvain ? demanda-t-il, fou de rage.

-Non, répondit Merlin en ouvrant le placard, toujours à la recherche d'un balai.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la source de tous les maux d'Arthur à l'intérieur du meuble ! Le seigneur Gauvain en personne était caché parmi les accessoires de ménage. Le chevalier fit un grand sourire en voyant Merlin.

-Il n'y a pas de balai ici, chuchota-t-il.

Inconscient de la découverte de son valet, Arthur marmonna qu'il n'y avait que Gauvain pour faire des blagues aussi puériles.

-Préviens-moi tout de suite si tu le vois ! ordonna-t-il.

-D'accord, répondit sagement Merlin.

S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, il referma le placard et quitta le couloir, frôlant Arthur au passage. Il put constater lui-même que l'odeur de la matière qui recouvrait le roi était tout aussi répugnante que son apparence.

* * *

Aithusa se posa dans la clairière, épuisée. Elle avait survolé tous les royaumes voisins de Camelot pour transmettre le message que Merlin et elle avaient préparé, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les réactions seraient positives. Partout où elle était passée, les gens avaient d'abord paniqué, puis ils avaient compris qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas à eux. C'était déjà un début.

Avant de se reposer, elle voulait d'abord rendre visite à Sylt et lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se changea en fillette blonde et enfila sa cape de tous les jours. La bleue serait bientôt à nouveau à l'ordre du jour, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en état de jouer les héroïnes. Elle allait simplement se fondre dans la foule. Parfois, lorsqu'elle était vraiment fatiguée, ses yeux prenaient des reflets dorés, signe que sa magie travaillait pour la maintenir éveillée. Elle abaissa donc sa capuche pour éviter tout risque d'être repérée.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans Camelot, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Les gens qui la connaissaient la saluaient, et personne ne semblait horrifié qu'un dragon soit passé au-dessus de la cité quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un marchand de fruits lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme dont elle avait guéri le mari quelques nuits auparavant était présente. Elles discutèrent quelques instants et Aithusa apprit que son époux ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna et reprit le chemin de la maison de Sylt.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle repensa à ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit : les rues étaient-elles vraiment plus animées avant la Purge ? Aithusa n'avait pas l'impression de voir des gens terrifiés à l'idée qu'on les accuse de sorcellerie. Peut-être la mort d'Uther avait-elle réduit cette peur… La cité ne lui paraissait pas du tout maussade, même sans sorciers. De nombreux spectacles étaient donnés en extérieur et aucun ne nécessitait l'utilisation de la magie. Les gens s'étaient habitués à vivre sans.

Elle aperçut un groupe de jongleurs. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention parce qu'il jonglait avec des objets enflammés. Cet artiste n'utilisait pas le moindre sortilège pour faire ce qu'il faisait, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait sa performance aussi impressionnante. Fascinée, elle l'observa quelques instants, incapable de détacher son regard des flammes et de leur mouvement. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'approcha de plus en plus du jongleur.

-Attention ! cria une femme au loin.

Le jongleur réalisa soudain qu'Aithusa n'était qu'à un pas de lui, et il recula, surpris. Il perdit alors l'équilibre et plusieurs objets enflammés tombèrent sur lui, au sol, et sur Aithusa. La manche de cette dernière prit feu tandis que le jongleur poussait des hurlements de douleur et que les spectateurs s'écartaient, horrifiés. Un attroupement se forma rapidement autour d'eux.

Aithusa était en pleine panique. Elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle et elle avait créé une catastrophe. Elle essaya désespérément d'étouffer les flammes mais toutes ses tentatives ne faisaient qu'amplifier le désastre. Sa condition de dragonne lui permettait de ne pas souffrir de la brûlure des flammes mais le pauvre jongleur à qui elle avait fait perdre ses moyens n'avait pas cette chance.

Finalement, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en transportant des seaux remplis d'eau, et elles éteignirent les flammes. Le jongleur poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un regard noir à Aithusa, qui garda les yeux fermés, de peur qu'ils ne se soient illuminés de doré. Prenant son attitude pour une réaction de douleur à cause du feu, un homme s'approcha d'elle pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Il saisit son bras mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel il était. Toute l'avant de sa manche était parti en fumée, mais sa peau n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

L'homme recula, abasourdi :

-Tu n'as pas de brûlures, comment est-ce possible ?

Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur elle, la foule qui l'entourait et la toisait était tout sauf bienveillante. Elle voulut cacher son bras mais il était trop tard.

-C'est de la sorcellerie ! cria quelqu'un.

Aithusa vit du coin de l'œil que plusieurs gardes de Camelot commençaient à s'approcher. Elle tenta de faire appel à sa magie ou de se retransformer en dragon pour leur échapper, mais elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, elle se mit à courir.

* * *

Arthur eut beau prendre de nombreux bains, il n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de la terrible odeur qui lui collait à la peau. Cela amusait beaucoup Merlin. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arthur dans une situation aussi humiliante était la fois où le gobelin l'avait affublé d'oreilles d'âne. Merlin avait compris que Gauvain avait ainsi piégé Arthur pour lui faire payer la façon dont il avait traité son serviteur la semaine précédente. Oui, Gauvain avait agi de manière totalement puérile, mais Merlin appréciait beaucoup son intention, et il appréciait par-dessus tout le résultat : Arthur était furieux et d'autant plus en colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le chevalier.

Mais Gauvain était bien obligé de se rendre aux séances d'entraînement. Ce fut sur le terrain qu'Arthur le trouva lorsqu'il s'y rendit avec Merlin ce matin là. Il conduisit Gauvain à l'écart du groupe, là où personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'ils diraient. Les autres chevaliers échangèrent quelques regards amusés, la plupart d'entre eux savait ce qu'il s'était passé. D'où il était, Merlin pouvait voir que la conversation était mouvementée. Au début, Arthur faisait de grands gestes et Gauvain croisait résolument les bras. Puis, ce dernier se mit à s'agiter à son tour. Ils discutèrent un long moment ainsi, sans que personne ne sache ce qui était dit. Finalement, la conversation cessa et tous deux rejoignirent les autres chevaliers en silence.

A la fin de l'entraînement, les chevaliers quittèrent tous le terrain un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Arthur et son valet.

-Qu'allez-vous faire au seigneur Gauvain ? demanda Merlin, légèrement inquiet pour son ami.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un brouhaha inhabituel venant du cœur de la cité attira son attention, et il entraîna Merlin à sa suite pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir passer à toute vitesse devant eux une petite silhouette, suivie de près par plusieurs gardes qui tentaient de la rattraper en criant que c'était un sorcier. Merlin reconnut immédiatement Aithusa. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle été découverte ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, l'entendit-il dire dans son esprit.

La dragonne avait promis de le prévenir si elle se trouvait un jour confrontée à des problèmes la dépassant, il était temps pour Merlin de remplir sa part du marché. Il vit qu'Arthur se lançait à son tour à sa poursuite et il le suivit. Ils la perdirent de vue lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Tandis qu'Arthur ordonnait aux gardes de se disperser, Merlin entendit à nouveau la voix de la dragonne dans son esprit, elle lui indiquait le lieu où elle se trouvait. Il se sépara le plus discrètement possible du groupe afin de la rejoindre, et il la trouva dans une maison vide, quelques pas plus loin.

-Pars de ce côté, dit-il précipitamment en lui indiquant la direction dans laquelle le moins de gardes étaient partis. Je ferai diversion pour toi.

Aithusa eut un instant d'hésitation mais hocha ensuite la tête. Il avait bien sûr beaucoup plus de chances de s'en sortir qu'elle puisqu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle se mit à chercher un moyen de sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Merlin, quant à lui, allait devoir attirer l'attention d'Arthur, il lui fallait changer d'apparence pour ne pas être reconnu. Il hésita un moment : s'il utilisait le sort de vieillissement, il ne pourrait pas courir assez rapidement pour semer les hommes de Camelot. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait prendre l'apparence qu'il prenait lorsqu'il allait voir Morgane. Lorsqu'Aithusa se glissa à l'extérieur par une fenêtre située sur le côté de la maison, il se transforma et sortit par l'entrée principale.

Aussitôt, Arthur et un autre garde le repérèrent et s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

-Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ? demanda Arthur sans le reconnaître.

Merlin tendit simplement son bras, montrant sa paume au roi.

-C'est moi que vous cherchez, déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main.

Il vit les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'arrondir, et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Comme il l'avait espéré, Arthur s'engagea à sa poursuite. Le garde mit plus de temps à réagir mais il se mit à son tour à le pourchasser.

* * *

Se glisser à l'extérieur de la maison avait été facile pour Aithusa, sa petite taille lui avait permis de passer aisément par la fenêtre. Voyant Arthur et le garde se lancer aux trousses de Merlin, elle partit dans le sens opposé.

Elle avait presque atteint le bout de la ruelle lorsque, dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha et tomba en poussant un cri. La panique l'envahit, elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention. Malheureusement, le garde qui suivait Merlin l'avait entendue et s'était arrêté brusquement. Il se retourna et son regard tomba immédiatement sur elle. La panique d'Aithusa grandit.

Le garde tenta d'avertir Arthur de la fuite de la petite fille mais le roi avait disparu, suivant toujours Merlin de près. Le garde sembla alors se résigner et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de fuir. Rassemblant son courage, elle se redressa avec peine et tourna à l'angle de la ruelle. La maison de l'Archiviste n'était plus très loin : si elle arrivait jusque là, elle pourrait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Chaque pas était une torture, elle tenait à peine debout. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Elle aurait dû attendre d'avoir récupéré avant d'entrer dans Camelot ! Sa fatigue la laissait sans défenses.

-Aithusa ! entendit-elle. Viens vite !

Sylt lui ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et la pressa pour qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible.

-Le garde t'a vu entrer ici, dit-il. Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes deux. Je vais le retenir pour te laisser le temps de fuir.

Aithusa secoua la tête. Ella avait été assez idiote pour entrer dans Camelot alors qu'elle était sans défenses, puis elle avait attiré l'attention sur elle, et enfin elle avait gaspillé l'aide que Merlin lui avait apportée en se faisant repérer malgré sa diversion. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire diversion pour réparer ses erreurs. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Merlin ou Sylt, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Ils virent par la fenêtre que le garde se rapprochait, et Sylt poussa Aithusa vers l'arrière de la maison, en lui disant de sortir par là. Son ton alarmé ne laissait pas vraiment le choix.

-Aithusa, ajouta-t-il au dernier moment, ne te réfugie pas dans la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais. Tu dois vraiment quitter la maison. Maintenant !

Obéissant, elle courut et sortit par la porte de derrière. Une fois à nouveau dans la rue, elle retira sa cape pour ne pas être reconnue, et nettoya la poussière qui la recouvrait depuis sa chute. Elle réajusta ses cheveux, tentant de paraître aussi innocente que possible. Elle était certaine que personne n'avait vu son visage, elle pouvait rejoindre le centre de Camelot et se mêler à la foule sans éveiller les soupçons. Une simple fillette apeurée par le sorcier qui était entré dans la cité.

Elle espérait que Merlin et Sylt savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Emrys était un grand sorcier, le seul risque pour lui était qu'il se trahisse, mais c'était peu probable. En revanche, l'Archiviste était âgé et Aithusa ne savait pas s'il était assez puissant pour faire le poids face au garde. Elle supposait qu'il en était capable, sinon il n'aurait pas proposé de le retenir. Mais Aithusa ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser de magie puissante, les sorts qu'il lançait avec elle étaient toujours très simples. Toutefois, il pouvait très bien cacher son jeu. Aithusa savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais l'Archiviste était quelqu'un de mystérieux.

Et, à présent qu'elle y repensait, les paroles de Sylt, avant qu'elle ne parte, avaient été très mystérieuses : « Ne te réfugie pas dans la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais. » Que voulait-il dire par « on ne sait jamais » ? La bibliothèque était protégée par un enchantement, les gardes de Camelot ne l'auraient jamais trouvée si elle s'y était cachée. Le seul moyen pour que ce refuge perde sa protection serait que l'enchantement soit levé, c'est-à-dire que Sylt le retire lui-même ou alors qu'il …

Oh non.

Aithusa se figea sur place, prise d'une terrible angoisse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle fut traversée par une immense douleur et s'effondra.

* * *

La diversion de Merlin était un succès. Arthur était en train de le suivre et semblait avoir oublié Aithusa. Le problème était qu'Arthur était sur le point de le rattraper : le roi était plus athlétique, et Merlin avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce corps.

Ils couraient à présent dans une rue déserte, et Arthur était dangereusement proche de Merlin. Tôt ou tard, celui-ci allait devoir se retourner et affronter son poursuivant. Sans compter le fait que la moitié des gardes et des chevaliers de Camelot étaient maintenant en alerte et parcouraient les rues à la recherche des fugitifs.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il tomba face à face avec un chevalier.

-Attrapez-le ! cria Arthur en accélérant.

Le chevalier brandit son épée et s'approcha de Merlin, qui s'était arrêté. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or, et l'homme fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Sachant qu'Arthur était à présent bien trop proche, Merlin se retourna et se résolut à lui faire subir la même chose qu'au chevalier. Espérant que la chute ne serait pas trop dure, il lança un sort muet pour projeter Arthur au loin.

Rien ne se produisit.

Merlin essaya à nouveau, sans plus de succès. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter. Sa magie fonctionnait toujours, il le savait, il la sentait bouillonner en lui, et elle lui avait permis de changer son apparence et d'arrêter le chevalier qui se dressait sur sa route. Alors pourquoi ne fonctionnait-elle pas sur Arthur ?

Après avoir essayé plusieurs autres sorts sur le roi, Merlin comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Arthur. Confus et affolé, il fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur le corps du chevalier qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire. A la ceinture de ce dernier, brillait le pommeau de son épée. Merlin s'en saisit avec précipitation. « Je vais mourir. » pensa-t-il en voyant Arthur arriver à son niveau, son arme brandie, et prêt à en découdre avec lui.

Merlin bloqua le coup qu'Arthur lui porta, et il tenta de le faire trébucher en faisant voler dans sa direction tous les objets à sa disposition. Il constata avec soulagement que ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient toujours, même s'il ne pouvait plus les utiliser sur Arthur lui-même. Mais le roi évitait sans difficulté tout ce que lui envoyait Merlin, et ce dernier dut rapidement cesser ses attaques, préférant se concentrer sur les coups d'épée dont il était accablé. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de sortir vainqueur d'un affrontement à l'épée contre Arthur. Pas sans utiliser sa magie pour le faire trébucher ou lâcher son arme. Même sans parler de sa force ou de sa technique supérieure, Arthur le dominait par sa rapidité.

Rapidité… Rapidité…

Un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit : Gaius tombait d'une étagère, Merlin ralentissait le temps pour le sauver. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » avait demandé le vieil homme. « Rien, ça arrive comme ça. »

Merlin ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient dorés.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Dans les prochains chapitres, Merlin et Kilgarrah prennent une décision difficile en ce qui concerne Aithusa, deux personnages de la série font leur retour, et Arthur se demande quels secrets il peut apprendre des archives magiques. Ah oui, et Merlin et Arthur se retrouvent dans une situation qui les met plutôt mal à l'aise.

Les commentaires que vous avez laissés depuis le début m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup! Et ça me motive aussi de voir que, d'après les stats, il y a pas mal de gens qui suivent cette histoire (même s'ils ne commentent pas tous).

A+


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants**

_Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants._ – Jean Cocteau

Arthur savait reconnaître une diversion lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et ce qu'avait fait le sorcier en était sans aucun doute une. Mais la moitié des gardes de Camelot était déjà sur les talons de l'enfant, tandis que cet homme était apparu comme sorti de nulle part.

Il avait tout d'abord fait jaillir une flamme de la paume de sa main, et avait détalé la seconde suivante. Puis il avait envoyé un chevalier à terre d'un simple regard. Ce n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était plus puissant, plus dangereux. Peut-être plus encore que Morgane ou Mordred. Pourtant, après s'être retourné, le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Arthur. C'était un mystère que le roi n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Pourquoi semblait-il protégé des attaques des sorciers ?

Les choses étaient ensuite devenues plus étranges encore : un duel à l'épée s'était engagé entre le sorcier et lui, mais Arthur avait clairement eu l'avantage, son adversaire étant bien trop inexpérimenté pour lui tenir tête. Arthur s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup qui le neutraliserait définitivement lorsque l'homme avait fermé les yeux. L'instant d'après, l'arme d'Arthur était bloquée par celle du sorcier, qui avait agi avec une rapidité hors du commun.

Après cela, le roi fut incapable de porter le moindre coup à son adversaire. Ce dernier arrêtait toutes ses tentatives avec la plus grande facilité. Le regard du jeune homme ne perdait pas un seul instant son éclat d'or, signe que son incroyable agilité était d'origine magique. Il _ralentit le temps_, comprit Arthur, et cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers capables d'une telle prouesse. Qui était cet homme ?

Arthur lutta du mieux qu'il put, mais son adversaire était tout simplement trop rapide pour lui. En quelques instants, le sorcier le désarma et le fit tomber à terre. La tête d'Arthur heurta brutalement le sol, et il eut tout juste le temps de voir le jeune homme faire une grimace. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Aïe ! Merlin vit Arthur se cogner la tête en tombant, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La bosse qui ornerait le crâne du roi n'allait vraiment rien faire pour améliorer son humeur déjà massacrante. L'avantage était qu'Arthur était à présent inconscient et que Merlin pouvait prendre la fuite.

Avant de s'en aller, il se pencha au-dessus d'Arthur pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Le combat avait été une expérience stupéfiante, jamais Merlin ne s'était senti aussi vivant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. Même dans un corps auquel il n'était pas habitué, il n'avait eu aucun problème pour prendre le contrôle de l'affrontement. Mais il n'aurait pas dû en arriver là. Normalement, il aurait dû être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs _sur_ Arthur, et pas seulement _en présence d'_Arthur. D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà ensorcelé par le passé. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois ?

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne s'approchait. La rue était déserte. Concentrant son attention sur Arthur, il essaya à nouveau d'utiliser la magie sur lui. La main tendue, guettant toujours l'arrivée de gardes, Merlin fit lentement léviter le corps inconscient d'Arthur, qui s'éleva sans aucun problème. Il le reposa ensuite à terre, toujours sans la moindre difficulté.

Merlin était perdu. Pourquoi pouvait-il maintenant utiliser la magie sur Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis qu'il avait essayé quelques instants plus tôt ?

Toujours cette même question: qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Etait-ce dû au fait qu'Arthur avait perdu connaissance ? Bénéficiait-il d'une protection magique qui ne fonctionnait que s'il était conscient ? Non, tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

Il fit appel à ses souvenirs, et tenta de se remémorer le moment où Arthur était arrivé, le moment où Merlin avait essayé sans succès de l'arrêter par magie. Le roi avait courut dans sa direction, son épée à la main, et il avait ensuite…

_Son épée à la main._

Une épée forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon par Merlin lui-même.

Merlin se tourna vers l'arme d'Arthur, qui gisait à quelques pas de ce dernier. Se pouvait-il que… Il ramassa l'épée et la plaça dans la main du roi. Puis, il tenta à nouveau de le faire léviter.

Rien ne se produisit.

* * *

Aithusa errait sans but dans les rues de Camelot, encore sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était inattendu, brutal, et entièrement de sa faute. Elle était responsable de cette terrible tragédie…

« Merlin » appela-t-elle mentalement. C'était une supplique, elle avait besoin qu'on la réconforte, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Et désormais, elle n'avait plus que Merlin.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir repris son apparence normale.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Il est mort, bredouilla-t-elle, ayant encore du mal à y croire elle-même. Ils l'ont tué… C'est ma faute…

-L'Archiviste ? Mais comment a-t-il…

Elle poursuivit sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, aveuglée par la peine.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas me cacher dans la bibliothèque, j'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire ! Le sort qui la protégeait ne pouvait disparaître que si Sylt le levait lui-même ou s'il _mourait_. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir !

-Je suis désolé, Aithusa, murmura Merlin.

Doucement, il l'entraîna hors de la cité. Elle le suivit en titubant, tout en continuant de parler.

-Lorsque j'ai compris, il était trop tard, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je l'ai senti mourir. De la même façon que j'ai senti Morgane perdre la vie. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de retourner sur place pour le constater par moi-même parce que j'ai perçu le moment précis où l'épée du garde le transperçait.

Sa voix se brisa à l'évocation de cet instant. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, arrêtant leurs pas quelques instants.

-Crois-tu que ce sera la même chose à chaque fois ? sanglota-t-elle. Vais-je perdre une à une toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens ? Et dois-je à chaque fois sentir la vie les quitter sans rien pouvoir faire ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta Merlin.

_Désolé._

Elle aurait aimé qu'il ait un autre mot à la bouche. Qu'il dise quelque chose qui l'aide à oublier la souffrance qui l'étouffait.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un proche, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es capable de ressentir leur mort…

Alors il ne pouvait rien faire. Même celui qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était demeurait impuissant devant le résultat.

-Nous allons retrouver Kilgarrah, dit-il, il en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur le sujet. Il pourra t'aider.

Sans protester, Aithusa se laissa conduire dans la forêt par son Seigneur des Dragons. Elle l'entendit appeler le Grand Dragon, mais tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Elle avait perdu le contact avec la réalité, et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec Sylt. Il était mort pour la protéger. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour affronter les gardes de Camelot. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Kilgarrah, Merlin resta à ses côtés, et sa seule présence suffit à réconforter Aithusa. Il ne pouvait pas atténuer la souffrance, mais il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il la soutenait. Recroquevillée au sol, elle pleurait en silence.

Lorsque le Grand Dragon se posa devant elle, Merlin lui expliqua la situation.

-Je dois retourner à Camelot, dit-il, Arthur va se poser des questions si je ne reviens pas très vite. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Aithusa seule dans cet état. Elle est épuisée et en deuil. Et elle dit qu'elle a ressenti la mort de Sylt… Est-ce une chose commune chez les dragons ? Elle est perdue, Kilgarrah, et je suis loin d'être la personne la mieux placée pour lui venir en aide.

Le Grand Dragon l'écouta attentivement puis, posant son regard sur Aithusa, il promit qu'il aiderait la jeune dragonne à y voir plus clair.

-Je vais l'emmener loin d'ici, dit-il. Elle doit se ressourcer et prendre le temps de se remettre de la perte qu'elle vient de subir.

Merlin se redressa vivement en entendant cela.

-Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrai plus la voir ?

-Ce n'est que temporaire, assura Kilgarrah. Tu croiseras à nouveau le chemin d'Aithusa, sois-en certain, jeune sorcier.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais Aithusa vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

-Non…, intervint-elle. Je ne veux pas quitter Merlin…

Elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu dois t'éloigner de Camelot, dit-il avec douceur. Tu auras moins de mal à te remettre de cette tragédie. De plus, tu es recherchée : ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne fasse le lien entre l'enfant qui soigne les villageois et celui qui a aujourd'hui créé la confusion dans la cité.

-Non…, gémit à nouveau Aithusa, mais ses protestations s'affaiblissaient.

-Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, avoua Merlin, mais Kilgarrah m'a assuré que nous allions nous revoir.

Alors il avait accepté la décision du Grand Dragon.

Si Merlin pensait que quitter Camelot était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, alors elle l'écouterait. Elle acquiesça doucement.

Tandis que Merlin la hissait sur le dos de Kilgarrah, elle laissa le sommeil embrumer peu à peu son esprit.

-Au revoir, Merlin, murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de laisser la fatigue l'emporter.

Aithusa savait que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait le jeune sorcier, tout aurait changé.

* * *

C'était la seconde fois en quelques jours que Merlin devait trouver les mots pour réconforter une amie en pleurs. Morgane et Aithusa étaient deux âmes en peine, torturées par le destin. Il se fit la réflexion que la solution aux tourments de Morgane était peut-être l'aide d'Aithusa, et réciproquement. Elles étaient similaires sur tellement de plans. A commencer par le fait qu'elles portaient toutes deux ce fardeau qu'était celui de voir l'avenir… Merlin n'en avait fait l'expérience qu'occasionnellement, et cela n'avait jamais été plaisant.

Mais il savait que cette idée de réunir deux personnes telles que Morgane et Aithusa n'était que folie. Il leur fallait à chacune quelqu'un de solidement ancré dans la réalité pour les aider à surmonter leur confusion. Ou elles ne feraient que sombrer plus profondément.

A présent, Aithusa dormait à poings fermés sur le dos de Kilgarrah. Avant que ce dernier ne prenne son envol, Merlin se souvint d'une chose importante qui avait déserté son esprit lorsqu'il avait trouvé son amie en larmes. Il s'adressa au Grand Dragon.

-L'épée d'Arthur…, commença-t-il. J'ai essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur Arthur mais elle l'a protégé. Vous saviez ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

Il était difficile de discerner les émotions du dragon, mais Kilgarrah ne parut pas vraiment surpris.

-Excalibur a été forgée dans mon souffle, rappela-t-il.

-Excalibur ? répéta Merlin.

L'épée avait donc un nom. Et elle était apparemment capable de protéger son porteur des attaques magiques. Kilgarrah le savait parfaitement mais, comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir Merlin.

-Excalibur est capable de protéger Arthur des attaques les plus faibles, précisa le Grand Dragon, mais si un puissant sorcier s'en prend à lui, c'est de toi que le roi aura besoin.

Merlin hocha la tête, il n'était pas surpris : les choses n'étaient jamais simples avec la magie.

-Il est temps que je retourne à Camelot.

Il regarda longuement Aithusa, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible sur le dos de Kilgarrah. Il s'était véritablement pris d'affection pour la jeune dragonne, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle se remettrait vite. Merlin n'avait pas connu l'Archiviste mais il savait que c'était un homme bon, et voir Aithusa souffrir ainsi lui était douloureux.

-Prenez soin d'elle, Kilgarrah, dit-il.

Merlin ne s'attarda pas pour voir le dragon prendre son envol. Cela ne rendrait la séparation que plus difficile. Il se hâta de retourner à Camelot, espérant que son absence était passée inaperçue.

Malheureusement, à peine avait-il pénétré dans la cité qu'il tomba sur Arthur. Ce dernier interrogeait un groupe d'hommes, et l'un d'entre eux avait le corps parsemé de brûlures. Merlin supposa que cela avait un rapport avec la fuite d'Aithusa.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Arthur lorsqu'il le vit.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils en voyant que Merlin venait de l'extérieur.

-Que faisais-tu dehors ?

Merlin s'empressa de bredouiller la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Je montais la garde…au cas où le fugitif tenterait de sortir de Camelot.

-Oh, fit Arthur, et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

Merlin pouvait voir que le roi perdait rapidement patience.

-Alors, as-tu vu le fugitif sortir ?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu, répondit Merlin, tentant de prendre un air ennuyé. Et vous, avez-vous réussi à le capturer ?

-La réponse me paraît évidente, Merlin. Tu vois bien que non. Si je l'avais capturé, je ne te demanderais pas si tu l'as vu !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Merlin, innocemment.

-Il avait des complices, expliqua Arthur, tout en entraînant son serviteur à sa suite dans les rues de Camelot. Nos gardes ont réussi à attraper l'un d'eux. J'ai suivi l'autre mais il m'a échappé.

En d'autres circonstances, Merlin aurait saisi l'occasion pour narguer le roi et tenter de lui soutirer plus d'informations sur la façon dont le complice du fugitif lui avait _échappé_, mais le souvenir des sanglots d'Aithusa était encore présent dans son esprit, et lui ôtait toute envie de s'amuser.

-Qui avez-vous attrapé ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Un sorcier plutôt âgé, dit Arthur, il n'a pas survécu. Mais nous avons trouvé une gigantesque bibliothèque chez lui. C'est là que nous allons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de l'Archiviste, du moins Merlin supposait que c'était sa maison. C'était donc là qu'Aithusa venait régulièrement. Il sentit une vague de tristesse en pensant que la jeune dragonne ne trouverait plus jamais refuge ici.

Ils entrèrent dans l'habitation, et trouvèrent le corps de Sylt dans l'entrée. Il était plus âgé que ce que Merlin avait imaginé. Et il paraissait si frêle, si fragile, il ne pouvait pas survivre à un tel affrontement. Une blessure béante était présente sur son torse, signe qu'il avait été traversé par une épée, Aithusa ne s'était pas trompée. Merlin détourna le regard de ce spectacle morbide.

Mais Arthur ne s'arrêta pas là. Il conduisit son serviteur jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

De toute son existence, Merlin n'avait jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi grande. Et il sentit immédiatement la magie qui se dégageait de ses ouvrages. Il constata aussi avec stupéfaction la présence de cristaux, sans aucun doute issus de l'Antre de Cristal. L'endroit regorgeait de puissance magique, et le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son serviteur, Arthur s'entretenait avec un chevalier. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'archives magiques. Pour confirmer cela et avoir plus d'informations, quelqu'un avait été envoyé au château pour faire venir Gaius et Geoffroy de Monmouth. Les deux hommes ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

-Bien, dit-Arthur. Et que sait-on de l'enfant qui s'est échappée ? J'ai parlé au jongleur grâce à qui on l'a percée à jour. C'est apparemment une fillette blonde, probablement la même que celle qui vient en aide aux habitants de Camelot durant la nuit. D'après les témoignages, elle a été touchée par un objet enflammé mais n'a pas du tout été brûlée.

-On ne sait rien à son sujet, répondit le chevalier. Elle a complètement disparu. Aucune fillette de Camelot ne correspond à la description qu'ont donnée ceux qui ont assisté à la scène.

-Et le jeune homme ? demanda Arthur. Celui qui a fait diversion pour qu'elle s'enfuie. A-t-on la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

Mais la réponse du chevalier fut la même. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Désespéré, Arthur fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'entrée de la maison, Merlin toujours à sa suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Geoffroy et Gaius les rejoignirent. Merlin croisa le regard de ce dernier lorsqu'il le vit, mais il ne pouvait rien dire en présence d'autres personnes. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à traverser à leur tour l'entrée pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, quand Geoffroy poussa un cri de stupeur. A la vue du cadavre, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis d'étonnement.

-Sylt ! s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Arthur. Qui est-ce ?

Gaius se pencha à son tour sur le corps de l'homme, et lui aussi sembla le reconnaître.

-On l'appelle l'Archiviste, Sire, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif.

-Je travaillais avec lui avant la Purge, ajouta Geoffroy.

Le pauvre homme peinait visiblement à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Sylt et moi étions les bibliothécaires de Camelot, reprit-il. Durant la Purge, quand le roi Uther a voulu détruire les archives magiques de Camelot, Sylt les a dérobées. Il refusait que tous les éléments prouvant que la magie a un jour été acceptée soient brûlés. Il les a déplacées par un puissant sortilège, et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était dans la cité pendant toutes ces années, juste sous nos yeux !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arthur, attendant ses ordres.

-Je dois étudier les documents de cette bibliothèque, dit-il finalement.

Il s'adressa ensuite aux chevaliers présents.

-Organisez les recherches pour retrouver les sorciers qui nous ont échappé.

-Que comptez-vous faire du corps de l'Archiviste ? demanda soudain Gaius, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

-Ceux qui pratiquent la magie doivent être brûlés… commença Arthur.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, l'interrompit Merlin.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la requête de son valet. Mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sylt aux hommes de Camelot, qui traiteraient sa dépouille comme celle d'un criminel. Pas après ce que le vieil homme avait fait pour Aithusa. Et certainement pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté magique toute entière en protégeant ces archives.

-Cet homme est déjà mort, dit Merlin en calmant le tremblement de sa voix. Le mettre au bûcher dans la cour de Camelot ne servirait à rien. Je peux le sortir de Camelot et le brûler moi-même…pour nous en débarrasser.

C'était un pari risqué qu'il faisait là. Même si Arthur acceptait, rien ne garantissait qu'il le laisse y aller seul.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, le souverain répondit enfin.

-D'accord, dit-il. Tu peux l'emmener.

Merlin retint un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque Merlin atteignit la rive du lac. Délicatement, il déposa le corps de Sylt sur la petite embarcation en bois. Il plaça dans les mains du défunt une fleur blanche. Blanche comme la dragonne que le vieil homme avait protégée au prix de sa propre vie.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Merlin. Vous auriez certainement préféré qu'Aithusa soit présente.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Freya quelques années plus tôt, Merlin attendit que la barque soit suffisamment éloignée du bord pour y faire naître les flammes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Aithusa va disparaître pendant un certain nombre de chapitres… mais elle reviendra, soyez-en sûrs ! Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, il s'appellera _Avertissement_ et on y verra le retour de deux personnages non réguliers de la série (des idées sur ceux dont il s'agit ?).

Bisous tout le monde !

A+


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Avertissement**

La farce de Gauvain avait un prix. Le chevalier avait très certainement réussi à produire une matière parfaitement immonde qu'Arthur avait eu le plus grand mal à décoller de sa peau, mais malheureusement pour Merlin, la substance était toute aussi difficile à nettoyer sur les vêtements du souverain. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il frottait de toutes ses forces, mais il allait probablement en arriver à déchirer le tissu avant de faire partir les taches.

Il fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre, et l'entrée de nul autre que le seigneur Gauvain lui-même. Celui-ci eut un regard amusé lorsqu'il vit à quoi Merlin était occupé.

-Tu sais, le réprimanda Merlin en brandissant la chemise sale, les punitions que tu infliges à Arthur sont vraiment hilarantes, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit nettoyer les dégâts, c'est moi. Quand on connaît la raison pour laquelle tu as fait tout cela, est-ce que ce ne serait pas légèrement contre productif ?

-Excuse moi…, souffla Gauvain, en prenant un air penaud.

Mais son expression désolée fut très vite remplacée par un grand sourire.

-Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ?

Le chevalier entama alors une imitation d'Arthur arpentant les couloirs de Camelot à la recherche du responsable et s'en prenant à tous ceux qui osaient s'écarter sur son passage à cause de l'odeur.

Bientôt, Merlin et lui riaient aux éclats, et ils ne purent s'arrêter avant un long moment. Le jeune sorcier pouvait toujours faire confiance à son ami pour lui mettre le sourire aux lèvres, même lorsque son moral était au plus bas. Pendant quelques instants, Merlin en oublia ce qui était arrivé à Aithusa et Sylt, et il put rire de bon cœur.

-Oui, admit Merlin lorsque le calme revint à nouveau dans la pièce, cela en valait la peine.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, avoua Gauvain. Mais je vois que tout va pour le mieux.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, Merlin l'interpella, le faisant se retourner.

-Merci, dit le jeune sorcier très sérieusement.

Et Gauvain hocha la tête silencieusement, montrant qu'il avait compris le message de Merlin : « Merci de veiller sur moi. »

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Le château de la reine Annis était enveloppé par l'obscurité mais la souveraine était bien éveillée. Les chances de se reposer se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Depuis quelques jours, le plus gros des attaques de Mordred et de ses hommes avait lieu dans le royaume de Caerleon. Et les dégâts étaient importants : les villages alentours avaient tous été pillés, de même que les habitations de la plupart des nobles.

Pour cette raison, Annis envisageait d'accepter la proposition du roi Arthur. Si les circonstances avaient été moins catastrophiques, elle n'y aurait pas réfléchi un seul instant : il aurait été hors de question pour elle de s'allier avec l'homme qui avait tué son mari. Mais le mage qui s'en prenait à son royaume ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'une armée bien plus grande. Ce qui était le plus attirant dans l'offre d'Arthur était qu'il ne proposait pas une alliance classique entre deux royaumes mais une alliance globale regroupant tous les royaumes. Annis savait qu'il y aurait obligatoirement des concessions à faire et qu'il faudrait s'engager dans de longues négociations, mais cela semblait malgré tout être la meilleure solution pour résister à Mordred, et peut-être même pour maintenir la paix une fois cette menace éliminée.

Poussant un léger soupir, la reine décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas venir à bout de tous les problèmes du royaume en une nuit. Elle éteignit la dernière bougie de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers son lit.

Tout à coup, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et le tocsin se mit à retentir.

-Nous sommes attaqués !

Un garde entra dans la chambre de la reine en brandissant une torche.

-Les hommes de Mordred sont dans le château !

Telles furent les dernières paroles que le pauvre homme prononça avant de s'effondrer par terre. La reine se retrouva face à face avec le sorcier qui venait de tuer son garde. Elle recula de quelques pas mais ne trouva aucune arme pour se défendre. Pourtant, l'homme ne s'approcha pas d'elle : il tendit simplement la main dans sa direction et prononça quelques mots.

Annis poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le sort la toucha. Elle avait l'impression d'être traversée par mille épées, et ses entrailles étaient comme enflammées. Elle tomba à genoux et se plia en deux. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : elle priait tous les dieux pour que cette souffrance s'arrête. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut.

-Je ne compte pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, Annis, siffla le sorcier. Votre heure viendra plus tard. Je suis là pour vous transmettre un message : l'armée de Mordred grandit chaque jour, elle ramènera la magie dans tous les royaumes et elle mettra fin aux jours des traîtres au pouvoir tels que vous.

Il sortit ensuite un poignard de sa poche et se pencha au-dessus d'Annis, qui ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

-Ceci devrait vous aider à vous en souvenir, dit-il en approchant la lame du bras de la reine.

Enfonçant profondément le couteau dans la chair, il entreprit de graver sur sa peau un symbole sanglant. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il contempla le résultat quelques instants, semblant tirer un profond plaisir de la souffrance qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la souveraine.

-Restez consciente ! tonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir de douleur. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec vous.

Annis ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il continue de la torturer ainsi, elle deviendrait folle si elle était encore traversée par cette douleur fulgurante qui l'avait accablée quelques instants plus tôt. Il leva à nouveau la main, se préparant à nouveau à la torturer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

Tout comme le garde qu'il avait tué en arrivant, il tomba soudainement au sol, touché par un sort venu d'une direction inconnue.

En levant les yeux, la souveraine put voir un homme se tenir sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait utilisé un objet long, semblable à un sceptre, pour lancer son sortilège sur celui qui s'en prenait à Annis. Prudemment, il s'approcha du corps pour s'assurer que le sorcier était bien inconscient. Puis, il se tourna vers la reine et aperçut sa blessure au bras.

-Je suis Alator le Catha, se présenta-t-il. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il lança un sort de guérison sur l'avant-bras de la reine, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'apaiser la douleur.

-Ce symbole vient de l'ancienne religion, expliqua Alator en désignant la cicatrice qui subsistait. Mordred l'utilise comme emblème pour son armée.

Le symbole était formé de deux lignes courbes l'une au-dessus de l'autre, comme pour représenter une vague ou une bouffée de vent. Le Catha ne donna aucune explication quant à la raison pour laquelle Mordred avait choisi ce signe pour annoncer son armée, peut-être l'ignorait-il. Après le reflux de la douleur, la reine parvint à reprendre ses esprits et à articuler :

-Vous êtes ici suite à l'appel du Dragon Blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Alator. Nous sommes ici pour aider Emrys et le roi Arthur à accomplir leur destin.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Des centaines. Les Cathas ne sont pas les seuls à avoir répondu à l'appel d'Emrys. Mais ici et ce soir, nous ne sommes pas venus nombreux. Nous avons fait fuir tous les hommes de Mordred présents dans le château, mis à part celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant le sorcier qui s'en était pris à elle, toujours inconscient.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Et _qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?_ n'osait-elle pas demander. Les Cathas étaient de toute évidence venus l'aider, mais ils restaient des sorciers. La récente collaboration d'Annis avec Morgane n'avait rien fait pour diminuer sa méfiance envers eux.

-Nous allons l'interroger, expliqua Alator, il possède probablement des informations au sujet de Mordred.

-L'interroger ?

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Parlait-il de torture ?

-Les Cathas ont leurs méthodes pour soutirer des informations à leurs ennemis.

Oui, il parlait de torture.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, profitant des quelques secondes de répit dont il bénéficiait chaque matin au réveil avant que la réalité ne le rattrape. Il tourna la tête et vit que Guenièvre dormait paisiblement à quelques centimètres de lui. En regardant de l'autre côté, il pouvait voir les rideaux de sa fenêtre qui n'étaient pas encore ouverts, gardant la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. En cet instant, les seuls éléments qui pouvaient lui rappeler le monde extérieur étaient le chant des oiseaux et le mince rai de lumière qu'il pouvait voir autour des rideaux. Bientôt, Merlin allait arriver pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, et il allait devoir penser stratégie, discours, négociation.

Et voilà, les rideaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts mais la réalité l'avait déjà rattrapé. Arthur aurait bien classé les différents problèmes qui s'accumulaient à sa porte depuis quelques jours en fonction de leur importance et de leur urgence, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, il savait déjà ce qui était le plus important et le plus urgent : lutter contre Mordred, la seule solution qu'il avait pour l'instant trouvée étant de s'allier avec les royaumes voisins. Le druide devenu mage tout puissant avait une armée, et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il s'en servait même déjà pour s'en prendre à des villages isolés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne décide qu'il était de taille à attaquer Camelot. Arthur suspectait que Mordred était déjà de taille à l'affronter depuis longtemps, mais que quelque chose le retenait de s'en prendre à lui tout de suite. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

La guerre contre Mordred, et donc par conséquent l'alliance entre les royaumes, étaient la priorité du roi. C'était ce sur quoi il devait concentrer tous ses efforts. Mais pouvait-il ignorer le reste de ses problèmes ? Pouvait-il ignorer le dragon qui avait survolé Camelot alors que les dragons étaient censés avoir tous disparu et qu'il avait lui-même tué le dernier ? Pouvait-il ignorer le message pour le moins mystérieux que la créature avait lâché ? Pouvait-il ignorer que les druides avaient sans aucun doute commencé à s'unir et que certains habitants de Camelot seraient probablement tentés de les suivre ? Pouvait-il ignorer le sorcier que la dragonne avait mentionné, qui selon elle était « le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps » ? Et plus encore, pouvait-il faire semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que l'appel du dragon et l'aide apportée par la fillette magicienne avaient eu un impact sur l'esprit des habitants de la cité, et que certains commençaient à penser que la magie n'était peut-être pas un fléau ?

Dans la liste de ses soucis, Arthur pouvait ajouter la fuite de la petite fille, qui avait échappé à ses gardes, et celle de son complice sorcier qu'il avait affronté à l'épée. Ce jeune homme soulevait de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit d'Arthur. « Qui est-il ? » était l'une d'entre elles bien entendu mais plus encore que l'identité du sorcier, c'était son comportement qui l'avait intrigué. Il n'avait pas blessé le chevalier dont il avait dérobé l'épée, et il n'avait affronté Arthur qu'en dernier recours lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que sa magie n'avait aucun effet contre lui, ceci étant encore un autre fait qu'Arthur ne s'expliquait pas.

Le souverain se redressa dans son lit, essayant d'éviter les mouvements brusques pour ne pas réveiller Guenièvre. Il retourna à nouveau ses pensées dans son esprit dans une tentative pour y voir plus clair. Le sorcier n'avait fait que se défendre lorsqu'Arthur l'avait attaqué, et il ne l'avait pas tué après l'avoir battu. Et une autre chose curieuse s'était produite après cet affrontement… Quand Arthur s'était réveillé après avoir été assommé par sa chute, il s'était péniblement redressé et avait constaté avec surprise qu'il était encore en vie. Il avait observé les alentours et vu que le sorcier était parti. Mais ce qu'Arthur ne s'expliquait pas, c'était que son épée se trouvait dans sa main. A chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la scène du combat, outre la rapidité prodigieuse de son adversaire il ne voyait qu'une chose : le sorcier l'avait désarmé _puis_ l'avait fait tomber. Alors comment était-il possible qu'il se soit réveillé son épée à la main ?

Arthur prit une longue inspiration. C'était un matin calme, presque silencieux, il pouvait enfin s'entendre réfléchir. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir faire : le tri dans ses problèmes. Ou plutôt dans ses problèmes importants. Parce qu'une autre catégorie d'ennuis pouvait être créée.

D'abord, il y avait la farce de Gauvain : puérile et ridicule, mais finalement justifiée. Il avait fini par le comprendre lorsqu'il avait confronté le chevalier sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait commencé par crier et déverser une avalanche de remontrances sur lui. Mais Gauvain s'était défendu, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité et que la prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à son serviteur d'une manière aussi injuste. Cela avait pris Arthur de court et l'avait interrompu dans son élan. Et puis il avait compris, il avait _vraiment_ compris : Gauvain savait parfaitement qu'Arthur ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait reproché à Merlin, sinon il aurait quitté la Table Ronde immédiatement, il aurait refusé de continuer à travailler pour lui. Mais à travers cette blague pathétique et digne d'un enfant de trois ans, le chevalier lui avait montré sa façon de penser et l'avait averti de ne pas recommencer. Ce n'était pas, comme l'avait cru Arthur, un moyen de défier son autorité ou de le remettre en question. Il s'agissait tout simplement de le remettre à sa place. Ainsi, ce jour là, Gauvain n'avait pas été puni.

Le second souci d'Arthur était Merlin lui-même. Le roi s'était habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés à toute heure de la journée, depuis son réveil jusqu'à l'heure où il se couchait. Mais voilà que son valet demandait à être libéré de ses corvées pendant les soirées. Connaissant le bougre, il les passait très certainement à la taverne. Alors pourquoi Arthur avait-il une impression bizarre quand il le congédiait en fin d'après-midi, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait ? Non, ce n'était sans doute rien que son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours.

Un autre ennui qui n'en était pas vraiment un était celui de Dame Viviane. Arthur aurait pensé qu'elle lui causerait plus de souci, mais elle semblait se comporter sagement en sa présence. Il surprenait régulièrement les regards émerveillés qu'elle lançait dans sa direction mais elle ne passait jamais à l'acte et ne disait rien de déplacé. Arthur se souvenait de ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était sous l'emprise du sort d'amour, et ce n'était pas du tout cela. Ce sortilège faisait perdre toute volonté propre et la remplaçait par une seule chose : la personne « aimée ». Mais Viviane était enchantée depuis plusieurs années, elle avait probablement appris à vivre avec. Il frissonna. Ce devait être terrible pour la jeune fille de vivre ainsi, il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Peut-être devrait-il en discuter avec le seigneur Léon, qui se chargeait déjà de la tenir occupée pendant la journée. Il pourrait lui demander de chercher l'amour véritable de la jeune fille, quelqu'un qui en l'embrassant la libèrerait.

Le son d'armes s'entrechoquant à l'extérieur avertit Arthur que quelques chevaliers avaient commencé à s'entraîner. Le seigneur Elyan faisait probablement partie de ceux-ci, puisque depuis la fin du règne de Morgane il redoublait d'efforts dans une tentative désespérée de se prouver qu'il était encore digne de servir Camelot. Arthur avait d'ailleurs accédé à la requête de Guenièvre et avait confié la formation de la nouvelle recrue à son frère. Avec un peu de chance, cela aiderait le chevalier à reprendre confiance en lui-même.

Le roi frotta ses tempes du bout de ses doigts pour se débarrasser de la migraine qui menaçait de s'installer. Une dernière chose occupait l'esprit d'Arthur : les archives magiques de Camelot. La bibliothèque de l'Archiviste avait incontestablement piqué sa curiosité. Il brûlait d'envie d'y jeter un œil et de se renseigner sur les usages et la vie à Camelot avant la Purge, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pourquoi la sorcellerie était autrefois autorisée. Et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son père. Depuis toutes ses années, ils avaient subi les attaques de nombreux sorciers et créatures magiques sans rien connaître à leur sujet. Pourquoi Uther avait-il voulu détruire une source d'informations aussi riche ? Une bibliothèque regroupant des connaissances sur tout ce qui concerne la magie était un excellent moyen de lutter contre des ennemis magiques.

Cela pouvait peut-être même être un moyen de lutter contre Mordred…

Il était hors de question qu'Arthur brûle cette bibliothèque comme le lui avaient recommandé certains de ses conseillers. Au contraire, il allait s'en servir !

Soudain plein d'énergie, il se glissa prestement hors de son lit et commença à s'habiller. A cet instant, il entendit quelques pas dans le couloir, et Merlin entra dans la chambre.

-Tiens ! Pour une fois tu n'es pas en retard ! souligna-t-il jovialement.

-Tiens ! Pour une fois vous êtes sorti de votre lit sans en être tiré par la force ! rétorqua Merlin une fois remis de sa surprise à la vue du roi déjà debout de si bonne heure.

Leur échange réveilla la reine, qui se redressa dans le lit et se mit à les observer avec curiosité. Sous son regard amusé, Arthur et Merlin continuèrent sur leur lancée, s'embarquant dans une joute verbale qui se termina lorsque le souverain réalisa qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard à la réunion des chevaliers de la Table Ronde prévue dans la matinée.

Ce fut au cours de cette réunion que le roi apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à Caerleon au cours de la nuit. Un messager de la reine Annis avait voyagé de nuit et était arrivé à Camelot à l'aube pour délivrer une lettre : les hommes de Mordred s'en étaient pris à la souveraine et avaient tué bon nombre de ses gardes. Comme à chacune des offensives du mage, le même avertissement avait été livré, annonçant une guerre et une prise de pouvoir par Mordred lui-même. Ce n'était que suite à l'intervention d'un groupe de sorciers se faisant appeler les Cathas qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir sans que trop de dégâts ne lui soient infligés. La lettre d'Annis ajoutait que cette attaque l'avait définitivement convaincue de la nécessité de former une alliance au plus vite. Par conséquent, elle acceptait l'offre d'unification d'Arthur : elle arriverait à Camelot pour la négocier d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Merci des commentaires que vous avez laissés, ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews des guests, mais sachez qu'elles me font tout aussi plaisir.

**Au guest qui a proposé Morgane et Mordred comme personnages qui font leur retour dans ce chapitre :** je parlais en fait d'Alator et d'Annis, mais Morgane reviendra vite et Mordred légèrement plus tard.^^

Prochain chapitre : Arthur jette un œil à la bibliothèque et en apprend sur les ennemis qu'il a affrontés dans le passé.

A+


	11. Chapter 11

ASSUREZ VOUS QUE VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT AVANT DE LIRE CELUI-CI parce que le site a eu des ratés la semaine dernière et a fait passer le chapitre 10 à la trappe pendant un certain temps.

**Chapitre 11 : Retour sur l'Afanc**

La maison de l'Archiviste était semblable à toutes les autres maisons de Camelot. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait abrité un vieux sorcier et sa gigantesque bibliothèque. Telles étaient les pensées d'Arthur lorsqu'il entra dans la dernière demeure de Sylt. Après avoir reçu la nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente d'Annis, il avait accueilli les chevaliers de Camelot revenant des villages détruits auxquels ils avaient apporté nourriture et soins. Puis, il s'était éclipsé vers la maison de l'Archiviste pour y consulter sa bibliothèque, ne disant à personne où il allait et se couvrant la tête pour ne pas être reconnu dans les rues de la cité.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se cachait. Peut-être avait-il l'impression de trahir la mémoire de son père en allant contre sa volonté de brûler ces documents. Ou peut-être ressentait-il une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire: s'instruire sur la magie. Même si c'était pour lutter contre elle, il avait l'impression de briser une règle. D'autant que cela pouvait très bien se révéler être une perte de temps. Un temps précieux qui aurait pu être employé à préparer la guerre contre Mordred par les moyens traditionnels.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de la bibliothèque, Arthur poussa un soupir et chassa ces idées noires de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention d'_utiliser_ la magie contre Mordred, simplement de se renseigner sur elle pour mieux connaître les points faibles de son ennemi. C'était la lettre de la souveraine de Caerleon qui l'avait définitivement convaincu : elle disait avoir été protégée par des sorciers. Tout cela n'était qu'une stratégie pour s'attirer la sympathie du peuple, pour leur faire croire que la magie est inoffensive. Le fait que ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie en sachent si peu sur cet art ancien en faisait quelque chose de mystérieux et difficile à comprendre. Cela pouvait permettre à ceux qui le pratiquaient de manipuler les esprits. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Arthur regarda autour de lui. Il devait remonter à la source de la manipulation, découvrir pourquoi la magie était considérée comme bénéfique avant la Purge. A cette époque, les pouvoirs des sorciers étaient probablement employés pour régler les problèmes du quotidien, améliorer les récoltes, se battre… Et il devait exister des registres ou des documents regroupant les informations relatives à ces activités.

Le roi observa les étagères les plus proches de lui. Une section toute entière était réservée à des livres écrits dans une langue étrange, peut-être druidique. Il dépassa cette partie de la bibliothèque pour s'intéresser aux ouvrages rédigés dans sa langue. Sur les tranches, il pouvait lire des titres tels que _Tout sur les wyvernes_, _La légende d'Ashkanar_ ou _Histoire des Seigneurs des Dragons_. De toute évidence, il se trouvait dans la section contenant les informations relatives aux dragons. Arthur constatait au fil de ses découvertes qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'archives mais aussi de documents historiques, de manuels, de toutes sortes de livres. Plus loin, se trouvait la section réservée aux livres traitant des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, et plus loin encore celle des créatures magiques.

D'un geste prudent, Arthur tendit la main pour toucher l'un des livres. Ses doigts effleurèrent une tranche portant un titre plutôt mystérieux : _Repertoire des créatures élémentaires_, par la Grande Prêtresse Nimueh. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, il le saisit plus fermement et le retira de l'étagère. Il se souvenait avoir vu des livres traitant de créatures magiques ou de sortilèges dans la bibliothèque de Camelot, mais tous avaient été écrits par des auteurs qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie. Ces ouvrages étaient apparemment les seuls qu'Uther s'était autorisé à conserver. Grâce aux documents de l'Archiviste, Arthur avait accès à des œuvres rédigées par de véritables sorciers, il était au cœur de l'information.

Alors, que pouvait-il découvrir au sujet de cette Grande Prêtresse Nimueh ?

Les premières pages lui apprirent que les créatures répertoriées étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Une page était consacrée à chacune des créatures « élémentaires », quoi que ce terme puisse signifier, et une page les listait toutes au début de l'ouvrage. Et Arthur découvrit avec surprise qu'il connaissait la première créature de la liste : l'Afanc. Curieux, il se rendit à la page indiquée, où la première chose qu'il vit fut un cercle noir tracé sur toute la partie supérieure de la page, juste en dessous du titre « L'Afanc ». Il passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux pages suivantes, il vit que ce cercle était présent sur chacune d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé de ne pas savoir, mais cessa finalement de s'inquiéter pour se concentrer sur le texte qui occupait tout le bas de la page.

_**Nom :**__ Afanc_

_**Magie permettant de le conjurer:**__ Terre et Eau_

_**Eléments ennemis :**__ Feu et Air_

_**Propriétés :**__ Humanoïde de couleur boue, doué de sens et aux yeux noirs. Empoisonne tout liquide dans lequel il est plongé._

Il n'y avait pas une seule illustration, et aucune information supplémentaire. Mais grâce à ces quelques lignes, Arthur en avait beaucoup appris. Tout d'abord, il avait compris que les créatures « élémentaires » étaient constituées par un ou plusieurs des quatre éléments, et que pour les vaincre il fallait utiliser les éléments complémentaires. Il écarquilla les yeux : alors s'il avait réussi à vaincre l'Afanc, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance considérable ! « Utilisez la torche ! » lui avait dit Merlin, et un coup de vent s'était mêlé aux flammes pour tuer la créature. De plus, il avait appris que l'Afanc devait être conjuré pour exister, donc il n'était pas apparu tout seul dans les réserves d'eau de Camelot. Un sorcier l'y avait placé.

Si Arthur avait eu le moindre doute concernant le bien-fondé de la lecture des livres de l'Archiviste, il avait été balayé par cette découverte. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une information des plus précieuses, et pouvait grandement contribuer à la lutte contre les créatures magiques. Rien ne lui permettait d'utiliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour l'instant, mais ce jour viendrait peut-être, et la perspective de toutes les autres découvertes qu'il pourrait faire le réjouissait.

Il restait encore à éclaircir le mystère du cercle tracé au dessus du texte. Laissant le livre ouvert à cette page et posé sur une table, il s'installa sur une chaise pour réfléchir. Tout en essayant de se concentrer, il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur l'un des cristaux, ses yeux restant rivés dessus. La ressemblance avec le cristal de Neathid était frappante. Ces cristaux permettaient-ils aussi de voir l'avenir?

Incapable de rester assis à se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps alors qu'il bouillonnait de questions, il arracha son attention de l'artefact et se leva, pour retourner au niveau des étagères. Il attrapa un ouvrage au hasard et en regarda la couverture: c'était celui de la légende d'Ashkanar, écrit par la guilde des Seigneurs des Dragons. Malgré l'immensité de la bibliothèque, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il tombait sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Sa paranoïa le forçait à penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et que la magie qui l'environnait avait guidé ses choix, mais il repoussa cette pensée perturbante.

Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage, qui se présentait cette fois ci sous la forme d'un récit. Les mêmes cercles que ceux du livre précédent étaient tracés sur certaines pages, bien qu'ils traitent de sujets très différents. De plus en plus intrigué, il le posa à son tour sur la table et en prit un autre. L'un après l autre, il sortit une dizaine d'ouvrages sans se donner la peine d'en lire les titres, et il constata que tous avaient les mêmes cercles sur plusieurs de leurs pages. Il se retrouva finalement avec une pile de livres érigée sur la table à côté des deux premiers encore ouverts, mais toujours pas de réponse a ses interrogations.

Une fois de plus, son regard fut attiré par les cristaux. Poussant un soupir, il s'approcha lentement de l'un deux. Ce qu'il faisait allait contre tous ses instincts, tout ce qu'il avait appris jusque là. Mais l'artefact l'appelait, faisant écho à quelque chose d'enfoui en lui, et cet appel était irrésistible.

Sa main se referma dessus. Il marqua une pause, mais rien ne se produisit. Rassuré, il devint plus audacieux et le saisit à pleine main avant de se diriger vers la table et de l'y poser. S'asseyant là, il l'examina ensuite sous toutes les coutures. L'objet était aussi inerte que l'avait été le cristal de Neathid, il fallait probablement être un sorcier pour l'activer et lui faire faire... ce qu'il faisait. Non pas qu'Arthur ait envie de l'activer, ce serait utiliser la magie que d'agir ainsi!

Il continua de le manipuler quelques instants, avant de renoncer et de le poser sur le livre qui se trouvait en dessous en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Et ce fut à ce moment que le cristal s'illumina, faisant bondir le roi, qui se pencha avec curiosité sur l'objet. Il l'avait posé sans faire attention sur le cercle de la page de l Afanc, le livre étant encore ouvert sur la table. Sous le cristal, le trait du cercle luisait aussi. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Arthur ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur le cristal.

Il sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser, et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, il n'était plus dans la bibliothèque. Au lieu de cela, il se trouvait dans la salle du trône, à Camelot. Enfin, une version alternative de la salle du trône. Tout était légèrement différent : les rideaux n'étaient pas les mêmes, les murs n'avaient pas la même couleur, et… Uther Pendragon était assis sur le trône. Arthur recula d'un pas sous le choc.

-Père ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Uther n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, il ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir entendu.

Un souvenir, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, pensa Arthur. Ce cristal me montre le passé. J'imagine qu'il montre à celui qui le touche les archives que renferme le cercle sur lequel il est posé.

La scène à laquelle il assistait devait avoir un lien avec l'Afanc alors. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité du système. Il suffisait de poser le cristal sur le cercle d'une page qui nous intéressait pour être spectateur des images du passé qui y était liées. Il balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard : il n'y avait que son père, il ne voyait aucune sorcière avec lui. Celle qui se faisait appeler Nimueh n'était de toute évidence pas là. Celle qui avait écrit le livre n'était pas là… Etait-il possible que ce qu'il voyait ne soit en fait pas un souvenir que Nimueh avait placé là mais simplement un évènement du passé lié à l'Afanc ? Et si oui, le cristal pouvait-il lui montrer _tous _les évènements qui avaient un jour impliqué un Afanc de près ou de loin, que Nimueh soit concernée ou non. Arthur commençait à se lasser de se poser des questions en permanence et de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un chevalier qu'Arthur ne connaissait pas. L'homme s'inclina devant le roi, toujours assis sur son trône, avant de prendre la parole :

-Sire, Nimueh dit avoir une solution pour lutter contre l'armée de Cenred.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Uther en hochant la tête, sa voix éveillant une foule de souvenirs dans le cœur d'Arthur.

-Elle dit pouvoir conjurer une créature capable d'empoisonner leurs réserves d'eau, les soldats tomberont malades et ne pourront plus se battre.

Arthur avait beau savoir que la magie était autrefois autorisée, il fut tout de même pris par surprise lorsqu'il vit le manque de réaction de son père à l'évocation de cet art sombre. Mais il avait la réponse à sa question : le cristal montrait bien un exemple de l'utilisation de l'Afanc.

-Très bien, dit finalement Uther. Dites lui qu'elle a mon accord pour conjurer la créature.

Le chevalier s'inclina à nouveau, et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Poussé par la curiosité, Arthur le suivit, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait cette Nimueh. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une pièce du château remplie de bibelots, probablement magiques, dont certains qu'il avait pu voir dans la crypte des souterrains de Camelot. Une femme brune, sûrement Nimueh, se trouvait dos à lui, face à une table, et elle manipulait avec précaution un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un œuf.

-Le roi accepte votre proposition, dit-il, sa voix empreinte d'un respect qui surprit Arthur.

Sans se retourner, ni même répondre, la jeune femme plaça sa main au-dessus de l'œuf et prononça quelques mots dans un langage qu'Arthur ne comprit pas mais qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois de la bouche de nombreux sorciers, y compris Morgane. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son incantation, une forme issue de l'œuf commença à se dessiner et à s'élever, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de la créature qu'Arthur avait affrontée des années plus tôt. Impressionné et effrayé, il l'observa avec fascination. Nimueh se retourna alors et fixa son regard sur le chevalier.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit son visage, un visage qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'était celui d'une femme qui l'avait il y a bien longtemps condamné à une mort certaine, son expression fendue d'un sourire narquois. Elle l'avait piégé et abandonné, lui livrant une phrase énigmatique disant qu'il n'était pas destiné à mourir de sa main.

Et maintenant il apprenait que son père avait collaboré avec elle ! Qu'elle avait été un allié important de Camelot ! Et si c'était elle qui avait conjuré l'Afanc qu'il avait lui-même affronté ?

La Nimueh qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant avait le même air féroce que celle qui l'avait piégé, mais son regard était plus malicieux que haineux.

-Cenred va se mordre les doigts de s'en être pris à Camelot, dit elle d'un air satisfait.

Et le chevalier lui rendit son sourire.

Ce fut la dernière image que vit Arthur avant d'être à nouveau propulsé dans la réalité. Il retira précipitamment sa main du cristal et se leva. Il dévisagea avec terreur le livre encore ouvert sous yeux. Toujours sous le choc, il quitta la maison de l'Archiviste à grand pas, se jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

* * *

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le faire, mais chacun sait que ces promesses là ne durent pas. La tentation est trop forte. C'était ce que se disait Merlin, tout en appliquant le sort de guérison sur le bras de l'enfant.

Aithusa partie, il n'y avait plus personne pour employer la magie dans la réparation des dégâts causés par Morgane. Alors, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait après le fiasco de la guérison du père de Gwen, il avait cédé et commencé à guérir les blessés et les malades de Camelot. Ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait soigné le père de la jeune fille de l'épidémie causée par l'Afanc était dû à l'obstination d'Uther, Arthur ne réagirait pas de la même manière. Gwen avait été emprisonnée car Uther pensait qu'elle avait utilisé la magie pour guérir son père, alors que Merlin l'avait fait pour elle et à son insu. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus guérir aucun villageois, pour éviter qu'un autre innocent ne soit accusé. Mais désormais, Arthur savait que deux sorciers au moins étaient présents dans Camelot, il ne soupçonnerait pas les familles des soignés. Et puis Merlin ne risquait pas de se trahir en agissant ainsi puisqu'il avait à présent un déguisement parfait, une seconde apparence à laquelle il s'habituait de plus en plus.

Il avait décidé d'attendre avant de retourner voir Morgane, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son calme. Il pouvait donc faire cela en attendant d'y retourner. D'autant que son contact avec les habitants de Camelot, et surtout les voyageurs, lui permettait d'en apprendre sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de la cité. Les attaques de Mordred sévissaient bien sûr, mais de nombreux sorciers avaient répondu à l'appel du dragon blanc. Il entendit même dire que deux dragons étaient intervenus dans le sauvetage du royaume de la princesse Mithian. Merlin était heureux de constater qu'Aithusa s'était suffisamment remise pour agir ainsi.

Après avoir soigné l'enfant, il décida qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer, il faisait déjà nuit. Il reprit son apparence habituelle en se cachant derrière une maison, mais il faisait de toute façon trop noir pour que qui que ce soit le voie. En arrivant devant les marches du château, il vit une silhouette le rejoindre à la hâte et reconnut avec stupeur le roi. Ce dernier avait l'air sous le choc, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il paraissait essoufflé. Que faisait Arthur ici à cette heure si tardive ? Voyant que le souverain semblait se poser la même question à son sujet, il attendit qu'Arthur parle le premier.

Malheureusement, Arthur semblait avoir pris la même décision car aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence. Puis, l'un d'entre eux bougea et se mit à monter les marches, suivi de près par l'autre. Merlin ignorait lequel des deux s'était déplacé le premier, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'inconfortable moment de tension était brisé.

Il était probable qu'aucun des deux n'évoque cette rencontre nocturne le lendemain ni même plus tard, chacun souhaitant trop garder son secret pour tenter de se renseigner sur celui de l'autre. Cela fit tout de même un effet étrange à Merlin. D'habitude, Arthur ne lui dissimulait rien, c'était Merlin qui lui cachait sa magie et ses aventures. Devait-il essayer de se renseigner sur ce qu'Arthur faisait ? Peut-être était-il en danger ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Arthur se dirigeant vers sa chambre à l'étage et Merlin vers les appartements de Gaius. Il décida finalement qu'il devait laisser Arthur avoir ses propres secrets, il aurait été hypocrite de vouloir tout savoir de son ami alors que lui-même lui en cachait tant. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de rejoindre son lit.

Mais lorsque Merlin arriva devant la porte, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois l'y attendait.

\- Emrys, dit l'homme en se prosternant devant lui.

C'était Alator le Catha.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les informations concernant l'Afanc sont tirées du souvenir que j'ai de l'épisode. Les trois prochains chapitres seront **entièrement **consacrés à deux choses : une longue discussion entre Merlin et Morgane et une progression des découvertes d'Arthur sur la magie. Ces chapitres raconteront à eux trois les évènements d'une seule nuit blanche.

A+


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Nuit blanche, partie 1 : Des débuts de réponses**

-J'ai su ce que vous aviez fait à Caerleon, dit Merlin à Alator, tandis que tous deux marchaient dans les jardins de Camelot. Je remercie les Cathas d'avoir répondu à l'appel qu'Aithusa et moi avons lancé.

La lune était toujours haut dans le ciel, et l'obscurité était presque totale.

-Si je suis venu vous voir, dit Alator, c'est pour vous confier une information importante.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, curieux et inquiet, laissant l'homme parler.

-Lorsque nous avons secouru Dame Annis, reprit le Catha, nous avons fait un prisonnier, un homme abominable qui était à deux doigts de causer des dégâts irréparables à l'esprit de la reine en lui infligeant l'une des pires tortures magiques qui soient. Nous l'avons capturé et lui avons fait subir l'une de nos propres séances de torture pour obtenir des informations sur Mordred.

Merlin grimaça en se remémorant les méthodes des Cathas. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'elles avaient fait à Gaius.

-Mordred prépare une attaque, dit Alator d'un ton grave. Il attend pour frapper que tous les souverains acceptent l'invitation du Roi Arthur et se rendent à Camelot.

Merlin arrêta brusquement ses pas. Ils étaient à présent sous le feuillage d'un grand arbre dont l'obscurité ne laissait voir que les contours.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cette réunion. Rien ne pourra convaincre Arthur d'y renoncer, et je ne pense pas moi-même qu'y renoncer soit une bonne idée. Cette réunion est indispensable à la protection du royaume et l'unification d'Albion, il faut prendre le risque.

-Bien, répondit Alator, acceptant sa décision. Les Cathas seront là pour vous aider lorsque le besoin se fera sentir.

Merlin nota que l'homme avait dit « _lorsque_ le besoin se fera sentir » et non « _si_ le besoin se fait sentir ». Le pessimisme du Catha n'avait rien de réjouissant.

-Qu'en est-il de Dame Morgane ? demanda Alator. Depuis sa chute du trône de Camelot, personne ne sait où elle se trouve. Ne représente-t-elle pas un danger aussi ?

\- _Dame _Morgane, releva Merlin avec amertume. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne l'a appelée ainsi. Je m'occupe d'elle, ajouta-t-il.

Le regard du Catha le transperça, semblant sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

-Vous pensez qu'elle peut changer, comprit Alator. Qu'elle peut redevenir _Dame _Morgane_._

-Je sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup y travailler. Je perçois en elle une noirceur, une haine que je ne comprends pas.

Son interlocuteur eut l'air pensif. Dans le silence qui suivit, tous deux se remirent à marcher, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Catha qui s'arrêta après quelques pas.

-Le bracelet, murmura-t-il. Morgane possède un bracelet d'une grande puissance magique, qu'elle a voulu échanger contre les informations qu'avait Gaius sur vous. Je l'ai eu en ma possession un certain temps, et je me suis aperçu qu'il avait un effet sur mon esprit.

-Un effet assez puissant pour faire d'une jeune fille généreuse et douce un monstre de haine et de violence ? demanda Merlin avec espoir, ses yeux s'arrondissant à la découverte de cette information.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Morgane puisse être ensorcelée. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Mais Alator lui ôta cet espoir naissant d'un seul mot :

-Non.

Et Merlin se rembrunit.

-Loin de là, ajouta le Catha. Un sort d'origine sombre a été placé dessus mais le porter, même durant des années, ne suffirait pas à faire de quelqu'un comme vous ou moi un monstre tel que Morgane… Cependant, il a très certainement eu une influence négative, il a décuplé la noirceur déjà présente en elle.

* * *

-Debout, Arthur ! chantonna Merlin. Regardez : Gwen est déjà levée.

En effet, la reine avait déjà pris place derrière son paravent pour se changer. Se retournant vers son serviteur, Arthur croisa son regard. Merlin haussa les sourcils, se rappelant en même temps que lui qu'ils s'étaient croisés la veille, au retour de leurs escapades nocturnes respectives. Ils échangèrent un regard qui pourrait se traduire par « Tu m'as vu, je t'ai vu, n'en parlons plus. », avant de reprendre leur rituel matinal quotidien : Merlin tira le souverain hors du lit en le traînant avec ses couvertures, et Arthur s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse royale.

Fidèles à leur promesse silencieuse, ils ne mentionnèrent pas l'incident de la journée. Le soir venu, quand Merlin partit, Arthur lui lança un nouveau regard : « Tu n'étais pas ivre hier soir, je sais que tu ne vas pas à la taverne. » essaya-t-il de lui communiquer silencieusement. Et Merlin de hausser encore les sourcils, comme pour dire « Si vous me demandez ce que je faisais, je serai en droit de vous demander ce que _vous_ faisiez. »

Dès que la porte de la chambre royale se referma, Arthur se retrouva face à Guenièvre.

-Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard hier soir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis resté un moment dans la salle du conseil, mentit-il.

Et elle sembla accepter son explication. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ses découvertes. Ni à elle, ni à Merlin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent. D'autant qu'il avait l'intention d'y retourner, sa résolution de ne pas y aller avait été brisée par sa curiosité. Apprendre que la jeune femme qui avait tenté de le tuer avait collaboré avec son père l'avait d'abord choqué. Mais il y avait réfléchi, et s'était aperçu qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Les sorciers avaient prétendu être des gens comme les autres, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient révélé leur véritable visage. C'était aussi simple que cela.

-Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir aussi, dit-il à son épouse, avant d'échanger avec elle un baiser et de sortir de la pièce à la hâte, laissant derrière lui une Guenièvre plutôt perplexe.

Arthur dissimula à nouveau son visage pour se rendre chez l'Archiviste en toute discrétion. Dès son arrivée sur place, il laissa sa cape glisser au sol et se rendit immédiatement dans la bibliothèque. Il fouilla quelques instants dans la pile de livre qu'il avait laissée sur la table la veille, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se plongea alors dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait : _Les cristaux magiques_, un ouvrage de Taliesin, Gardien de l'Antre de Cristal.

* * *

Merlin se tenait immobile devant la porte de la cabane de Morgane, se préparant à endosser le rôle de "Guy", dont il n'avait que l'apparence tant qu'il n'était pas entré. Il rassembla son courage pour frapper, espérant qu'elle n'était plus aussi en colère que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. C'était ce qu'Alator le Catha lui avait appris sur le bracelet qui l'avait convaincu de retourner la voir aussi vite. Il espérait que cela suffirait.

Merlin toqua doucement, donnant trois légers coups sur la porte recouverte de ronces, et il attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un frottement à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Morgane, qui l'observa d'un air las.

-Tu es revenu, constata-t-elle simplement.

L'expression résignée, elle s'écarta sans un mot pour le laisser passer. Elle avait dû comprendre qu'il était inutile de le chasser, il reviendrait de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé derrière lui, ils se trouvèrent plongés dans le silence de la sombre pièce.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour me dire ce que tu caches, ajouta-t-elle, trouvant sa réponse dans la façon dont il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour dire qu'il était désolé.

Elle poussa un soupir, pas vraiment surprise, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle prit place en face de lui sur celle de droite.

Pendant un long moment personne ne prit la parole, puis Morgane brisa le silence.

-Il me terrifie, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Emrys? s'étonna Merlin, la surprise lui faisant perdre l'attitude impassible qu'il s'était composé.

Elle acquiesça.

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai réagi ainsi en apprenant qu'Aithusa était son alliée.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la détermination avec laquelle elle traquait Emrys, comme si le sorcier l'avait personnellement offensée. Ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'il était un allié de Camelot, il y avait quelque chose de plus mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

-Il est ma perte.

-C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-J'ai mes raisons, éluda-t-elle.

-Tes raisons ? Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Comment crois-tu que j'aie entendu parler d'Emrys ? cracha-t-elle, sa voix à présent nettement moins tremblante. La gardienne du voile séparant les deux mondes m'a avertie !

-La Cailleach ?

-Oui, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment surprise qu'il sache de qui il parlait.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? la pressa-t-il.

Le ton de Morgane se fit à nouveau hésitant.

-Celui que l'on nomme Emrys marchera dans ton ombre. Il est ton destin, et il est ta perte.

Merlin pâlit soudainement. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait affrontée devant la cabane, alors qu'il était déguisé en vieillard : « Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas ma perte finalement. » avait-elle ironisé. C'était donc ça. Elle avait entendue une prophétie qui la destinait à mourir de la main d'Emrys, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ressentait un tel besoin d'en finir avec lui. Et Merlin ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'exagérer, il savait d'expérience que les visions, les prophéties et les destinées se réalisaient toujours.

-Il est ton destin… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Ca signifie, dit elle d'une voix emplie de colère, que nos destins sont liés, et qu'il sera partout où j'irai jusqu'à ma mort ! Je ne serai jamais libérée de lui ! Il a déjà déjoué toutes mes tentatives pour prendre Camelot, et il attend son heure pour pouvoir en finir avec moi.

* * *

Au fil de sa lecture, Arthur apprit que l'Antre de Cristal était un lieu mystérieux qui se trouvait dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus, et dont toutes les parois étaient entièrement recouvertes de cristaux. C'était l'endroit d'où venait le cristal de Neathid, mais aussi l'endroit où se trouvaient bien d'autres cristaux permettant de voir l'avenir. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient être utilisés que par les plus puissants sorciers. Mais un second type de cristaux existait: ceux qui montraient des évènements passés ou présents. Ceux-là étaient utilisables par n'importe qui, même ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie.

Arthur redressa la tête. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait immédiatement utiliser le cristal pour connaître la position des troupes de Mordred à l'heure actuelle. Une pensée effleura son esprit : il pouvait retourner dans le passé et observer ce qui était arrivé à Morgane durant son année avec Morgause. Il secoua la tête : pas question ! La première fois qu'il avait utilisé le cristal, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais s'il l'utilisait à nouveau, il emploierait délibérément la magie. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment faire pour _choisir_ ce que le cristal lui montrerait.

Alors, il retourna à sa lecture. La page suivante expliquait que le cercle qu'il avait vu dans tant d'ouvrages différents était un des symboles de l'Ancienne Religion. Les sorciers qui rédigeaient leurs livres le traçaient, puis ils l'ensorcelaient pour qu'il active la libération d'un certain souvenir lorsqu'on y posait un cristal. Un tel cercle était le seul moyen d'utiliser les cristaux pour quelqu'un qui était incapable d'utiliser la magie. Ces livres avaient donc été rédigés pour que tout le monde puisse utiliser les cristaux en les lisant, pas uniquement les sorciers. Plus loin dans le livre, il était expliqué que, pour choisir ce que le cristal nous montrerait, et non simplement voir l'évènement spécifique à chaque cercle, il fallait tout simplement trouver un cercle ensorcelé à cet effet.

Arthur buvait les informations avec une soif toujours grandissante. Lorsqu'il eut fini ce livre, il en prit un autre, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était, ne cherchant qu'à en apprendre toujours plus. Mais en retournant s'asseoir avec un nouvel ouvrage sur les cristaux, il avisa le désordre qu'il avait semé sur la table, et décida de remettre les livres qu'il ne lisait pas à leur place, avant d'être totalement enseveli dessous.

Lorsqu'il eut replacé chacun des livres à sa place avec le plus grand soin, il retourna une nouvelle fois s'asseoir, mais s'arrêta encore, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : la table sur laquelle il travaillait depuis le début était ornée d'un cercle. Il réalisa avec un frisson qu'il s'agissait sûrement de l'un de ceux qui permettaient de _choisir _ce qui était montré. Il avait à portée de main la possibilité de voir tout le passé et tout le présent, ce qu'il se passait et s'était passé à n'importe quel endroit de son royaume et des autres…

Mais il n'y toucherait jamais.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Etait-il vraiment destiné à tuer Morgane ? S'il essayait de la rassurer, il risquait de se trahir. A moins que…

-Aithusa, dit-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec attention, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Aithusa travaille avec Emrys, mais elle t'a tout de même guérie. Comment l'expliques-tu ?

-J'y ai déjà réfléchi, cela veut tout simplement dire qu'il a besoin de moi vivante pour l'instant, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me laisse la vie sauve alors qu'il aurait pu me tuer. Il y a quelques temps, nous nous sommes affrontés ici même, j'ai perdu connaissance et il s'est enfui avec une chose qui m'appartenait.

-Mais il t'a laissé la vie sauve…

-Oui.

La conversation s'arrêta, tous deux étaient profondément plongés dans leurs pensées. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les cris des animaux nocturnes de la forêt. La pause se poursuivit. Merlin repensa à la raison pour laquelle il était venu et se décida à interroger Morgane sur son bracelet. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit la parole.

-Emrys s'est toujours interposé pour ruiner mes projets. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il se faisait appeler Dragoon le Grand. J'avais mis en place un plan sans failles pour faire exécuter cette misérable servante qui est aujourd'hui reine, mais il a trouvé le moyen de le déjouer en prenant sur lui la responsabilité de ce qui lui était reproché.

Le venin était de retour dans la voix de Morgane, Merlin aurait dû se douter que l'accalmie n'était que temporaire. Il l'avait laissée s'ouvrir à lui et lui confier ses peurs, mais les simples mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui avaient brusquement rappelé qu'elle était toujours aussi haineuse. C'était toujours la personne qui avait tenté de tuer Arthur et Gwen à plusieurs reprises, celle qui avait torturé Gaius et Elyan, celle qui avait forcé Gauvain à combattre pour obtenir de quoi survivre.

Même si Merlin parvenait à récupérer l'ancienne Morgane, il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre que je poste depuis… 9 mois. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas totalement abandonné cette fic, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à suivre le fil du récit après une aussi longue pause. Si vous avez abandonné ben… je peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Mon emploi du temps est beaucoup plus arrangeant maintenant donc je devrais me remettre à poster régulièrement.


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre raconte la suite de cette nuit blanche, commencée dans le chapitre précédent. Je rappelle qu'Arthur est retourné chez l'Archiviste et a trouvé comment utiliser les cristaux pour voir les évènements de son choix du passé ou de l'avenir. Quant à Merlin, il a endossé le rôle du personnage de Guy qu'il s'est créé, il est chez Morgane et ils ont commencé à discuter.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Nuit blanche, partie 2 : Pactiser avec l'ennemi**

Tout ce qu'Arthur avait à faire, c'était prendre le cristal et le poser sur la table.

_Et il deviendrait un traître._

Sauf que la magie ne viendrait pas de lui, elle viendrait du cristal. Il ne lancerait aucun sort lui-même.

_Il utiliserait tout de même la magie du cristal._

Mais utiliser un objet magique ne faisait pas de quelqu'un un sorcier.

_Uther n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il l'utilise._

S'en servir permettrait de gagner de précieuses informations sur Mordred.

_Mais ce serait illégal et immoral._

Des centaines de vie seraient sauvées.

* * *

-D'où te viens ce bracelet, Morgane?

-C'est un cadeau de ma sœur.

-Je peux sentir qu'il est puissant.

-C'est un cadeau de ma sœur.

-Quels sont ses pouvoirs?

-Il m'aide à dormir la nuit.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air reposé.

-Certains cauchemars sont trop puissants pour être arrêtés.

-Pourquoi dis-tu _cauchemars_ au lieu de _visions_?

-… Alors tu sais que mes rêves sont prophétiques ?

-Tout le monde le sait.

-Certaines visions sont trop importantes pour être arrêtées. Elles occupent mon esprit toutes les nuits.

* * *

Si Arthur se servait du cristal, il obtiendrait des informations sur Mordred, ce qui lui donnerait une chance de sauver son royaume. Il pouvait développer tous les remords possibles et imaginables à l'idée d'utiliser la magie, mais sauver des vies était la seule chose importante, la seule chose qui comptait. C'était une décision qu'il avait déjà prise deux fois auparavant: lorsqu'il été parti demander de l'aide au Seigneur des Dragons Balinor, et lorsqu'il avait recherché celle d'un sorcier pour guérir Uther. À chaque fois il s'était trouvé face au même choix, et à chaque fois il avait pris la même décision.

Arthur comprenait à présent pourquoi il était si réticent à dévoiler ce qu'il faisait à ses proches. Sans se le formuler, il avait toujours su qu'il en arriverait à cela. Et il ne pouvait pas faire peser ce fardeau sur d'autres épaules que les siennes. Il était le roi. C'était à lui, et lui seul, que revenait la responsabilité de prendre les décisions difficiles.

C'était à lui de porter le poids de la trahison qu'il allait commettre cette nuit là pour la troisième fois.

* * *

-Qui es-tu, Guy?

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question. Tout ce que tu dois savoir sur moi, tu le sais déjà.

-Je ne sais rien.

-Tu sais que tout ce que je souhaite c'est t'aider.

-Je ne l'ai senti que brièvement lorsque nos émotions se sont mêlées. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûre.

-Tu n'avais aucun moyen d'en être sûre quand j'ai frappé à ta porte. Mais tu m'as tout de même laissé entrer chez toi, tu t'es tout de même ouverte à moi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Rien.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt que tu t'apprêtais à me révéler le contenu de tes visions, et que tu voulais t'assurer que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi.

-J'ai besoin d'être sûre, Guy. Je t'en ai dit beaucoup mais toi tu n'as rien dit.

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Morgane… Mais je peux répondre à quelques questions.

-D'accord. Mais j'ai aussi une condition.

-Quelle condition?

-Il faut que tu refasses ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. Mêle nos émotions. Ainsi si tu me mens, je le saurai.

* * *

Le contact du cristal était glacé, comme pour montrer à Arthur que ce qu'il faisait est une erreur. Il fut à nouveau happé par la magie de l'artefact, guidé par une unique pensée: Mordred. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Le paysage se stabilisa sous ses yeux. Que voyait-il ?

Mordred. Le jeune garçon avait grandi mais il ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Au moins, le cristal avait fonctionné. Où était-il ?

Au sommet d'une tour, à en juger par les nuages amoncelés à l'extérieur, si proches de la fenêtre.

Mordred faisait face à une jeune femme portant un carquois dans son dos, et un arc à la main.

-De nouveaux sorciers ont répondu à l'appel de la dragonne, dit-elle, s'adressant au jeune garçon avec un respect mêlé d'admiration. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils se feraient appeler la Coalition du Dragon Blanc.

Mordred était furieux, Arthur pouvait le voir dans son regard. Les yeux bleus du jeune garçon étaient encore plus stupéfiants que dans son souvenir.

-Si le mouvement continue de croître, notre récente alliance risque d'être insuffisante pour prendre Camelot, dit Mordred. Nous avons besoin de son aide.

-Son aide ? Vous voulez dire l'aide de… Etes-vous sûr que ce soit raisonnable ?

-C'est une puissante prêtresse de l'ancienne religion. Et elle est l'une des rares personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance.

-Mais Morgane a disparu depuis qu'elle a perdu Camelot, et personne ne l'a revue depuis. Beaucoup disent qu'elle est morte.

Mordred secoua la tête, agacé.

-Elle est bien vivante, assura-t-il, et un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Arthur. Il n'était pas surpris de la nouvelle mais avoir des doutes et savoir n'étaient pas la même chose.

Soudain, Mordred fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un nous observe, dit-il.

La jeune fille encocha aussitôt une flèche de son arc, cherchant une direction vers laquelle la pointer.

Instinctivement, Arthur recula d'un pas. Il savait pourtant que personne ne pouvait le voir.

-Pose ton arme, lui dit Mordred. C'est inutile. Nous sommes observés à travers un cristal, l'espion n'est pas dans la pièce.

Arthur s'aperçut qu'il retenait son souffle.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tous les cristaux ont disparu lorsque les archives magiques de Camelot ont été volées. Seules certaines prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion en possèdent encore.

-Nimueh et Morgause étaient les seules, mais elles ont été vaincues par Emrys.

-Alors qui nous observe ?

-Je l'ignore, mais cela ne va pas durer.

Mordred leva alors la main, prononçant un sort dans le langage de l'Ancienne Religion.

Arthur savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir le paysage extérieur et découvrir où se trouvait le repaire de son ennemi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but. La pièce se remplit d'un brouillard blanc qui recouvrit peu à peu toutes les personnes et tous les objets.

L'instant suivant, Arthur était à nouveau dans la bibliothèque de l'Archiviste.

* * *

-Prends mes mains, Morgane.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Il faut que nous soyons en contact pour que cela fonctionne. Comme la dernière fois.

-Très bien… Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire ?

-Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, c'était purement instinctif.

-Tu fais beaucoup de magie instinctive ?

-… Oui.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

Arthur n'arrivait plus à voir Mordred avec le cristal. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il se retrouvait autre part dans le passé ou le présent. Les images défilaient à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Il s'était retrouvé face à une armée de sorciers prête à en découdre avec les ennemis de Camelot, puis dans la salle de la Table Ronde entouré de ses chevaliers, puis dans la salle du Conseil d'Uther entouré de conseillers magiques, puis dans un palais dont il n'avait pas su déterminer le propriétaire, puis enfin dans la salle du trône de Camelot où le roi Uther faisait face à un jeune homme au visage familier.

Arthur s'arrêta sur ce moment lorsqu'il put enfin mettre un nom sur l'individu : c'était Balinor, le dernier Seigneur des Dragons.

* * *

_Détermination, doute. Mélancolie, réticence. Affection, révulsion. _

-C'est…, c'est incroyable.

-Morgane ?

-Toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'il y a en toi…, c'est incroyable !

_Amitié, colère._

-Morgane, reprends tes esprits ! Si tu lâches mes mains, le lien sera brisé.

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration et se concentra pour contenir le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. S'apprêtant à poser sa première question, elle sentit une pointe d'appréhension de la part de Guy. Elle décida de commencer simplement.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas né à Camelot.

C'était vrai. Mais il refusait d'en dire plus.

-Que fais-tu durant la journée ? Avant de venir ici.

Elle vit qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin, comme s'il craignait d'en dire trop.

-Je suis en compagnie des personnes qui me sont chères.

Encore la vérité.

-D'autres sorciers ?

-Non.

-Et ils ignorent tout de ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?

_Culpabilité. Frustration. Solitude._

-La plupart l'ignorent.

-Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiraient s'ils l'apprenaient ?

_Culpabilité. Crainte._

Pas de réponse.

Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent dans les siennes et elle sentit sa détresse. Il lui transmettait une vague d'émotions qu'elle connaissait bien pour les avoir ressenties de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle était à Camelot et craignait que l'on découvre ses pouvoirs.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il savait sans qu'elle ait à prononcer un mot qu'elle se reconnaissait en lui. Mais cette époque tourmentée était loin d'elle, à présent sa magie était connue de tous. Alors, était-elle plus heureuse ainsi ? Non. Elle ne trouverait jamais le repos tant qu'elle n'aurait pas puni les responsables et récupéré ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Guy dut percevoir son désir de vengeance car il planta son regard dans le sien, semblant sonder les profondeurs de son âme, et d'une certaine manière c'était le cas lorsqu'ils étaient liés ainsi. Morgane n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Cette sensation d'être liée à une autre personne aussi étroitement, leurs deux esprits se touchant. Et elle ne pouvait qu'avoir confiance en cette personne qui avait partagé avec elle doutes et désirs dans un tourbillon de sensations qui les déstabilisait tous deux par sa puissance.

-Rejoins-moi dans la lutte contre Camelot, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Guy tressaillit à cette déclaration, et elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme desserrer légèrement leur prise sur les siens.

_Panique._

Panique ? Craignait-il pour sa vie s'il se joignait à elle ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu as un nouveau plan pour conquérir la cité ?

-Nous pourrions rassembler une nouvelle armée. Je sais que tu es puissant, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux lorsque tu as éteint d'un simple regard les flammes que j'avais allumées.

Elle capta à nouveau le bouillonnement familier des émotions de Guy, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde d'une voix si calme qu'elle l'aurait cru parfaitement serein si elle n'avait pas été immergée dans son esprit.

-Les personnes de mon entourage dont je t'ai parlé, dit-il, elles ont besoin de moi.

Il disait vrai.

Morgane n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de s'occuper de ces personnes tout en fomentant une prise de pouvoir avec elle, mais il était clair qu'il ne révèlerait rien de plus. Il émanait de lui un amour des plus profonds à l'évocation de ses proches, et il ne lui concèderait rien sur ce point, prêt à tout pour les protéger. Alors elle n'insista pas, acceptant cette réponse.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Arthur s'extirpa de l'enchaînement de moments que lui montrait le cristal lorsqu'il reconnut le visage du Seigneur des Dragons. Se plongeant dans la scène, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un simple instant de la vie quotidienne. Il se trouvait dans la salle du trône à Camelot, et Uther et Balinor étaient les deux seules personnes présentes. Leurs visages étaient crispés par l'affolement, tandis qu'à l'extérieur se faisaient entendre des hurlements et des grondements d'une puissance phénoménale. Le Seigneur des Dragons, outre son apparence plus jeune et ses cheveux courts, n'était pas encore l'homme qu'Arthur avait rencontré. Son regard n'était pas habité par la lassitude et la profonde tristesse qui lui avaient donné un air si lugubre le jour où Arthur et Merlin l'avaient trouvé. A vrai dire, l'étincelle de défi qui scintillait pour l'instant dans les yeux du Seigneur des Dragons rappelait à Arthur l'attitude des plus courageux de ses chevaliers face au danger.

Balinor était recouvert de cendres et de poussière, et face à lui, Uther était sur le qui-vive.

-Camelot ne tiendra pas plus longtemps! dit le Seigneur des Dragons.

-N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire?

Le ton d'Uther trahissait son inquiétude.

-La créature qui nous attaque s'abrite au cœur de sa monstrueuse création. Le seul moyen de la tuer est d'y pénétrer soi-même.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard lourd de sens. Après un court silence, le Seigneur des Dragons reprit:

-Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque pour sauver Camelot, mais je n'y parviendrai pas seul.

-De qui avez-vous besoin?

-Pour cette mission, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire parmi les dragons.

-Volontaire? interrogea Uther en haussant les sourcils.

-Il y a peu de chances que nous survivions, répondit simplement Balinor, et Arthur fut forcé de constater que le regard de l'homme ne l'avait pas trompé: c'était un véritable guerrier, prêt à donner sa vie pour Camelot.

Uther hocha la tête.

-J'espère que vous savez que la cité entière vous devra la vie si vous réussissez.

-Et moi j'espère être encore vivant pour être remercié une fois que tout sera fini.

Sur ces paroles, le Seigneur des Dragons quitta solennellement la salle du trône, suivi de près par Arthur, qui voulait savoir quelle était la menace qui nécessitait de prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas à l'extérieur resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit. La première chose qu'il vit fut la tornade, une immense colonne de poussière et de terre qui se dressait au milieu de la cour intérieure, entourée de plusieurs autres colonnes plus petites mais bel et bien dévastatrices. Ensuite, Arthur vit les dragons. Il y en avait des dizaines, et ils étaient pour la plupart chevauchés par des hommes, probablement des Seigneurs des Dragons. Ces derniers se glissaient tant bien que mal entre les différentes tornades, tentant sans grand succès de toucher d'un sort ou d'une flamme la créature tapie au cœur de la plus grosse colonne. On ne pouvait distinguer les contours du monstre qui habitait le tourbillon, seule une vague forme était visible.

C'était un spectacle de feu et de sang. Et Arthur n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts qui avaient dû être causés lorsque le tourbillon avait traversé les zones habitées.

Lorsqu'enfin Arthur tourna à nouveau son attention vers Balinor, ce dernier se trouvait au sommet des marches, les bras le long du corps, prêt. Il leva le visage vers les cieux et lança un appel dans une langue inconnue, d'une voix rendue rauque par la puissance de son cri.

Immédiatement, l'attention de tous les dragons se fixa sur lui, et il poursuivit :

-Le seul moyen de mettre fin à tout cela est de s'en prendre à la créature qui se trouve au cœur même de la tornade, cria-t-il en désignant la gigantesque colonne. J'ai besoin de l'aide de l'un d'entre vous pour m'y rendre. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a que peu de chances que nous réussissions, et que la probabilité que nous survivions est plus infime encore.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Je cherche un volontaire.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant la terrible ironie de la situation. Car des années plus tard, lorsque le Grand Dragon s'en prendrait à Camelot, Arthur ferait cette même requête auprès des chevaliers. Lui aussi demanderait l'aide de volontaires pour affronter la créature, avec pour issue une mort certaine.

Mais Arthur avait survécu malgré tout. Et Balinor survivrait aussi puisqu'Arthur ferait sa rencontre plus tard.

L'un des rares dragons qui se déplaçait sans cavalier quitta alors la tour sur laquelle il était posé pour se placer devant le Seigneur des Dragons.

-Je suis volontaire, dit la créature.

Balinor le remercia d'un léger signe de tête avant de se hisser sur son dos, et ils prirent aussitôt leur envol. Arthur eut le temps de contempler les reflets bleutés des écailles du dragon avant que ce dernier et le Seigneur des Dragons qui le chevauchait ne s'engouffrent au cœur de la tornade, disparaissant dans la colonne de poussière. Et Arthur attendit, le cœur battant, dans un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne se produisit, il n'y eut aucun changement perceptible. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'immense tornade, et Arthur songea un instant à y entrer à son tour pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Après tout il ne pouvait rien lui arriver puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment là, ce moment n'était qu'un évènement du passé qui s'était achevé avant même qu'Arthur ne naisse.

Mais alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il y eut un mouvement au niveau du sol et la base de la tornade se mit à trembler. Plusieurs flammes apparurent et remontèrent progressivement le long de la colonne, emportées par les déplacements d'air gigantesques que créait le phénomène. Un cri perçant retentit au cœur de la colonne, et cette dernière disparut soudainement, entraînant la chute de tous les objets qu'elle avait emportés sur son passage et fait tournoyer dans les airs.

La silhouette d'un dragon qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse pour éviter les plus gros débris pouvait être aperçue dans le nuage de poussière qui retombait peu à peu et, lorsque la visibilité revint, la créature se posa sur le sol. Une par une, les autres tornades moururent à leur tour, la créature qui les avait conjurées étant vaincue.

Le dragon et son Seigneur étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'une épaisse poussière foncée, mais leur visage reflétait la joie de la victoire.

* * *

-J'ai une dernière question pour toi, Guy. Comment as-tu appris que le dragon blanc m'avait guérie ?

Merlin se retint de grimacer, mais c'était inutile dans de telles conditions, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses émotions à Morgane lorsqu'ils étaient liés ainsi par sa magie. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, sentant l'agacement de la jeune femme augmenter à chaque seconde sans réponse qui s'écoulait, d'autant qu'elle percevait probablement qu'il cherchait un moyen de lui en avouer le moins possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait appris de Kilgarrah, qui l'avait appris d'Aithusa elle-même. Si Morgane avait réagi violemment en apprenant qu'Aithusa était une alliée d'Emrys, elle perdrait tout contrôle en découvrant que celui qu'elle appelait Guy et en qui elle avait désormais confiance était en contact avec la dragonne. Merlin devait trouver un moyen de le lui cacher sans mentir pour autant.

-Mes pouvoirs me permettent d'interagir avec certaines créatures magiques…, commença-t-il prudemment.

_Les dragons_, pensa-t-il, mais il n'en dit rien. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, il reprit :

-L'une d'elles était présente au moment où la dragonne t'a guérie…

_C'était la dragonne elle-même._

-C'est cette créature qui m'a prévenu de ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

C'était la pure vérité, Morgane le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était une version très incomplète de la vérité. Merlin avait bel et bien gagné la confiance de la jeune femme, mais il sentait la frustration enfler en elle.

A ce moment précis, un orbe de lumière bleue se glissa par la fente de la porte, entrant chez Morgane et se dirigeant vers elle. D'abord perplexe, elle se rassura finalement.

-C'est un message, dit-elle en tendant une main pour que l'orbe s'y dépose.

En faisant cela, elle avait lâché l'une des mains de Merlin, affaiblissant le lien qui les unissait. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Reconnaissant sa destinataire, la lumière bleue se changea en un petit morceau de parchemin qui tenait dans la paume de la main.

-Mordred…, murmura-t-elle en lisant ce qui y était inscrit.

Merlin comprit avec effroi ce dont il s'agissait, mais il était trop tard. Morgane lâcha son autre main, brisant complètement le lien.

En voyant la jeune femme sourire doucement à la lecture du message, il comprit que Mordred venait de gagner une alliée, faisant à nouveau de la jeune femme une menace, une ennemie. Merlin remercia silencieusement Morgane d'avoir brisé le lien à temps, car s'ils avaient encore été liés, elle aurait senti la simple méfiance du sorcier se changer en hostilité.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu un mal fou à rédiger ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et ne vous gênez pas pour me faire remarquer les défauts que vous trouverez. Est-ce que vous préférez ce qui arrive à Arthur ou les conversations entre Merlin et Morgane ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Nuit blanche, partie 3 : Le droit de crier à l'injustice**

Après avoir vu ce qu'avait accompli Balinor pour détruire ces tornades, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. De même, lorsqu'il était allé le trouver avec Merlin pour lui demander de sauver Camelot du Grand Dragon, l'homme avait d'abord refusé, mais il avait finalement pris la décision de les aider. Ainsi avaient commencé à émerger des sentiments contradictoires dans le cœur d'Arthur. Ce Seigneur des Dragons avait pour lui représenté quelqu'un de différent, pas vraiment un sorcier, mais pas tout à fait un homme normal. Accepter de venir en aide à ceux qui l'avaient persécuté demandait un certain courage, et à présent qu'Arthur avait assisté à l'impressionnant spectacle des prouesses de Balinor, il se rendait compte que celui-ci n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Sans être certain que c'était un homme bon, Arthur savait que ce n'était pas un homme mauvais.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement que la curiosité du roi le mena à rechercher un évènement particulier du passé de ce Seigneur des Dragons. L'instant où le désespoir et la peine avaient remplacé la détermination dans son regard. Et la magie du cristal le conduisit à nouveau dans la salle du trône, où Uther et Balinor se disputaient dans un féroce face à face. Gaius était présent, en retrait, seul témoin de la scène.

-Vous m'avez trahi ! gronda le Seigneur des Dragons, les traits déformés par la rage et l'accablement.

Plusieurs larmes roulaient sur les joues du courageux guerrier, et cette image de pure douleur rappela à Arthur l'expression de Merlin lorsque Balinor avait perdu la vie. Troublé par ce rapprochement étrange, il repoussa cette pensée pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

La voix d'Uther fendit l'air, son ton ferme et irrévocable.

-C'est la magie qui m'a trahi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tenir pour responsable de votre malheur la totalité de la communauté magique, c'est insensé ! Ce que vous avez osé faire est impardonnable. Les dragons sont des créatures magiques, ils doivent être libres de parcourir le monde ! Comment avez-vous pu m'_utiliser_ de la sorte pour vous en prendre à eux ? Vous m'avez rendu responsable de la mort de centaines d'innocents !

Et Arthur réalisa la raison des larmes de Balinor. Seule l'extermination des dragons pouvait mettre cet homme dans un tel état. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

-Tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie seront brûlés, reprit Uther.

Arthur fut certain de percevoir un léger tremblement dans la voix de son père, qui ajouta :

-Mais en raison des nombreux services que vous avez rendus à Camelot au fil des années, je suis prêt à vous offrir un choix.

Le Seigneur des Dragons fronça les sourcils, incertain, laissant Uther continuer.

-Si vous acceptez de renoncer à la magie et de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, je vous accorderai le pardon royal. J'ai fait cette même proposition à Gaius, pour le remercier de son amitié toujours inébranlable depuis que nous nous connaissons. Faites le bon choix, Balinor, il en va de votre vie.

L'homme fut totalement pris par surprise par ces paroles. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension en direction du médecin de la cour, mais ce dernier gardait résolument la tête baissée. L'étonnement fut vite replacé par le dégoût.

-Jamais, dit-il en secouant la tête avec résignation. Plutôt mourir que m'allier à l'homme qui a anéanti ma famille.

Son regard s'embua à nouveau.

-Tous les Seigneurs des Dragons…, murmura-t-il. Tous les dragons…

-Vous avez fait votre choix, dit simplement Uther, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Mais Arthur le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner par cette expression de marbre. Il savait que cette décision coûtait énormément à son père, il le voyait dans le tressaillement presque imperceptible de ses épaules.

-Gardes ! appela Uther. Arrêtez cet homme. Les injustices commises par la magie doivent être punies par la mort, Balinor. Vous auriez dû accepter mon offre.

Et il était là, le moment qu'Arthur avait recherché était là. Il vit de ses propres yeux le regard du Seigneur des Dragons se transformer. La réponse de Balinor glaça le sang d'Arthur dans ses veines, et un profond sentiment de confusion et de doute le traversa.

-Vous avez perdu le droit de crier à l'injustice lorsque vous avez ordonné l'exécution de tous ces innocents, Uther Pendragon.

Le Seigneur des Dragons désarma ensuite le garde qui était entré dans la salle, et il prit la fuite. Arthur savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et mourrait loin de Camelot, bien des années plus tard.

* * *

-Je pense que je suis prête à te parler de ma vision, maintenant.

Merlin acquiesça doucement. Morgane avait rangé la lettre de Mordred dans un tiroir, et s'était remise face à lui comme si rien n'était venu interrompre leur conversation. Mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin de connaître les mots du message pour savoir que la jeune femme se trouvait à présent dans les rangs des alliés de Mordred.

Inconsciente de l'agitation à laquelle son interlocuteur était en proie, elle poursuivit.

-Comme tu peux t'en douter, ce n'est pas une vision agréable…

_Morgane était sur l'île des Bénis et elle pouvait voir la déchirure du voile en face d'elle, mais la Cailleach n'était pas là. Etrangement, Morgane était en train de s'approcher du voile. Elle comprit alors avec horreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à le traverser. Elle voulut arrêter ses pas, pousser un cri, mais elle n'était pas aux commandes de son propre corps. Au moment où elle franchit le voile, son champ de vision devint totalement noir._

Merlin écouta le récit de la vision de Morgane, sans rien laisser paraître de son tumulte intérieur. Morgane aussi avait rêvé de l'Ile des Bénis. Les rêves qu'il avait lui-même faits lui revinrent en mémoire. L'Ile des Bénis. Le voile déchiré. Le sablier… Ce sablier qui se vidait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il se produirait une fois qu'il serait totalement vide. Peut-être la vision de Morgane constituait elle la réponse à sa question. Une réponse des plus énigmatiques.

* * *

Balinor avait fui, Arthur l'avait vu désarmer le garde qui tentait de s'interposer et franchir en hâte la grande porte de la salle du trône. Il tourna son regard vers son père. Uther était toujours immobile, son regard était vide, et il ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour arrêter Balinor. Arthur eut l'impression que son père préférait laisser le Seigneur des Dragons quitter Camelot en vie. Gaius, toujours dans l'angle de la pièce, gardait la tête baissée. Leur attitude rappela à Arthur le regard perdu de personnes en deuil. Balinor avait été leur ami.

Lorsque Gaius quitta la pièce sans un mot, Uther n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Arthur hésita un instant. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, il pouvait maintenant briser le lien avec le cristal et retourner à la bibliothèque de l'Archiviste. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, et il suivit les pas de Gaius, qui retournait dans ses appartements. Le vieil homme referma derrière lui la porte de son laboratoire et se dirigea vers une pile de papiers, posés sur la table. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un parchemin et le déroula. Arthur ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Après une scène pareille, Gaius s'apprêtait à lire son courrier, c'en était presque comique.

Mais le vieux médecin n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. La porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant Balinor. A la grande surprise d'Arthur, Gaius n'hésita pas un seul instant, il fit entrer l'homme dans la pièce et referma derrière lui, après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait assisté à la scène.

-Que fais-tu ici, Balinor ? Tu dois t'en aller tout de suite ! Uther a sûrement déjà lancé des hommes à ta recherche !

Arthur savait qu'il devrait se préoccuper du comportement de Gaius, qui semblait dangereusement proche de la trahison, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas surpris. Depuis un certain temps, le vieil homme cachait de moins en moins sa sympathie pour certains sorciers. Ce qui surprenait le plus Arthur, c'était finalement que rien de tout cela n'ébranlait la confiance qu'il avait en Gaius. Le vieux médecin faisait peut-être confiance aux sorciers trop facilement, mais ce n'était pas un traître. De cela, Arthur était certain. Tout comme il était certain de la loyauté de Merlin ou de ses plus proches chevaliers.

-Gaius, commença l'homme, je dois vous demander un service avant de partir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Gaius d'une voix rassurante mais pressante, je ne révèlerai pas à Uther que tu t'es marié. Il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à elle.

Elle ? s'étonna Arthur. Balinor avait une femme ?

-Merci, Gaius. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle puisse venir avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas la condamner à une vie aussi dangereuse.

Le Seigneur des Dragons adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à Gaius, mais ce dernier l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

-Pars maintenant, je la préviendrai.

Balinor se faufila silencieusement à l'extérieur et, poussant un soupir, Gaius déroula entièrement le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit de qui était le message. Arthur tenta de lire par dessus les épaules du vieil homme mais il n'apercevait que des bribes de phrases, des passages incomplets. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que le destinataire de la lettre n'était pas Gaius mais Balinor. Le parchemin était adressé au vieil homme mais la première ligne indiquait que le message devait être transmis au Seigneur des Dragons. Mais il était trop tard pour cela, et Arthur vit que Gaius se mordait les doigts de n'avoir pas eu le temps de voir cela plus tôt. Nul doute que ce message venait de la femme que Balinor avait épousée. Mais Arthur et Gaius n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, car une phrase se détachait clairement du message. _J'attends un enfant._

Gaius dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, et Arthur lui-même sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut. Balinor avait une femme et un enfant, et ces derniers étaient probablement encore vivants aujourd'hui…

Du coin de l'œil, Arthur vit Gaius saisir une plume et rédiger à son tour un message. Mais le souverain avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il se rendit compte qu'il était probablement capable de voir la femme et l'enfant de Balinor grâce au cristal. De savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant même. La curiosité le démangeait.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, il devait d'abord lire ce qu'écrivait Gaius. Arthur se pencha donc à nouveau pour lire le message du vieil homme. Ce dernier expliquait à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé, et Arthur remarqua qu'il ne mettait ni son nom, ni celui de sa destinataire dans cette lettre. Le vieux médecin craignait que quelqu'un n'intercepte le message.

Le griffonnement de la plume s'arrêta brutalement, et Arthur leva le regard vers le visage de Gaius, qui s'était soudain décomposé. Les prochains mots qu'il écrivit étaient visiblement pesés, destinés à n'être compris que de leur destinataire. _Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu attends un enfant_, nota lentement le vieil homme. _A la mort de son père, il sera son digne héritier._ En effet, seule une personne sachant qui était le père en question pourrait comprendre ce que cela signifiait : l'enfant serait un Seigneur des Dragons.

Cette fois-ci, les jambes d'Arthur ne le soutinrent pas, il dut s'asseoir. Lui qui croyait que la lignée des Seigneurs des Dragons s'était éteinte avec Balinor, il s'était complètement trompé. A sa mort, son fils ou sa fille avait acquis ses capacités. A présent, Arthur devait absolument voir où se trouvaient l'épouse et l'enfant de Balinor, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'existence d'une personne aussi puissante. Il repensa au dragon blanc, Aithusa. Cette dernière avait transmis un message de paix à Camelot, invitant ses habitants dotés de magie à montrer leur innocence en luttant contre les ennemis de Camelot. Et elle avait proclamé agir au nom d'un homme, Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps… Un Seigneur des Dragons ? s'interrogea Arthur.

-Montre moi où est la femme de Balinor en ce moment même, demanda-t-il au cristal.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur refit sa demande, mais il ne fut happé par aucune force. Quelqu'un m'empêche de la voir, comprit-il. C'est quelqu'un qui, comme Mordred, a lancé un sort qui interdit de voir cette femme grâce aux cristaux. Mais peut-être pouvait-il tout de même voir son enfant…

-Montre moi où est l'enfant de Balinor en ce moment même, demanda Arthur avant d'être happé par la magie du cristal.

Lorsque son environnement se stabilisa, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre, dont les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de végétation. Une cabane au milieu d'une forêt, reconnut-il. Deux personnes étaient présentes, assises face à face, et Arthur faillit reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il reconnut l'une d'entre elles. Morgane ? Alors la jeune femme était vivante, cela ne faisait plus le moindre doute. Mais son père était Uther Pendragon, et non Balinor. L'enfant de Balinor devait donc être le jeune homme brun assis face à elle. Le cœur d'Arthur se glaça à cette pensée. Il avait jusque là conservé l'espoir que l'enfant de Balinor serait comme son père, mais il ne pouvait que constater que le jeune Seigneur des Dragons s'était allié à Morgane. Mais alors, la dragonne blanche avait-elle agi en son nom ? Le jeune homme leva la tête, et Arthur frémit lorsqu'il reconnut son visage. C'était l'homme qu'il avait combattu dans une ruelle de Camelot, un sorcier capable de ralentir le temps, qui l'avait laissé en vie et qui avait servi de diversion pour la fuite d'une petite fille. Plus rien n'était clair dans l'esprit d'Arthur, et il décida de se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps.

-Te méfies-tu toujours de moi ? demanda le fils de Balinor.

-Non, répondit Morgane, je ne t'aurais pas parlé de ma vision si je ne te faisais pas confiance.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Alors tu dois m'écouter, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Je sais que tu viens de recevoir un message de Mordred, commença-t-il, et je sais qu'il t'y propose de rejoindre l'armée de sorciers qu'il lancera contre Camelot.

Morgane parut surprise par la perspicacité du jeune homme, mais elle l'écouta attentivement.

-Ne le rejoins pas, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda immédiatement la jeune femme, et Arthur attendait aussi sa réponse avec curiosité.

-Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, fit-elle en plissant les yeux, mais…

-Alors écoute-moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser rejoindre l'armée de Mordred.

Arthur se demanda si le jeune homme était en train de menacer Morgane. Et visiblement, elle se posait aussi la question.

-Mordred représente une chance inespérée de reprendre Camelot ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu as vu ce à quoi Uther Pendragon nous a condamnés. Son fils et lui méritent la mort pour avoir causé tant de souffrances à ceux qui pratiquent la magie.

-Tu as aussi causé de nombreuses souffrances lorsque tu régnais à Camelot. Tu as torturé des chevaliers, tu t'en es pris à d'innocents villageois. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un tel sort ? En agissant ainsi, tu as perdu le droit de crier à l'injustice.

Encore cette phrase, s'étonna Arthur. Perdre le droit de crier à l'injustice… Balinor avait dit exactement la même chose à Uther avant de quitter Camelot, et c'était aujourd'hui son fils qui le répétait face à Morgane, la fille d'Uther. Arthur ne pouvait que se poser la question : certains actes étaient-ils si terribles que ceux qui les avaient commis ne méritaient plus qu'on respecte les souffrances qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes subies ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Finalement, cette nuit blanche durera un chapitre supplémentaire donc quatre chapitres (12 à 15 inclus), parce qu'elle est trop longue pour tenir en trois. ^^ Sinon selon vous, qui est le moins malveillant, Uther ou Morgane ? Ils ont à peu près le même parcours finalement… N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça me donne une idée de ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, et ça me motive pour écrire plus vite. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Nuit blanche, partie 4 : Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?**

Arthur n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait penser du fils de Balinor. Il collaborait avec Morgane mais prenait la défense de ses victimes. Quel était son but dans tout cela ?

-Cesse de blâmer Uther pour le mal qu'il a causé, et pense un instant à tes propres actions, dit le jeune homme à Morgane.

-Il m'a reniée !

Arthur se réjouit de ne pas être présent physiquement pour cette confrontation, la colère de la jeune femme ayant généralement des conséquences désastreuses.

-J'aurais dû lui succéder sur le trône, mais il ne m'a jamais reconnue comme étant sa fille !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, la façade impassible du fils de Balinor se fissura.

-Uther était prêt à tout pour toi ! s'écria-t-il. S'il avait appris pour tes pouvoirs, il aurait mis fin à l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie.

-Non, c'est faux, il m'aurait exécutée comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Morgane semblait étonnée de le voir perdre son calme.

-Je sais de source sûre, ajouta le Seigneur des Dragons, que l'amour qu'Uther te portait était plus grand que sa haine de la magie. Lorsque tu étais mourante, il a fait appel à la sorcellerie pour te sauver !

Morgane fut prise de court en entendant cela. Arthur lui-même eut un hoquet de stupeur.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Lorsque tu es tombée dans les escaliers du château, tu as failli perdre la vie. Mais Uther a donné l'ordre à Gaius de te soigner par tous les moyens possibles.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Arthur aussi était confus.

-Tu t'es perdue en chemin, Morgane. Tes idées étaient pures à l'origine, mais tu t'es laissé aveugler par la haine et le désir de pouvoir. Et tu t'abrites derrière ces idées aujourd'hui vides de sens pour justifier tes actes impardonnables. La vie humaine n'a plus aucune valeur pour toi, tu es capable de tuer sans une once de remords. Tu en tires même du plaisir.

-Je vais rejoindre Mordred, dit-elle d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Arthur vit les épaules du Seigneur des Dragons s'affaisser.

-Alors, reprit-elle. Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Le jeune homme se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabane.

-Il est tard, dit-il simplement. Je dois rentrer.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! s'irrita Morgane en se levant à son tour. Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

-Ce qu'il faudra, murmura le fils de Balinor en franchissant le seuil.

Son ton ne laissait aucunement deviner ses intentions. Arthur n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'une promesse, d'une menace, ou d'autre chose. Morgane était perdue elle aussi.

-Attends, dit-elle en élevant la voix.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et saisit son bras. Les yeux fermés, elle resta ainsi immobile, concentrée. Arthur eut l'impression qu'elle essayait de sonder les intentions de l'homme. Elle le lâcha finalement, et Arthur vit le soulagement se dessiner sur son visage.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de le laisser partir.

Arthur suivit le fils de Balinor tandis que ce dernier se frayait un chemin dans la forêt. Soudain, le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt et se mit à observer les alentours d'un air confus, comme s'il sentait une présence. Arthur crut un instant que, comme Mordred, il se savait observé, mais le jeune homme se remit ensuite à avancer normalement. Tandis qu'il marchait, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Le fils de Balinor s'arrêta dans une petite clairière. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Après un long moment, le jeune homme glissa une main dans sa poche pour en sortir un morceau de parchemin qu'Arthur reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'une des très nombreuses affiches que les druides avaient laissées dans Camelot pour encourager les sorciers à se mobiliser et les gens sans magie à se renseigner sur le sujet. Le parchemin indiquait une clairière dans laquelle pouvaient se rendre les personnes intéressées pour trouver les druides.

Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait suivi le Seigneur des Dragons jusque dans cette clairière. Et à peine eut-il fait cette constatation qu'un druide fit son apparition, émergeant entre les arbres. C'était un homme plutôt jeune, qui découvrit sa tête lorsqu'il vit celui qui l'attendait.

-Emrys ? s'étonna l'homme, confirmant ce que soupçonnait déjà Arthur.

Le Seigneur des Dragons ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de planter son regard dans celui du druide et de… le fixer ? C'était la seule façon de décrire ce qu'Arthur voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Emrys et le jeune druide se regardaient l'un l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme s'ils parvenaient à communiquer par un simple échange de regard. Ou par la pensée. Arthur se souvenait que la dragonne Aithusa avait délivré son message par télépathie.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'extrêmement angoissant à voir ces deux sorciers converser de manière inaudible, et Arthur avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le druide décrocha finalement son regard de celui d'Emrys. Il prononça quelques mots dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, et le champ de vision d'Arthur se trouva enveloppé d'une nappe de brouillard blanc qui recouvrit peu à peu tout ce qui l'entourait. Lorsque le paysage redevint à nouveau visible, Arthur était de retour dans la bibliothèque de l'Archiviste, loin de la clairière, loin des druides, et loin d'Emrys.

Arthur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait plus tôt. Il lui paraissait maintenant évident qu'Emrys avait effectivement ressenti sa présence après avoir quitté Morgane, lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui d'un air confus. Mais, contrairement à Mordred, il ne connaissait pas de sortilège pour empêcher qu'on l'observe par le biais d'un cristal. C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu à un endroit où il pourrait trouver des druides. A présent, Arthur n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait Emrys.

Puis, une pensée l'effleura : celui qu'on nommait _le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps_ avait eu besoin de l'aide d'un druide pour se débarrasser d'un espion ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout cela. A la connaissance d'Arthur, la seule autre personne qui soit capable d'être aussi compétente et incompétente à la fois était Merlin.

La comparaison l'amusa l'espace d'un instant, mais il fut ramené à ses pensées à la vue du cristal, qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Arthur n'en avait jamais appris autant sur son passé que cette nuit là, et il était irrésistiblement attiré par les connaissances de cette bibliothèque. Il saisit un livre de la section sur les dragons, _La légende d'Ashkanar_, et se plongea dans le récit. Il n'avait lu qu'une vingtaine de pages lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jour allait bientôt se lever.

Il devait rentrer avant l'aube, et profiter s'il le pouvait de quelques instants de sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il aurait à s'occuper de la défense du royaume et des traités d'unification. D'autant qu'il venait de découvrir que Morgane avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée de Mordred. Réprimant un bâillement, il enfila sa cape et retourna au château.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier extérieur, il entendit un frottement de tissu derrière lui et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était Merlin.

Tous deux se figèrent sur place.

Pour la deuxième fois de suite, il croisait Merlin en rentrant de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Sauf que cette fois- ci il était si tard que les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient déjà fait leur apparition. Mais que pouvait bien faire Merlin hors du château toute une nuit ? Probablement même hors de la cité, dans la forêt, à en juger par ses vêtements recouverts de boue. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Arthur n'avait pas osé lui demander d'où il venait, de peur d'avoir à répondre à la même question ensuite. Et Merlin avait fait de même.

Son valet paraissait tout aussi confus que lui, mais il paraissait surtout épuisé, comme s'il avait réellement passé la nuit à ramper dans la forêt. Ainsi, ce fut Merlin qui se décida à briser le silence d'un rire léger, auquel Arthur ne put que se joindre.

-Bonne nuit, dit simplement Merlin en dépassant Arthur dans les escaliers, lui rappelant le _bonne nuit_ de Morgane à Emrys, prononcé plus tôt dans la nuit.

Arthur le vit disparaître à l'intérieur du château et se tint quelques instants debout et immobile, stupéfait pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la nuit. Peut-être cette nuit entière n'était-elle qu'un rêve. Après tout, chaque seconde de cette nuit blanche avait été tellement extravagante qu'elle en était à peine croyable. Mordred, Uther, Balinor, Gaius, les multiples facettes d'Emrys, Morgane, et maintenant Merlin. C'était trop de découvertes pour une seule nuit.

* * *

Merlin dut se réveiller après ce qui lui semblait être à peine quelques minutes de sommeil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour rester éveillé pendant la journée. La nuit avait été mouvementée. En sortant de la cabane de Morgane, il avait senti une présence, quelqu'un qui l'observait. C'était une présence magique, et il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne connaissait aucun sort qui puisse fonctionner. Et comme il ne pouvait pas révéler sa véritable identité à celui qui l'observait, il ne pouvait pas retourner à Camelot pour chercher une solution dans son livre de magie. Par chance, il avait à sa disposition un moyen de contacter les druides, et celui qui l'avait aidé lui avait été d'un grand secours. Il avait prononcé quelques mots qui avaient immédiatement libéré Merlin du poids de celui qui l'épiait. Mais il lui restait à présent à découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Le druide lui avait appris que celui qui l'observait le faisait à travers un cristal magique issu de l'Antre de Cristal. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cristal montrant le futur et ne pouvant être utilisé que par un puissant sorcier, mais d'un cristal montrant le passé et le présent, pouvant être utilisé par n'importe qui. Mais tous ces cristaux avaient disparu avec la Purge, et seules les grandes prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion en avaient encore à leur disposition. Or Nimueh et Morgause étaient les dernières, et elles étaient mortes toutes les deux. Merlin n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de l'identité de son espion. Il avait en outre l'impression étrange d'avoir vu des cristaux récemment, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Il n'avait pas dû prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait ce jour là.

La nuit dernière, Merlin avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec Morgane, et la conversation ne s'était pas conclue de manière idéale. Sous l'apparence de 'Guy', Merlin avait découvert que la jeune femme projetait de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée de Mordred, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour prévenir cette catastrophe. _Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?_ l'avait-elle défié. _Ce qu'il faudra, _avait-il répondu, et il le pensait. Il avait déjà empoisonné Morgane une fois pour sauver Camelot, et il serait prêt à le refaire si c'était la seule solution. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la seule solution. Peut-être le bracelet de Morgane était-il la solution. Alator l'avait averti que ce bracelet avait amplifié la noirceur déjà présente chez la jeune femme. Merlin pouvait donc faire changer la sorcière en le lui retirant. Mais lui enlever l'objet du poignet ne serait pas une mince affaire, il lui venait de sa sœur Morgause, et elle ne s'en séparait jamais, d'autant qu'il la protégeait de ses terribles cauchemars. Et même si Merlin parvenait à se débarrasser de cet objet magique, cela ne suffirait pas à transformer Morgane.

Et ce fut alors que Merlin se souvint du dernier événement de sa nuit blanche… Arthur. Pour la deuxième fois, tous deux s'étaient croisés en pleine nuit devant le château. Mais que pouvait bien faire Arthur dehors à une heure pareille ? Tout ce qu'espérait Merlin, c'était qu'il ne se mettait pas en danger inutilement. Cependant, le roi avait eu l'air plus embarrassé qu'inquiet, donc découvrir son secret n'était pas le plus urgent. Le plus urgent était de prévenir Camelot de l'alliance de Morgane et Mordred. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : en parler à Arthur.

Lorsque Merlin eut fini de se préparer, il entra dans la chambre royale avec le petit-déjeuner des souverains, et le déposa sur la table. Il réveilla Arthur, et ouvrit les rideaux. Etonnamment, Arthur ne se mit pas à gémir à la vue du soleil, et il se leva rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Arthur haussa un sourcil à la vue des cernes de Merlin. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Une fois que Gwen eut quitté la pièce, Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur et lui dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir Arthur… Morgane est vivante, et elle s'est alliée avec Mordred.

Le roi était bouche bée.

-Mais…, commença-t-il en bredouillant. Cette alliance a eu lieu cette nuit même, Merlin ! Comment peux-tu déjà le savoir ?

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de ne pas comprendre.

-Vous voulez dire que vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il à Arthur. Mais comment ?

-Et toi, Merlin, comment l'as-tu appris ?

A cet instant, Gwen entra à nouveau dans la chambre pour prendre un fruit dans la corbeille du petit-déjeuner, interrompant leur conversation. Mais le regard d'Arthur était toujours dirigé vers lui, et Merlin pouvait voir sa curiosité.

-J'en ai entendu parler dans les rues de Camelot ce matin, mentit Merlin, dès que Gwen eut à nouveau quitté la pièce.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, totalement incrédule.

-Moi aussi, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules, comme s'il avait totalement renoncé à inventer un mensonge crédible.

Après cela, Arthur resta en réunion privée avec le roi Olaf toute la matinée, laissant Merlin libre de vaquer à ses occupations. Ce qu'il fit volontiers. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait correctement fait toutes ses corvées, il se mit à faire des recherches sur le bracelet de Morgane. Gaius était heureusement là pour l'aider, et tous deux parvinrent à amasser une certaine quantité d'informations sur le sujet. Ils découvrirent que ce type d'objet constituait un réceptacle de magie pour de puissants sorts. C'est pourquoi le sort lancé par Morgause sur le bracelet pour protéger Morgane de ses cauchemars était resté efficace, même après la mort de la jeune femme. Mais le pouvoir utilisé pour ce sort était sombre, et cela pouvait influencer l'esprit d'une personne si elle gardait l'objet trop longtemps à ses côtés. Or Morgane portait ce bracelet depuis l'arrivée de Morgause à Camelot, donc depuis plusieurs années.

-Merlin, précisa Gaius, n'oublie pas que ce bracelet n'aurait jamais eu un effet aussi profond si Morgane n'avait pas laissé sa noirceur l'envahir. Si Arthur ou toi aviez été en contact avec un tel objet, vous ne seriez pas devenu ce qu'elle est devenue. N'oublie pas qu'elle est dangereuse.

-Croyez-moi, Gaius, je ne l'oublie pas. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'avant même de rencontrer Morgause, Morgane avait planifié de bout en bout l'assassinat d'Uther. Elle n'y a renoncé qu'au dernier moment, ce ne sont pas là les actes de quelqu'un d'innocent. Mais ce ne sont pas non plus les actes d'un être rongé par le mal. Le bracelet ne l'aide certainement pas à se libérer de sa part d'ombre, ou tout du moins à la contrôler. A chaque fois que je vais la voir, je sors de chez elle avec la peur au ventre. Parce qu'elle me terrifie, je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, elle est imprévisible et déformée par la haine. Et chaque fois que je partage ses émotions, je perçois tout ce ressentiment et cette colère bouillonner en elle. Elle ne peut pas guérir avec cette chose à son poignet.

Gaius hocha simplement la tête, et Merlin lui fut reconnaissant de ne rien ajouter. Tout était dit. Deux choses étaient indispensables pour aider Morgane : la destruction du bracelet et l'amitié de Merlin. Peut-être le jeune sorcier n'était-il pas encore prêt à offrir son amitié à la jeune femme, mais il savait déjà comment la convaincre de retirer son bracelet. Il allait devoir faire un sacrifice énorme et risquer la destruction des royaumes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Car si Morgane se trouvait du côté de Mordred, aucun royaume n'aurait la moindre chance.

_Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?_

_Ce qu'il faudra._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de commenter, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive pour continuer. Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui commentent régulièrement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Hantée**

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, annonça Morgane en ouvrant sa porte à Merlin, qui avait une fois de plus pris l'apparence de 'Guy'.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te convaincre de changer d'avis.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je pense que tu changeras d'avis par toi-même.

Alors que Morgane ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il l'interrompit.

-Si je suis là, c'est pour faire un échange.

Il était presque sûr qu'elle accepterait sa proposition. Presque.

-Que puis-je bien posséder qui t'intéresserait ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Ton bracelet, dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

-Non, dit-elle en recouvrant son poignet de son autre main, comme s'il allait tenter de s'en saisir par la force. C'est hors de question, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas dormir si je suis assaillie par des visions cauchemardesques toutes les nuits. Et c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma famille maintenant que tous mes proches sont morts.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

-Arthur est encore en vie, dit-il.

-Arthur a cessé de faire partie de ma famille il y a bien longtemps, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi veux-tu ce bracelet ?

-Peu importe, éluda Merlin. Ce que j'ai à te proposer en échange te rapprochera plus de ta famille que n'importe quel héritage. Je peux… je peux invoquer l'esprit de ta mère. Ou de ton père, Gorlois. L'un ou l'autre, c'est à toi de choisir.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce rituel dans son livre de magie quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il l'utiliserait pour Morgane.

-Non, c'est impossible, objecta la jeune femme. Il n'y a qu'un seul sortilège qui puisse invoquer l'esprit des morts, et il faut posséder…

-Une coquille d'œuf de dragon, oui, j'en possède une.

Une seule. Un seul mort pouvait être appelé. Si Morgane acceptait son offre, la coquille serait utilisée pour invoquer l'esprit d'un proche de la jeune femme, et Merlin ne pourrait jamais revoir ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Morgane hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Tu dois vraiment tenir à ce bracelet, dit-elle finalement. J'accepte.

Le cœur de Merlin n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il tenta de se calmer, il devait être le plus paisible possible pour pratiquer ce rituel. S'il se trompait quelque part, le voile séparant le monde des morts de celui des vivants se déchirerait à nouveau. Il sortit la coquille d'Aithusa de son sac et la déposa sur la table de Morgane.

-Ton père ou ta mère ? demanda-t-il ?

Morgane retira son bracelet et le déposa à son tour sur la table.

-Agravain, dit-elle, prenant Merlin totalement au dépourvu.

Voyant sa surprise, elle ajouta :

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affection pour lui mais je pense qu'il connaît la véritable apparence d'Emrys.

C'était vrai, Merlin avait dû révéler son identité à Agravain. Avant de le tuer. Il était donc hors de question d'invoquer l'oncle d'Arthur. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait surpris Merlin dans la déclaration de Morgane.

-Que veux-tu dire par 'sa véritable apparence' ? demanda-t-il.

-Emrys s'est toujours présenté à moi sous la forme d'un vieillard, dit-elle, mais ce n'est qu'un déguisement. Lorsqu'il m'avait à sa merci, il s'est penché au-dessus de moi pour me tuer, et j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de familier.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Merlin détourna immédiatement le regard.

-Quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais ? demanda-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Rien, dit Merlin, s'empressant de détourner la conversation. Je ne peux pas appeler Agravain, tu dois choisir entre Gorlois et ta mère.

-Pourquoi ? Cette formule peut invoquer n'importe quel mort.

-Je refuse de faire venir certaines personnes, ce n'est pas négociable.

-J'ai besoin de connaître l'identité d'Emrys, Guy, l'implora-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'en apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son sujet. Il parvient toujours à déjouer mes plans, il a toujours de l'avance sur moi. J'ai l'impression…

-Quelle impression ? s'inquiéta Merlin.

-L'impression qu'il me surveille. Qu'il voit tout ce que je fais.

Merlin n'ignorait pas que le personnage d'Emrys effrayait quelque peu Morgane, avant tout parce qu'elle en savait si peu sur lui, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en était terrifiée à ce point.

-Je me demande s'il est en train de m'observer en ce moment même, lui confia-t-elle, et Merlin eut le plus grand mal à rester calme.

La jeune femme était si proche de la vérité qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas pour la toucher. Littéralement.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il maladroitement. Je ne peux pas appeler Agravain, tu dois choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ma sœur, dit-elle alors.

-Non, pas question, je ne te laisserai pas discuter avec Morgause.

La sœur de Morgane avait déjà causé suffisamment de dégâts sur la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il sèchement.

Il ne voyait pas de raison de mentir.

-Gorlois ou ta mère ?

Par chance, Morgane n'insista pas. Si elle avait absolument tenu à voir Morgause, Merlin aurait été obligé d'accepter.

-Mon père alors, Gorlois.

Merlin avait la sensation distincte que le choix entre sa mère et son père n'avait pas été difficile pour Morgane. La jeune femme en voulait de toute évidence à sa mère d'avoir fait d'elle la fille d'Uther Pendragon, plutôt que la fille de Gorlois.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'attela à la tâche. Il avait lu avec le plus grand soin les instructions de son manuel et la formule à utiliser, et il avait même apporté quelques bougies, qu'il demanda à Morgane d'allumer. Il avait déjà vu Morgause réaliser ce rituel quelques années plus tôt, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que quoi que ce soit se déroule mal. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se répétait pour se rassurer. Morgane dut se rendre compte de son anxiété parce qu'elle lui demanda s'il était sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-Je n'ai jamais exécuté moi-même ce rituel, répondit-il, mais j'ai déjà vu une prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion le faire sous mes yeux.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, dit Morgane. Morgause ne m'a jamais appris à le réaliser parce qu'elle pensait que les dragons avaient disparu, et que les coquilles avaient toutes étaient utilisées. Elle a elle-même utilisé la seule qu'elle possédait pour invoquer la mère d'Arthur.

Le ton de la jeune femme était amer.

-Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose pareille. Elle a bien fait revenir la mère d'Arthur l'espace de quelques instants, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Même en entendant de la bouche de sa propre mère la vérité sur Uther, Arthur n'y a pas cru. Rien ne peut lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monstre qu'était son propre père.

Merlin se garda bien de répondre. Dissuader Arthur de mettre fin aux jours d'Uther avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais faites. Arthur avait bien ouvert les yeux sur la vérité, mais Merlin les lui avait lui-même refermés, faisant croire au jeune prince que la magie de Morgause n'était qu'une illusion.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Morgane enchaîna alors :

-Morgause m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Arthur connaissait enfin la vérité sur sa naissance, mais _Merlin_ l'a convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Surpris à la mention de son nom, Merlin fit un geste brusque et sa manche prit feu en touchant la flamme d'une bougie. Morgane avait mis un tel venin dans sa voix en prononçant ce nom qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir. Il éteignit rapidement les flammes d'un sort silencieux.

-Tu détestes vraiment ce Merlin, reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Il avait beau se trouver face à elle sous une fausse apparence, se faisant passer pour ce jeune homme répondant au nom ridicule de 'Guy', il n'en était pas moins la personne dont elle parlait, il n'en était pas moins Merlin. Et en invitant ainsi la jeune femme à exprimer sa colère envers lui, il ne faisait que se faire du mal.

-As-tu déjà été empoisonné ? dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il y avait une telle force dans la voix de la jeune femme que Merlin cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers elle.

-Oui, répondit-il. Mon ami m'a sauvé.

Ce n'était toujours pas la chose à dire.

-Lorsqu'on m'a empoisonnée, _mon_ ami ne m'a pas sauvée, dit Morgane dans un rire sans joie, mon _ami_ est celui qui m'a fait boire le poison.

Incapable de trouver une réponse, Merlin l'écouta.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante et vulnérable que ce jour-là. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. _Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Morgane, vous le savez._ Voilà ce que Merlin m'avait un jour dit. Voilà pourquoi je le hais.

Le rituel était prêt à être exécuté. Se détachant volontiers des douloureux souvenirs du passé, il se mit à réciter le sortilège qui ouvrirait le portail du monde des morts pour faire brièvement passer Gorlois.

A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot du sortilège que le fantôme se matérialisa.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître était grand et brun, et il portait une cape verte qui rappelait à Merlin celle que Morgane avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'elle vivait à Camelot.

-Père ?

Merlin recula doucement pour les laisser parler. Gorlois reconnut immédiatement sa fille.

-Morgane, dit-il en souriant.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Merlin se demanda si Gorlois savait que Morgane était la fille d'Uther.

-Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le père de la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis furieuse, répondit-elle.

Elle faisait preuve d'une honnêteté totale, et Merlin eut l'impression d'être de trop dans la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous m'avez tous quittée : mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, l'un après l'autre… il n'y a plus que moi.

Gorlois se tourna alors vers Merlin, qui tentait de se faire discret, sans grand succès.

-Qui est ton ami ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas seule avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, dit Morgane, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.

-Et Arthur ? Guenièvre ? Ce ne sont plus tes amis ?

-Ils m'ont trahie, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Tout comme Uther et ma mère t'ont trahi.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle brutalité que Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Morgane !

Gorlois, lui, avait considérablement pâli. Il n'avait donc jamais su la vérité… C'était cruel de la part de Morgane de la lui apprendre ainsi. De réveiller les morts pour les torturer. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là :

-La pupille du roi n'était autre que la fille du roi ! Une fille tellement indigne qu'Uther ne l'a jamais reconnue comme telle, et à qui il n'a jamais légué le trône de Camelot. Il lui revenait pourtant de droit !

-Morgane !

La jeune femme parut se rendre compte du poids de ce qu'elle venait de révéler à son père.

-Je suis désolée, Uther n'était pas un homme bon, ce n'était pas un roi respectable. Et il a transmis à Arthur sa vision étriquée du monde. Si j'avais hérité du pouvoir, j'aurais à nouveau autorisé la magie dans tout le royaume, et personne ne serait plus persécuté pour un crime qui n'en n'est pas un.

Gorlois s'était finalement ressaisi.

-Je suis mort, dit-il. Je ne peux ni en vouloir à Uther ni le pardonner, les relations des vivants ne me concernent plus. Je souhaite simplement passer l'éternité en paix dans le royaume des morts, et je souhaite que tu sois heureuse. Seulement… je ne crois pas que le trône de Camelot soit le moyen pour toi d'y parvenir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je peux voir que tu ne le souhaites pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tu te voiles la face lorsque tu dis que tu veux le trône pour ramener la magie. Ce que tu convoites, c'est le pouvoir.

-C'est faux !

Le cri de Morgane perça le silence de la nuit. Merlin espérait que personne ne s'était trouvé à proximité pour l'entendre.

-Et pourtant je t'ai blessée en disant cela, répondit Gorlois avec sagesse. Je pense que quelqu'un t'a déjà fait cette remarque, mais que tu as refusé de l'admettre.

Comment Gorlois pouvait-il comprendre Morgane avec tant de discernement alors qu'il avait été absent la plus grande partie de sa vie ? Il lui avait suffi de lui parler quelques instants seulement pour voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vrai, si effectivement quelqu'un d'autre avait un jour fait remarquer à la jeune femme qu'elle se voilait la façe sur ses propres intentions.

-Je suis comme toi ! s'exclama-elle. Je ne suis pas comme Uther ! Annis, Arthur et toi… vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas comme Uther.

Plusieurs personnes apparemment avaient comparé Morgane à Uther Pendragon. Et rien n'est plus offensant que d'être comparé à ce que l'on hait le plus. La jeune femme se retourna, refusant d'affronter le regard compréhensif de son père.

-Je vais bientôt disparaitre, dit soudain Gorlois, je sens que le royaume des morts m'appelle. Et… des choses étranges s'y passent en ce moment.

Merlin bondit sur ses deux pieds en entendant cela.

-Vous pensez que nous avons porté atteinte au voile entre les deux mondes quand nous vous avons invoqué ? demanda-t-il avec affolement.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela, répondit l'esprit. Je pense que le voile était déjà abîmé avant que vous ne m'appeliez.

Sur ces mots, sans que quiconque puisse avoir le temps de répondre, Gorlois disparut, s'évanouissant dans le royaume des morts.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Merlin.

Mais la jeune femme lui tournait le dos. N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, il prit simplement le bracelet, encore posé sur la table, et sortit de la cabane.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en partant.

Il se sentit cruel de lui souhaiter cela en emportant avec lui la seule chance qu'elle avait de dormir paisiblement.

* * *

Arthur ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une nouvelle nuit blanche. Ainsi, lorsque les réunions les plus tardives de la soirée furent terminées, il hésita à retourner chez l'Archiviste. Mais les mensonges de Merlin lui revinrent en tête, et il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il se rendit donc une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque de Sylt, où l'attendait le cristal magique.

-Montre moi ce que fait Merlin en ce moment même, demanda Arthur.

Mais le cristal refusa d'obtempérer, même après plusieurs demandes. Il réagissait exactement comme lorsqu'Arthur tentait de voir Mordred, la femme de Balinor, ou Emrys.

Dépité, le souverain retourna au château sans réponses. Merlin aussi était protégé par un sort, et Arthur ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette fic après mes longs mois d'absence, vos commentaires sont de fantastiques encouragements à continuer. :) Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre... ou dîtes-moi au moins s'il vous a déçus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Quand le destin se met en marche**

Pour la troisième fois, Merlin rêva de l'Ile des Bénis. Dans ce rêve, comme dans les précédents, le voile séparant le monde des morts de celui des vivants était déchiré. Et de même que dans les précédents, tout devint soudain noir, pour ne laisser voir qu'une seule chose : un sablier. Chaque fois que l'objet apparaissait à Merlin, il se vidait un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, la moitié du sable s'était déjà déversée dans la partie inférieure.

Merlin se réveilla. Que se passerait-il une fois que tout le sable se serait déversé ?

Hanté par cette question comme par des milliers d'autres, il se leva et prit dans ses mains le bracelet de Morgane. Il l'avait obtenu en faisant un énorme sacrifice, et il se demanda une fois de plus si cet effort finirait par payer. Il se demanda aussi si Morgane regrettait cet échange. Après tout, sa rencontre avec Gorlois ne s'était pas bien passé pour elle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. Il devait avant tout trouver un moyen de détruire le bracelet. La veille, il avait pu constater qu'aucun des sortilèges qu'il connaissait ne fonctionnait. Il avait alors feuilleté son livre de magie, à la recherche d'une solution qu'il ne connaitrait pas encore, mais il n'avait rien trouvé non plus. Peut-être devait-il rendre visite aux druides une seconde fois, il était possible qu'ils sachent comment l'aider.

OoOoO

En arrivant dans les appartements d'Arthur, la première chose que Merlin remarqua fut que les deux souverains étaient déjà levés et habillés. Arthur, assis à son bureau, lança un regard soupçonneux à Merlin en le voyant entrer, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Gwen quant à elle, l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Arthur vient de recevoir d'excellentes nouvelles, dit-elle avec excitation. Le roi Odin a fini par accepter l'offre d'unification des royaumes que lui a envoyé Arthur !

-Malgré tous leurs différends ? s'étonna Merlin.

-Son royaume a subi de nombreux dégâts de la part de l'armée de Mordred. Il s'est sûrement rendu compte que c'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

-Ou alors c'est un piège, intervint Arthur, sans quitter des yeux le parchemin sur lequel il était penché.

Le regard de Gwen était pensif, elle ne regardait ni son mari ni Merlin, et semblait réfléchir à la situation.

-Etrangement, répondit-elle, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un piège. C'est assez difficile à expliquer mais… j'ai la sensation que le destin nous pousse dans cette direction. Qu'il pousse les royaumes à l'unification, et que les différentes pièces du puzzle sont en train de se mettre en place pour accomplir cela.

Merlin fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait lire en lui. Pourrait-elle, en un seul regard, s'apercevoir que Merlin en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire ? Qu'il avait lui-même longtemps pensé que l'avènement d'Albion était destiné à se produire, mais qu'il n'en était plus si certain aujourd'hui ? Après tout, Aithusa avait modifié le destin lorsqu'elle avait guéri Morgane. Alors peut-être Albion ne naitrait-elle jamais.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la remarque de Gwen : ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et le Seigneur Léon entra à la hâte dans la pièce pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de la reine Annis.

-Excellent, dit Arthur en se levant finalement. Lorsqu'Odin arrivera à son tour, et si sa réponse à mon invitation n'est pas un piège, tous les royaumes voisins de Camelot seront réunis et les négociations pourront enfin commencer.

OoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Merlin contacta à nouveau les druides pour tenter de détruire le bracelet de Morgane, mais ces derniers n'y parvinrent pas plus que lui. Ils avaient affaire à une magie trop puissante. Toutes les nuits Merlin retournait les voir, et toutes les nuits ils échouaient. De plus, se glisser hors de Camelot sans se faire repérer devenait de plus en plus difficile car la sécurité avait été renforcée pour protéger les personnalités importantes qui s'étaient installées au château.

Quant à Morgane, elle semblait avoir disparu. Merlin était retourné la voir dans la forêt mais il avait trouvé sa cabane vide. Toutes les affaires de la jeune femme étaient encore là mais celle-ci s'était évanouie dans la nature. Merlin avait d'abord cru qu'elle était partie rejoindre Mordred, mais il avait ensuite découvert un message à son intention.

_Guy, puisque tu m'as privée de mon bracelet, il m'a fallu chercher un autre moyen de trouver le sommeil. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serai bientôt de retour._

Cela faisait à présent une dizaine de jours que Morgane était partie et Merlin n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle.

* * *

En quelques jours seulement, des ébauches de traités de paix furent élaborées. Arthur passait toutes ses journées à en négocier les termes avec la reine Annis, qui était la dernière dirigeante à être arrivée à Camelot et la seule des personnalités présentes à ne pas avoir encore participé aux réunions. Puis, peu à peu, tous les autres dirigeants des royaumes voisins firent leur arrivée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne manque qu'une seule personne : le roi Odin.

Arthur était tellement occupé qu'il ne pouvait plus se rendre aux réunions de la Table Ronde qu'occasionnellement, et il ne pouvait plus du tout aller chez l'Archiviste. C'était peut-être une bonne chose d'ailleurs, parce qu'il lui fallait encore le temps de se remettre de tout ce qu'il y avait appris les fois précédentes. Il avait tout de même profité d'un instant de temps libre pour retourner à la bibliothèque et en ramener quelques livres et quelques bibelots. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en dissimulant de tels objets dans ses appartements mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer de les étudier sans perdre trop de temps. Il hésitait à parler de ses découvertes à Guenièvre, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il avait utilisé un cristal magique.

Merlin, lui, agissait toujours aussi mystérieusement. Tous les soirs, dès qu'il était libéré de ses corvées, il disparaissait totalement. Et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il entrait dans les appartements d'Arthur, ces cernes le trahissaient, prouvant qu'il avait passé la nuit éveillé. C'était d'autant plus étonnant que, depuis l'arrivée d'Annis, les portes de la cité et du château étaient fermées et gardées pour assurer la sécurité des dirigeants qui s'y étaient installés. Alors Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Merlin s'y prenait pour sortir de Camelot toutes les nuits, ni pour revenir. La solution la plus simple aurait simplement été de demander directement à son valet ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, mais Arthur savait qu'il ne pourrait pas poser cette question sans que Merlin ne lui en pose en retour. Et il ne pouvait révéler la vérité à personne.

Malheureusement pour lui, Guenièvre n'était pas aveugle et elle savait parfaitement que son mari avait un secret.

-Arthur, lui annonça-t-elle un matin, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

Le roi était assis à son bureau dans la chambre royale, concentré sur le rapport d'une nouvelle attaque de Mordred qui avait eu lieu non loin de la cité. Il redressa immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il entendit ce que Guenièvre disait.

-Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'ici, poursuivit-elle, parce que je pensais que tu étais simplement inquiet à cause de Mordred. Je pensais que si tu t'absentais des nuits entières, c'était pour t'isoler, et je ne te le reprochais pas. Et depuis quelques jours tu ne disparais plus la nuit venue, alors je pensais que tu allais mieux… Mais ensuite…

Guenièvre tendit à Arthur l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut le miroir magique qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque de Sylt. Il ne savait même pas si l'objet était ensorcelé, il avait simplement pris avec lui quelques bibelots pouvant être facilement transportés.

-Mais ensuite j'ai trouvé tous ces objets magiques dans notre chambre, finit Guenièvre d'une voix tremblante. Et il n'y a pas que ce miroir, il y a des livres, des amulettes, et tous sont recouverts de symboles de l'Ancienne Religion…

-Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Que se passe-t-il, Arthur ? Où les as-tu trouvés ? Et que font-ils dans notre chambre ?

Arthur n'avait pas le choix. Il devait dire la vérité, au moins en partie.

-Je les ai ramenés de la bibliothèque du sorcier qui a été tué à Camelot il y a quelques jours. Je me suis rendu compte quand j'y ai mis les pieds que c'était une précieuse source d'informations sur la magie. Cela pourrait nous aider contre Mordred.

A la grande surprise du souverain, l'expression inquiète de Guenièvre se changea immédiatement en un sourire ravi.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Est-ce parce qu'Uther aurait préféré que tu brûles ces livres plutôt que de t'en servir?

Arthur hésitait à lui parler des cristaux. Non, décida-t-il finalement. Je dois porter ce fardeau seul, elle ne peut pas savoir que j'ai trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais et que j'ai _utilisé_ certain de ces objets magiques.

Il s'apprêtait à hocher la tête, mais Merlin entra dans la pièce à cet instant. Arthur vit que le miroir était encore posé à la vue de tous sur son bureau, et il s'empressa de le cacher dans un tiroir avant que son valet ne le voie. Il s'apprêtait à le réprimander pour ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par Gauvain, qui entra à son tour dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité. Guenièvre ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Si tu trouvais par terre un livre parlant de magie écrit par un sorcier, qu'en ferais-tu ?

Le jeune homme semblait totalement pris au dépourvu.

-Je… J'imagine que selon les lois de Camelot, il faudrait le brûler, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Même s'il contient des informations permettant de nous aider dans la lutte contre Mordred ? insista la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit finalement Merlin. Je… le lirais pour me renseigner sur l'ennemi.

-Tu vois ! dit Guenièvre triomphante, en se tournant à nouveau vers Arthur.

Gauvain et Merlin étaient perplexes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le chevalier d'un ton suspicieux. Quelqu'un a trouvé un livre magique ?

-Non, non, assura Guenièvre, c'était simplement une hypothèse.

Arthur se réjouit de constater qu'elle n'allait pas parler de la bibliothèque. Il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme pour garder son secret. Cela le fit se sentir encore plus coupable de lui cacher une partie de la vérité.

-Je voulais juste montrer à Arthur qu'il est possible de retourner les armes des sorciers contre eux, poursuivit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont hostiles que tout ce qui vient d'eux l'est aussi.

-Tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie ne sont pas hostiles, lâcha alors Merlin dans un murmure.

Comme tout le monde le dévisageait, il ajouta sans croiser leur regard:

-Les druides sont pacifiques.

Arthur n'était pas certain que ce soit vrai : Mordred lui-même était un druide. Mais ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur cette conversation difficile, il changea de sujet en demandant à Gauvain et Merlin la raison de leur présence.

-Je suis venu vous apporter des vêtements propres, dit son valet en haussant les épaules comme pour signifier au roi qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange à sa venue.

-Des vêtements propres? sourit Gauvain. Vous allez en avoir besoin immédiatement.

-Besoin pour quoi ? demanda Arthur, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Ce pour quoi je suis ici, répondit Gauvain. Je suis chargé de vous prévenir que le roi Odin vient d'arriver à Camelot.

* * *

Laissant le roi et la reine enfiler leurs vêtements propres, Gauvain retourna se placer devant l'entrée du château, prêt à accueillir les visiteurs et à agir rapidement si ces visiteurs s'avéraient être… dangereux. Arthur et Gwen arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir les chevaux du cortège d'Odin fouler le sol de la cour extérieure. Arthur tendit sa main droite à l'homme responsable de la mort de son père, et Odin n'hésita pas à la serrer. Gauvain ne pouvait qu'admirer le sang froid des deux hommes, qui étaient prêts à mettre leurs différends de côté pour protéger leur royaume.

Il tourna son regard vers Merlin, qui était resté en retrait. Le jeune valet l'avait surpris lorsqu'il avait pris la défense des druides. Pensait-il vraiment qu'ils étaient pacifiques ? Depuis un certain temps, Merlin agissait de manière étrange. Il avait apparemment demandé à Arthur d'avoir les soirées libres mais n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il faisait de ce temps. Et le matin même, aux aurores, Gauvain l'avait vu se glisser discrètement dans le château, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à l'extérieur. Un terrible doute grandissait dans l'esprit du chevalier. Et si Merlin faisait partie des gens qui étaient convaincus par le discours des druides ? Ces derniers avaient invité les habitants de Camelot à se renseigner sur la magie auprès d'eux, et Gauvain savait que certains étaient intéressés. Ce n'était que quelques rumeurs entendues tard le soir dans les tavernes de la cité, mais on en parlait. Beaucoup de villageois disaient connaître des gens qui avaient accepté l'offre des druides et s'étaient rendus dans la forêt pour les rencontrer. Mais personne ne donnait les noms de ces personnes. Et si Merlin était l'une d'entre elles? Cela expliquerait ses absences, mais aussi sa volonté de défendre les druides. Si c'était le cas, Gauvain n'osait pas penser aux conséquences. Merlin n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à ces hommes, ils pourraient se retourner contre lui à n'importe quel moment. De plus, si Arthur venait à l'apprendre, il penserait que son valet l'avait trahi.

Gauvain observa à nouveau le souverain tandis qu'il souhaitait la bienvenue à Odin. Une grande partie des chevaliers de Camelot était présente, prête à intervenir si ce dernier faisait le moindre geste menaçant à l'encontre d'Arthur. Peu de rois étaient accueillis ainsi, mais peu de rois étaient aussi haineux qu'Odin. En observant bien les rangs des chevaliers, Gauvain s'aperçut que le seigneur Léon n'était pas présent. Arthur avait pourtant requis la présence de tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Léon de ne pas être à son poste.

* * *

Léon avait des ennuis, de très gros ennuis. Il avait perdu Dame Viviane. Il était chargé de l'accompagner partout où elle se rendait, de la protéger en cas d'attaque, et de la tenir à l'écart d'Arthur, dont elle était toujours amoureuse, mais il l'avait perdue. Elle avait pris la fuite au détour d'un couloir, probablement lassée de sa présence de chaque instant, et il ne savait pas où elle pouvait se trouver. Et comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de soucis, un autre problème venait s'ajouter à cela : il était attendu devant le château pour faire partie de la garnison qui accueillerait le roi Odin, et il serait en retard s'il ne retrouvait pas la jeune femme rapidement pour la ramener auprès de son père.

Il s'efforça de se concentrer. Le père de Viviane avait interdit à sa fille de s'approcher d'Arthur. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul autre lieu où elle pouvait vouloir aller pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait : sa chambre. Elle savait qu'Arthur ne s'y trouverait pas, donc elle ne désobéirait pas aux ordres de son père en s'y rendant.

Léon fit donc demi-tour pour se diriger vers les appartements du roi. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva la porte grande ouverte. Viviane était aux anges et bondissait dans toutes les directions, ouvrant tous les placards et collectant tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, la prévint inutilement Léon en constatant le désordre qu'elle avait causé.

La jeune fille le supplia de la laisser rester encore quelques instants avant de partir. Poussant un soupir, Léon accepta, à condition qu'elle dépose tout ce qu'elle avait pris et qu'elle ne touche plus à rien. Viviane accepta à contrecœur et lâcha à ses pieds tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Léon était désormais certain qu'il ne serait pas là à temps pour accueillir Odin. Résigné, il se mit à ranger tous les objets à leur place, ou tout du moins ce qu'il imaginait être leur place, espérant que le roi ne se rendrait pas compte que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Dame Viviane avait beau être exaspérante, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire réprimander par Arthur. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour elle d'aimer un homme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour.

Ranger les objets ne lui prit que quelques instants et il ne lui resta bientôt plus qu'une seule chose à ranger : un pantalon. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement : Merlin le dévisageait du regard.

Léon regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Viviane, elle avait disparu avant l'arrivée du jeune valet.

-Seigneur Léon ? demanda Merlin stupéfait. Que faites vous avec le pantalon d'Arthur ?

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre, Léon tendit simplement le vêtement à Merlin et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, marmonnant qu'il était désolé.

Dame Viviane l'attendait à l'angle du couloir.

-Vous n'êtes pas très vigilant pour un chevalier, lui fit elle remarquer avec espièglerie. Vous ne l'avez même pas entendu arriver.

* * *

Ce soir là, Merlin changea son apparence et se rendit chez Morgane, mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle faisait ou s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il entendit alors des branches craquer à l'extérieur de la cabane. Lorsqu'il sortit pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, il se retrouva face à elle. Mais Morgane tenait à peine debout, elle était recouverte de blessures et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il croisa un instant son regard désemparé et eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour la rattraper alors qu'elle perdait connaissance sous ses yeux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Comme toujours, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ou en tout cas savoir si vous l'avez apprécié, c'est en partie grâce à vos commentaires que je reste motivée pour écrire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Comment trouver le sommeil**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Merlin patientait au chevet de Morgane, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il faisait à présent nuit noire, et la jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, visiblement assaillie par de mauvais rêves. Il avait d'abord pensé à demander à Gaius de la soigner mais les blessures étaient toutes superficielles : elle avait surtout besoin de repos. Alors il avait fait de son mieux pour désinfecter ses plaies et lui mettre quelques bandages.

Il avait pourtant eu un instant d'hésitation après avoir allongé la jeune femme inconsciente. Devait-il l'aider ou devait-il profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'empêcher définitivement de nuire ? Après tout, c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'il aurait de la tuer. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, il avait déjà trop sacrifié pour la séparer du bracelet qui influençait son esprit, il ne pouvait pas réduire cet effort à néant. De plus, Aithusa avait vu quelque chose en elle qui méritait d'être sauvé.

Alors il l'avait soignée. Et il avait attendu qu'elle reprenne conscience, assis à côté du lit. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, sans jamais se réveiller. Merlin pouvait l'entendre murmurer les noms d'Uther et Emrys, mais aussi ceux d'Arthur, de Gwen et…

-Merlin…

Cela fit au jeune sorcier l'effet d'une douche glacée. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il devait simplement attendre. Alors il prit son mal en patience.

Quelques instants plus tard, Morgane sembla se calmer et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la nuit, son sommeil parut paisible. Merlin put se calmer à son tour, et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune femme dans cet état. Les entailles qui recouvraient ses bras et son visage ressemblaient étrangement à des traces de griffes, elle avait manifestement affronté une créature magique suffisamment puissante pour que la magie ne fonctionne pas efficacement dessus.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se réveilla, Merlin était en train de relire le message qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de partir.

_Guy, puisque tu m'as privée de mon bracelet, il m'a fallu chercher un autre moyen de trouver le sommeil. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serai bientôt de retour._

-J'en conclus que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation tout en agitant le morceau de parchemin sous le nez de la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire à sa plaisanterie. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu de signe d'humanité chez elle. Mais le regard de Morgane s'assombrit bien vite. Il attendit qu'elle se redresse sur son lit pour lui poser sa question.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai échoué, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Je suis retournée au château de Fyrien, où ma sœur gardait quelques objets magiques, parce que j'espérais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour me protéger de ces cauchemars. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à fouiller les coffres et étudier les livres, sans succès.

-Mais ça n'explique pas ton état, s'étonna Merlin. Quelle créature t'a fait ces blessures ?

-Des wyvernes, dit-elle. Je suis tombée sur des wyvernes sur le chemin du retour.

-Des wyvernes ? Je pensais qu'on ne les trouvait que dans des endroits comme les Terres des Périls ou l'Ile des Bénis… Que faisaient-elles aussi proches de Camelot ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira la jeune femme. En tout cas, ma magie n'a eu aucun effet sur elles, j'ai dû m'enfuir et me cacher dans la boue pour leur échapper.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de devoir ramper au sol pour survivre, elle qui était habituée à la toute puissance que lui procuraient ses pouvoirs. Elle avait dans son regard la même expression désespérée que celle qu'elle avait eue quand Merlin l'avait privée de sa magie.

-C'est normal, acquiesça-t-il. Ce sont des cousines des dragons, la magie ne peut rien contre elles. Les Seigneurs des Dragons sont les seuls à pouvoir les arrêter.

Morgane ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Refusant de laisser un inconfortable silence s'installer, Merlin prit à nouveau la parole :

-J'ai peut-être une solution à ton problème, dit-il.

Cette phrase suscita immédiatement l'intérêt de la jeune femme.

-Tu peux m'aider à éloigner mes cauchemars ?

-Je pense, dit-il. Est-ce que tu te souviens des potions pour le sommeil que Gaius faisait pour toi avant que Morgause ne te donne son bracelet ?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle. Mais comment sais-tu que Gaius me préparait des potions ?

-Tout Camelot savait que tu faisais des cauchemars et que le médecin du roi préparait ces potions pour toi, répondit-il en priant pour qu'elle le croie. Je pense que je serais capable de refaire cette potion.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Tu en serais capable ?

-Je pense que oui, je peux la préparer maintenant si tu es d'accord.

-Oui bien sûr, fais-le, je suis d'accord !

* * *

Arthur ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne faisait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir se reposer. Odin, l'homme responsable de la mort de son père, se trouvait à Camelot et Arthur ne pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles qu'une fois qu'il serait parti.

A ses côtés, Guenièvre dormait silencieusement, et il se réjouit de l'avoir à ses côtés pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé les objets magiques qu'il dissimulait sous le plancher de leur chambre, il avait cru qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir menti, et cette pensée l'avait terrifié.

Et il était encore terrifié, car Guenièvre ne connaissait pas toute la vérité : elle ne savait pas qu'il avait trahi la mémoire de son père et brisé la première règle de Camelot en utilisant un cristal magique.

Arthur craignait aussi que quelqu'un d'autre ne trouve les bibelots magiques qu'il avait ramenés. Guenièvre les avait trouvé si facilement... Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que penseraient ses chevaliers s'ils tombaient dessus. Il se leva et alluma une bougie, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son épouse. Puis il s'agenouilla au pied de son lit pour vérifier l'état de la planche de bois sous laquelle était dissimulé son secret. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement innocente, personne ne se douterait de ce qu'elle cachait.

Il se souvint tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas remis le miroir magique à sa place. Quand Guenièvre le lui avait tendu pour lui montrer qu'elle avait trouvé sa cachette, il l'avait dissimulé à la hâte dans un tiroir de son bureau afin que Merlin ne le voie pas. Ensuite il s'était rendu à la porte de Camelot pour accueillir Odin, et il avait oublié de replacer le miroir sous la planche.

Toujours éclairé par son unique bougie, Arthur se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il avait oublié l'objet.

Mais il ne le trouva pas.

-Où est-il ? demanda Arthur à voix haute.

Il sentait la panique le gagner. Pourquoi le tiroir était-il vide ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Guenièvre se réveilla, confuse :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le miroir, pressa Arthur, je l'avais laissé dans ce tiroir… Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Guenièvre en plissant les yeux, je n'y ai pas touché.

Arthur sentit la nausée l'envahir. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre et avait découvert l'objet compromettant. Et cette personne l'avait _pris_. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui, des habitants de tous les royaumes se trouvaient en ce moment à Camelot. Si l'un d'entre eux avait découvert qu'Arthur possédait un miroir magique et le gardait dans ses appartements, cela pourrait détruire sa réputation auprès de son peuple et même compromettre les négociations de paix avec les royaumes voisins. Laissant à Mordred tout le loisir de s'en prendre à eux.

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment dans de sales draps.

* * *

-C'est prêt, dit finalement Merlin.

Il avait trouvé chez Morgane toutes les herbes nécessaires à la potion, et il avait pu la préparer en peu de temps. Il recula un instant pour contempler la marmite pleine, et la jeune femme s'approcha pour placer sa main au-dessus.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-La potion de Gaius n'a jamais été pleinement efficace mais je connais un sort permettant de multiplier sa puissance par dix. Je l'ai déjà utilisé et il ne m'a pas fait défaut.

En voyant l'expression de Morgane, Merlin fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Quand l'as-tu utilisé ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et il put y lire un mélange de joie et de tristesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-Pour tuer mon père, dit-elle finalement. Un sorcier voulait guérir Uther de ses blessures mais j'ai ensorcelé un collier qui a été placé autour de son cou. Cela a eu pour résultat d'inverser l'effet du sort et de le multiplier par dix.

Merlin sentait la nausée l'envahir, mais il fit tout pour que la jeune femme ne s'en aperçoive pas. Depuis qu'il avait échoué à guérir Uther, il faisait son possible pour ne pas repenser à cette nuit maudite où tout avait mal tourné. Il avait toujours su que Morgane était la responsable mais l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme rendait cela encore plus douloureux. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en lui apportant son aide.

Mais il nota aussi qu'elle avait pour la première fois parlé d'Uther en disant 'mon père'. Elle s'en était apparemment rendu compte elle aussi parce qu'elle détourna le regard, embarrassée, et commença à lancer le sortilège. Merlin n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait ne pas se réjouir de la mort d'Uther, un homme qu'elle avait haï avec la plus grande force depuis des années et qu'elle détestait encore alors qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ils remplirent plusieurs fioles et versèrent le reste de la marmite dans des bocaux.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à la tester, conclut-il en tendant l'une des fioles à la jeune femme.

Le geste les fit tous deux tressaillir. La situation leur rappelait étrangement le jour où Merlin avait tendu à la jeune femme une gourde d'eau empoisonnée. Elle écarta brusquement sa main lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut.

-Comment puis-je être certaine que tu ne l'as pas empoisonnée ? dit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

_Peut-être aurais-je dû l'empoisonner_, pensa-t-il l'espace d'un instant.

-Si j'avais eu l'intention de te tuer, la rassura-t-il, je l'aurais fait quand tu étais inconsciente et vulnérable.

Et elle but la potion.

* * *

Arthur frappa à la porte des appartements de Gaius et attendit avec impatience que le vieil homme vienne lui ouvrir.

-Gaius, je m'excuse de vous réveiller au milieu de la nuit mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le vieil homme l'invita à l'intérieur et tous deux prirent place autour de la petite table. Arthur jeta brièvement un œil vers la porte de la chambre de Merlin, se demandant si son valet s'y trouvait ou s'était encore absenté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vieil homme.

Arthur s'efforça de faire disparaître toute trace d'affolement de sa voix.

-J'ai perdu un objet, je ne sais pas qui l'a pris et je ne peux en parler à personne parce que…

Même devant Gaius il ne pouvait pas le dire. Comment expliquer qu'il avait succombé à l'attrait de la magie à l'homme qui avait renoncé à la pratiquer par fidélité envers Uther ?

Cependant, le vieil homme avait récemment élevé la voix pour prendre la défense du sorcier qui avait tué son père, disant qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'il avait sincèrement eu l'intention de l'aider. Arthur n'en était pas convaincu mais l'opinion de Gaius lui indiquait que le vieux médecin croyait en la possibilité d'une utilisation bénéfique de la magie. Et c'était bien ce qu'Arthur avait fait en se servant des cristaux :…utiliser la magie pour la bonne cause ?

-Vous êtes la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner pour en parler, dit le roi. Vous avez connu l'époque de la Grande Purge et ce qu'il s'est passé avant. J'ai aussi l'impression que vous faites confiance à certains sorciers.

Arthur avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, de peur d'être interrompu et de ne plus avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais Gaius n'avait nullement l'intention de lui couper la parole, il l'écoutait au contraire attentivement. Alors Arthur enchaîna :

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous faîtes confiance au sorcier qui a tué mon père. Qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous ne doutiez pas un seul instant de son innocence ?

_Est-il possible d'utiliser la magie pour la bonne cause ?_ était la véritable question d'Arthur, mais il craignait que le vieux médecin comprenne ce qu'il avait fait s'il la posait ainsi.

-Je lui fais confiance parce que je sais que son cœur est pur, dit Gaius.

Il semblait peser ses mots.

-Il a mille fois prouvé ses bonnes intentions, même s'il a parfois échoué dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous semblez très bien le connaître, s'étonna Arthur. Etiez-vous amis avant la Purge ?

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire qu'Arthur ne comprit pas.

-_Avant_ la Purge ? Non, ce sorcier n'est là que depuis quelques années. Mais il a fait plus de bien que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, vous vous en apercevrez un jour.

Arthur n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation.

-Puisqu'il est si efficace, pourquoi mon père est-il mort ?

Ce fut au tour de Gaius de froncer les sourcils.

-Morgane, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Arthur fut pris de court et il ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il baissa la tête pour que Gaius ne voie pas à quel point cette information l'avait blessé. Mais le vieux médecin posa une main sur l'épaule du roi pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa douleur.

\- Ma propre sœur a tué mon père, souffla Arthur. _Notre_ père. Comment s'y est-elle pris ?

-Elle a chargé Agravain de placer un collier autour de son cou : quand le sorcier a tenté de guérir Uther, son sort a été inversé par le pendentif. Merlin et moi voulions vous en parler mais nous ne pouvions pas évoquer le collier sans vous dire qui l'avait placé là.

Arthur avait parfaitement compris ce que Gaius essayait de lui dire.

-Vous saviez que je ne vous croirais pas, admit-il d'un ton plein de regret. Parce que je faisais aveuglément confiance à mon oncle il suffit de voir comment j'ai réagi quand Merlin a essayé de me prévenir de sa trahison… Je suis désolé, Gaius.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. C'était Merlin qui rentrait, probablement du mystérieux lieu où il se rendait toutes les nuits. Le jeune valet se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit Arthur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure de la nuit, Sire ? Est-ce que nous sommes attaqués ?

-Non rien de tel, Merlin, dit Gaius d'une voix rassurante.

Arthur dévisageait le jeune homme. Où pouvait-il bien se rendre toutes les nuits, et pourquoi en faire un secret ? Le souverain était rongé par la curiosité et l'angoisse.

-Et toi? demanda-t-il. Que faisais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

-J'étais…, bredouilla Merlin. J'avais… C'est Gaius… Il m'a demandé de lui ramener des herbes pour une potion.

-En plein milieu de la nuit ? répondit Arthur, totalement incrédule.

-C'est… la pleine lune. Ces herbes doivent être cueillies une nuit de pleine lune pour être efficaces.

Un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre confirma à Arthur que la lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier.

-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, rétorqua-t-il.

Merlin s'agitait sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise et s'empêtrant toujours plus dans ses mensonges.

-Je me suis trompé, expliqua-t-il, je suis revenu dès que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne nuit.

Arthur montra du doigt les bottes de Merlin, qui étaient recouvertes de terre fraîche.

-Tu ne t'en es rendu compte qu'après être arrivé au milieu de la forêt ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Donc laisse moi résumer la situation, dit lentement Arthur alors que l'exaspération montait en lui. D'abord Gaius t'a demandé de cueillir des herbes qui ne se cueillent que les nuits de pleine lune, puis tu es sorti aujourd'hui sans te rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne nuit, et enfin les gardes du château _et_ de la cité t'ont tous laissé sortir sans se poser de question !

La colère du roi ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

-Et pour couronner le tout, s'écria-t-il, tu as marché jusqu'à la forêt et c'est seulement à ce moment là que tu as remarqué que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ?

-Exact, confirma Merlin.

Arthur vit qu'il ne changerait pas sa version de l'histoire. Son valet s'imaginait vraiment qu'il allait le croire, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux de frustration. Le souverain sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir.

-Très bien, dit-il en renonçant à insister et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Continue de mentir. Prends-moi pour le roi des idiots.

Il eut un regard pour Gaius avant de continuer:

-Après tout je suis prêt à croire tout ce qu'on me dit, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru aux mensonges de Morgane et Agravain, alors pourquoi ne pas croire que tu es parti te promener au beau milieu de la nuit pour cueillir des fleurs ? Pourquoi pas ? Je m'en vais donc de ce pas chasser le sanglier et planter un cerisier, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal que de faire ces choses là à cette heure-ci !

Furieux, le roi sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! :) Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, vous saurez où se trouve le fameux miroir. Quoique vous avez peut-être déjà une idée, n'est-ce pas ?^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Mystères**

Arthur fit de son mieux pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il n'aurait pas dû claquer la porte en sortant des appartements de Gaius, il avait peut-être réveillé quelqu'un ou alerté la garde du château. Après tout, le jour ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures.

En entrant, il fut accueillit par Guenièvre :

-J'ai fouillé toute la pièce, dit-elle, je n'ai trouvé le miroir nulle part, je suis désolée Arthur. Et je sais que Merlin n'ouvre jamais les tiroirs de ton bureau quand il le nettoie, il n'a pas pu y toucher.

-De toute façon ça ne peut pas être Merlin, fulmina Arthur, il est bien trop occupé ailleurs !

De toute évidence, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cet élan de colère de la part de son époux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tous les soirs, il sort de Camelot et ne rentre que très tard dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait et il refuse de me dire la vérité.

Guenièvre était pensive.

-Pour être parfaitement honnête, dit-elle finalement, tu lui mens aussi : tu ne lui as pas dit que tu te rendais régulièrement chez l'Archiviste et que tu avais même caché des objets magiques dans notre chambre.

Arthur le savait bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Merlin puisqu'il faisait la même chose. D'ailleurs, peut-être son valet lui en voulait-il aussi de lui cacher la vérité. Cela expliquerait le peu de conviction qu'il avait mis dans ses mensonges. Arthur se sentit soudain ridicule : il avait pensé que Merlin le croyait assez stupide pour avaler de telles couleuvres alors que son valet ne faisait que se moquer de lui.

Guenièvre interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

-Que peut-on faire pour trouver qui a pris le miroir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Nous n'avons qu'une seule solution : attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même et prier pour que tout finisse bien.

* * *

Le seigneur Léon se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit, désorienté. Il aurait juré avoir entendu une porte claquer bruyamment quelque part dans le château. Décidant de se fier à son instinct, qui le trompait rarement, il alluma une bougie et sortit de ses appartements pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Le couloir était désert. Peut-être devrait-il vérifier que le roi n'avait pas de problème. Et s'assurer que Dame Viviane n'était pas en danger. Après tout, le père de la jeune fille avait chargé Léon de sa sécurité.

Les appartements de la princesse étaient les plus proches, il s'y rendit donc en premier et frappa à la porte. Elle vint lui ouvrir une bougie à la main et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Que faîtes-vous ici en pleine nuit? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Est-ce qu'Arthur a des ennuis ?

-Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. Je suis…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Entrez, entrez, dit-elle en l'entraînant dans ses appartements, dîtes-moi ce dont Arthur a besoin, je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider !

Ce fut le moment que choisit la suivante de Viviane pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Ma Dame a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer la présence de Léon.

Elle s'empressa alors de s'excuser et de s'incliner devant lui.

-Arthur va bien, dit Léon pour rassurer Viviane, j'ai simplement cru entendre un bruit dans le château et je voulais m'assurer que la princesse allait bien.

C'était tout ce que Dame Viviane avait besoin de savoir, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. D'un ton joyeux, elle leur souhaita rapidement bonne nuit avant de retourner se coucher.

-Oh oui elle va très bien, confirma la suivante, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

-Je parlais en fait de sa sécurité, expliqua Léon, mais je me réjouis qu'elle soit à son aise à Camelot.

-Ce n'est pas Camelot qui la rend heureuse, sourit la suivante, c'est son miroir.

Léon était incrédule. Même Dame Viviane n'était pas si vaniteuse.

-Son miroir ? Vous voulez dire son reflet ?

-Non, monseigneur, son miroir. Elle ne l'a que depuis peu de temps mais elle y semble attachée comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et elle passe des heures à s'y observer.

Le seigneur Léon n'avait pas vraiment de réponse pour cette déclaration. Que fallait-il dire dans ce type de situations ? Se réjouir du bonheur que le miroir procurait à la jeune fille ? Il ne voyait pas comment formuler une telle pensée sans avoir l'air de se moquer d'elle. Il choisit donc de simplement s'excuser de sa venue à une heure si tardive et de s'en aller.

OoOoO

Il se rendit cette fois-ci aux appartements du roi, et hésita avant de frapper. Il lui semblait entendre le roi et la reine discuter à l'intérieur. Il pouvait distinguer la voix d'Arthur :

\- … prier pour que tout finisse bien, disait-il.

Léon donna finalement deux légers coups sur la porte pour signaler sa présence. Le roi vint lui ouvrir immédiatement.

-Seigneur Léon, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit. Il m'a semblé entendre de l'agitation dans le château, alors je suis venu vérifier que vous alliez bien. Et en arrivant à votre porte j'ai cru entendre votre voix et celle de la reine, y a-t-il un danger qui menace Camelot ?

Arthur eut l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la réponse.

-Non, dit-il finalement. Tout va bien.

-Très bien, répondit Léon, je n'aurais pas dû vous déranger.

-Attendez, s'écria Arthur en l'empêchant de s'en aller, j'aurais voulu vous poser une question. Pourquoi étiez-vous absent pour l'accueil du roi Odin? J'avais pourtant demandé à tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde d'être présents.

Léon aurait dû s'en douter, Arthur allait forcément remarquer qu'il n'était pas à son poste ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé sans impliquer Dame Viviane.

-Je me suis senti mal, Sire, je n'ai pas pu quitter mon lit, je suis désolé.

Le visage d'Arthur se durcit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez mais votre excuse n'est pas convaincante, dit-il.

Alors que Léon, stupéfait s'apprêtait à répliquer, Arthur enchaîna d'un air pensif :

-Vous savez, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un moyen de distinguer le vrai du faux. Peut-être que mon entourage cesserait de me mentir en permanence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur fut réveillé par son valet, qui apportait le petit-déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Merlin n'osait visiblement pas prendre la parole pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi, dit brusquement Arthur. Je m'excuse.

Merlin en fut cloué sur place. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais le roi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, dit-il, tâchons de passer une bonne journée !

OoOoO

Mais il n'aurait pas dû parler si vite. La journée commença par une réunion rassemblant pour la première fois tous les dirigeants des royaumes voisins. Sans grande surprise, personne ne réussit à se mettre d'accord. Le roi Odin acceptait de réunir les armées mais refusait de laisser ses hommes se battre sous le commandement d'un autre que lui-même. La reine Annis exigeait d'en apprendre plus sur Mordred avant d'accepter le moindre accord. Et le roi Alined osa même proposer d'utiliser la magie contre l'ennemi. Il fallut mettre fin à la réunion de peur qu'une guerre supplémentaire ne se déclenche.

Ensuite, Arthur s'isola dans ses appartements pour étudier les rapports des patrouilles qui revenaient des villages attaqués par les hommes de Mordred. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : un groupe de trois hommes qui détruisait un village entier et brûlait les récoltes. Et il y avait des dizaines de ces groupes partout dans ce royaume et les autres. Les villageois n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à leur sorcellerie. Arthur se demanda si Camelot elle-même avait une chance face à ces ennemis armés de magie. Il se surprit à se demander si certains habitants de Camelot étaient du même avis qu'Alined, qui voulait se servir de la sorcellerie contre Mordred. Gaius l'était peut-être puisqu'il faisait confiance à au moins un sorcier. Il avait d'ailleurs menti pour le protéger quand Agravain l'avait interrogé devant Arthur. Et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé s'il approuvait la loi interdisant la magie, le vieil homme avait tenté de contourner la question en disant qu'il en comprenait les raisons. L'oncle d'Arthur avait insisté, et Gaius avait fini par répondre que oui… mais c'était visiblement un mensonge. Le vieux médecin pensait-il que la loi contre la magie était une erreur ?

* * *

Merlin profita du temps libre dont il disposait pour rendre une nouvelle visite à Morgane, cette fois-ci de jour. Arthur s'était enfermé dans ses appartements pour travailler et il n'aurait pas besoin de lui avant plusieurs heures. Merlin avait donc largement le temps de vérifier que la potion de sommeil qu'il avait préparée pour Morgane avait fait effet.

Lorsque la jeune femme l'invita à entrer chez elle, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'elle avait l'air reposé. Il avait donc sa réponse : le breuvage avait fait des merveilles et rendu le sourire à Morgane.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens pendant la journée, remarqua-t-elle. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-J'avais un peu de temps libre, éluda-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mes blessures sont en cours de guérison et j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Cela faisait plus de dix jours que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Merci beaucoup pour ta potion.

-Ne me remercie pas, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, remercie Gaius. Après tout, c'est sa recette.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se transforma en grimace mais elle ne répondit rien. Merlin décida alors de ne pas tourner autour du pot et de poser la question qui le démangeait.

-Es-tu encore en colère ? demanda-t-il. A cause de ce que t'a dit l'esprit de Gorlois?

Elle devait s'attendre à cette question parce qu'elle répondit immédiatement.

-Oui, dit-elle. Il s'est trompé, je ne suis pas comme Uther.

-Je pense qu'il a dit cela parce que vous étiez tous deux pacifiques à une époque : Uther l'était avant la Grande Purge, et toi tu l'étais avant de rejoindre Morgause.

-J'ai rejoint Morgause pour devenir plus forte. Uther, lui, a lancé la Purge pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître qu'il était responsable de la mort d'Ygraine.

-C'est donc ce que tu as fait quand tu as quitté Camelot pendant un an ? Tu devenais plus _forte _?

-Morgause m'a tout enseigné. Grâce à elle, j'ai appris à ne plus craindre mes pouvoirs mais à les utiliser à mon avantage. Elle était très douée pour ensorceler les objets, c'est elle qui a enchanté mon bracelet.

Merlin savait que Morgause était brillante pour ces sorts. Il avait encore un souvenir très vivace du jour où elle l'avait fait prisonnier de chaînes magiques avant de le livrer aux Serkets qui avaient failli ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Et encore aujourd'hui, l'enchantement qu'elle avait mis sur le bracelet de Morgane contrariait Merlin puisqu'il ne trouvait aucun moyen de détruire l'objet. Même l'aide des druides n'avait pas été suffisante. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas révéler tout cela à la jeune femme.

-Tu es presque aussi douée qu'elle aujourd'hui, répondit-il. Tu as enchanté la potion de sommeil de Gaius pour décupler sa puissance.

-C'est grâce à tout ce qu'elle m'a enseigné. Et le sort de puissance n'est pas le seul que je sache lancer, j'en connais bien d'autres, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tous les utiliser. Celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à lancer, étrangement, n'est pas celui que j'ai lancé sur le pendentif qui a tué Uther. C'est le sort que j'ai jeté sur le bracelet de Gwen.

Merlin se redressa tout à coup en entendant ces mots.

-Quel sort ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Morgane n'hésita pas un seul instant pour lui répondre, elle lui faisait incontestablement confiance.

-Un sort d'amour, dit-elle. Grâce lui, Gwen a embrassé un autre homme sous les yeux d'Arthur, et celui-ci l'a bannie. Ces deux-là n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient avec cet enchantement. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que leur séparation n'a pas duré.

Merlin se demanda si Morgane avait l'intention de s'en prendre à nouveau au couple d'Arthur et Gwen. Une fois de plus, il s'interrogeait : et si la jeune femme passait à nouveau à l'attaque ? Mais elle interrompit le flot de ses pensées :

-Malheureusement, dit-elle avec agacement, je ne peux m'en prendre ni à Arthur, ni à Guenièvre, ni à Merlin, je suis coincée ici à cause d'Emrys. A chaque fois que je tente quelque chose, il se met en travers de mon chemin. La seule option qu'il me reste, c'est Mordred. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre qu'il arrive à Camelot avec son armée et me joindre à ses forces.

Merlin n'avait toujours pas réussi à dissuader Morgane de s'allier à Mordred, et il commençait à douter de pouvoir y arriver un jour. Même sans son bracelet, la jeune femme nourrissait une haine absolue contre ceux qui avaient autrefois été ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas comment fait Emrys pour contrecarrer tous mes plans, reprit-elle. Mais depuis ce qu'il m'a infligé à ma dernière tentative, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre sans aide.

Morgane avait apparemment beaucoup souffert lorsque Merlin l'avait privée de ses pouvoirs. A tel point qu'elle n'osait plus rien tenter contre Camelot sans l'aide de Mordred. Elle était absolument terrorisée par celui qu'elle appelait Emrys. Et en effet, elle continua :

-Sans mes pouvoirs, j'étais à nouveau faible. C'est une sensation que je ne veux plus jamais ressentir...

Merlin sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Quelque chose le gênait, la troublait. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de simplement lui demander ce qui la perturbait. Et il eut une nouvelle preuve de la confiance que la jeune femme lui accordait désormais lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un ton incertain :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Emrys fait tant d'efforts pour me neutraliser sans me tuer. Pourquoi me laisse-t-il vivre?

Il n'y n'avait qu'une seule réponse possible à cette question, une réponse évidente mais qui le tourmentait chaque jour depuis que la jeune femme avait trahi Camelot. Il lui répondit d'une voix sombre :

-Il est possible qu'Emrys lui-même ne sache pas s'il doit te tuer.

* * *

Arthur ne sortit de ses appartements qu'en milieu d'après-midi, pour se rendre à une séance d'entraînement dans la cour du château. Tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient présents, ainsi que bon nombre de chevaliers des armées de la reine Annis, du roi Olaf, ou encore du roi Godwyn. Le seigneur Elyan était présent, ainsi que Gaël, la nouvelle recrue que lui avait confiée Arthur. Le roi se réjouit de constater que les deux hommes avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, et qu'Elyan ne semblait plus aussi préoccupé par le souvenir des tourments infligés par Morgane.

Merlin, comme sorti de nulle part, vint aider Arthur à enfiler son armure avant de s'éloigner pour le laisser s'entraîner. Le roi ne manqua pas de remarquer que les bottes de son valet étaient une fois de plus recouvertes de terre fraîche, signe qu'il revenait de la forêt. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il avait fini par s'habituer au mystère de ses disparitions. Toutefois, Arthur fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à le dévisager d'un air soupçonneux : Gauvain aussi avait le regard rivé sur Merlin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bravo Listelia, tu as bien deviné pour Viviane. :) Merci à tous ceux qui ont 'favorité' et/ou 'followé' cette fic, et surtout aux personnes qui ont commenté et continuent de le faire. N'oubliez pas de reviewer quand vous lisez une fic (et je ne parle pas que de la mienne) parce que ça peut démoraliser un auteur d'avoir peu ou pas de retours.

A+


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Je connais ton secret, Merlin.**

Gauvain n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la séance d'entraînement, il était inquiet pour Merlin. Plus il observait le valet d'Arthur et plus il était certain qu'il s'absentait pour rendre visite aux druides. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre ? Les druides pouvaient très bien profiter de sa confiance pour se retourner contre lui et lui faire du mal. Que faisait-il avec eux ? Est-ce qu'il se renseignait sur la magie pour mieux se préparer aux attaques de Mordred ? Gauvain devait faire quelque chose, faire comprendre à Merlin que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Mais comment le convaincre de l'écouter ?

Du coin de l'œil, le chevalier aperçut Gwen, qui assistait à l'entraînement depuis la fenêtre de la chambre royale. Cela lui donna une idée.

Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait déserter le terrain d'entraînement au beau milieu de la séance, Gauvain se rendit directement aux appartements de la reine.

-Gwen, demanda-t-il, Merlin est votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme sans comprendre.

-Alors suivez-moi.

Gauvain conduisit Gwen à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une aile presque déserte, loin des regards indiscrets.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda la jeune femme. Est-ce que Merlin a des ennuis ? Est-ce ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'il disparait toute les nuits sans qu'on ait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il va?

-Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna le chevalier.

-Arthur m'en a parlé.

Alors Gauvain n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Je pense que je sais ce que fait Merlin quand il disparaît, confia-t-il. Il répond à l'appel que les druides ont lancé, il les retrouve secrètement dans la forêt pour se renseigner sur la magie. Je crois qu'il espère se renseigner pour préparer Camelot à l'assaut de Mordred.

Gwen était pensive, elle étudia la question quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-Oui c'est possible, dit-elle finalement. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Je crois que tout a commencé le jour où Arthur s'est emporté et a reproché à Merlin d'être un incapable.

-Vous pensez que Merlin a voulu montrer qu'il pouvait se rendre utile en allant s'informer auprès des druides ?

Gwen eut l'air d'hésiter.

-Je me demande… Connaissant Merlin et sa loyauté envers Arthur… Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas chez les druides uniquement pour obtenir des informations…

Gauvain mit un certain temps avant de saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais lorsqu'il comprit, il sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'échine.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Oui, dit-elle, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Je me demande si Merlin prend des cours de magie auprès des druides.

* * *

Morgane était perplexe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de méditer sur les mots de Guy : _Il est possible qu'Emrys lui-même ne sache pas s'il doit te tuer._ Etait-il envisageable qu'Emrys, cet homme qu'elle considérait comme tout puissant, ne sache pas quelle attitude adopter ? C'était difficile à imaginer. Mais si c'était le cas, alors peut-être Emrys était-il en ce moment même en train de se demander s'il devait en finir avec elle. Peut-être déciderait-il de s'en prendre à elle avant l'arrivée de Mordred, et elle serait alors sans défenses. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire en attendant qu'il prenne sa décision, elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle pensa d'abord à lancer un sort qui lui permettrait de se protéger, mais elle se rendit compte qu'en faisant cela elle n'agirait pas à la source du problème. Ce qu'elle devait faire c'était retirer à Emrys l'avantage qu'il avait sur elle : il fallait qu'elle découvre son identité et son histoire. C'était injuste : il savait tout d'elle mais elle ignorait tout de lui. Comment pouvait-elle affronter un tel ennemi ? Elle se mit à réfléchir. Si Emrys déjouait ses plans en permanence, c'était seulement parce qu'elle causait des dégats visibles. Mais peut-être ne se rendrait-il compte de rien si ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucune conséquence qu'il puisse remarquer… En d'autres termes, elle devait se lancer dans l'espionnage.

Morgane utilisa sur elle-même le sort de vieillissement que Morgause lui avait enseigné et, ainsi déguisée, elle prit le chemin de Camelot.

OoOoO

En arrivant, elle constata que la porte de la cité était plus gardée que dans son souvenir. C'était sûrement dû à la présence des dirigeants des royaumes voisins. Mais on la laissa passer sans lui poser de questions, et elle se trouva bientôt à l'intérieur du château. Elle voulut se diriger vers les appartements de Gaius mais son attention fut attirée par un mouvement fugace, qu'elle faillit ne pas voir. C'était Gwen.

Intriguée, Morgane suivit la direction qu'avait prise la reine, et elle constata que la jeune femme n'était pas seule : elle était accompagnée du seigneur Gauvain. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans un zone isolée du château et se mirent à parler à voix basse, sans que Morgane puisse saisir ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, elle s'approcha encore pour se dissimuler derrière une colonne, à seulement quelques pas de la conversation.

-Vous pensez que Merlin a voulu montrer qu'il pouvait se rendre utile en allant s'informer auprès des druides ? demandait le chevalier.

-Je me demande… Connaissant Merlin et sa loyauté envers Arthur… Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas chez les druides uniquement pour obtenir des informations…

-Vous voulez dire…

-Oui. Je me demande si Merlin prend des cours de magie auprès des druides.

Morgane retint son souffle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation. Merlin voulait devenir sorcier ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Pourtant cela correspondrait à la personnalité du jeune homme, il était tellement loyal envers Arthur qu'il serait capable de se mettre à pratiquer la magie si cela lui donnait une chance de sauver Camelot. Mais d'un autre côté, il était trop loyal pour trahir Arthur en bravant l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Morgane ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire, elle avait besoin d'une preuve de ce que disait Gauvain.

* * *

Merlin attendait avec impatience que la séance d'entraînement prenne fin. Malheureusement pour lui, elle venait à peine de commencer. Cherchant quelque chose à observer pour passer le temps, il avisa de loin le seigneur Elyan et la nouvelle recrue qu'il entraînait. Le nouveau chevalier répondait au nom de Gaël, mais c'était à peu près tout ce que Merlin savait de lui. Il remarqua que les deux hommes semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, ils passaient leur temps à échanger des plaisanteries et à se défier au combat.

-Merlin ! s'écria une voix.

L'intéressé se retourna pour constater avec surprise que Gwen et Gauvain venaient vers lui en courant. Ils l'attirèrent à l'écart du terrain d'entraînement sans se soucier de ses protestations et se placèrent face à lui.

-Nous savons ce que tu fais quand tu disparais, commença Gauvain.

-Tu vas voir les druides, enchaîna Gwen sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre.

-Et ils t'apprennent à pratiquer la magie, conclut Gauvain.

Merlin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Gwen et Gauvain semblaient avoir percé son secret à jour mais… ce qu'ils disaient étaient tellement éloigné de la réalité qu'il se demanda s'il était réellement démasqué. Comme il ne disait rien, Gauvain s'expliqua lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant:

-Gwen et moi sommes tes amis, et nous comprenons parfaitement que tu veuilles aider Arthur à affronter Mordred. Mais te mettre à utiliser la magie ne règlera pas le problème, tu ne dois plus retourner voir les druides. Si tu continues, tu risques de devenir comme Morgane.

A ses côtés, Gwen hochait la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il disait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous ne dirons pas à Arthur ce que tu as fait. Tout cela restera entre nous.

La confusion de Merlin laissa place à la colère. Ses amis le prenaient vraiment pour le dernier des idiots.

-Vous vous trompez complètement, dit-il sans détours. Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que je pourrais _choisir_ de pratiquer la magie ? Alors que ceux qui l'utilisent sont brûlés sur la place publique ?

Cela eut le don de rendre les deux jeunes gens parfaitement silencieux. Stupéfaits. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle réaction. Merlin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui soulignait à quel point la magie était néfaste, il désespérait de réussir un jour à montrer le contraire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Merlin, dit finalement Gwen, je pensais vraiment que tu faisais de la magie. C'était stupide de ma part.

Gauvain s'excusa à son tour, avant de poser la question qui le démangeait.

-Mais si tu ne vas pas voir les druides, alors que fais-tu?

L'agacement de Merlin disparut aussitôt, et il esquissa un sourire espiègle.

-Je cueille des herbes pour Gaius, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Gauvain demander à Gwen d'un ton hésitant :

-C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le sourire de Merlin s'élargit.

OoOoO

A la fin de la séance d'entraînement, il emporta avec lui l'épée d'Arthur pour la polir, mais ce qu'il vit en entrant dans les appartements de Gaius lui glaça le sang. Une vieille femme enveloppée d'une cape grise tenait à la main le livre de magie qu'il cachait normalement dans sa chambre. Quand elle vit Merlin, elle le dévisagea avec mépris. Il croisa son regard et la reconnut immédiatement.

-Morgane.

-Je connais ton secret, dit-elle avec délectation. Ton livre de magie n'était pas très bien caché. Qui est assez stupide pour dissimuler un objet magique sous une latte du plancher ? Ce sont les druides qui te l'ont confié j'imagine.

Les druides ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il prenait des cours de magie chez les druides ?

Morgane ne savait donc pas qu'il était Emrys, même si elle savait qu'il avait une certaine connaissance de la magie. Qu'allait-elle faire de cette information ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tente de le tuer ou de le faire chanter. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite:

-Je voudrais te proposer de t'allier à moi, lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vois-tu, commença-t-elle, je ne pense pas que tu aies _décidé_ d'apprendre les rudiments de la magie auprès des druides. Tu ne trahirais jamais Arthur en te lançant dans la sorcellerie, même pour aider Camelot. Je pense que, comme ce fut le cas pour moi, tes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour les contrôler. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as demandé de l'aide aux druides, comme tu m'avais conseillé de le faire quand j'étais dans la même situation.

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils se tromper à ce point quand ils essayaient de découvrir son secret ? C'en était presque drôle. D'abord Gauvain et Gwen, maintenant Morgane... Et la jeune femme n'avait pas fini :

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie, Merlin ? La magie n'est pas toujours un choix ! Certains d'entre nous sont nés avec ces capacités, on ne peut pas les interdire sans condamner d'innocents. Tu as en toi la preuve que la loi d'Uther est une aberration !

-Vous avez raison sur une chose, répondit-il. La magie fait partie de moi et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser comme d'un objet compromettant. Mais là où vous vous trompez, c'est lorsque vous croyez que je pourrais un jour trahir Arthur. Je ne tournerai jamais le dos à Camelot.

Morgane était en train de perdre son calme.

-Comment peux-tu rester loyal à Arthur alors qu'il applique une loi que tu sais parfaitement être injuste et cruelle ?

Cette fois-ci, Merlin savait exactement ce qu'il devait répondre.

-Souvenez-vous de cette conversation que nous avons eue il y a maintenant deux ans, dit-il. Nous étions dans le caveau de la cité.

Il faisait référence au jour où elle avait planté dans le caveau de Camelot un bâton magique qui avait libéré une armée d'hommes ni morts ni vivants. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en prenait à Camelot. Ce jour là, il avait tenté de la convaincre de renoncer à cette attaque, mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter.

-Je me souviens de cette conversation, répondit-elle. Je t'ai dit que je ne méritais pas d'être tuée à cause de ce que je suis.

-Oui, et je vous ai répondu que si j'avais des pouvoirs comme les vôtres, je les utiliserais pour la bonne cause, pas pour blesser des gens. Aujourd'hui je suis aussi un sorcier, et je fais le choix d'utiliser la magie pour aider les autres. Je suis certain qu'Arthur est capable de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la loi d'Uther si je suis là pour l'en convaincre.

Morgane se précipita vers lui, hors d'elle.

-Tu travailles avec Emrys, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, Gaius, le dragon blanc… Vous travaillez tous avec lui !

A quelques mètres de là, le verre qui était posé sur la table explosa tout à coup, sous le coup de la colère de la sorcière. Elle s'attendait peut-être à ce que Merlin sursaute, mais il resta parfaitement immobile et calme, n'accordant même pas un regard à la vaisselle cassée. Morgane prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sereine.

-Emrys te protège, je ne peux pas te faire de mal… Mais je peux tout de même te causer du tort. Si tu n'acceptes pas de rejoindre l'armée de Mordred avec moi, je révèlerai tes pouvoirs à Arthur. Je me demande bien comment il réagira.

Satisfaite, Morgane lâcha le livre de magie aux pieds de Merlin avant de le contourner pour quitter la pièce.

-Je te laisse un mois pour prendre ta décision. Fais-le bon choix.

* * *

L'esprit léger, Gauvain rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement. Il se demandait comment il avait pu douter de Merlin. Comment avait-il pu croire que le valet d'Arthur s'était mis à faire de la magie ? C'était complètement ridicule. Merlin avait semblé tellement en colère à l'idée qu'on le croie capable de faire de la sorcellerie.

Gauvain sentit soudain qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule et il se retourna. C'était Arthur.

-De quoi parliez-vous avec Guenièvre et Merlin ? demanda le roi. J'ai entendu le mot _magie_. Est-ce que vous faites partie de ceux qui pensent qu'elle n'est pas forcément mauvaise?

Gauvain sentit la panique l'envahir. Arthur avait-il lui aussi cru que la raison des absences de Merlin était qu'il prenait des cours de magie auprès des druides ? Et si le souverain pensait que son valet l'avait trahi ?

-Non, non ! s'empressa de répondre le chevalier. Aucun d'entre nous ne pense cela, aucun d'entre nous ! Je discutais d'ailleurs à l'instant avec Merlin qui me disait que jamais il ne ferait de sorcellerie. La magie ne peut pas être utilisée pour faire le bien. Jamais !

Gauvain eut comme l'impression qu'Arthur était déçu par cette réponse, mais c'était probablement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ne m'arrachez pas la tête, Arthur commence à sortir du flou dès le prochain chapitre : il retourne à la bibliothèque et découvre une bonne grosse info dont j'évite de vous donner la nature pour éviter les spoilers. Enfin, il a tellement de choses à découvrir que ça ne vous aide peut-être pas que je vous dise ça. Je rappelle que même le plus court des commentaires me réjouit, donc laissez-vous aller au doux plaisir de reviewer.^^ Bonne journée, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Quand Arthur s'engage sur le chemin de sa destinée**

Arthur devait absolument trouver une solution. Plus le temps avançait, et plus Mordred amassait de sorciers pour son armée. Et pourtant les négociations avec les dirigeants des royaumes voisins n'avançaient pas. Chaque fois qu'Arthur convoquait une réunion, il était rapidement obligé d'y mettre fin car personne ne réussissait à s'entendre. La plupart des royaumes étaient en froid les uns avec les autres, et tous se fermaient aux moindres concessions. A croire que tout le monde avait oublié le danger que représentait l'armée magique qui menaçait Camelot.

Finalement, Arthur décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main et déclara l'ouverture d'une nouvelle réunion. Une fois que tous les rois et toutes les reines se furent assis autour de la table, il attendit que le silence s'installe et prit la parole :

-Je sais que certains d'entre nous sont ennemis de longue date et qu'il est impossible que nous devenions amis en quelques jours. Mais nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de communiquer car le danger qui nous menace est bien réel. Des centaines de villages sont régulièrement attaqués par les hommes de Mordred, et nous savons de source sûre qu'il prévoit de prendre le contrôle de nos royaumes. Nous ignorons où se cache Mordred mais nous savons que tous les jours de nouveaux sorciers rejoignent son armée, et que Morgane elle-même s'est alliée à lui. Nous faisons face à une crise d'une ampleur inédite et nous devons renoncer à nos querelles personnelles pour protéger le peuple.

Après une telle déclaration, Arthur avait incontestablement retenu l'attention de son public. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là :

-Ce que je vous propose, c'est de tous nous unir. Et pas uniquement pour lutter contre Mordred mais définitivement. Voyez tout le temps que l'on perd à se disputer pour des broutilles alors que nous serions bien plus forts dans tous les domaines si nous travaillions ensemble. Que ce soit pour les récoltes ou le commerce, mais avant tout pour instaurer la paix. Si nous formions tous une alliance, aucun d'entre nous n'oserait plus déclarer la guerre à un autre de peur d'avoir à faire face à tous les autres, venus le défendre.

Cette idée semblait intéresser une partie des souverains, mais certains d'entre eux restaient très réticents. Toutefois, tous acceptèrent d'ouvrir le dialogue et de préparer ensemble la lutte contre Mordred. A la fin de la réunion, Arthur se trouva pour la première fois satisfait du résultat : la situation avait enfin avancé.

Mais alors que tout le monde était en train de quitter la salle, le seigneur Elyan entra en trombe et s'adressa au roi d'une voix brisée:

-Sire, il y a eu un meurtre…

* * *

Elyan n'arrivait pas à prendre la mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Gaël avait été tué, c'était trop dur à accepter. Il avait pourtant lui-même découvert le corps sans vie de son ami. Mais il refusait de croire qu'il avait une nouvelle fois échoué dans sa mission. Quand Morgane l'avait torturé pour lui soutirer des informations, il n'avait pas eu la force de résister et il avait parlé, ce fut là son premier échec. Arthur avait alors eu la bonté de lui pardonner cette faiblesse alors qu'Elyan lui-même ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir sans se sentir nauséeux. Et le roi l'avait à nouveau aidé en lui donnant une chance de rédemption : il lui avait confié la formation de chevalier d'une nouvelle recrue, un jeune paysan répondant au nom de Gaël.

Elyan l'avait formé aux rudiments de la chevalerie, lui avait enseigné l'art du combat et lui avait appris à agir avec noblesse. Mais Gaël lui avait beaucoup apporté en retour : il l'avait aidé à affronter ses démons et à surmonter la honte qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il repensait à la façon dont il avait trahi le roi. Tous deux avaient passé toutes leurs journées ensemble, à discuter, à s'entraîner et à plaisanter. Ils avaient évoqué la vie difficile qu'avait eue Gaël, qui avait passé deux années entières au service d'un maître intransigeant avant de venir à Camelot. Et ils avaient parlé de l'enfance d'Elyan, du jour où il avait quitté sa famille pour partir à l'aventure et du jour où il l'avait enfin retrouvée après plusieurs années.

Découvrir le cadavre du jeune homme avait été un choc terrible pour le chevalier. Il avait échoué dans la mission que lui avait confié le roi, mais il avait avant tout échoué à protéger la seule personne qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire après l'attaque de Morgane. C'était chancelant et d'une voix tremblante qu'il avait annoncé à Arthur qu'il y avait eu un meurtre. Le souverain avait immédiatement réagi et demandé à Gaius de l'accompagner pour examiner le corps de la victime.

Elyan se tenait donc à nouveau dans cette ruelle, ce lieu où il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir mis les pieds. Le médecin de la cour était penché sur le cadavre de Gaël, et Elyan ne contenait que difficilement son émotion. Lorsque Gaius retourna doucement le corps du jeune homme pour observer son dos, Elyan ne put s'empêcher de tréssaillir en croisant le regard désormais sans vie de son ami.

Gaius pointa du doigt de larges brûlures sur le dos de Gaël et expliqua qu'elles étaient probablement la cause de sa mort. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Personne ne semblait le savoir. Arthur déclara qu'il allait lancer une enquête et découvrir la vérité, mais Elyan refusait de laisser n'importe qui s'en occuper. Il s'approcha d'Arthur pour lui demander s'il pouvait se charger de cette investigation, mais à sa grande surprise le roi refusa.

-Nous devons laisser des personnes qualifiées s'occuper de cette enquête. Camelot a toujours confié la résolution de telles énigmes à Tina et Fina. Ces deux jeunes femmes sont les meilleures dans leur domaine, elles sont capables de rassembler d'innombrables indices pour élucider de tels mystères. Et elles n'ont encore jamais échoué.

Elyan n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ces personnes, mais Arthur lui assura qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour retrouver la personne qui avait assassiné Gaël.

-Tina et Fina sont l'arme secrète de notre royaume, dit Arthur sur le ton de la confidence. Seuls les souverains de Camelot connaissent leur existence. Elles sont spécialisées dans la résolution de telles situations. Elles vont interroger toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec Gaël depuis son arrivée à Camelot, afin de découvrir son tueur.

OoOoO

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Elyan put faire la connaissance des mystérieuses Tina et Fina. Alors qu'il se trouvait face au roi dans la salle du trône et qu'il le suppliait de le laisser participer aux recherches, les deux jeunes femmes firent leur apparition. L'une d'entre elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et l'autre une épaisse crinière brune, mais leurs yeux avaient la même teinte de gris. Etaient-elles vraiment telles qu'Arthur les décrivait : intelligentes, intuitives et extrêmement perspicaces ? Elles en avaient en tout cas certainement l'air.

Elles se tinrent à l'écart, attendant que la conversation se termine. Mais le chevalier eut beau insister, Arthur restait inflexible : il ne le laisserait pas participer. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Avait-il définitivement perdu confiance en Elyan ?

Le chevalier leva la tête pour croiser le regard désolé de Gwen. Celle-ci s'avança alors vers son mari.

-J'aimerais superviser ces recherches, demanda-t-elle. Pour me rendre utile.

Arthur sembla hésiter un instant et une ombre passa dans son regard. Mais Elyan n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger car la jeune femme blonde intervint à cet instant.

-La reine peut participer à l'enquête si elle le désire, dit-elle, mais le chevalier est trop impliqué, il pourrait très bien être le tueur, il doit rester à l'écart.

Elyan s'attendait à ce qu'Arthur soit indigné par de telles accusations, mais au lieu de cela le roi hocha la tête.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire le plus rapidement possible, trouvez qui est responsable de cette mort.

Gwen elle-même semblait stupéfaite devant l'attitude de son mari. Elle adressa cependant un regard réconfortant à son frère, et Elyan sut qu'elle lui confierait les moindres détails des recherches.

* * *

Arthur avait un plan. Un plan qui, s'il fonctionnait, lui permettrait non seulement de causer du tort à Mordred mais aussi de convaincre les dirigeants des royaumes voisins de s'unir. Mais pour le mettre à exécution, il avait besoin d'informations sur l'armée du jeune mage.

Il fit donc appel à Gauvain. Ce dernier avait voyagé et vécu sur les routes pendant des années avant de devenir chevalier, ainsi il était le mieux placé pour une telle mission de reconnaissance. Arthur lui demanda de laisser son armure et ses vêtements de chevaliers à Camelot pour se rendre dans plusieurs des villages qui avaient été attaqués par les hommes de Mordred et se renseigner auprès du peuple sous couvert d'anonymat. Il en apprendrait certainement bien plus dans les tavernes si l'on ignorait qu'il était envoyé par le roi.

Gauvain accepta volontiers cette mission, et Arthur se réjouit de l'avoir choisi. Le jeune chevalier était la personne idéale pour ce type de situation, il serait capable de se fondre dans la masse sans difficulté. Choisir Elyan aurait aussi été une solution mais celui-ci semblait tellement bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé à Gaël qu'il serait probablement incapable de garder la tête froide. Le roi ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il lui avait déjà interdit de chercher le meurtrier avec Tina et Fina, parce qu'il savait que les deux jeunes femmes ne le laisseraient jamais participer. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas se passer d'elles, elles étaient les meilleures dans leur domaine, intervenant discrètement chaque fois que quelqu'un était mystérieusement assassiné. Bien sûr, cela n'arrivait pas souvent puisque la plupart des meurtres de Camelot n'avaient absolument rien de mystérieux. C'était souvent le résultat d'attaques magiques ou dans certains cas de bagarres dans les tavernes.

Arthur essaya de se souvenir d'une autre fois où il avait fait appel aux deux jeunes femmes mais, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait jamais eu d'assassinat nécessitant leur aide. Et pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elles avaient toujours été là dans l'ombre, prêtes à intervenir si l'occasion se présentait. Le roi ne pouvait même pas se rappeler d'une époque où il ignorait leur existence. Il savait tout d'elles sans même les connaître, c'était une sensation étrange.

Le souverain haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas important, il leur faisait confiance pour être efficaces, tout comme son père leur avait fait confiance par le passé dans des situations similaires. Uther s'était toujours entouré de personnes très compétentes : ses chevaliers étaient parmi les hommes les plus nobles et courageux du royaume, et Gaius était un excellent médecin. Arthur aurait aimé que son père soit là pour l'aider et le conseiller aujourd'hui. Le jeune roi avait beau avoir un plan, celui-ci reposait entièrement sur le rapport que Gauvain lui ferait à son retour. En attendant ce moment, Arthur était impuissant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait gérer cette période de crise, rassurer le peuple, se préparer aux attaques. Son père, lui, aurait su quoi faire.

Il prit sa décision : il devait retourner chez l'Archiviste et utiliser les cristaux pour observer le passé d'Uther, peut-être le voir prendre des décisions importantes et s'en inspirer.

OoOoO

Il attendit à nouveau la tombée de la nuit pour s'éclipser. Pour que les gardes du château le laissent passer sans se poser de questions, il leur dit qu'il s'assurait que les différentes patrouilles de la cité faisaient bien leur travail. Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, il posa le cristal sur la table et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait voir son père agir dans une situation de crise.

-Montre moi le jour où mon père a lancé la Grande Purge, dit-il finalement.

La magie du cristal l'entraîna dans son tourbillon et il se retrouva devant le lit de son père, où était allongée une jeune femme blonde qui tenait dans ses bras un nouveau né. Arthur la reconnut pour en avoir vu quelques portraits : c'était sa mère. Il sentit une vague d'émotions monter en lui. Il était remonté au jour de sa naissance, lorsqu'Ygraine était encore en vie, et l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras n'était autre que lui-même, âgé d'à peine une journée. En tournant la tête, il vit que deux autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Uther et Nimueh semblaient très préoccupés.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas normal…

-Faîtes quelque chose ! s'exclama Uther. Examinez-la encore une fois, vous devez trouver ce qui ne va pas !

Nimueh acquiesça d'un air défait et s'approcha d'Ygraine. Elle confia le nouveau né à Uther et se pencha vers la jeune mère.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'Arthur s'aperçut qu'Ygraine n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait l'air faible et son teint était pâle. Elle essaya de répondre à Nimueh mais fut prise de quinte de toux et se mit à pousser des gémissements de douleur. Le cœur de son fils se brisa en voyant cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir intervenir, mettre fin aux souffrances de la jeune femme, trouver un moyen de la guérir. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle, il n'était que le spectateur d'un moment passé et achevé depuis de nombreuses années. De plus, Nimueh et Uther avaient beau être présents pour vivre cet instant, ils étaient tout aussi impuissants que lui.

-Elle est en train de mourir, murmura Nimueh.

Uther restait toujours à distance de son épouse, n'osant pas s'approcher d'elle, comme s'il espérait que cette vision ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve qui se dissiperait bientôt. Il serra son fils dans ses bras, et la jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux. Elle regarda tour à tour l'enfant et sa mère avant de s'adresser à Uther.

-Votre fils ! comprit-elle. C'est le prix à payer pour sa naissance.

Nimueh semblait véritablement bouleversée. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que ressentait à Arthur, dont le monde venait de s'écrouler en un instant.

-Je vous avais averti, Uther. Lorsque vous m'avez demandé d'utiliser la magie pour vous permettre d'avoir un enfant, je vous ai dit que pour qu'une vie soit donnée une autre devait être prise.

-Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ? demanda le père d'Arthur d'une voix brisée. Vous saviez que cela me coûterait la vie de la femme que j'aime ?

Uther se sentait visiblement trahi par la jeune femme à qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Mais une fois de plus, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que ressentait Arthur. La douleur de la trahison de son père le brûlait plus vivement que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là. Tout ce en quoi il croyait venait d'être réduit à néant. Morgause avait dit la vérité. L'esprit qu'elle avait invoqué plusieurs années auparavant était véritablement celui d'Ygraine, et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Arthur était né grâce à la magie, et sa mère était morte pour lui donner la vie. Et tout cela, c'était à cause de son père, ce père qui lui avait caché la vérité toute sa vie. Qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait menti.

-Prends une autre vie! supplia Uther. S'il te plaît, Nimueh, au nom de notre amitié…

-Je ne peux rien faire, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit… La magie réclame son dû, c'est elle qui décide.

L'expression d'Uther se durcit.

-La magie est donc responsable ? Comment peut-elle me faire une chose pareille ? Me prendre ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Je pensais que la sorcellerie représentait un espoir, pas un piège !

Sur ces mots, Uther replaça l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme mourante et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Arthur ne se posa pas de questions, il le suivit immédiatement. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère, qui vivait ses derniers instants en compagnie de l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, et il franchit le seuil de la porte. Son père traversa à grands pas les couloirs de Camelot, descendit les escaliers et se mit à arpenter la ville basse. Lorsqu'il atteignit la maison qu'il cherchait, il entra sans frapper et se retrouva face à son propriétaire, qui devait être un forgeron à en juger par les outils qui l'entouraient. L'homme fut complètement pris de court par l'arrivée d'Uther, mais le roi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son étonnement.

-J'ai besoin de chaînes, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Des chaînes suffisamment puissantes emprisonner un dragon.

Tous les éléments du puzzle se mettaient en place: c'était suite à la mort d'Ygraine qu'Uther avait déclenché la Purge, c'était la _seule et unique_ raison de sa haine envers la magie. La traque des sorciers et des créatures magiques n'était en réalité motivée que par le refus d'un homme d'accepter sa propre responsabilité dans la mort de son épouse. Arthur aurait dû tuer son père le jour où le fantôme d'Ygraine lui avait appris la vérité. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de le faire, c'était l'intervention de Merlin, qui l'avait convaincu que ce n'était qu'une duperie de Morgause. Mais pourquoi son valet avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Avait-il réellement cru qu'il s'agissait d'une imposture ou avait-il… menti ?

Cette idée donna le tournis à Arthur, non pas parce qu'elle lui paraissait invraisemblable mais parce qu'au contraire elle lui semblait plus que probable. Ces dernières semaines, Merlin avait avoué savoir depuis des années ce que deviendrait Mordred, et il dissimulait incontestablement quelque chose, même si Arthur ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Combien d'autres secrets Merlin avait-il ? Le plus étonnant dans tout cela était que le jeune valet avait de toute évidence fait cela pour épargner Arthur. Mentir sur le destin de Mordred avait évité au prince un choix difficile, et mentir sur la Purge avait permis de l'empêcher de tuer son propre père. On ne pouvait que se demander jusqu'où allait la dévotion de Merlin.

S'il connaissait la vérité sur la naissance d'Arthur, alors il savait que la haine d'Uther envers la magie n'était pas justifiée. Alors une autre question se posait : Merlin pensait-il que la sorcellerie devait être autorisée ? Cette interrogation troubla énormément le roi parce qu'elle signifiait une chose cruciale : une personne connaissant la véritable origine de la loi contre la magie était forcément amenée à douter de sa nécessité.

Or Arthur connaissait maintenant l'origine de cette loi, et une réponse s'imposait à lui avec une brutalité déstabilisante : bannir la sorcellerie était une terrible injustice qui n'avait que trop duré. Et qui était mieux placé pour la réparer que le roi de Camelot en personne?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon, il se passe dans ce chapitre une chose que vous avez peut-être trouvée très bizarre, voire incompréhensible (et non, je ne parle pas du meurtre). Il y a une explication parfaitement logique à cette chose, elle sera donnée dans quelques chapitres. En attendant, je vous donne un indice : _souvenez-vous du personnage de Dawn dans Buffy_.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Des questions, des réponses**

Gwen ne comprenait plus rien. C'était comme si tout son entourage s'était soudainement fermé à la moindre forme de conversation.

D'abord il y avait Elyan, qui avait perdu son ami Gaël et qui n'était même pas autorisé à participer à la recherche du meurtrier. Deux inconnues sorties de nulle part, les dénommées Tina et Fina, avaient été chargées de ce travail. La reine n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elles auparavant mais son mari lui avait assuré qu'elles étaient les meilleures dans leur domaine et qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance pour élucider ce mystère. Gwen avait alors tout fait pour obtenir l'autorisation de prendre part à cette investigation, et elle avait promis à son frère de le tenir informé.

Les deux enquêtrices voulaient tout d'abord parler à tous les proches de Gaël pour se faire une idée du type de relations qu'il entretenait à Camelot. Or Elyan avait été son ami le plus proche, il serait donc le premier à être interrogé. Le problème était que Gwen ne savait pas comment lui en parler : cette mort l'avait anéanti, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même et passait ses journées à la taverne. Elle craignait de le blesser en lui demandant de parler à ces femmes pour leur prouver qu'il avait été l'ami, et non l'ennemi, de Gaël.

Mais Elyan n'était pas le seul à s'être replié sur lui-même. Arthur et Merlin semblaient aussi très préoccupés, et Gwen n'avait pas réussi à leur faire partager ce qui les tracassait. Quand elle avait tenté d'aborder Arthur, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui le tourmentait. _J'ai découvert que mon père m'a menti toute ma vie_, avait-il dit._ Il m'inculqué les pires valeurs qu'on puisse transmettre à son fils._ Elle n'était pas parvenue à en obtenir plus.

Quant à Merlin, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas il avait simplement marmonné dans sa barbe et elle aurait juré avoir entendu les mots _Morgane_ et _chantage_.

Pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'étrange impression que le roi et son valet faisaient tout pour s'éviter l'un l'autre.

La reine fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère au détour d'un couloir.

-Elyan ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle vit que ses yeux étaient cernés et que la couleur de son visage était plus proche du vert que d'autre chose. Il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis plusieurs jours.

-Elyan, répéta-t-elle plus doucement, Tina et Fina veulent te parler pour en apprendre plus sur Gaël.

-Maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui. Mais je serai là aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se laissa conduire par sa sœur à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'une des rares pièces inoccupées du château. Tina et Fina étaient déjà présentes lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et elles les invitèrent à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table en bois, avant d'en faire autant. Gwen fut surprise par l'aspect dépouillé de la pièce. Mis à part la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés, il n'y avait aucun meuble. Pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes avaient-elles choisi un endroit pareil ? Essayaient-elles de mettre son frère mal à l'aise ?

Tina prit la parole la première, posant son regard gris sur Elyan.

-Gaël et vous étiez proches, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton ne dévoilait pas la moindre émotion, cela fit frissonner Gwen. Il n'y avait aucune animosité chez ces jeunes femmes, mais la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain trouble face à elles. Elle se tourna vers son frère pour voir comment il gérait la situation et s'étonna de voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air nerveux ou en colère. Non, il avait simplement l'air… amorphe, endormi. Elle se pencha discrètement, mais ne sentit aucune odeur d'alcool sur lui. Il n'était pas saoul, juste mou.

Ce qui était normal après plusieurs nuits d'insomnie.

-Oui, nous étions amis. J'étais chargé de sa formation.

La voix d'Elyan était presque aussi monocorde que celle de Tina.

-Vous passiez donc la plus grande partie de votre temps ensemble, sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une constatation.

-Oui.

-Comment se déroule une séance d'entraînement normale ?

-Nous commençons par du duel à l'épée, puis nous travaillons le tir à l'arc, l'arbalète, la masse et le lancer de couteau.

-Les entraînements sont-ils restés les mêmes après le début des attaques de Mordred?

Gwen aurait elle-même pu s'endormir tant le ton de la conversation était lent et soporifique. Mais cette dernière question la fit sursauter. Quel était l'intérêt de demander cela?

-Oui, ils ont changé. Maintenant nous nous entraînons plus souvent au maniement du bouclier et aux assauts en groupe, puisque ce sont les seuls moyens que nous avons de lutter contre des ennemis magiques.

Après tout, Tina et Fina connaissaient leur métier. Si elles estimaient que cette question était importante, alors elle l'était sûrement. L'entretien dura quelques minutes supplémentaires, au cours desquelles les deux jeunes femmes se renseignèrent principalement sur les séances d'entraînements et les échanges que Gaël et Elyan avaient eus avec les autres chevaliers et Arthur.

En sortant de la pièce, le jeune chevalier partit immédiatement, prenant certainement la direction de la taverne et laissant Gwen seule avec ses pensées. Du début à la fin de la conversation, elle avait gardé le regard rivé sur les deux jeunes femmes. Elles lui semblaient étrangement familières, il y avait quelque chose dans leur voix, leur regard et leur attitude qui éveillait chez la reine un souvenir imprécis.

Mais elle eut beau faire travailler sa mémoire, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

Arthur n'osait parler de ses découvertes à personne. Il avait simplement dit à Gwen que son père l'avait trahi, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin. Le poids de tous ses secrets commençait à lui peser sur le cœur. Il se demanda un instant si le secret de Merlin concernait aussi la magie. Après tout, c'était tout à fait possible, c'était le seul sujet qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à se fermer autant.

Alors même qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il eut un terrible pincement au cœur. Tout était de sa faute. Si la magie était un sujet si sensible c'était entièrement dû à la loi d'Uther, et Arthur l'avait appliquée à la lettre depuis des années. Le matin même, les gardes avaient arrêté et emprisonné un voyageur qu'ils avaient surpris en train de recoudre un vêtement à l'aide de magie. Tina et Fina avaient brièvement envisagé la possibilité que cet homme soit le meurtrier de Gaël, mais un rapide interrogatoire des hommes postés à l'entrée de la cité avait prouvé que le prisonnier n'était arrivé qu'après l'assassinat. Mais c'était un sorcier, alors il n'avait pas été libéré. En accord avec la loi contre la magie, il serait exécuté le lendemain matin. Le roi eut un haut le cœur à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'il avait appris était faux. En un instant il avait perdu tous ses points de repères, toutes les valeurs sur lesquelles il avait bâti son existence. Tout à coup, son père n'était plus son modèle, c'était l'homme dont il devait réparer les erreurs.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas balayer son héritage d'un revers de main. Uther n'avait pas pu se montrer si obtus ! Peut-être avait-il une véritable preuve de la dangerosité de la magie… Si son fils ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'imposture, peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce que prêchait le défunt roi de Camelot. Combien de fois la sorcellerie leur avait-elle causé du trouble ?

C'était la sorcellerie qui avait tué son père !

_Mais c'était aussi un sorcier qui avait tenté de le sauver._

Arthur repensa à Morgane, corrompue par Morgause. Qu'avait-elle dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé ? _Il n'y a pas le moindre doute sur ce que vous éprouvez envers les miens et envers moi._ En y réfléchissant bien, on pouvait se rendre compte que la plupart des mages qui s'en étaient pris à Camelot l'avaient fait par vengeance. Ils voulaient prendre leur revanche sur les Pendragon, la dynastie qui les avait persécutés et avait parfois même exécuté leurs proches.

Pourtant, certains d'entre eux étaient resté pacifiques, ou tout du moins ils en avaient l'air. Et maintenant qu'Arthur connaissait la vérité, il était bien plus enclin à croire aux bonnes intentions des druides, du Dragon Blanc ou du mystérieux Emrys. Le vieux sorcier qui avait tué son père avait souvent fait d'étranges remarques à Arthur. A leur première rencontre, il avait parlé du mal qu'Uther avait causé par sa haine de la magie, traitant même l'ancien souverain de tyran. Et à leur seconde rencontre, il avait promis à Arthur de guérir son père s'il promettait de faire en sorte que les êtres magiques ne soient plus chassés et exécutés.

Mais Uther n'avait pas survécu, libérant Arthur de cette promesse. Plus important encore, ce jour là il n'avait pas pu assister à une démonstration de magie positive. Alors, avait-il _déjà_ vu à l'œuvre une magie bénéfique ?

Il suffisait de creuser un peu, et la réponse était bien évidemment… _oui_.

Comment l'épée du rocher avait-elle reconnu son propriétaire ?

Comment Balinor comptait-il sauver Camelot ?

Comment le père de Gwen avait-il été soigné?

Comment la Coupe de la Vie avait-elle guéri le seigneur Léon ?

Comment était apparue la sphère de lumière bleue qui avait guidé Arthur vers la fleur Mortaeus ?

Comment l'ami d'enfance de Merlin avait-il conjuré la bourrasque qui avait libéré Ealdor du joug de ces bandits ?

_Par magie._ Encore et encore et encore.

L'exemple de Will poussait de plus en plus Arthur à penser que Merlin n'avait en fait jamais été opposé à la magie. Pourtant ça n'avait pas de sens : pourquoi Gauvain avait-il dit que Merlin détestait la sorcellerie ?

Arthur n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jour viendrait où sa plus grande préoccupation serait de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser son valet.

* * *

Ali se réveilla soudainement. Il avait entendu un bruit. Il se redressa et laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la faible luminosité des cachots de Camelot. Après quelques secondes, il put distinguer les barreaux de la geôle dans laquelle il était enfermé. Mais rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui permettait de savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentit la peur lui nouer le ventre. Il n'y avait aucun autre prisonnier dans cette partie des cachots, personne pour être témoin de son assassinat si l'on s'en prenait à lui. Et de toute façon, avec une telle obscurité, il aurait été difficile d'être le témoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il leva les bras dans une position de défense. Il ne savait pas se battre et sa magie était faible, mais il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans rien faire. Si aujourd'hui était le jour de sa mort, alors il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

La porte de sa geôle grinça en s'ouvrant, et Ali eut un geste de recul. Il eut l'impression de distinguer une silhouette face à lui. Etait-ce l'enfant qui avait, à une époque, aidé les villageois de Camelot grâce à sa magie ? Il savait que la petite fille avait libéré certains prisonniers qui étaient, comme lui, à la veille de leur exécution pour utilisation de sorcellerie… Se pouvait-il que ce soit-elle ?

Non, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'enfant dans Camelot depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la ville basse, lorsque la malheureuse avait été poursuivie par les gardes. Ali avait appris qu'elle leur avait échappé mais qu'un autre sorcier avait perdu la vie ce jour là. Mais si l'ombre qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa geôle n'était pas l'enfant, alors qui était-ce ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pris la relève après le départ de la petite ? Ou était-ce, comme il l'avait pensé au début, une personne mal intentionnée venue l'exécuter avant l'heure du bûcher ? Ali avait entendu parler de ce chevalier qui avait été tué dans une ruelle de Camelot… Y avait-il un meurtrier dans la cité ? Il recula encore d'un pas.

L'ombre sembla comprendre qu'elle lui faisait peur, et elle ne s'approcha pas de lui.

-Vous êtes libre, dit-elle.

Les yeux d'Ali s'écarquillèrent dans l'obscurité. C'était une voix d'homme… et pas n'importe laquelle !

-Sire ? lâcha le prisonnier sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

La silhouette tressaillit mais sembla ensuite se reprendre.

-Si vous racontez à qui que ce soit que c'est moi qui vous ai libéré, …

Ali aurait voulu reculer d'un pas supplémentaire mais il était déjà au fond de sa geôle. A sa grande surprise, le roi compléta sa phrase d'un ton rieur :

-…personne ne vous croira.

* * *

Merlin frappa à la porte de la cabane de Morgane, et la jeune femme l'accueillit à l'intérieur, s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il écarta la question d'un revers de main, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait répondre. La vérité était qu'il avait hésité à revenir après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Gaius. Mais il avait eu beau se creuser la tête, il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre solution pour contourner l'ultimatum de Morgane. S'il n'acceptait pas de rejoindre les rangs de Mordred d'ici un mois, la jeune femme allait révéler son secret à Arthur. Alors il s'était résolu à utiliser l'unique solution qu'il avait, qui était toujours la même depuis plusieurs semaines : parler avec elle sous l'apparence de Guy et la guider pour qu'elle retrouve le chemin de son humanité perdue.

Pourtant, il doutait toujours d'y arriver. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que la mort de Gaël coïncidait étrangement avec le moment où la jeune femme se trouvait à Camelot. Etait-elle responsable de ce crime ? Si c'était le cas, alors Merlin n'avait vraiment aucune chance de la faire changer. D'autant qu'il avait maintenant un délai à tenir. Si son plan ne fonctionnait pas avant la fin du mois, Arthur découvrirait son secret. Merlin ne pouvait pas laisser Morgane se charger de cette révélation. S'il était confronté à ce choix, alors il prendrait les devants et avouerait lui-même la vérité à Arthur. Son cœur se serra en pensant à cette éventualité. C'était la chose qu'il appréhendait le plus depuis toutes ses années. Le moment était-il venu ? Etait-ce l'instant de vérité ?

-Guy ? demanda Morgane, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Excuse moi, dit-il, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je disais simplement que j'aurais voulu te poser quelques questions.

Il plissa les yeux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas encore lui demander qui il était et d'où il venait !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle, je n'insisterai pas si c'est une question à laquelle tu ne veux pas répondre.

Il acquiesça, rassuré, et ils prirent chacun une chaise pour s'installer face à face.

-Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu la magie ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita à répondre la vérité. Cela risquait-il de compromettre son identité ? Il décida d'opter pour l'honnêteté. De toute façon, il n'était probablement pas la seule personne qui faisait de la magie depuis toujours.

-Depuis ma naissance.

Il sentit que la jeune femme était surprise, impressionnée. Il vit une étincelle mystérieuse naître dans ses yeux. Etait-ce… de l'admiration ?

Pour la première fois, Merlin se sentit coupable de lui mentir ainsi. Si elle découvrait que l'homme à qui elle avait pleinement accordé sa confiance était en réalité l'une des personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus, nul doute qu'elle se sentirait trahie. Elle pourrait ne jamais se remettre d'une telle blessure et se fermer définitivement à toute idée de rédemption.

Pourtant, même aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ouverte à cette perspective.

-Ton enfance a dû être terrible, dit-elle d'un ton ému. Comment as-tu fait pour garder le secret ?

-J'avais ma mère, commença-t-il. Et j'avais mon meilleur ami. Quand la situation est devenue trop oppressante, je suis parti de chez moi.

-Pour aller où ?

-Chez un ami de ma mère, dans un royaume différent.

-Et une fois sur place, tu as encore dû garder le secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-L'ami de ma mère était le seul à connaître la vérité.

Puis, il repensa à Lancelot.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a découvert la vérité, un excellent ami… que j'ai perdu.

_Par ta faute._

Une vague de ressentiment envahit Merlin. Il se trouvait face à la femme responsable de la mort de son ami et il ne faisait rien pour le venger ou faire honneur à sa mémoire. Au lieu de cela, il évoquait ses malheurs tandis qu'elle _compatissait_.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison de s'excuser.

-Peu importe ! répondit-il précipitamment, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait éviter une conversation.

Morgane le comprit immédiatement.

-Et ton père ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Apparemment, aucun souvenir difficile ne serait délaissé ce soir là. Cette discussion suscitait chez lui un éventail d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres.

-Il a dû quitter ma mère avant ma naissance.

Il vit que la jeune femme brûlait de savoir pourquoi mais, une fois de plus, elle sentit son malaise et renonça à poser sa question.

Merlin fut presque touché par sa bienveillance.

* * *

Note : Le personnage d'Ali porte ce nom parce que j'ai adoré Ali (joué par Omar Sharif) dans _Lawrence d'Arabie_. (Et je donne souvent à mes personnages des noms de personnages de films/séries que j'ai aimés.) Ce qui est assez incroyable c'est qu'Omar Sharif est mort hier soir, c'est à dire _après_ que j'ai donné ce nom à mon personnage. En gros je l'ai appelé comme ça sans savoir qu'Omar Sharif allait mourir quelques jours plus tard. Donc c'est une sacrée coïncidence que je publie ce chapitre le jour où j'apprends sa disparition. Vous pouvez voir ça comme un hommage « sans le faire exprès » à cet acteur génial.

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez reviewer et/ou cliquer sur « follow » et/ou « favorite ». S'il vous a déplu, dîtes moi pourquoi !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Amis ou ennemis ?**

Gauvain arriva au village de Willowdale à la tombée de la nuit. Par souci de discrétion, il avait choisi de venir à pied plutôt qu'à cheval, augmentant considérablement la durée de son trajet. Mais il était enfin sur place, et il allait pouvoir commencer.

Le chevalier s'arrêta devant la taverne du village. De l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre le bavardage d'hommes et de femmes qui buvaient ensemble et riaient bruyamment. Il entra et commanda un verre de bière avant de s'installer à l'une des rares tables qui étaient encore libres. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, chacun était concentré sur sa conversation. Si Gauvain voulait récolter des informations, il allait devoir aborder les gens lui-même.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui apporta son verre de bière et le chevalier lui sourit. Il fut ravi de constater que son charme ravageur était toujours intact. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard timide et s'éloigna tandis qu'il buvait une première gorgée et se concentrait sur ce qu'il voyait : c'était un village des plus normaux, à ceci près qu'il était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir été attaqué par les hommes de Mordred.

Gauvain avait l'impression que le village tout entier s'était rassemblé dans cette taverne pour la soirée. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'approcher de l'une des tables les plus remplies lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui :

-Vous êtes un chevalier de Camelot !

Celui qui avait parlé était un jeune homme d'apparence frêle et à la mine sympathique. Instinctivement, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Gilli, je ne vis pas ici depuis longtemps, j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de m'installer. Je vous ai vu lorsque je suis passé à Longstead l'année dernière. Le village venait de se remettre des attaques de la Lamia et vous étiez installé à une table de la taverne où je séjournais.

Gauvain fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la créature qui l'avait ensorcelé. Il lui avait fallu un certain nombre de verres d'hydromel pour se remettre les idées en place après cette épreuve! Et prendre la route le lendemain matin pour rentrer à Camelot n'avait pas été facile après une soirée si arrosée... Heureusement, Arthur avait quitté le village quelques jours plus tôt, avec Gwen et Merlin, et il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état!

En tout cas, ce garçon était décidément très agréable: le chevalier l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui et lui tendit son verre.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi, Gilli, mais si tu m'as vu à la taverne tu dois toi aussi être un amateur de bière. Prends la mienne, de toute façon je devrais éviter de boire.

Le jeune homme hésita à le prendre, ce qui amusa le chevalier. Pensait-il que c'était un piège ?

-Tu crois vraiment que les chevaliers de Camelot s'amusent à parcourir les tavernes du royaume pour empoisonner de parfaits inconnus ?

Le garçon eut un petit rire et accepta finalement le verre.

-Vous êtes en mission ? demanda-t-il.

-Disons que je fais le tour des villages qui entourent Camelot, j'essaie d'en apprendre un peu sur ces attaques de sorciers.

Gauvain ne voyait pas de raison de mentir, après tout il avait déjà perdu sa couverture. Gilli devait bien se douter qu'il n'avait pas voyagé jusqu'à ce village uniquement pour prendre un verre.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les hommes de Mordred ne sont pas encore passés ici ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées… Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont passés partout sauf ici que nous sommes hors de danger. Notre tour viendra bientôt.

-Les gens n'ont pourtant pas l'air de craindre un assaut.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, un grand homme blond, assis à quelques mètres de leur table, se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Mais Gilli ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. En temps normal il y a bien moins de monde dans cette taverne, mais les gens sentent qu'ils sont en danger et essaient de noyer leur inquiétude dans l'alcool et la compagnie de leurs proches.

Gauvain comprit que tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une façade. Tous ces rires, toutes ces conversations, ne servaient en fait qu'à masquer l'angoisse profonde des habitants de Willowdale. Ca n'était vraiment pas visible au premier coup d'œil. En apparence tout allait bien, rien ne laissait voir les préoccupations de ces villageois : ils étaient là pour profiter du calme avant la tempête.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son interlocuteur. C'est aussi pour cela que tu es là ?

L'expression du jeune homme s'assombrit.

-On peut dire ça.

-Cela peut parfois faire du bien de parler de ses ennuis à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ma vie n'a pas été facile depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver ma place.

Gauvain n'osa pas insister. A en juger par l'apparence fragile du garçon, il avait peut-être subi des brimades durant son enfance. Voulant lui remonter le moral, le chevalier prit un ton léger :

-Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux éviter de raconter les détails douloureux de sa vie à un homme que l'on a rencontré dans une taverne et que l'on connaît depuis moins d'une heure.

Cela eut le don de rendre à Gilli le sourire.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la serveuse de la taverne pour apporter un nouveau verre de bière à leur table.

-C'est un cadeau de la maison, dit-elle simplement.

Gauvain lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui demanda malicieusement la raison de ce beau geste. Elle marqua une pause et son sourire s'effaça.

-Nous allons probablement mourir d'ici peu, alors pourquoi économiser nos réserves d'alcool ?

Gauvain la dévisagea, stupéfait. Sa façade joyeuse n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à se fissurer ! Heureusement, un autre client appela la jeune femme et il n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

-Je vous avais prévenu, dit Gilli lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée. Personne n'est dupe de cette prétendue bonne humeur. Tout le monde sait que l'orage va bientôt éclater ici aussi.

* * *

-A mon tour de t'interroger, décida Merlin.

Morgane hocha simplement la tête.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans avoir de réponse.

-J'ai appris qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu à Camelot. Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore à ce sujet ?

Morgane fut prise de court.

-Un meurtre ? Quel meurtre ?

Sa réaction n'était pas feinte, il le savait, et cela le réjouit plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Tu me crois responsable ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité. Et une pointe de suspicion.

-Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, ajouta-t-elle. Pourquoi penser que c'est moi ?

Elle eut un geste de recul lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu sais que j'étais à Camelot il y a quelques jours ! comprit-elle horrifiée. Comment l'as-tu su ? Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Est-ce que _Merlin_ l'a dit à quelqu'un ?

Il était piégé. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

-Non, dit-il le plus calmement possible. Je t'ai dit que j'avais mes méthodes pour me renseigner. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ton passage à Camelot passerait inaperçu ?

-Mais comment fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu as un espion sur place ? Pourtant j'ai pris garde à ne pas me faire remarquer.

Il rassembla tout son courage pour dire sur le ton le plus assuré dont il était capable :

-Oui, j'ai un espion à Camelot. Ton sort de vieillissement ne peut pas le tromper.

Il vit que cela l'avait rassurée. Il avait échappé de justesse à de très gros ennuis. Comment aurait-il fait si elle s'était mise à penser que lui aussi travaillait pour Emrys ? Il avait déjà eu de la chance qu'elle ne trouve pas le bracelet de Morgause quand elle avait fouillé sa chambre. Si elle l'avait découvert elle aurait immédiatement su que Merlin et Guy étaient liés, et elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Merlin se rendit soudain compte d'une chose: ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi Morgane n'avait-elle pas trouvé le bracelet alors qu'elle avait mis sa chambre sens dessus dessous à la recherche d'indices ? D'autant qu'il n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier pour le dissimuler, il l'avait simplement placé dans un tiroir. Et si cela signifiait que le bracelet n'était plus à sa place ? Il sentit la panique monter en lui, il devait retourner à Camelot et s'assurer que l'objet était toujours là.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir tout à coup sans éveiller la suspicion de la jeune femme, il devait conclure la conversation le plus naturellement possible.

-Que faisais-tu à Camelot ? demanda-t-il en masquant son impatience.

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, incertaine.

-J'étais à la recherche d'informations sur Emrys…

-Est-ce que tu les as trouvées ?

Elle secoua la tête et il dut contenir le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Mais elle n'avait pas fini:

-J'ai découvert autre chose, dit-elle. Merlin est un sorcier.

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour paraître surpris.

-Oh, fit-il. Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Gauvain et Gwen en parlaient, ils avaient eux-mêmes des doutes.

Merlin fut pris d'une soudaine envie de rire. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi elle aussi pensait qu'il apprenait la magie auprès des druides.

-Que vas-tu faire de cette information ? demanda-t-il.

-Le faire chanter pour qu'il se joigne à l'armée de Mordred.

Une fois de plus, Merlin fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle se confiait désormais à lui. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui rendre visite, elle avait été bien loin de coopérer.

-Penses-tu que cela va fonctionner ?

-Que cela fonctionne ou pas, Merlin se trouve face à un dilemme qui va l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil durant un mois entier.

Elle eut un sourire presque carnassier avant d'ajouter d'une voix satisfaite:

-C'est déjà une victoire en soi.

Magnifique ! pensa amèrement Merlin.

La jeune femme avait de l'affection pour Guy, craignait Emrys et haïssait Merlin. Que se passerait-il le jour où elle découvrirait que ces trois hommes n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne ?

OoOoO

Merlin entra dans les appartements de Gaius et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre pour vérifier que le bracelet de Morgane s'y trouvait bien. Mais avant même de pouvoir atteindre la porte, il fut arrêté par Gaius. Le vieil homme était en colère.

-Merlin ! s'écria-t-il. Tu pourrais faire un peu mois de bruit quand tu rentres aussi tard, je te rappelle qu'à mon âge on a besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir travailler correctement dans la journée !

Le jeune sorcier fut pris de court.

-Excusez-moi Gaius, dit-il penaud. Je vous promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Gaius parut surpris par cette réaction et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Je… Pardonne-moi Merlin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis en colère ainsi, tu ne fais pas tant de bruit que ça quand tu rentres.

A ces mots, le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa. L'attitude du vieux médecin expliquait peut-être pourquoi Morgane n'avait pas trouvé le bracelet…

-Gaius ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas touché au bracelet de Morgane par hasard ?

Le vieil homme hocha immédiatement la tête.

-Si, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Je savais que tu étais occupé à cause de Morgane, alors j'ai essayé de régler ton autre problème.

-Vous avez essayé de détruire le bracelet ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi non plus. Tu penses qu'il a fait effet sur moi ? Que c'est à cause de lui que je me suis mis en colère ?

Ils échangèrent un regard pensif. Merlin était sûr d'une chose : Morgane attendrait, il devait de toute urgence trouver un moyen de contrer le pouvoir du bracelet.

* * *

Gauvain n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir les hommes de Mordred attaquer Willowdale. Au milieu de la nuit, alors que la fête battait son plein dans la taverne, un hurlement se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le silence s'installa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il était brun, très grand, et portait une épée à sa ceinture. Le regard de Gauvain fut attiré par l'étrange pendentif noir qu'il avait autour du cou.

Tous les clients s'écartèrent précipitamment et le chevalier croisa le regard de son jeune ami Gilli, toujours assis face à lui et semblant l'avertir de ne rien tenter, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre un sorcier. Alors Gauvain resta sagement immobile. Pour l'instant.

Le sorcier fit un geste vers le comptoir de la taverne et celui-ci prit soudainement feu sous le regard horrifié des clients, qui reculèrent un peu plus. C'était un acte absolument gratuit, ayant pour seul but de causer le plus de dégâts possible. Pour l'instant il s'attaquait uniquement aux objets. Mais lorsqu'il en aurait fini, il commencerait à s'en prendre aux clients. Gauvain se tourna à nouveau et vit que Gilli n'avait pas vraiment l'air effrayé. A vrai dire, il semblait plus préoccupé qu'affolé. Alors que tous les autres villageois étaient pris de panique, il paraissait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Gauvain et lui étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas avoir bougé quand le sorcier était entré, ils étaient toujours assis à leur table alors que les autres clients s'étaient tous levés pour s'éloigner.

Le chevalier se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter :

-A quoi réfléchis-tu ? Tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là ?

Le sorcier ne regardait pas dans leur direction, il était trop occupé à regarder ce qu'il pouvait voler dans les pièces adjacentes. Gilli en profita pour se pencher à son tour vers Gauvain.

-Peut-être..., répondit-il. Vous voyez le pendentif qu'il porte autour du cou ? Je pense qu'il en a besoin pour utiliser sa magie.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez ce garçon, Gauvain sentait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité… Tant pis, les questions viendraient plus tard, ils devaient d'abord réussir à sortir vivants de cette taverne.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de lui retirer son collier, murmura le chevalier.

Une cliente de la taverne s'écarta soudain du groupe pour courir vers la sortie, espérant probablement que le sorcier ne la verrait pas. Mais c'était peine perdue : il se retourna immédiatement et la fit tomber d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

-Tout le monde reste à sa place, dit-il en brisant une table avant de passer à la suivante. Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et je m'occupe ensuite de vous tous.

Il y avait quelque chose de décontracté dans sa voix, comme si ce qu'il faisait était parfaitement normal. Il vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations et Gauvain n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir se mettre à siffloter.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un autre homme entra dans la taverne. Celui-ci était plus âgé, et plus calme encore que le premier si c'était possible. Gauvain se souvint que les sorciers de Mordred attaquaient toujours par groupe de trois. Jamais un de moins. Il devait donc y en avoir un troisième dehors. A en juger par les sons provenant de l'extérieur, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le reste du village : le troisième sorcier n'avait pas l'air de rester inactif.

Le nouveau venu fit le tour de la pièce avant de rejoindre son camarade, toujours occupé à détruire le mobilier.

-Bonsoir, annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Mon nom est Fergus, je serai votre hôte pour la soirée.

Il désigna ensuite le premier sorcier du doigt.

-Voici mon apprenti, il sera celui qui se chargera dans quelques instants de votre exécution… Dès qu'il en aura fini avec ces enfantillages.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton exaspéré. Gauvain en déduit que l'homme n'appréciait pas que son camarade perde son temps à saccager la pièce alors qu'il devait avant tout se préoccuper de la mise à mort de tous les gens présents.

-Ce sont les ordres de Mordred ! répliqua l'apprenti. Il veut que le message soit le plus clair possible.

Le dénommé Fergus balaya la pièce du regard, avisant les copeaux de bois qui la parsemaient et haussant un sourcil d'un air incrédule.

-Je pense que le message est suffisamment clair maintenant, tu peux t'arrêter.

L'expression déçu du jeune sorcier était presque comique tant elle était ridicule. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et se tourner vers les villageois apeurés.

-Très bien, dit-il d'un ton résigné. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Gauvain sentit alors un mouvement à côté de lui. Gilli venait de se lever de sa chaise.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Fergus se tourna vers lui et le jaugea du regard d'un air impatient, visiblement pressé d'en finir.

-Qui es-tu?

La réponse fusa sans la moindre hésitation.

-Gilli.

-Tes parents ont un sacré sens de l'humour mon garçon ! se moqua le sorcier avant de détourner le regard comme si son interlocuteur n'était pas digne de son attention.

-Nous avons compris le message, reprit Gilli. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit.

Fergus l'ignora tout simplement et fit signe à son apprenti de terminer le travail. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste : Gilli tendit la main vers lui, et l'homme se trouva projeté contre le mur opposé. Gauvain constata avec stupéfaction que les yeux et la bague de son ami avaient pris une teinte dorée.

L'apprenti sorcier était allongé par terre, assommé, et tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers le nouvel ami de Gauvain. Voilà qui expliquait son attitude si mystérieuse !

Fergus avait l'air surpris mais pas le moins du monde inquiet.

-Tu es un sorcier, constata-t-il simplement. Mais si je prenais ta bague ? Tu deviendrais inoffensif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si je prends le pendentif de votre ami, répondit Gilli en désignant le sorcier inconscient, je deviens au contraire plus puissant, et lui-même sera inoffensif…

Il essaya d'utiliser la magie pour attirer le collier vers lui mais Fergus n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire.

-Il me semble que mon cher apprenti est déjà hors d'état de nuire, remarqua-t-il.

Il prononça un mot de l'ancienne religion qui mit fin au sort de Gilli et fit tomber le pendentif par terre. L'objet se retrouva alors aux pieds de la jeune fille blonde qui avait servi à Gauvain son verre de bière. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle l'attrapa et le pointa maladroitement vers le sorcier qui menaçait son village. Le chevalier fut forcé d'admettre qu'en dépit de son attitude désenchantée, elle était plutôt courageuse.

-Laissez-nous partir, dit-elle en tremblant. Si vous partez maintenant je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Fergus, qui était resté parfaitement imperturbable jusqu'à cet instant, éclata soudain d'un rire sonore.

-Pour utiliser un objet magique, il faut déjà savoir s'en servir.

Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci réagit immédiatement. Elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de le rouer de coups. Il l'immobilisa et lança un sort mais Gauvain ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus. Profitant de la distraction, le chevalier avait couru vers l'autre bout de la pièce, et il avait sorti de son fourreau l'épée du sorcier inconscient.

La lame, brandie par Gauvain, transperça le dos de Fergus au moment précis où le sort du sorcier frappait la jeune femme de plein fouet.

* * *

Note : Alors ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : L'instant de vérité**

-Sarah !

Gauvain s'écarta pour laisser celui qui avait crié s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune femme blessée. C'était le grand homme blond qu'il avait entendu rire si joyeusement plus tôt dans la soirée.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la taverne. Les deux hommes de Mordred gisaient par terre côte à côte, mais le troisième membre du groupe se trouvait encore dans le village, ignorant pour l'instant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la taverne. Il pouvait entrer dans la pièce à tout instant. Et ce n'était pas tout : la jeune serveuse blonde avait été touchée par un sortilège et avait perdu connaissance.

Le chevalier s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu agir plus tôt. S'il avait eu sa propre épée sur lui, il n'aurait pas eu à perdre un temps précieux pour prendre celle du sorcier, il aurait pu l'attaquer immédiatement et protéger la jeune femme. Mais il ne l'avait pas prise avec lui, pensant que son absence l'aiderait à passer inaperçu parmi les habitants de Willowdale.

Maintenant la jeune femme était blessée, et le grand homme blond sanglotait à ses côtés.

-Que lui a-t-il fait ? demandait-il sans arrêt.

Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre, personne ne savait ce dont elle souffrait. Elle était simplement allongée sur le sol poussiéreux de la taverne, immobile et les yeux fermés.

Gauvain se tourna vers Gilli, qui n'osait pas prononcer un mot.

-Tu es de notre côté ? demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci hocha fermement la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Gilli en s'approchant de la jeune femme inconsciente.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour à côté d'elle, et le grand homme blond s'écarta immédiatement, le regard plein d'espoir. Le jeune sorcier observa la jeune femme un long moment avant de conclure :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais ma bague m'a déjà permis de guérir certaines de mes blessures. Cela pourrait fonctionner avec Sarah.

Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, ses yeux et sa bague s'illuminant à nouveau. Il ne prononça aucun mot dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, laissant simplement agir sa magie.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux, et le visage du jeune homme blond s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras et s'assura qu'elle n'était plus en danger, avant de se tourner vers Gilli :

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton résolu.

Puis il regarda Gauvain :

-Merci à vous aussi. Sans votre aide, ma sœur serait morte.

Gauvain croisa le regard du jeune sorcier. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait accepter ces remerciements, tout simplement parce que personne n'était véritablement sorti d'affaire : un troisième sorcier rôdait dans le village et il ne tarderait pas à se mettre à la recherche de ses camarades.

Gilli se pencha pour ramasser le pendentif noir, qui avait roulé sous une table, et il le plaça autour de son cou avant de se lever. Mais le jeune sorcier ne tarda pas à se rassoir, visiblement affecté par l'objet magique.

-Il est vraiment puissant, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir contrôler son pouvoir.

Gauvain voulut répondre mais il fut alerté en entendant des pas à l'extérieur de la taverne : le troisième sorcier entra dans la pièce à son tour, se figeant sur le pas de la porte.

Son regard se porta instantanément sur ses deux camarades inconscients. Puis il vit les clients de l'établissement, rassemblés au fond de la pièce. La seule personne qu'il ne vit pas était Gauvain, qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ce dernier tenta d'en profiter pour l'atteindre à l'aide de son épée mais le sorcier le sentit s'approcher et bloqua la lame en faisant apparaître un bouclier magique juste avant qu'elle ne le touche. L'arme de Gauvain fut violemment repoussée et le chevalier se trouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire.

Alors que l'homme de Mordred se tournait vers le reste des clients, Gilli se redressa péniblement sur sa chaise et créa devant lui un bouclier similaire. Mais celui-ci était bien plus large et permettait de protéger tout le monde du sorcier, y compris Gauvain.

-Je devrais suivre votre exemple plus souvent, ironisa Gilli d'une voix faible. Ces boucliers sont très pratiques…

Mais Gauvain pouvait voir que le jeune homme souffrait : il respirait avec difficulté, peinant visiblement à contenir la puissance combinée du pendentif et de la bague. Ses mains s'illuminaient par intermittence, lançant des sorts qui échappaient totalement à son contrôle. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était les orienter vers l'ennemi plutôt que vers les clients de la taverne. Mais l'homme de Mordred était suffisamment habile pour éviter d'être touché, et les sortilèges ne faisaient que se heurter au mur en bois qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda prudemment le chevalier. Tu devrais peut-être retirer l'un des deux objets…

Gilli secoua la tête.

-Impossible, dit-il. Je ne suis pas assez puissant si je ne puise pas dans les deux.

Gauvain se tourna vers les clients de la taverne et compta approximativement une trentaine de personnes. Puis il examina le mur derrière l'homme de Mordred : les sorts de Gilli avaient déjà creusé le bois du bâtiment en plusieurs endroits. Si cela continuait, le mur se briserait et l'édifice tout entier s'écroulerait sur les clients.

Mais le chevalier n'eut pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps : l'homme de Mordred poussa soudain un cri et s'écroula, enfin frappé par la magie de Gilli. Ce dernier eut un sourire soulagé et fit disparaître son bouclier. Il saisit le collier pour le retirer, mais son expression changea subitement, ne reflétant plus aucun soulagement ni aucune allégresse. Gauvain ne lisait plus qu'une chose sur le visage de son ami : la douleur.

Gilli se mit alors à hurler, libérant entièrement sa magie.

Le chevalier tenta de s'approcher mais l'édifice se mit soudain à trembler. La panique se répandit parmi les gens, qui se pressèrent au centre de la pièce pour esquiver les objets divers qui tombaient des étagères. Gilli était emmuré dans sa douleur, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Si seulement le chevalier réussissait à capter son regard, il pourrait le faire réagir.

-Gilli…

Le bâtiment s'effondrait petit à petit, et il devint impossible pour les clients d'éviter les morceaux de bois qui dégringolaient du plafond.

-Gilli !

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Gauvain était coincé dans la foule de villageois terrifiés. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au jeune sorcier mais reçut un morceau de la charpente sur l'épaule. Impuissant, il vit les murs se fissurer l'un après l'autre.

-Gilli !

Le chevalier tendit le bras aussi loin qu'il le put, parvenant à se saisir de celui du jeune sorcier, qui se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, le dernier mur céda et la taverne s'écroula sur eux.

* * *

Merlin se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. En se redressant sur son lit, il pouvait voir la boîte en bois dans laquelle il avait placé le bracelet de Morgane. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour limiter son influence en attendant de trouver un moyen de le détruire. Après avoir parlé avec Gaius la nuit précédente, il avait voulu retourner dans la forêt pour appeler Kilgarrah et lui demander son aide, mais il s'était ravisé : le Grand Dragon devait s'occuper d'Aithusa, Merlin ne pouvait pas faire appel à lui à tout bout de champ.

Pour autant, enfermer l'objet dans une boîte n'avait rien de la solution idéale.

Alors que le jeune sorcier commençait à sortir de son lit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-Gaius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Vous pouvez entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas Gaius. C'était Arthur.

Le roi semblait mal à l'aise. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit de son valet.

-Merlin…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, s'inquiéta le jeune sorcier. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-J'ai… découvert plusieurs choses ces derniers jours, des choses dont je n'ai parlé à personne.

Le cœur de Merlin se mit à battre plus vite. Arthur n'avait tout de même pas découvert la vérité sur lui…

-Q-Quelles choses ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à regarder le roi dans les yeux.

-Des choses que tu savais déjà.

Mais de quoi parlait Arthur ? Il ne semblait pas avoir découvert que son valet était un sorcier : si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas évoqué le sujet de cette manière… Non, il ne parlait pas de sa magie, c'était autre chose. Merlin avait accumulé tellement de secrets au fil des années.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Je sais très bien que tu me caches des choses. Je ne connais pas tous tes secrets mais je sais que tu en as bien plus que ce que je pensais.

Stupéfait, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Qu'essayait de lui communiquer Arthur en lui disant cela ? Ils avaient tous deux parfaitement joué le jeu ces dernières semaines, chacun savait que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose mais ils étaient très doués pour prétendre que tout allait bien. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'avait découvert Arthur ? Quelle découverte avait pu le pousser à briser le silence ?

Merlin pouvait lire dans le regard de son ami qu'il refusait qu'on lui mente. Et Arthur ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Le jeune valet aurait voulu lui confier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui parler de toutes les difficultés qu'il avait à rendre son humanité à Morgane. S'il ouvrait les vannes maintenant, il pourrait parler pendant des heures, évoquer tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits. Mais pour cela, il devrait commencer par révéler son premier secret, celui par lequel tout avait commencé. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas encore le faire, il ne pouvait pas charger Arthur de ce poids supplémentaire.

Le silence se prolongeait, sans qu'ils ne prononcent le moindre mot. Arthur vit l'expression tourmentée de son ami.

-Merlin… Tu n'es pas obligé de m'avouer quoi que ce soit. Tu as tes raisons pour ne pas dire la vérité. Si la découverte que j'ai faite m'a appris quelque chose, c'est bien que tu ne mens pas pour tromper mais par amitié. Tu préfères porter toi-même le poids de la vérité pour alléger le fardeau des autres. J'aimerais te dire de ne plus t'infliger cela… mais je sais que tu ne m'écouterais pas.

Le sorcier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais personne n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'empathie envers lui. Tout ce qu'Arthur voulait, c'était l'aider. Même si pour cela il fallait renoncer à connaître la vérité. Merlin ignorait comment, mais le jeune roi avait récemment appris une chose qui avait modifié sa vision de son valet.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert, Arthur ?

Mais le souverain secoua la tête.

-Chacun ses responsabilités. J'ai appris une chose cruciale et je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour régler ce problème et ce n'est qu'ensuite que je te révèlerai tout. C'est un fardeau que tu n'auras pas à porter.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Merlin sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

-Arthur, répéta Merlin. Si c'est important, vous devez m'en parler.

-Non, dit le roi avec fermeté. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir protéger tes amis.

Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, Merlin était celui qui connaissait tous les secrets. Il le fallait bien s'il voulait protéger la vie d'Arthur efficacement.

-Promettez-moi que vous ne vous mettrez pas en danger pour régler ce_ problème_.

Le souverain lui avait montré qu'il le respectait suffisamment pour ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des secrets, et Merlin ferait la même chose en retour… tant que le secret d'Arthur ne lui ferait courir aucun risque.

-Je ne mettrai pas ma vie en danger, promit Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête, soulagé, avant de conclure :

-Quand le moment sera venu, je vous promets moi aussi de vous révéler tout ce que j'ai gardé secret.

C'était la première fois qu'il admettait devant Arthur qu'il n'avait pas toujours été honnête avec lui.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Gaius entrer.

-Sire, vos chevaliers vous cherchent, ils disent qu'un prisonnier s'est échappé des cachots cette nuit.

-Quel prisonnier ? demanda immédiatement le roi.

Merlin ne pouvait plus voir le visage d'Arthur mais il sentit une vibration étrange dans sa voix. Peut-être était-ce dû à la conversation intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir…

-Un sorcier du nom d'Ali, répondit le vieux médecin. C'était un voyageur qui voulait s'arrêter à la taverne de la cité avant de reprendre la route. Les gardes l'avaient emprisonné après l'avoir surpris en train d'utiliser la magie pour recoudre un vêtement déchiré.

Merlin croisa le regard de Gaius l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait eu un sorcier dans les cachots. S'il l'avait su il aurait tout fait pour le libérer lui-même. Mais alors, qui avait libéré cet homme ? Aithusa n'était plus là depuis plusieurs semaines, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Comment s'est-il échappé ? demanda le roi.

L'étrange vibration était encore présente dans la voix d'Arthur. Merlin se demanda si la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant l'entrée de Gaius en était vraiment la cause… Et si c'était autre chose ? Et si le ton inhabituel d'Arthur était lié à ce que le vieux médecin venait de lui annoncer ?

-C'est inexplicable, répondit Gaius. Même s'il avait réussi à forcer la porte de sa cellule, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir sans être repéré par les gardes… Il a forcément été aidé par l'une des personnes qui se charge de la protection du château : un garde, l'un de leurs responsables, ou peut-être même quelqu'un de plus haut placé comme un chevalier.

-Gaius, murmura le jeune sorcier. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il y a un nouveau traître à Camelot ?

Merlin tenta de capter le regard d'Arthur, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il devait savoir comment le roi prenait la nouvelle, c'était certainement un coup dur pour lui. Après les trahisons de Morgane et Agravain, le jeune valet n'était pas sûr que son maître supporte d'apprendre qu'un autre de ses proches se retournait contre lui.

Mais contre toute attente, Arthur ne réagit pas violemment du tout. Il se leva simplement et rejoignit la porte d'un pas rapide.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait encore étrangement faux. Après tout, Mordred veut entrer en guerre contre nous, il est normal qu'il ait quelques espions à Camelot. Oubliez ce sorcier, il doit déjà être loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Les mâchoires de Merlin et Gaius se décrochèrent. Bien sûr Arthur avait raison… mais ce n'était pas la réaction que l'on s'attendait à voir chez un homme aussi impulsif.

* * *

Arthur sortit de la chambre de Merlin le cœur léger. Il avait pris sa décision : il était temps de ramener la magie à Camelot. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose de toute sa vie. Il était déjà prévu d'unifier les royaumes, alors pourquoi ne pas ajouter à cela une clause qui supprimerait la loi contre la sorcellerie ? Il ne doutait pas qu'une telle tâche serait difficile voire impossible à réaliser, mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il savait déjà qu'une partie du peuple se mettrait spontanément de son côté puisque le message d'Emrys et des druides en avait convaincu beaucoup. Les plus réticents seraient probablement les dirigeants des royaumes et peut-être les nobles.

Arthur n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait promis qu'il ne mettrait pas sa_ vie_ en danger. En revanche, le jour où il dévoilerait sa récente prise de position en faveur de la magie il s'opposerait frontalement aux volontés de son père, risquant ainsi sa _réputation_. Il devait trouver un moyen de défendre sa cause, de parler à un sorcier pacifique.

Il pensa immédiatement à l'enfant qui avait utilisé la magie pour aider les habitants de la cité après le règne de Morgane. Mais par où commencer pour la retrouver ? Et il serait encore plus difficile de mettre la main sur le fameux Emrys dont avait parlé le Dragon Blanc. Quand il avait affronté Arthur dans cette ruelle de Camelot, il l'avait laissé en vie après l'avoir vaincu. Mais comment faisait-on pour trouver un homme dont on ne savait qu'une seule chose : qu'il était _le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps _?

Arthur pouvait essayer de contacter l'homme qui avait tenté de guérir Uther, mais il avait le pressentiment que lui non plus ne serait pas facile à trouver. Il doutait que Gaius l'aide dans cette tâche, le vieil homme voudrait protéger son ami du roi qui lui reprochait d'avoir tué son père.

Arthur poussa un soupir. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule option : les druides.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?**

Le jour venait de se lever, signalant la fin de la patrouille nocturne du seigneur Perceval. Il fit signe aux chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Camelot, et le groupe se mit en marche. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes : partout où ils allaient, des voyageurs leur apprenaient que de nouveaux villages avaient été attaqués par les hommes de Mordred. Le dernier en date se trouvait à quelques heures à peine de Camelot, c'était un hameau du nom de Willowdale, qui avait été pris d'assaut par trois sorciers la veille au soir. Le voyageur qui avait appris la nouvelle à Perceval avait d'abord eu l'intention de s'arrêter dans ce village, mais il avait vite renoncé lorsqu'il avait vu les sorciers y entrer. Profitant de l'obscurité, il s'était enfui discrètement avant le début de l'attaque.

La première personne qu'ils virent en entrant dans Camelot était le roi lui-même. Celui-ci se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la cité, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Perceval et le reste de la patrouille. Le grand chevalier s'étonna un instant de le voir hors des murs du château à cette heure si matinale, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas d'entraînement prévu ce jour là. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question, il devait l'informer des dernières nouvelles au plus vite:

-Sire, commença-t-il. Trois sorciers aux ordres de Mordred ont attaqué Willowdale hier soir.

Le souverain blêmit instantanément.

-Willowdale ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, un voyageur dit les avoir vu y entrer mais il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il ne sait pas combien de victimes sont à déplorer et il ne connaît pas l'ampleur des dégâts. Je pense que nous devons envoyer des hommes sur place afin d'apporter des provisions aux survivants : qui sait si les sorciers ne leur ont pas tout volé ?

Perceval s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du roi. Sa pâleur ne présageait rien de bon. Le chevalier savait qu'il prenait à cœur la sécurité de son peuple, mais il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi en apprenant une nouvelle attaque. Qu'y avait-il de si spécial dans ce village?

-Gauvain, murmura le roi. Gauvain était en mission à Willowdale…

L'annonce suscita plusieurs exclamations parmi le groupe de chevaliers. Perceval fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise et de son inquiétude. Il devait montrer au roi qu'il était capable de garder son sang froid.

-Sire, dit-il. Avec votre autorisation, je partirai immédiatement pour Willowdale avec les quelques hommes qui m'accompagnent.

Arthur, toujours sous le choc, hocha la tête:

-N'oubliez pas les provisions.

* * *

Arthur observa les arbres qui l'entouraient. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devait maintenant se trouver dans la clairière où Emrys avait rejoint les druides quelques jours plus tôt. A présent, il devait attendre que quelqu'un l'approche. Le souverain ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était encore le roi de Camelot et le fils d'Uther Pendragon : et si les druides voyaient en lui une menace ? Il tenta de se calmer en pensant à autre chose, mais il songea alors à Gauvain, qui avait peut-être été tué à Willowdale. Arthur aurait voulu pouvoir frapper quelque chose pour évacuer sa frustration. Si seulement il n'était pas pris par ses obligations à Camelot ! Il aurait pu se rendre lui-même au village et s'assurer que son ami allait bien ! Mais non, il devait préparer le royaume tout entier à l'attaque imminente de Mordred, et par conséquent il ne pouvait même pas veiller sur ses proches. Qu'il était loin le temps où il n'était que prince et où il pouvait se permettre de voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin dès que l'occasion se présentait !

Il examina une nouvelle fois les alentours mais ne trouva toujours aucune trace des druides. Dépité, il s'installa dans l'herbe et prit son mal en patience. Emrys, lui, n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps pour être abordé. Toutefois, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'un sorcier pacifique et aussi puissant soit plus facilement accueilli par ce peuple magique. Le roi de Camelot était bien sûr victime de sa réputation : qui pourrait croire que le fils d'Uther venait en paix chez les druides ?

Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il voulait faire preuve, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter longtemps de Camelot. Ses fameuses obligations l'y attendaient et, si les druides ne se décidaient pas rapidement à l'aborder, il serait forcé de rentrer les mains vides.

Une légère brise traversa la clairière et Arthur ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le calme de la forêt. Il eut une pensée amusée pour ceux qui passeraient peut-être dans cette zone. Et si une patrouille découvrait le souverain de Camelot assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, les paupières closes ? C'était évidemment impossible puisque la dernière patrouille nocturne était celle de Perceval, qui était rentré peu de temps auparavant, et que la patrouille suivante ne quitterait la cité que vers midi. Mais cela restait une idée divertissante. Ou peut-être serait-ce un animal qui le découvrirait dans cette position : un lapin ou un renard, qui se trouverait bien étonné de voir cet homme blond méditer ainsi au milieu de la clairière. L'idée que quelque chose de dangereux pourrait s'approcher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive n'effleura même pas l'esprit du roi : ses yeux étaient fermés mais il n'était pas sourd.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement devant lui qu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux, découvrant face à lui le jeune druide qui avait accueilli Emrys quelques jours plus tôt. Il put cette fois-ci l'observer de plus près : c'était un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, ses cheveux châtains tranchant avec le vert de ses yeux. Mais ce qu'Arthur retint de lui n'était pas son apparence mais l'expression de son visage. Le jeune druide avait l'air d'un homme agréable et bienveillant, mais son regard trahissait une douleur qui - Arthur en aurait mis sa main au feu - l'accompagnait tous les jours de sa vie.

-Pardonnez-moi d'avoir tant tardé, Sire, je devais m'assurer que vos intentions étaient pacifiques avant de m'approcher. Je n'ai pu le vérifier que lorsque vous avez vous même calmé le flux de vos pensées en chassant toutes vos idées négatives.

-Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ? s'inquiéta Arthur en se levant pour faire face au druide.

-Non, mais je peux sentir vos intentions lorsqu'elles sont suffisamment claires dans votre esprit.

Le roi se sentit vulnérable face à cet homme, capable de connaître tous ses états d'esprits. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit d'important : si Arthur venait à avoir peur, se mettre en colère, se sentir triste ou confus, le druide le saurait.

-Est-ce que tous les druides en sont capables ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Les hommes dotés de cette faculté sont ceux qui sont le plus sensibles au monde et aux gens qui les entourent. Les druides étant un peuple très lié à la nature, ils comptent une plus grande proportion de personnes qui ont cette capacité que le reste des sorciers…

-… mais d'autres sorciers en sont parfois capables, compléta Arthur de lui-même. C'est une question de personnalité et d'éducation.

-Exactement, approuva le jeune druide. De manière générale, les sorciers les plus puissants sont les hommes les plus sensibles à ce qui les entoure. Il arrive qu'un mage qui n'avait jamais développé cette capacité auparavant crée accidentellement un lien avec une autre personne, leur permettant de partager leurs émotions, mais cela ne se produit que rarement : il doit s'agir d'un mage très puissant et ressentant une profonde empathie envers la personne avec qui il partage le lien.

Arthur se demanda si Emrys, Seigneur des Dragons et plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, en était capable.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Chris, répondit le druide en souriant devant l'air étonné du roi. Mon nom n'est pas très druidique, comme vous pouvez le remarquer. C'est dû au fait que je ne suis pas né dans cette communauté. Mes parents ont été tués lorsque la Purge a commencé, je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque. Avant de mourir, mon père m'a dit de courir dans la forêt et de laisser ma magie me guider vers les druides, qui me protègeraient. Je peux vous conduire au campement où j'ai été élevé si vous le souhaitez, cela vous prouvera que la magie peut bel et bien être bénéfique.

Il y avait une tristesse certaine dans les paroles du jeune druide mais, étrangement, aucune rancœur. Il se trouvait pourtant face au fils de l'homme qui avait donné l'ordre d'éliminer ses parents. Conscient que son interlocuteur pouvait ressentir la culpabilité qui le rongeait, Arthur ne s'embarrassa pas de mots pour s'excuser du malheur qu'il avait indirectement causé. Il ouvrit simplement son esprit pour laisser transparaître ses émotions et peut-être demander pardon.

-J'accepte volontiers de visiter votre campement, répondit-il humblement.

Chris s'engagea alors dans les bois, Arthur à sa suite. Voyant que le druide semblait absorbé dans ses pensées, le roi se mit à son tour à cogiter. Partout où il allait, il rencontrait des personnes qui n'avaient pas fait le choix de devenir sorciers mais étaient nées ainsi : Emrys, Chris, la petite fille qui avait fui Camelot, et peut-être même… Morgane ? Pour quelqu'un comme Arthur, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas juger les hommes en fonction de leur naissance, découvrir qu'il avait injustement rabaissé une partie de son peuple pendant tant d'années était une épreuve terrible.

C'est à cause de moi que Mordred s'en prend à Camelot, pensa Arthur. Toutes ces années d'injustice ont mené à une _guerre _! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Leur marche entre les arbres se poursuivit jusqu'à une seconde clairière, et le souverain se demanda s'il serait capable de retrouver le chemin du retour. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps, Chris souleva plusieurs épaisseurs de feuillage, dévoilant le campement des druides.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une petite tente blanche, et Arthur fit de son mieux pour éviter les regards insistants qui se posaient sur lui à son passage. Personne ne se montrait hostile mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Peut-être même était-ce cette absence d'hostilité qui le troublait. Pourquoi tous ces hommes et ces femmes ne lui en voulaient-ils pas de tout le mal qu'il leur avait causé ? Le roi fut soulagé de pouvoir entrer dans la tente pour se soustraire à cette attention.

Cependant, le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur le mit encore plus mal à l'aise : Ali, le sorcier qu'il avait libéré des cachots, se trouvait face à lui. Arthur tenta de faire comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais personne n'était dupe et il y renonça bien vite.

-Euh… Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Bien, Sire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir délivré. Je comprends pourquoi vous préférez que personne ne sache ce que vous avez fait et je vous promets de ne rien révéler à personne. Enfin… j'ai tout de même dû dire la vérité à Chris, à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Arthur en regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle. Pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez, l'un comme l'autre, trouvé refuge chez les druides… Même si les rois de Camelot sont ceux qui auraient dû vous offrir la sécurité.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton amer. Arthur n'avait qu'une envie : réparer ses erreurs. Chris prit à son tour la parole :

-Sire, si je vous ai amené à la tente d'Ali c'est pour vous montrer que vous avez déjà commencé à vous racheter. Cet homme serait en ce moment même en train de brûler si vous n'aviez pas fait ce que vous avez fait.

Cela ne rassura pas Arthur mais le réconforta légèrement. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

-Je vous promets d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les sorciers et de m'intéresser à votre monde autant qu'à celui des paysans ou des artisans. Avec tout ce que j'aurai appris, je serai capable de défendre vos intérêts devant la population de mon royaume et celle des royaumes voisins. Je pourrai enfin lever l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie… M'autorisez-vous à revenir vous rendre visite dès que j'en aurai l'occasion pour vous poser des questions ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. C'était donc décidé : Arthur pourrait mettre à profit ces soirées où Merlin était en congé et disparaissait mystérieusement !

Il se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quitté Camelot. Il devait rentrer au plus vite !

\- Je peux vous raccompagner à la clairière où vous m'avez trouvé, proposa Chris.

Arthur eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune druide aux yeux verts avait à nouveau perçu son humeur. Reconnaissant, il accepta l'offre et le suivit à l'extérieur. Chris le conduisit hors de la tente puis hors du campement, et le souverain fit de son mieux pour mémoriser le trajet. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le druide et le roi de Camelot se serrèrent la main pour sceller cette amitié naissante. _Mon père a tué le tien, _pensa Arthur avec tristesse. _Tu es coupé de tes racines par ma faute._

-Avez-vous déjà essayé de retrouver des membres de votre famille ? demanda-t-il. Certains pourraient être encore en vie.

Le druide secoua la tête.

-Ce que je vous ai raconté constitue le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma famille. Je ne sais pas si j'avais des grands-parents, des oncles, des tantes ou des cousins. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'avais pas de frère, ni de sœur : cela je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier.

Arthur se souvint des cristaux de la bibliothèque de l'Archiviste. Ce que disait le druide n'avait pas de sens : pourquoi n'avait-il jamais utilisé la magie pour retrouver sa famille ? Mais la réponse le frappa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la question à voix haute : les druides n'avaient pas de cristaux ! Les seules personnes qui en possédaient étaient les prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, mais celles-ci s'étaient éteintes avec Nimueh et Morgause !

Chris se figea lorsqu'il sentit le brusque changement d'état d'esprit d'Arthur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je peux vous aider !

* * *

Mordred se passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se donner un air important. Malgré tous ses efforts, il restait un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour atténuer l'aura qu'il dégageait et qui donnait souvent à ses interlocuteurs l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Les plus perspicaces étaient capables de voir au-delà et sentaient dans son regard son passé douloureux et sa détermination, mais rien ne garantissait que l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous soit l'un d'entre eux.

On frappa à la porte et il se tourna pour aller ouvrir. Etrange… Son rendez-vous était en avance. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée, dévoilant un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Au lieu de voir sur le seuil le chef des guerriers invisibles, avec qui il devait négocier un accord, il découvrit deux de ses gardes qui portaient un troisième homme. Ce dernier s'appuyait avec difficulté sur les épaules des deux autres, et Mordred ne le reconnut que lorsqu'il leva la tête.

-Fergus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais l'homme n'était pas en état de répondre. A demi-conscient, il marmonna quelques mots avec difficulté.

-J'étais à Willowdale… Il y avait un sorcier…

-Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça sur la côte, expliqua l'un des gardes. C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se déplacer jusque là dans cet état. Nous vous l'avons amené le plus vite possible.

-Taisez-vous, laissez-le parler ! s'impatienta Mordred. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas nagé jusqu'ici dans cet état !

En effet, Fergus se redressa à nouveau, dévoilant une blessure béante au niveau de son abdomen. Il avait été transpercé par une épée.

-Où sont les deux autres sorciers qui vous accompagnaient ?

-Morts…

Cette réponse frappa Mordred plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lui qui s'était cru invincible venait de faire face à sa première défaite. Ces hommes étaient morts au combat, un combat qu'ils menaient en son nom. La guerre venait de faire ses premières victimes dans le camp du jeune mage, et des vies avaient été perdues. _Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?_

-C'est ce sorcier dont vous parliez qui les a tués ? Réveillez-vous, Fergus, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, vous serez soigné juste après, je vous le promets. Quel sorcier s'en est pris à vous ? Est-ce que c'était Emrys ?

-…non, souffla Fergus avant de pousser un grognement étrange.

-Que dîtes-vous ?

-Gilli, répéta le sorcier. Il s'appelait Gilli.

* * *

Note : Désolée pour le suspense, je vous promets que ce qu'il s'est passé à Willowdale sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre. :) Je remercie Howarand et Darkness-Manga, qui ont récemment ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et qui l'ont mise dans leurs alertes. On m'a posé une question sur le fonctionnement de fanfiction, et plus particulièrement sur ce qu'il se passe quand on clique sur les liens « favorite » ou « follow » (qu'on peut voir en haut et en bas de la page d'une fanfiction) Je réponds ici au cas où d'autres personnes se poseraient la question. (Bien sûr ça ne concerne pas les habitués, qui connaissent déjà le fonctionnement du site par coeur.^^) "Follow/favorite" ne sont reliés à Twitter ou Facebook d'aucune manière (pour partager sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est sur « share » qu'il faut cliquer), ils sont simplement liés à votre compte fanfiction. Cliquer sur « follow (story)» vous permet de recevoir un mail pour vous prévenir qu'un nouveau chapitre a été publié, et cliquer sur « favorite (story)» vous permet d'ajouter une fanfiction à la liste de favoris de votre compte. Donc oui bien sûr il faut avoir un compte fanfiction pour les utiliser. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire sans compte c'est reviewer. A moins que « share », soit aussi possible, je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais essayé, il faudrait vous renseigner auprès de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà tenté.

Voilà j'espère que mes explications ont aidé ceux qui avaient des doutes. De toute façon c'est assez intuitif comme site donc normalement vous pouvez vous en sortir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé**

Dans quelques minutes, il serait l'heure pour Merlin de commencer son service auprès d'Arthur. Le roi était déjà levé depuis un certain temps puisqu'il était entré dans les appartements de Gaius à l'aube pour discuter avec son valet, mais Merlin n'était pas pour autant dispensé de ses obligations. Il était, comme tous les jours, censé apporter le petit-déjeuner à son maître à une heure précise.

Il poussa un long soupir et se leva de sa chaise. Au moins il avait eu le temps de profiter d'un long petit-déjeuner ! Il y avait finalement des bons côtés au fait d'être réveillé aux aurores par un roi qui voulait parler de secrets. Il se rendit aux cuisines pour récupérer le repas d'Arthur et Gwen, et monta ensuite aux appartements royaux. Il prit soin de signaler son arrivée en frappant à la porte, et il entra ensuite dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Gwen ! lança-t-il lorsqu'il vit que son amie était seule. Arthur n'est pas là ?

La jeune femme venait de finir de s'habiller et elle s'avança vers lui.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Il s'est levé plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

Quelque chose d'important ? Comme rendre visite à Merlin dans les appartements de Gaius ? Mais la discussion qu'ils avaient eue aurait pu avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et le roi n'aurait pas prévu tant de temps pour une si courte conversation ! Qu'avait-il donc à faire de si important ? Tout ce mystère inquiétait Merlin : Arthur l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger, mais cette étrange situation intriguait le jeune valet au plus haut point.

-J'ai entendu le tocsin tout à l'heure, dit Gwen. Mais il s'est rapidement arrêté, que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin lui parla de la fuite d'Ali, ce sorcier qui avait été enfermé dans les cachots mais s'était échappé durant la nuit avec la complicité d'un garde ou d'un chevalier.

Gwen blêmit :

-Il y a un traître parmi nous ?

-Il faut croire…

Merlin haussa les épaules :

-En tout cas, Arthur n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Je pense qu'il a fini par se dire que c'est inévitable, qu'il y a trop de monde à Camelot pour pouvoir faire confiance à chaque individu.

-C'est un peu cynique comme façon de voir les choses, regretta Gwen. Arthur a toujours été quelqu'un qui inspire les gens, qui leur donne envie de croire en des valeurs telles que le courage, la loyauté, le cœur,… C'est ce qui fait de lui un si bon roi. Qu'allons-nous devenir s'il se met à poser un regard désabusé sur le monde ?

Gwen avait raison. Merlin commençait à craindre que les trahisons à répétition aient rendu Arthur pessimiste, lui faisant croire qu'il était condamné à être entouré de menteurs. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne se confiait plus à personne et gardait autant de secrets.

Il sourit à Gwen :

-Je vais essayer de le trouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et le salua de la main, le laissant quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Mais Merlin n'avait pas l'intention de chercher Arthur car, où qu'il soit, ce dernier ne voulait visiblement pas être trouvé. Le jeune valet tiendrait sa promesse et laisserait son ami tranquille. En revanche, il pouvait faire autre chose : si Arthur refusait d'enquêter sur l'évasion du sorcier, Merlin s'en chargerait. Cet homme était peut-être dangereux, il pouvait parfaitement avoir un lien avec le meurtrier de Gaël.

Le jeune sorcier descendit tout d'abord aux cachots : peut-être trouverait-il sur place un indice lui permettant de remonter jusqu'à celui qui avait libéré le prisonnier. Il demanda à un garde s'il savait dans quelle cellule avait été enfermé Ali, et l'homme lui indiqua la geôle la plus éloignée de l'entrée, celle qui était tellement plongée dans l'obscurité qu'il était impossible de s'y rendre sans torche. Merlin en saisit donc une et s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres des souterrains.

La cellule d'Ali n'était pas seulement sombre, elle était aussi étriquée. Merlin eut l'occasion de s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il y entra. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre indice, celui qui avait libéré le sorcier avait pris garde à ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Le jeune valet ferma les yeux : peut-être pourrait-il le sentir si un sortilège avait été récemment utilisé. Mais il eut beau se concentrer, rien ne lui parvenait. Il sentit la frustration s'emparer de lui : il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Emrys ! Il allait bien réussir ce simple tour qui ne nécessitait même pas de remuer les lèvres !

Il se figea soudain : il avait senti quelque chose. C'était très léger, presque imperceptible, et surtout… ça ne venait pas de cette cellule. Curieux, il laissa ses sens le guider vers la source du pouvoir qu'il percevait. Sa torche était brandie devant lui, comme pour le protéger d'un ennemi tapi dans l'obscurité. Le scintillement magique ne venait pas non plus de la cellule voisine, ni de celle qui suivait,… Il avança ainsi lentement, sentant que la présence de sorcellerie se faisait plus proche à chaque pas. Il atteignit finalement une geôle qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir été enfermé à plusieurs reprises. Se pouvait-il que cette geôle se souvienne de lui, ou tout du moins de sa magie ? Non, c'était autre chose : il y avait un objet par terre au fond de la cellule. C'était de lui qu'émanait l'énergie que captait Merlin. Il se pencha pour le ramasser.

C'était un bracelet.

Un fin bracelet en métal doré. Merlin l'examina à la lueur de sa torche et remarqua qu'il était orné de symboles. Il eut le sentiment qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important : où avait-il récemment entendu parler d'un tel objet ? Il secoua la tête, il n'arriverait pas à s'en souvenir. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne le bracelet avec lui et l'étudie dans sa chambre. La signification de ces symboles se trouverait sûrement dans son livre de magie.

Il accrocha sa torche et quitta les cachots. De toute façon il ne trouverait aucun indice sur l'évasion d'Ali dans cet endroit, car celui qui l'avait aidé avait pris ses précautions. Merlin ne pouvait qu'espérer que cet homme ne représentait pas un danger pour Camelot, en attendant de découvrir son identité. Après tout, peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un garde qui avait pris conscience qu'exécuter les sorciers était profondément injuste et cruel. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait tué la nouvelle recrue des chevaliers? Y avait-il vraiment un nouvel espion à Camelot? Merlin n'avait pas la moindre piste pour trouver l'auteur de ce meurtre, et il avait bien trop de problèmes à gérer de son côté, le premier d'entre eux étant la rédemption de Morgane, qui ne semblait pas progresser.

Il traversa les couloirs du château à grandes enjambées, rejoignit les appartements de Gaius et s'engouffra sans attendre dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait sorti son livre de sa cachette et il se penchait dessus, recherchant fébrilement un dessin similaire à celui du bracelet.

Ce fut sans peine qu'il le trouva :

-C'est un sortilège d'amour ! s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Il ne tarda pas à relier les points entre eux. Morgane lui avait dit avoir ensorcelé un bracelet pour pousser Gwen dans les bras de Lancelot : c'était avec elle que ce type particulier de bijou avait été évoqué ! Et Gwen avait été enfermée dans la cellule où il avait trouvé l'objet ! Merlin s'en souvenait encore : comment oublier le jour où Arthur avait emprisonné la femme qu'il aimait ?

* * *

Mordred planta son regard dans celui du fier guerrier qui lui faisait face. Les négociations n'avaient pas eu besoin de durer : les deux hommes s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord. Le chef des guerriers invisibles acceptait de prêter une partie de ses hommes au jeune mage, qui lui promettait en retour une place de choix dans le nouveau gouvernement qu'il mettrait en place après la défaite d'Arthur.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Mordred put voir de près les tatouages qui recouvraient le bras de son allié. C'était une multitude de symboles magiques, tous liés à l'invisibilité dans les différentes définitions et manifestations qu'elle pouvait avoir. Ces symboles n'ornaient pas uniquement son bras mais aussi le reste de son corps. Les guerriers invisibles les portaient tout au long de leur existence, ce qui leur conférait un mode de vie très particulier. En effet, leur culture était basée sur deux éléments très liés l'un à l'autre: l'art du combat au corps à corps ainsi qu'à l'épée, et l'art de l'invisibilité. C'était l'unique sorte de magie qu'ils pratiquaient, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Leurs tatouages leur permettaient de se rendre invisibles à n'importe quel moment, et c'était là l'une de leurs plus grandes forces. C'était ce qui leur avait permis de survivre à la Grande Purge lorsque celle-ci avait commencé : ils étaient le seul groupe de sorciers qu'Uther n'avait pas pu pourchasser et exécuter. Avec le temps, certains avaient pris l'habitude de se dissimuler dans l'invisibilité et avaient fait le choix de disparaître définitivement.

Ce n'était pas le cas de leur chef, l'imposant guerrier avec qui Mordred venait de conclure cet accord. Cet homme n'utilisait la magie que lorsqu'il combattait. Le reste du temps, il se servait de sa carrure de géant et de son physique musclé pour dissuader d'éventuels ennemis de s'en prendre à lui.

-Les guerriers invisibles sont de grands combattants, conclut Mordred. Je suis très honoré de les accueillir dans mes rangs, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils y trouveront leur place.

Le guerrier hocha simplement la tête et quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune mage de quatorze ans seul avec ses pensées. L'échec cuisant de ses hommes à Willowdale l'avait terriblement inquiété. Si un simple sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années avait pu mettre trois de ses sorciers en déroute, comment son armée pourrait-elle lutter contre Emrys ? Heureusement, cet accord avec les guerriers invisibles était rassurant, c'était un avantage supplémentaire.

Toutefois, il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Qui était Gilli ? Comment un simple sorcier de Willowdale, encore inconnu jusqu'ici, avait-il pu infliger de tels dégâts à Fergus et ses hommes ? Il fallait retrouver ce garçon, d'une façon ou d'une autre. De plus, la prisonnière qu'il étudiait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines serait bientôt prête : il pourrait mettre en action la seconde étape de son plan. Les informations qu'il recevait régulièrement de Camelot montraient d'ailleurs que personne n'avait réellement les moyens de lutter contre lui, mis à part Emrys. Le seul plan qu'avait le roi était celui de l'unification des royaumes, grâce à laquelle il espérait former une armée si grande qu'elle serait capable de résister à une attaque magique de grande ampleur. C'était un acte deséspéré : Arthur pensait-il vraiment réussir là où les rois précédents avaient échoué ? Unir tant de royaumes si différents et si opposés était un espoir fou. Et même s'il y parvenait, il était probable que cela reste insuffisant, car les guerriers invisibles n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir accepté de rejoindre le jeune mage : Dame Morgane avait répondu favorablement à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée.

Il esquissa un petit sourire nostalgique. Il repensait toujours à la jeune femme avec affection : elle faisait partie des gens sur qui il avait toujours pu compter, l'une des rares personnes à qui il faisait pleinement confiance. Il avait récemment été trahi par l'un de ses hommes, et cela lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait que très peu de véritables alliés. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir envoyer un message à la jeune femme pour lui indiquer où le rejoindre : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la lettre soit interceptée. Et pour les mêmes raisons, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander où elle même se cachait. L'unique lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée avait elle-même trouvé sa destinataire, et elle n'avait contenu aucune information cruciale.

Mais peu importait : Dame Morgane n'avait pas besoin d'être avec lui pour les préparatifs. En revanche, le jour où il arriverait à Camelot avec son armée, elle serait la première personne à qui il rendrait visite.

* * *

Le seigneur Perceval et le reste de la patrouille arrivèrent à Willowdale vers midi, immédiatement accueillis par un jeune homme blond à l'air fatigué.

-Nous avons été prévenus d'une attaque de trois sorciers dans ce village, expliqua Perceval.

Le villageois hocha la tête.

-Oui, dit-il. C'était hier soir. Deux d'entre eux ont détruit la moitié des habitations, tandis que le dernier s'en prenait aux hommes et aux femmes qui se trouvaient dans la taverne.

-Combien y a-t-il de victimes ?

Le jeune homme offrit un maigre sourire au chevalier.

-Il n'y a aucun mort, mais deux personnes ont été blessées. Les jours de l'une d'entre elles sont menacés.

Perceval fronça les sourcils. Son inquiétude pour Gauvain se mêlait à une dose de perplexité : comment était-il possible que le nombre de victimes soit aussi réduit ? Les attaques de Mordred faisaient habituellement beaucoup plus de victimes.

-Pardonnez-moi, demanda-t-il prudemment, mais comment cela se fait-il ?

Le villageois avait presque l'air… embarrassé. Il se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Deux des hommes de Mordred ont été tués dans l'effondrement de la taverne… Nous pensions que c'était aussi le cas du troisième mais nous avons découvert ce matin qu'il avait pris la fuite durant la nuit.

Deux hommes de Mordred tués ? Le troisième avait pris la _fuite _? L'effondrement de la taverne ? Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comme le villageois l'invitait à présent à le suivre vers l'infirmerie, il choisit d'agir par ordre de priorité.

-Nous avons apporté des réserves de nourriture et des vêtements, dit-il. Nous avons aussi quelques baumes et potions pour les blessés.

Le jeune villageois le remercia et conduisit les chevaliers à travers le village, leur permettant de constater l'étendue des dégâts : une grande partie des maisons avait été brûlée, et l'un des bâtiments avait été réduit à un empilement de morceaux de bois. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des rares maisons qui semblait encore intacte, et Perceval ressentit une immense vague de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Gauvain debout et apparemment en bonne santé. L'autre chevalier remarqua son entrée depuis le fond de la pièce, et il quitta le chevet du jeune garçon blessé auprès duquel il s'était installé.

-Perceval, je suis heureux que tu sois ici ! lança-t-il d'une voix toutefois empreinte de détresse. Deux personnes ont été blessées.

Il désigna rapidement une jeune femme blonde assise sur un lit au fond de la pièce.

-Sarah a été touchée par un enchantement lancé par le sorcier qui s'est enfui, mais elle ne va pas tarder à s'en remettre entièrement. En revanche… Gilli est gravement blessé, il ne se réveille pas et reste bien trop pâle.

Gauvain désignait cette fois-ci le jeune homme au chevet duquel il s'était trouvé à l'arrivée des autres chevaliers. Il y avait une véritable anxiété dans sa voix, et Perceval s'en voulut de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il pour lui montrer son soutien. Arthur s'est fait un sang d'encre lorsqu'il a appris que ce village avait été attaqué, il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'au moins tu n'as pas été blessé… Dis-moi Gauvain, que s'est-il passé ici ? Pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de victimes ? Comment se fait-il que les hommes de Mordred soient morts ou en fuite ?

-Tu sous-estimes mes talents de combattant ! fit Gauvain, faussement indigné. Je les ai pris un par un et je leur ai montré ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à l'un des villages placés sous la protection de Camelot et de ses nobles chevaliers !

-Je vois, répondit Perceval en souriant à la blague de son ami. Mais que s'est-il passé pour de vrai ?

Gauvain n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une femme d'âge mûr interrompit leur conversation, demandant aux chevaliers s'ils pouvaient l'aider à soigner les blessés en allant chercher de l'eau au puits. Il y avait une autorité certaine dans sa voix, et les hommes de la patrouille s'empressèrent d'obtempérer. Ils se rendirent tous au puits, après avoir chacun saisi un seau en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Tandis qu'il remplissait le sien, Perceval sentit une présence juste derrière lui et se retourna soudainement. Il se retrouva alors face à une jeune fille rousse vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, qui s'approchait de lui avec hésitation.

-Mon Seigneur, demanda-t-elle. Qu'allez-vous faire au sorcier qui nous a protégé ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et ferma la bouche, l'air confus. Mais il insista :

-De qui parlez-vous ? Qui vous a protégé ?

Peut-être était-ce le ton doux qu'il avait adopté qui la convainquit, mais elle ne tarda pas à lui révéler ce qu'elle savait :

\- Je suis l'une des personnes qui ont assisté à l'effondrement de la taverne alors j'ai tout vu de mes propres yeux, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Les trois sorciers de Mordred sont entrés un par un dans la taverne et j'ai entendu quelques bruits étouffés. Et ensuite il y a eu ce hurlement… C'était le son le plus horrible que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. J'ai cru que quelqu'un se faisait torturer. Puis, l'établissement s'est mis à trembler, c'était comme si il y avait un tremblement de terre exactement à l'endroit du bâtiment. Les murs ont commencé à céder l'un après l'autre et tout s'est écroulé. Il y avait au moins trente villageois à l'intérieur.

Perceval buvait les paroles de la jeune femme, terriblement intrigué. Comment ces gens avaient-ils survécu ? D'un geste, il l'invita à continuer, et elle reprit d'une voix plus assurée.

-Une fois la taverne entièrement écroulée, j'ai quitté la charrette derrière laquelle je m'étais refugiée pour ne pas recevoir de débris. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a pour le moins… surprise. Il y avait un immense bouclier magique autour des villageois : presque aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. La plupart n'avaient que quelques écorchures. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas été enveloppés dans cette protection étaient les trois sorciers. Je pense que l'une des personnes présente dans la taverne à l'arrivée des hommes de Mordred a utilisé la magie pour faire apparaître ce bouclier.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'un des villageois de Willowdale est un sorcier ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas forcément un villageois. Il y avait aussi un voyageur dans la taverne, un homme que personne n'avait jamais vu avant. C'est le grand brun qui vous a abordé lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'infirmerie.

-Gauvain ? s'exclama Perceval à haute voix. Non, aucune chance que ce soit lui, je le connais bien et ce n'est pas un sorcier.

La jeune fille à la robe bleue arborait maintenant une mine déconfite.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être un villageois ! insista-t-elle. Je les connais tous, aucun d'eux ne fait de magie !

Perceval se mit à réfléchir. L'une des personnes présentes dans la taverne savait peut-être qui avait lancé le sort de protection. Il remercia la jeune fille et retourna à grands pas à l'infirmerie. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, il se râcla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde :

-S'il vous plaît, dit-il. J'ai besoin que tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans la taverne se réunissent à l'extérieur, je dois leur poser une question.

Puis il sortit pour inspecter les autres maisons et y faire la même demande.

OoOoO

Trente deux villageois s'étaient regroupés devant l'infirmerie. Parmi eux se trouvait le jeune homme blond qui avait servi de guide aux chevaliers à leur arrivée à Willowdale, la jeune femme blessée que Perceval avait vue assise sur son lit dans l'infirmerie, la femme d'âge mûr qui lui avait demandé de l'eau, et Gauvain. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Gilli, le jeune garçon qui était gravement blessé.

-Ma question est simple ! annonça Perceval d'une voix forte, faisant en sorte que tous les gens présents l'entendent. J'ai appris que tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans la taverne lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée avaient été protégés par un bouclier magique. Je vous demande donc si l'un d'entre vous a vu qui l'avait invoqué.

Le chevalier se tourna vers Gauvain :

-Est-ce que tu as vu qui a lancé ce sortilège ?

La réponse de Gauvain fut brève :

-Non, dit-il. Je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Perceval s'approcha alors de l'homme blond.

-Et vous ?

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre à son tour :

-Non, je suis désolé.

-J'étais blessée, ajouta sa voisine, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Personne n'a rien vu du tout ? interrogea Perceval, s'intéressant cette fois-ci aux vingt-neuf autres personnes. Il s'agit forcément de l'un d'entre vous… Si on ne découvre pas qui a fait apparaître ce bouclier, vous restez tous suspects.

Les villageois s'observaient les uns les autres, apparemment confus. Etaient-ils gênés de ne pas avoir de réponse, ou hésitaient-ils à parler ? Perceval ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de leur attitude.

-Alors ?

Mais les vingt-neuf villageois restèrent silencieux, secouant simplement la tête. Certains marmonnèrent qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, dit finalement Gauvain.

Perceval se retourna pour faire face aux chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagné depuis Camelot, mais ils étaient tout aussi impuissants que lui.

-Tant pis, conclut finalement le chevalier.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que personne n'ait rien vu. Le sauveur de Willowdale était bien un sorcier, mais Perceval n'était pas certain qu'il mérite d'être puni. _Chez moi_, pensa-t-il, _un homme qui sauve trente et une personnes de la mort, on appelle ça un héros._

* * *

Arthur sortit de la salle du trône épuisé. Il avait passé toute la matinée à étudier la stratégie de Mordred avec ses conseillers, essayant désespérément de deviner à quelle date son armée de sorciers frapperait Camelot. Cela n'avait évidemment mené à rien : ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'informations sur la taille des troupes de l'ennemi. L'idéal aurait été d'envoyer un espion, mais Arthur avait déjà envoyé Gauvain, et il craignait que cela ne se soit très mal fini pour le chevalier.

Heureusement, le roi avait d'autres moyens de se préparer : les traités d'unification, et l'aide des druides. Plus tôt dans la matinée, le souverain avait dû quitter Chris pour rentrer au château, mais il avait promis au jeune druide qu'il ferait tout pour lui permettre de retrouver les membres de sa famille qui auraient survécu à la Purge. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir même devant la demeure de l'Archiviste, pour consulter les cristaux.

Arthur demanda à Merlin d'aller en cuisine pour lui préparer un plateau de nourriture qu'il mangerait rapidement dans sa chambre avant de se remettre à étudier les rapports des patrouilles. Il prit ensuite seul la direction de ses appartements en ne pensant qu'à une chose : se reposer.

Mais le destin avait d'autres idées en tête. Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva face à Dame Viviane et au seigneur Léon. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

-Arthur ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

Il lui fit quelques instants la conversation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Viviane s'éloigna joyeusement de lui, heureuse d'avoir pu le voir. Alors que Léon s'écartait à son tour pour la rejoindre, Arthur le retint par la manche.

-Vous n'avez trouvé personne pour la guérir ? demanda-t-il, même s'il soupçonnait déjà la réponse.

Léon avait l'air désolé.

-Sire, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Le sort aurait pu être défait si elle avait aimé un homme _avant_ d'être enchantée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant, le sort l'empêche de tomber amoureuse d'un autre que vous.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda tristement le roi.

-Oui, répondit le chevalier. Je l'ai suffisamment observée pour m'en apercevoir. Elle ne peut aimer que vous. Si nous voulons la guérir, il faut que nous trouvions une autre solution.

* * *

Note : Désolée du retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire ces derniers jours. Ce chapitre est vraiment plus long que les autres, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. D'une certaine manière, ça me permet de me rattraper pour mon retard ! Pour compenser ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'en ferai peut-être un plus court que d'habitude la prochaine fois. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Quand Merlin partage**

Merlin ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, encombré par le volumineux plateau de nourriture qu'il portait. La cuisinière avait insisté pour qu'il prenne plusieurs plats, convaincue que le roi était en train de se laisser mourir de faim dans sa chambre.

-Il ne faudrait pas que ces prétentieux roitelets occupent tant son esprit qu'il en oublie de se nourrir ! avait-elle clamé. Il est déjà inadmissible qu'il ne mange plus dans la salle à manger mais seul dans ses appartements !

Soucieux de ne la froisser, Merlin n'avait pas eu le choix et avait accepté tout ce qu'elle avait placé dans ses bras, et c'était avec grande peine qu'il avait gravi les escaliers du château jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le souverain.

-Merlin ! s'écria celui-ci en le voyant entrer. Je t'ai simplement demandé de m'apporter mon déjeuner, je n'ai pas besoin de réserves pour une semaine entière !

-Dîtes donc cela à la cuisinière qui m'a menacé de sa louche, souffla Merlin en posant le plateau avec soulagement.

-Et comment s'imagine-t-elle que je vais finir tout cela ? demanda Arthur, incrédule devant le choix qui s'offrait à lui.

-Selon elle, l'appétit vient en mangeant.

Arthur haussa un sourcil et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! promit-il. Elle dit que s'il y en a trop, vous n'avez qu'à laisser le surplus dans votre assiette, elle se fera un plaisir de le redistribuer à tous ceux que cela intéresserait.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

Le jeune valet haussa les épaules.

-C'est sa façon de prendre soin de vous.

Arthur poussa un soupir et s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau, invitant Merlin à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas m'aider ! conclut-il en saisissant un morceau de pain pour mordre dedans.

Il le mâchonna un instant d'un air pensif.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que notre vie a radicalement changé depuis quelques temps ?

Merlin, qui s'intéressait de près à un morceau de sanglier fumant, leva alors la tête.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. A une époque, nous passions notre temps à voyager à travers les royaumes, nous allions de quête en quête, d'aventure en aventure. Mais depuis que nous avons repris Camelot, nous sommes coincés au château, contraints de nous préparer à une attaque qui peut avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment.

-Exactement, approuva le roi. Est-ce que ça ne te manque pas ? Toutes les aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble, le risque, le combat, …

-Si, admit Merlin. Malgré le danger et les blessures, ce sont de beaux moments d'aventure que nous avons vécus.

De beaux moments d'amitié. Ainsi s'était forgé le lien entre le souverain et le jeune sorcier. Le regard de Merlin s'assombrit : l'aventure n'était pas derrière eux, ils auraient bien assez tôt l'occasion de se battre à nouveau. Les deux faces d'une même pièce, luttant ensemble pour la protection du royaume et l'avènement d'Albion.

Ils finirent leur repas dans le silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement facile dans leur relation, une amitié qui coulait de source. Merlin fut surpris de voir qu'alors même que chacun savait que l'autre ne lui disait pas tout, la confiance était toujours présente. Il n'hésiterait pas à confier sa vie à Arthur, et ce dernier ferait de même avec lui. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout connaître l'un de l'autre car ils connaissaient l'essentiel, appris au fil des années et des épreuves. Merlin avait la sensation de percevoir l'_essence_ même de de son ami, de savoir qui il était. Et en cet instant tranquille, alors que les deux hommes étaient attablés face à face, il pouvait sentir qu'il en allait de même pour Arthur, que le souverain savait qui était le jeune valet assis devant lui. Le jeune sorcier comprit que cacher son secret durant toutes ces années n'était pas une chose dont il devait se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas une trahison. Parce que l'essentiel, il ne l'avait pas caché. Il n'avait pas dissimulé qui il était en tant que personne, Arthur connaissait sa véritable personnalité, et c'était là la seule vérité qui comptait.

\- Tout va bien Merlin ? Tu es beaucoup trop sentimental, j'espère que tu le sais.

Le roi n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'expression de Merlin, et il s'était levé pour faire le tour de la table et se placer à côté de son ami toujours assis.

-Je…, bredouilla le jeune valet.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'Arthur était aux prises avec des pensées similaires.

Encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Merlin ne sentit que trop tard la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule dans un geste fraternel. Aussitôt, le lien magique se mit en place. Tout comme il avait partagé ses émotions avec Morgane, il les partageait à présent avec Arthur. En un instant, il fut submergé par une vague de sensations : son maître l'admirait, appréciait sa loyauté sans failles, et s'inquiétait pour lui. Par dessus tout cela, il y avait autre chose : la culpabilité, un sentiment si intense dans le cœur du roi que Merlin se demanda d'où il pouvait bien venir.

Doucement, il s'écarta de la main d'Arthur, brisant le contact et le lien. Le souverain semblait perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Est-ce que tu as senti cela ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'innocence incarnée. Merlin jouait parfaitement le rôle de celui qui n'avait rien remarqué de particulier.

-J'ai dû rêver alors…

-C'est la faim qui vous rend faible, lança Merlin en se dressant sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

Il se força à sourire d'un air qui se voulait malicieux avant d'ajouter :

-La cuisinière a raison, vous devriez manger.

* * *

Gwen frappa à nouveau à la porte des appartements de Tina et Fina. Mais, tout comme les fois précédentes, personne ne vint lui ouvrir : les deux jeunes femmes étaient-elles absentes ?

Non, c'était impossible, elles étaient censées collaborer avec la reine, elles n'auraient pas poursuivi l'enquête sans la prévenir. Gwen actionna la poignée : peut-être ne l'avaient-elles pas entendu frapper.

Elle se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux de la pièce n'étant pas entièrement ouverts. Elle se demanda s'il était bien prudent de pénétrer dans cette chambre sans y avoir été invitée. Son statut ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans la vie privée de tout le monde. D'autant que, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il n'y avait personne : il valait probablement mieux repasser plus tard, quand Tina ou Fina serait là pour répondre à ses questions. Et elle avait tant de questions : comment allaient-elles s'y prendre pour mettre la main sur le meurtrier ? Qui serait la prochaine personne interrogée ? Qui étaient les principaux suspects ? Cet assassinat avait-il un lien avec les attaques de Mordred ? Gaël avait-il découvert quelque chose qui lui avait coûté la vie ? Peut-être avait-il compris qui était le traître de Camelot…

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre à tâtons et fit glisser les rideaux le long de la tringle, laissant la luminosité extérieure éclairer les meubles. Il n'y avait dans cette pièce qu'une table et quelques placards, ainsi que deux portes, l'une conduisant à la chambre de Tina et l'autre à celle de Fina. Le regard de Gwen fut attiré par ce qui semblait être une statuette blanche et qui trônait sur un buffet tout aussi blanc. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, fascinée et terrifiée à la fois. C'était une sculpture représentant un animal étrange, quelque chose comme un _insecte géant_ dont les antennes se dressaient sur la tête et dont les petites ailes dépassaient légèrement du dos. Chacune de ses six longues pattes se terminait par une griffe et elles reposaient toutes sur un grand socle, auquel était attaché une petite chaîne qui s'enroulait autour du corps plat de la créature.

Gwen sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cette statuette, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'attarder ici. Elle remit les rideaux en place : il valait mieux que les deux jeunes femmes ignorent qu'elle était entrée chez elles. Puis, elle sortit, poussant un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Merlin n'eut qu'une chose en tête. Alors que le matin même son plus grand souci avait été de découvrir le traître de Camelot, souci vite remplacé par celui de sa découverte du bracelet qui avait enchanté Gwen, il ne pensait à présent plus qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait apporté son déjeuner à Arthur.

Cette expérience avait été troublante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin partageait involontairement ses émotions avec celles d'une autre personne, mais ça n'en était pas plus facile à gérer. Qu'il le vive avec Morgane ou avec Arthur, ça n'était pas de tout repos. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire à nouveau ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que l'instant y était propice : Arthur et Merlin avaient partagé un moment d'amitié et de complicité durant lequel ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Cela avait été une surprise étant donné le nombre de choses qu'ils se cachaient, mais peut-être étaient-ce cela même qui leur avait permis de le comprendre.

Merlin se demanda si c'était pour la même raison qu'Arthur avait pardonné à Gwen ce qu'il pensait être une terrible trahison. Le roi savait qui était Gwen, il savait que c'était une personne lumineuse et sensible, quelqu'un de profondément bon. Il ne s'expliquait pas le geste de la jeune femme, mais il faisait confiance à son instinct, qui lui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas le monstre qu'elle avait paru être lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Lancelot. Ce qu'elle avait fait resterait à jamais un acte inexplicable aux yeux du couple… à moins que quelqu'un ne leur dise la vérité.

Peut-être était-il temps pour Merlin de dévoiler à la reine ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Il n'avait jamais révélé à la jeune femme que l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé n'était pas le vrai Lancelot, et il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche de Morgane que Gwen non plus n'était pas dans son état normal. S'il parlait, il risquait de se voir poser des questions gênantes lui demandant ses sources. « _Un sort m'a montré que Lancelot n'était pas Lancelot. _» et « _Morgane m'a dit qu'elle t'avait ensorcelée._ » ne lui paraissaient pas être des réponses facilement acceptables.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il laisser un message anonyme à la jeune femme.

OoOoO

Merlin vérifia que personne n'approchait et déposa l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet de la reine. Il hésita un instant, avant de se résigner à poser le bracelet enchanté dessus. Gwen aurait le choix : elle déciderait elle-même de ce qu'il convenait de faire de cet objet.

En sortant des appartements royaux, il croisa un visage qu'il connaissait bien : Georges, le plus consciencieux et passionné de tous les valets, marchait dans sa direction en bombant le torse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Merlin.

-Eh bien c'est la fin de l'après-midi ! réagit l'autre valet avec enthousiasme.

L'air perplexe de Merlin dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et lui montrer que cette réponse n'expliquait rien puisqu'il reprit d'un air exaspéré :

-En fin d'après-midi tu es en congé, dit Georges. Mais le roi et la reine ont besoin d'un serviteur à toute heure de la journée: ils m'ont donc demandé de te remplacer tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Ah.

Ce fut la seule chose que le jeune sorcier trouva à répondre, trop occupé à se retenir de glousser. Il salua rapidement son comparse avant de s'en aller. Il avait de sérieux doutes quant à la responsabilité de Gwen dans le nouveau rôle de Georges. Arthur devait être celui qui avait demandé l'aide d'un nouveau valet, mais, fier comme il était, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le dire lui-même à Merlin. Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur. Si le roi pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans que son valet se fiche de lui, il allait être très surpris !

Le jeune sorcier fit un détour par les appartements de Gaius afin d'y récupérer le bracelet de Morgause. Cette fois-ci, il l'emmènerait avec lui chez Morgane. Il n'était pas certain que rapprocher à nouveau cet objet maléfique de la jeune femme soit une bonne idée, mais il n'avait plus le choix : elle était la seule personne encore susceptible de connaître un moyen de le détruire. Les druides n'avaient pas de solution, Merlin n'avait rien trouvé, et Kilgarrah et Aithusa étaient indisponibles.

Il sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Jongler avec tous les problèmes qu'il devait régler n'était pas une mince affaire. En allant chez Morgane, il allait devoir mettre en suspens sa recherche du traître de Camelot. A quoi devait-il donner la priorité ? Peut-être y avait-il plusieurs traîtres, plusieurs espions envoyés par différents ennemis. Etait-il vraiment possible de tous les éloigner ? Etait-il possible qu'Arthur ait raison en renonçant à les traquer ?

Merlin balaya ces pensées de son esprit. Une chose à la fois : ce soir, il allait chez Morgane.

* * *

Note : Bon, la dernière fois je me suis excusée d'avoir mis 6 jours à publier… et cette fois-ci j'ai fait encore pire. J'espère que ce chapitre (comme promis un peu plus court que d'habitude pour compenser le précédent) était à la hauteur. :) Le chapitre suivant sera de taille normale donc raisonnablement plus long.

A+


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Confiance et défiance sont également la ruine de l'homme**

_Confiance et défiance sont également la ruine de l'homme. - Hésiode_

-Guy, sourit Morgane en laissant Merlin entrer chez elle.

C'était un sourire chaleureux, semblable à ceux auxquels elle l'avait habitué lorsqu'il était arrivé à Camelot, différent des sourires narquois qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis. Se radoucissait-elle parce qu'elle ne portait plus le bracelet de Morgause ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle voyait en Guy un ami ?

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras, attendant qu'il se mette à parler. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il sortit d'abord le bracelet de l'une de ses poches.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il. J'ai tout essayé mais je ne trouve pas le moyen de le détruire, j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider à trouver une solution.

Ebahie, la jeune femme le dévisagea un long moment.

-C'est pour le détruire que tu tenais tant à l'obtenir ? s'étonna-t-elle. Alors tu n'en as jamais eu besoin, comprit-elle. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était que je ne l'aie pas, et que personne d'autre ne l'ait jamais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit-elle posément, mais ne crois pas que tu peux utiliser cette excuse à chaque fois que tu viens. Penses-tu vraiment que ma confiance sera toujours suffisante pour que je ne te pose pas de questions ?

-C'est la dernière fois, promit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel mais se résigner.

-Très bien, répondit-elle. Je veux bien t'aider, et j'accepte de ne pas te demander pourquoi. Cependant, sache que c'est uniquement pour te remercier de m'avoir concocté la potion de sommeil. La prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir avec une étrange requête, tu me devras des explications, il y a tant de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet : ton lieu de naissance, l'endroit où tu habites, d'où te viennent tes informations, pourquoi tu es si puissant, et surtout quel est ton but…

Il accepta l'offre de Morgane, une offre après tout inespérée. Lui qui pensait qu'il serait forcé d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il agissait ainsi pour neutraliser l'œuvre nocive de Morgause, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il lui serra même la main pour sceller cette promesse et, comme chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, elle lut en lui et sentit qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Je ne sais pas comment détruire le bracelet de ma sœur, dit ensuite Morgane, mais je peux t'aider à chercher une solution parmi les livres de sorcellerie que je possède.

Elle désigna les quelques ouvrages qui reposaient sur les étagères de sa cabane. Il fit une grimace :

-Nous avons de la lecture qui nous attend.

* * *

Après avoir passé la journée à chercher Tina et Fina sans succès, Gwen dut se rendre à l'évidence : les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser véritablement participer aux recherches du meurtrier de Gaël. Elles la laissaient assister aux conversations qu'elles organisaient avec les proches de la jeune recrue mais cela n'allait pas plus loin, elles ne partageaient pas leurs impressions.

Une seule conversation avait pour l'instant eu lieu : il s'agissait de l'entretien avec Elyan au cours duquel les deux enquêtrices avaient éveillé en Gwen un vague souvenir sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Mais depuis cette conversation, personne d'autre n'avait été interrogé, et cela inquiétait la reine. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient-elles immédiatement conclu que le frère de la reine était coupable et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de soupçonner qui que ce soit d'autre ?

Gwen atteignit finalement les appartements royaux, dans lesquels elle trouva Georges. Ce dernier, nommé par Arthur pour remplacer Merlin les soirs où il s'absentait, semblait très affairé. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la salua selon le protocole et lui indiqua qu'il avait terminé de nettoyer la chambre. Il se trouverait dans le couloir devant la porte si elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le remercia en souriant et attendit qu'il sorte pour s'allonger sur son lit, absorbée dans ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua du coin de l'œil l'objet qui scintillait sur sa table de chevet. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait, et elle se redressa brusquement. C'était le bracelet que Lancelot lui avait offert lorsqu'il était revenu de l'île des Bénis ! Pourquoi se trouvait-il sur sa table de chevet ? Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air apeuré : qui était entré dans sa chambre pour y déposer ce mauvais souvenir ?

Apercevant une enveloppe sous le bracelet, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit précipitamment. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un message, qu'elle lut avec avidité :

_Guenièvre,_

_Avant tout, je dois faire une chose que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire il y a bien longtemps : laver la réputation du seigneur Lancelot. C'était le plus noble de tous les chevaliers et de tous les hommes, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour protéger la vie et le bonheur d'Arthur._

_Lorsqu'il a traversé le voile séparant notre monde de celui des morts, il n'a pas survécu. L'homme qui s'est ensuite présenté au château sous son apparence n'était pas Lancelot, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un homme. C'était une créature maléfique aux ordres de Morgane et dont le but était de détruire votre couple._

_Le –_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Ma Dame ?

Gwen pouvait entendre la voix de Georges, qui l'appelait depuis l'extérieur de la chambre. Il avait dû entendre le bruit sec qu'avait fait le bracelet en heurtant le sol après que les mains tremblantes de la reine l'eurent lâché.

Gwen restait immobile. Silencieuse. Sous le choc.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Ma Dame ?

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et Georges entra dans la pièce l'air inquiet.

-Je vous ai entendu crier…

Elle avait crié ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle faiblement.

Elle pouvait pourtant voir des points noirs apparaître et disparaître dans son champ de vision. Si cette lettre disait vrai…

-Vous êtes très pâle, s'inquiéta le jeune valet. Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle Gaius ?

-Non, non ! refusa-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mais je voudrais te poser une question… Est-ce que tu sais qui a déposé cette enveloppe sur ma table de chevet ?

Le serviteur examina de loin la lettre que brandissait Gwen, mais il secoua aussitôt la tête, tournant à nouveau son regard vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ah… Très bien…

Elle attendit qu'il s'en aille pour reprendre sa lecture.

_Le véritable Lancelot n'aurait jamais trahi le roi… et la véritable Guenièvre non plus. Le bracelet était ensorcelé pour vous pousser dans les bras de cette créature, qui n'avait du noble chevalier que l'enveloppe corporelle._

Elle dut à nouveau redresser la tête pour inspirer une bouffée d'air. Un fol espoir venait de naître en elle, un poids venait de disparaître. Si cette lettre disait vrai…

Gwen avait immédiatement été attirée par Lancelot lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, contrairement à Arthur qui n'avait commencé à lui plaire que lorsque l'influence de Merlin avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Quand Lancelot était parti, elle en avait réellement souffert, mais ses sentiments pour le prince avaient effacé cette douleur. Elle avait réellement pensé que son attirance pour Lancelot avait disparu. Ainsi, elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait senti une si grande inclination vers lui à son retour de l'île des Bénis… Mais s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une tromperie de Morgane, alors cela changeait tout. Gwen s'autorisa un instant à imaginer que tout ce que disait cette lettre était vrai. Tout comme on pouvait refuser de croire à une vérité difficile, on pouvait ne demander qu'à croire à une idée plaisante. Et la reine avait terriblement envie de croire en cette idée plaisante. Devrait-elle se méfier de ce mystérieux informateur?

_Même si j'ai toujours su que Lancelot n'était pas lui-même, je n'ai découvert que très récemment que vous étiez vous-même sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Peut-être vous aurais-je révélé la vérité plus tôt si je l'avais connue._

Le message n'avait pas vraiment de conclusion. Peut-être son auteur avait-il eu l'intention d'ajouter quelque chose mais s'était ensuite résigné.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte.

-Entrez…

Le jeune valet se tenait à nouveau sur le seuil.

-Georges ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pas fait de bruit cette fois-ci… enfin je crois.

-Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose, répondit-il. Lorsque je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Merlin qui sortait de la pièce. Serait-il possible qu'il soit celui qui vous a laissé cette lettre ?

Les points noirs venaient de refaire leur apparition dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Oui, pensa-t-elle, c'était une très bonne question. Etait-il possible que Merlin soit l'auteur du message ?

OoOoO

Gwen se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Le roi Olaf fut le premier à sortir de la salle de réunion, suivi de près par Arthur. Le couple royal attendit qu'Olaf se soit éloigné pour engager la conversation.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que chaque dirigeant désire plusieurs entretiens privés avec moi pour négocier plus précisément le traité de paix. Ils ont tous leurs conditions… Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Mordred est pratiquement aux portes de la cité et qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre?

Arthur était visiblement épuisé, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? demanda-t-il soudain. Bien sûr que chaque dirigeant souhaite négocier précisément les traités ! C'est tout l'avenir de leur royaume qui se joue là, il est normal qu'ils s'en préoccupent… Je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte… Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que cela aille plus vite…

Gwen l'embrassa avec tendresse, tentant de lui communiquer son soutien à travers ce geste plein d'affection. Devait-elle lui parler maintenant de la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée ? Il devait déjà se préoccuper de tant de choses différentes, peut-être ferait-elle mieux d'attendre…

Il sembla se calmer légèrement et rendit son baiser à la jeune femme. Non, c'était décidé, elle devait lui dire la vérité immédiatement. De toute façon ça n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, bien au contraire ! Cela pourrait même lui remonter le moral !

Elle raccompagna donc son mari jusqu'à leurs appartements en discutant de choses sans grande importance. Ce fut au moment où il s'apprêtait à se changer qu'elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller. Il se retourna pour la dévisager et elle se sentit perdre ses mots. Comment se lancer dans une telle conversation ? Elle ramènerait forcément à la surface des souvenirs que tous deux s'étaient efforcé d'oublier.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit à la fois le bracelet et le message anonyme, les tendant tous les deux à Arthur.

-Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Lis-le simplement.

Il obtempéra, affichant toujours une expression perplexe. Elle le vit lire les premières lignes et lever vers elle un regard interrogatif et presque épouvanté.

-Continue, le poussa-t-elle.

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus s'ouvrir plus grands, le visage même d'Arthur commença à changer de couleur.

-Ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna-t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et encore moins de prononcer le moindre mot, elle délivra le coup fatal :

-Je pense aussi que Merlin est celui qui m'a laissé ce mot.

-Mer…

Gwen se demanda si son mari aussi s'était mis à voir des points noirs.

Les bras croisés, elle attendit qu'il se mette à parler. Etait-ce un sourire qui éclairait le visage d'Arthur ? La jeune femme sentit une bouffée d'affection la traverser, laissant une douce chaleur s'installer dans son cœur. Elle était simplement heureuse de voir ce bonheur se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle en était la cause la réjouissait plus encore.

-Par où commencer… ? souffla-t-il. Tu penses que ce qui est écrit est vrai ?

-Si ça ne l'est pas, je viens de te rappeler inutilement l'une des pires erreurs que j'aie pu commettre.

Laisserait-elle ce doute ternir sa joie ?

-Et Merlin ? demanda-t-il. Tu es sûr que ce mot est de lui ?

-Pas complètement, mais Georges m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu sortir de notre chambre quand il est arrivé. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui me fait douter de la responsabilité de Merlin, c'est que je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu découvrir une chose pareille !

-Oh, rit Arthur. Venant de Merlin, plus rien ne m'étonne en ce moment ! Il m'a pratiquement avoué qu'il me cachait des choses. _Beaucoup_ de choses.

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé de te dire la vérité ?

Il rit à nouveau.

-Il refuse de me le dire… Je pense qu'il essaie de me protéger, comme il l'a fait lorsqu'il a appris ce que deviendrait Mordred en grandissant.

-Tu penses que nous devrions aller le voir ? Lui demander s'il est bien l'auteur de la lettre ?

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien, il le nierait tout simplement. Ou alors il le reconnaitrait, mais sans expliquer d'où il tient ses informations.

-Alors que peut-on faire ?

Arthur resta pensif quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était mesuré.

-Je connais un moyen qui nous permettrait de savoir si ce message dit vrai. Il faudrait que nous nous rendions à la bibliothèque. Je dois y retrouver un ami ce soir, je lui ai donné rendez-vous devant la maison de l'Archiviste à la tombée de la nuit.

La bibliothèque ? En quoi pourrait-elle résoudre leur problème ? Et qui était ce mystérieux ami qu'Arthur devait rejoindre ? Il interrompit le fil des pensées de la jeune femme :

-Je dois te dire une chose très importante, et je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir pour l'entendre… ou trouver un meuble sur lequel t'appuyer.

Il conduisit Gwen jusqu'à leur lit et la fit s'y asseoir. Agenouillé devant elle, il respira pour se donner une contenance avant de lâcher ce qu'il avait à dire.

-J'ai l'intention d'autoriser à nouveau l'usage de la magie à Camelot et dans les royaumes qui l'entourent.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle qui pensait être celle qui annoncerait la nouvelle la plus surprenante de la soirée, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Et si Arthur était victime d'un enchantement ? Il dut voir son mouvement de recul parce qu'il s'empressa de lui saisir les mains et de les serrer.

-J'ai découvert que la Purge n'était que le résultat d'un mensonge de mon père… Non, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, d'une _illusion_ de mon père.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, de l'homme qui était agenouillé devant elle et qui pressait ses mains contre les siennes avec douceur. Il était impossible qu'il soit sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, il ne se comporterait pas ainsi : son attitude était indubitablement celle d'Arthur.

Et si ce qu'il disait était vrai ?

-Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle.

Alors, Arthur se mit à raconter.

Il lui parla de cristaux magiques montrant le passé et le présent, de Seigneur des Dragons, de sorts empêchant d'être visualisé, de conversations entre Emrys et Morgane, de découvertes sur sa propre naissance et de révélations sur l'origine de la Purge. Il évoqua aussi les secrets de Merlin, la libération d'un prisonnier et la rencontre avec un druide.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'expliquer, elle serra à son tour les mains de son mari.

-Très bien, sourit-elle. Alors allons à la bibliothèque et voyons si le mot que l'on m'a laissé dit vrai.

* * *

Note : Merci à Stessy .Fic, qui a ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris, et aux quatre ou cinq personnes qui continuent de commenter régulièrement. (Vous irez au Paradis. ^^)

Bises !


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : J'ai compris**

Le garde de nuit n'avait jamais semblé plus perplexe. Arthur pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était pas toutes les nuits qu'on pouvait voir le roi et la reine se glisser discrètement à l'extérieur du château. Le pauvre homme n'osa pas leur demander la raison de leur déplacement, il les laissa simplement passer quand Arthur lui annonça qu'ils avaient une affaire importante à traiter. Guenièvre lui offrit tout de même un regard gêné, mais sans plus d'explications.

Ils trouvèrent Chris devant la maison de l'Archiviste, vêtu d'une longue cape bleue qui le dissimulait entièrement, ne laissant voir que quelques cheveux bruns qui dépassaient de sa capuche. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Guenièvre, s'interrogeant probablement sur la raison de sa présence, et la jeune femme lui adressa en retour un regard plein de curiosité. Arthur s'empressa de les guider à l'intérieur, plus soucieux de rester discret que de faire les présentations. Ce fut seulement lorsque tous trois furent installés autour de la table de la bibliothèque qu'il prit la parole. Il expliqua à Chris pourquoi il était venu accompagné, et celui-ci acquiesça simplement. Guenièvre et lui semblaient fascinés par ce qui les entourait.

En revanche, l'esprit d'Arthur était ailleurs : le roi prenait le temps de savourer ce moment. Dire la vérité à son épouse avait été un soulagement. Il avait craint sa réaction mais c'était le choix le plus naturel qu'il puisse faire dans cette situation : elle lui avait fait part de ses propres découvertes, montrant qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et la bibliothèque était le seul moyen de vérifier que le mot disait vrai. Aussi difficile que puisse être l'évocation du souvenir de Lancelot, Guenièvre avait pris son courage à deux mains et en avait parlé à Arthur, sans se laisser décourager par la honte, les remords ou le risque que le message soit mensonger. Lui aussi devait se montrer brave et s'exposer au rejet: il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à lui mentir.

Et comme il l'espérait, elle l'avait écouté avec attention et avait gardé l'esprit ouvert. Elle avait accueilli ces nouvelles informations sans les mettre en doute et sans remettre ses choix en question. La jeune femme avait beau être une excellente conseillère, capable de donner son opinion lorsqu'elle craignait qu'Arthur ne prenne une décision hâtive, elle savait aussi reconnaître chez lui les signes indiquant qu'il avait longuement réfléchi. C'est pourquoi il pouvait lui faire confiance à la fois pour le tempérer et pour l'encourager, selon la situation.

Emerveillé devant les milliers d'ouvrages, les différents bibelots et surtout les cristaux, Chris changea soudain d'expression, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose:

-Sire... La personne qui observait Emrys par le biais des cristaux... C'était vous ?

Le druide avait bien sûr fait le lien entre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et la demande d'Emrys de le protéger de celui qui l'espionnait.

-Oui, reconnut le roi.

-C'est un véritable soulagement ! s'écria le druide. Il craignait que ce soit un ennemi de Camelot!

Arthur échangea un regard avec Guenièvre. Puisque Chris avait l'air de connaître le sorcier, peut-être pouvait-il les aider…

-Chris... À quel point connais-tu Emrys? Sais-tu où l'on peut le trouver?

Le jeune druide hésitait, et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait parler.

-Je connais Emrys comme on connaît une légende : il est l'objet de prophéties. Nous, les druides, savons qu'il est puissant et bienveillant, et nous sommes capables de le reconnaître dès que nous le voyons.

-Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré? Vous _sentez_ simplement son identité?

-Il suffit d'être à l'écoute du monde qui nous entoure pour sentir la véritable nature de ses habitants. Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de notre rencontre, les druides y sont formés dès la naissance, c'est pourquoi il leur arrive plus souvent de créer un lien par lequel ils partagent leurs émotions, et c'est pourquoi ils reconnaissent immédiatement un puissant mage tel qu'Emrys.

-Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve?

-Non, je ne sais pas... Je peux me renseigner auprès des autres druides mais...

-... mais Emrys ne souhaite pas être trouvé, compléta à nouveau Arthur.

-Je ne peux rien vous révéler sans son accord, confirma Chris.

-Cela le convaincrait-il de savoir que je suis maintenant de son côté ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de le lui dire pour moi? demanda Arthur, gêné. Il te fait confiance, à toi. Si les autres druides savent où le trouver et te le disent, tu pourrais lui transmettre un message de paix de ma part.

Le druide accepta cette fois-ci sans hésiter, ajoutant que c'était une excellente idée. L'idéal aurait été qu'Arthur fasse une annonce autour de la Table Ronde, puis aux dirigeants des royaumes voisins, et enfin au peuple de Camelot, mais un retournement de situation d'une telle ampleur n'était pas encore envisageable. Le roi de Camelot ne pouvait pas soudainement décider de tout changer sans s'être solidement préparé aux arguments qu'on lui opposerait. Si ses chevaliers se mettaient à croire qu'il était ensorcelé, il devrait faire face à une rébellion. Et si les autres rois et reines ne se ralliaient pas à son opinion, il pourrait dire adieu à tout espoir d'alliance et déclencherait peut-être même une nouvelle guerre. Son seul espoir était de s'en tenir à son plan initial et de se renseigner auprès des druides sur la magie et son fonctionnement. Guenièvre elle-même avait beau accepter sa décision de ramener la magie à Camelot, elle n'était pas entièrement à son aise en présence du jeune druide, Arthur le voyait bien. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de se faire à l'idée que les sorciers n'étaient pas tous des ennemis.

-Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup en écarquillant les yeux. Et si nous communiquions ce même message à Mordred ? Si nous lui expliquons que tu prévois d'autoriser les sorciers à utiliser leurs pouvoirs en toute liberté, il n'aura plus aucune raison de vouloir te renverser !

Le roi vit le regard plein d'espoir que la jeune femme posait sur lui. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Qu'un simple message puisse mettre fin à la guerre ? Que Mordred renonce à s'en prendre à eux en s'apercevant que leur but était le même ? Confus, il se tourna vers Chris pour connaître son avis sur la question, mais le jeune druide avait seulement l'air abattu. Il secouait la tête, plus peiné qu'autre chose :

-Je suis désolé, Ma Dame, j'aurais aimé que ce soit aussi facile… Mordred…

Son ton hésitant était de retour, et Arthur se demanda pourquoi il était si réticent à partager ce qu'il savait. Il ne s'agissait pourtant plus de protéger Emrys cette fois-ci. Le jeune druide ferma un court instant les yeux et, lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, son regard était résolu :

-Mordred sait déjà que vous souhaitez rétablir l'usage de la magie… Ou tout du moins… Mordred sait qu'_un jour_, vous en viendrez à le souhaiter.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la reine en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Arthur commençait à comprendre. Chris n'hésitait à répondre que lorsque ce qu'il pouvait dire mettait en danger les secrets d'une autre personne, et le roi avait comme l'impression que cette autre personne était une fois de plus Emrys, ce mystérieux sorcier tout puissant qui était l'objet de _prophéties_.

Qu'avait donc dit le Dragon Blanc lors de l'Appel qu'il avait lancé dans tous les royaumes ? Il avait invité chaque magicien et chaque sorcier à montrer au peuple les bons côtés de la magie. « _Montrons au roi Arthur que nous sommes dignes de confiance._ » « _Emrys travaille depuis des années dans le but de légaliser la magie. Unissons-nous tous pour l'aider._ »

Qu'avait dit Guenièvre lorsqu'Arthur avait annoncé son désir d'alliance avec tous les royaumes, y compris celui d'Odin ? « _J'ai la sensation que le destin nous pousse dans cette direction. Qu'il pousse les royaumes à l'unification, et que les différentes pièces du puzzle sont en train de se mettre en place pour accomplir cela. _»

Qu'avait dit Chris à l'instant même? « _Mordred sait que vous le souhaiterez _un jour_. _»

Et l'aveu de Merlin… « _Lorsque nous avons sauvé Mordred, je savais déjà ce qu'il deviendrait. _» Et comment Merlin l'avait-il su ? Grâce au sorcier qui avait tué Uther.

Qu'avait dit Gaius à son sujet? « _Je lui fais confiance parce que je sais que son cœur est pur._ » « _Il a mille fois prouvé ses bonnes intentions, même s'il a parfois échoué dans ce qu'il faisait. », « Ce sorcier n'est là que depuis quelques années. Mais il a fait plus de bien que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, vous vous en apercevrez un jour. _», « _Quand le sorcier a tenté de guérir Uther, son sort a été inversé par le pendentif. Merlin et moi voulions vous en parler mais nous ne pouvions pas évoquer le collier sans vous dire qui l'avait placé là. _», « _Arthur, au sein de ce grand royaume, il y a une immense diversité de personnes qui ont des croyances extrêmement différentes. Je suis loin d'être le seul prêt à tout sacrifier pour vous protéger. Ils sont nombreux ceux qui ont foi dans le monde que vous essayez de créer. Vous le saurez un jour… Vous le comprendrez un jour… Et vous réaliserez tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous. _»

Arthur revit le visage de Gaius prononçant ces mots. Le vieux médecin, allongé sur un lit dans ses appartements, se remettant doucement des tortures qu'il avait subies. _Vous le comprendrez un jour_.

Ce jour était venu : Emrys, les prophéties, Arthur, la magie, l'unification, le destin, Mordred, le meurtrier d'Uther, Gaius, Merlin, tout cela était lié.

_Vous le comprendrez un jour._

-J'ai compris, murmura Arthur, si doucement que Guenièvre et Chris l'entendirent à peine.

Alertés par son ton, ils le dévisagèrent avec intensité. Mais tandis que la jeune femme restait désemparée, le druide fixait Arthur du regard avec curiosité, comprenant qu'Arthur venait de relier les points entre eux.

-J'ai compris, répéta le roi avec plus d'assurance. Je pense… qu'Emrys, Mordred et moi avons un destin tout tracé. Un roi pour ramener la magie à Camelot, un sorcier pour l'y aider, et un enfant-druide à affronter.

Le regard de Guenièvre se déplaçait à toute vitesse, allant successivement de Chris à Arthur, puis d'Arthur à Chris.

-Les druides et les sorciers connaissent cette prophétie, reprit Arthur, sondant les yeux verts du jeune druide en quête du moindre signe indiquant qu'il se trompait.

Mais il n'en reçut aucun : Chris était immobile et attentif. Le roi poursuivit :

-Mordred est un druide, il fait donc partie de ceux qui connaissent cette prophétie. Il l'a toujours connue. Peut-être ignorait-il qu'il serait un jour notre ennemi, mais il a toujours su ce qu'Emrys et moi deviendrions. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de déclarer la guerre à Camelot : il n'a que faire de la prophétie, cela ne lui suffit pas. Ce qu'il veut c'est un monde gouverné par des sorciers, …d'autant qu'à ses yeux je serai toujours l'homme qui a participé au massacre des siens. Il est donc inutile de lui dire que je souhaite rétablir l'usage de la magie... Cela servirait simplement à lui donner une information supplémentaire sur notre stratégie de défense contre lui.

Les yeux de Gwen ne s'agitaient plus, la jeune femme était concentrée. Le premier moment d'étonnement semblait passé, et elle buvait les paroles d'Arthur. Quand à Chris, il baissait un peu plus la tête à chaque parole prononcée, donnant au couple royal la confirmation silencieuse de ce qui était dit.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Arthur d'une voix plus basse encore. Emrys… fait aussi partie de ceux qui connaissent cette prophétie. Il sait que nous sommes destinés à travailler ensemble, et il cherche à m'aider. C'est pourquoi il a demandé à la Dragonne Blanche d'inviter les sorciers à se mobiliser, c'est pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait de mal lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, et c'est pourquoi il tente d'empêcher Morgane de s'allier à Mordred. Je ne crois pas que l'affection d'Emrys pour elle soit feinte, mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que son but premier est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne représente plus un danger pour Camelot…

-_Pas même Emrys ne saurait vous sauver._

Arthur s'interrompit soudainement en entendant le murmure de Guenièvre.

-Que dis-tu ?

La jeune femme était pensive :

-_Emrys_… J'étais certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Depuis l'instant où le Dragon Blanc l'a prononcé, il m'a semblé familier… C'est seulement maintenant que tu évoques sa relation avec Morgane que cela me revient.

C'était au tour d'Arthur de la dévisager avec curiosité.

-Souviens-toi, insista-t-elle. Le jour où nous avons reconquis Camelot, nous nous sommes tous retrouvé face à Morgane et elle a prononcé ce nom. _Pas même Emrys ne saurait vous sauver. _Ce sont ses mots exacts.

Oui, Arthur se souvenait de cette confrontation. Sur le moment, il avait été intrigué par la remarque de Morgane, mais les évènements s'étaient ensuite précipités et il l'avait complètement oubliée.

-Alors elle le connaissait déjà à cette époque, dit-il. Elle savait qu'il était notre allié.

Guenièvre se pencha vers lui par dessus la table, les yeux brillants et le visage rougi par l'émotion.

-Je crois que cela va encore plus loin : peut-être qu'Emrys lui avait déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues sans que nous le sachions ! Imagine un peu tout ce que cela pourrait signifier, tout ce qu'Emrys a pu faire pour Camelot sans même que nous en entendions parler. Peut-être serions nous morts à l'heure qu'il est sans son aide… Emrys pourrait bien être l'ange gardien de Camelot !

L'expression _ange gardien_ ne laissa pas Arthur indifférent. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, c'était pour qualifier la sphère de lumière bleue qui l'avait guidé vers la fleur Mortaeus, sauvant ainsi sa vie et celle de Merlin. Se pouvait-il que… ?

-Et rappelle toi, reprit Guenièvre, de ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé lorsque Morgane a tenté de nous attaquer. Sa magie n'a pas fonctionné ! Elle était si surprise et démunie en s'en apercevant… Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne fait plus aucun doute que c'était l'œuvre d'Emrys : elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour nous, pourtant il a trouvé une solution. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes encore là !

Le couple royal était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Enfin, les choses s'expliquaient ! Enfin, ils faisaient la lumière sur une partie des mystères qui s'accumulaient à leur porte, après des jours et des jours de questionnements et de maux de tête. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose : Arthur, interrompu par Guenièvre, n'avait pas eu le temps de parler du troisième mystère qu'il venait d'élucider, et ce dernier n'était pourtant pas des moindres :

-Il y a autre chose, dit-il. Il y a …un autre sorcier : le vieil homme qui a tué mon père, probablement involontairement, je fais confiance à Gaius à ce sujet. Cet homme connaît la prophétie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a prévenu Merlin du danger que représenterait Mordred plus tard. Lorsque Gaius disait que je m'apercevrais un jour de tout le bien que ce sorcier avait fait, il me montrait que ce vieil homme me vient en aide depuis plusieurs années pour que j'accomplisse ce destin. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela signifie que Gaius et Merlin travaillent avec lui, je suis même prêt à parier qu'ils connaissent eux aussi la prophétie. Quand mon père était mourant, Gaius m'a indiqué où trouver ce sorcier, parce qu'il lui fait confiance. Et ce dernier a accepté, alors même qu'une éventuelle guérison de mon père impliquait que mon accession au trône soit repoussée, éloignant ainsi la réalisation de la prophétie. Je pense qu'il a accepté pour rendre service à Gaius : j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient de proches amis. C'est forcément de lui que Merlin tient ses informations. C'est ainsi qu'il a appris que Morgane s'était alliée à Mordred et qu'elle t'avait ensorcelée à l'aide du bracelet. Et tout cela explique pourquoi il s'absente tous les soirs.

Il dut reprendre son souffle. Guenièvre marqua un long silence et enchaîna plus sereinement.

-Alors Gaius et Merlin font partie d'un plan bien plus grand que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Et cette amitié dont tu parles, elle explique aussi pourquoi tu as vu le vieux sorcier déposer un onguent sous ton oreiller lorsque j'ai été accusée de t'avoir placé sous un sort d'amour. Le seul moyen de prouver mon innocence était de trouver un faux coupable.

-Exactement, confirma Arthur. Le vieux sorcier a accepté d'être accusé de ce crime pour rendre service à Gaius.

-Ou pour rendre service à Merlin. Il sait d'ailleurs sûrement où se trouve Emrys. Si les druides n'arrivent pas à renseigner Chris, il nous sera toujours possible de demander à Gaius de transmettre notre message de paix au vieil homme, pour qu'il le communique à Emrys.

Tout prenait enfin sens. Un simple valet était forcé de porter le fardeau de ce secret depuis plusieurs années. L'origine de la Purge, le destin d'Arthur et d'Emrys, tout cela Merlin l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, craignant à raison les réactions que cela entraînerait, mais le roi pouvait à présent changer cela. Alléger le fardeau de Merlin en lui révélant qu'il comptait lever l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

Guenièvre se pencha cette fois-ci en arrière pour se reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion qu'Arthur.

* * *

Note : Merci à _Rivire_ d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ces favoris et ses alertes. :) Toutes mes excuses à _Gwenetsi_, je pensais vraiment que j'aurais la place dans ce chapitre d'écrire le moment où Arthur et Gwen vérifient grâce aux cristaux que le message dit vrai. J'ai hésité à le mettre quand même mais il y a énormément de choses que je voudrais dire autour de ça, alors je préfère le mettre dans le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas eu la place de mettre les autres choses dont je t'avais parlé, j'ai vraiment très mal calculé mon coup… J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas tarder autant à poster le suivant !


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : La nuit des objets magiques**

Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de livres chez Morgane, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux semblait concerner l'enchantement d'objets. Le problème était qu'aucun de ces ouvrages ne faisait de chapitre sur la façon d'annuler un tel sortilège lorsqu'il avait été lancé par une autre personne. Le seul espoir qu'avait Merlin de trouver une solution était de lire chaque manuel en entier pour y trouver peut-être une ou deux lignes à ce sujet. Morgane et lui s'étaient donc réparti les douze livres et avaient chacun entamé leur lecture dans le silence.

Après plusieurs heures d'intense concentration, Merlin leva finalement la tête, ne voyant dans le paragraphe qui l'attendait qu'un bloc d'ennui et de désespoir. Une courte pause serait la bienvenue. La jeune femme était toujours penchée sur le grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire, et il l'observa un instant.

-Et si nous combinions nos pouvoirs ? lâcha-t-il. Peut-être que cela suffirait pour détruire le bracelet sans avoir à annuler le sortilège de Morgause ?

Surprise, Morgane redressa la tête et écarta une mèche brune qui avait glissé sur son visage.

-Il y a une heure j'aurais sûrement accepté de tenter l'expérience, expliqua-t-elle. Mais, d'après ce que je viens de lire, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Elle tourna les pages qu'elle venait de terminer, à la recherche du paragraphe évoquant la question. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle tourna l'ouvrage pour le placer face à Merlin et lui montrer du doigt la ligne dont elle parlait.

-Il est écrit ici que l'enchantement que l'on place sur un objet est comme une entité vivante, prisonnière de son réceptacle. Quand on ensorcèle quelque chose, on enferme cette entité dans un objet dont la résistance se trouve démultipliée. Plus le sorcier qui enchante l'objet est puissant, plus l'objet est résistant. Et plus le sorcier passe de temps à travailler son sortilège, plus l'objet est résistant. Morgause a dû passer des jours voire des semaines à perfectionner ce sort, une personne seule n'a aucune chance de le détruire. Si nous unissons nos forces, nous pourrions y parvenir mais nous ne ferions que détruire le bracelet, c'est à dire le récéptacle. L'enchantement, lui, se trouverait libéré et pourrait s'évaporer dans la nature, ou prendre une forme corporelle dont on ignore la puissance.

-Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Merlin. Nous sommes obligés d'annuler le sortilège sans détruire le bracelet, le problème étant qu'aucun de ses livres n'explique quoi que ce soit sur le sujet. Comme s'il était tout simplement impossible d'annuler un enchantement.

-Peut-être que c'est le cas et que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser est d'abord de détruire le réceptacle, et ensuite l'entité qui y était enfermée.

-Mais ce serait prendre un trop grand risque. Si jamais l'entité nous échappe, elle pourrait aller n'importe où et blesser n'importe qui.

-Alors que fait-on ?

-Il faut lire tous ces livres en entier. Si aucun d'entre eux ne propose de solution, je cacherai le bracelet là où personne ne pourra jamais le trouver.

Il y avait une indéniable curiosité dans l'expression de Morgane. Elle se demandait clairement pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que personne ne mette la main sur le bracelet que sa sœur lui avait offert pour calmer ses nuits. Mais, comme elle l'avait promis, elle se garda de lui poser la question.

Ils reprirent tous deux leur lecture : Merlin aurait bientôt terminé le deuxième des six ouvrages dont il avait la charge, tandis que Morgane en était à la moitié de son troisième. S'ils restaient concentrés jusqu'au bout, ils pourraient venir à bout des douze livres en une seule nuit.

* * *

Chris avait gardé le silence tout au long de la discussion, laissant les deux souverains assembler les diverses pièces du puzzle. Par moments, son regard s'était mis à briller, comme si les conclusions d'Arthur lui permettaient aussi de comprendre certaines choses. A d'autres moments, il se contentait de hocher très légèrement la tête, reconnaissant simplement que le roi ne se trompait pas.

Gwen, elle, ressentait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de ressentir depuis un moment : l'excitation. Elle avait la sensation qu'Arthur et elle venaient de résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile, et que ce qu'ils avaient découvert était extraordinaire. Lorsqu'elle était montée sur le trône aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa vie avait basculé. Il y avait évidemment de très bons côtés à ce changement, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir nostalgique. Son amitié avec Merlin était née des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, tous deux les serviteurs de nobles, et trouvant ensemble des solutions aux étranges intrigues de Camelot. C'était une période simple, durant laquelle les problèmes d'état ne la concernaient pas. Devenir reine avait été une transition similaire au passage de l'enfance à la vie d'adulte : les aventures avaient laissé place aux responsabilités, et Gwen en avait presque oublié qu'il ne lui était pas interdit de s'amuser. Aussi inquiétante que soit la situation, élucider ces nouveaux mystères qui pesaient sur Camelot lui avait tout simplement permis de retrouver les sensations qui lui manquaient tant, et le plus étrange était qu'elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir du vide que leur absence avait engendré.

Mais plus encore que le frisson de l'aventure, c'étaient les moments de complicité avec Merlin qui lui manquaient. Peut-être s'étaient-ils éloignés parce qu'ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes préoccupations maintenant qu'elle était reine, ou peut-être était-ce à cause du secret de son ami, qui les empêchait de se confier entièrement l'un à l'autre. Mais à présent elle savait tout, et c'était un véritable soulagement : ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter comme ils en avaient l'habitude au début de leur amitié.

Le souvenir des premières semaines passées avec Merlin fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et dire qu'elle avait à une époque cru qu'une romance avec lui allait de soi ! Après tout, tous les signes semblaient pointer dans cette direction : il était généreux, intelligent, courageux et semblait sincèrement tenir à elle. De plus, c'était un beau jeune homme, et ils étaient tous deux de la même condition, étant chacun le serviteur d'un noble de Camelot. Il était naturel qu'elle le voit comme un potentiel intérêt romantique, elle était même allée jusqu'à l'embrasser ! Mais au lieu d'aller plus loin, ils étaient simplement restés de très bons amis. Plus Gwen y pensait, et plus elle avait l'impression que son intérêt pour Merlin était purement dû au fait qu'une romance avec lui aurait été _pratique_. Bien plus pratique qu'une liaison avec le prince de Camelot en tout cas. Ce n'est pas comme si Gwen était déjà attirée par Arthur à cette époque, mais cette absence d'intérêt était peut-être simplement due au fait que la jeune femme ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un d'accessible pour une personne de son rang. Alors la question ne se posait même pas ! Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais été insensible au charme d'Arthur Pendragon, même lorsqu'il se comportait comme un enfant gâté et prétentieux. C'était un grand prince blond aux traits fins et aux valeurs héroïques propres aux chevaliers. Mais elle n'était à cette époque qu'une admiratrice comme une autre, et le jeune prince avait beaucoup d'admiratrices. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il eut évolué que cette admiration s'était changée en véritable inclination. Et lorsqu'Arthur était devenu relativement _accessible_, au sens où il ressentait la même chose pour elle, elle avait commencé lentement mais sûrement à tomber amoureuse.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre qu'Arthur était son véritable amour. Apparemment, la seule personne qui l'avait immédiatement remarqué avait été Lancelot, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait renoncé à elle alors même qu'elle lui montrait clairement son intérêt pour lui. N'était-ce pas le comble que la seule personne qui soit suffisamment observatrice pour voir ce qui la liait à Arthur soit le seul autre homme qu'elle avait aimé ? Gwen elle-même ne l'avait compris que plus tard. Une fois encore, peut-être s'était-elle accrochée à l'idée que Lancelot était un choix pratique puisque, comme elle, il n'était pas d'extraction noble. Il était accessible, il retournait ses sentiments, et il avait toutes les qualités qu'on pouvait espérer de la part d'un prétendant.

C'était un homme bon. Il était honnête, et il était loyal. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer de toutes ses forces que le message anonyme qu'elle avait reçu dise vrai.

-Bien, dit-elle d'un ton décidé en se tournant vers Arthur. Et si tu me montrais comment fonctionnent ces cristaux ?

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire à Willowdale, et cela faisait une journée entière que Gilli était inconscient. Sarah et le seigneur Gauvain s'étaient relayés toute la journée à son chevet sans voir le moindre progrès. C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune femme de veiller sur le jeune sorcier, laissant le chevalier récupérer quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Sarah se sentait impuissante, incapable de venir en aide au jeune homme qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie deux fois. Alors même qu'elle s'installait à côté du lit sur lequel il était étendu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire: et s'il ne se réveillait jamais?

Elle se pencha au-dessus de Gilli pour observer le pendentif magique qu'il avait autour du cou. Quand le médecin du village lui avait assuré qu'elle était complètement guérie, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de retourner à l'endroit où la taverne s'était effondrée, afin de fouiller dans les décombres pour y trouver le fameux pendentif. Elle avait dans l'idée que, peut-être, si elle le mettait autour du cou du jeune sorcier blessé, ce dernier pourrait y puiser de l'énergie ou amplifier sa propre magie et ainsi se rétablir plus rapidement. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'elle espérait, et elle en était réduite à observer la petite pierre noire inerte qui ornait le cou du sorcier, sans jamais voir l'objet s'illuminer comme il l'aurait fait si son idée avait fonctionné.

Elle saisit la pierre entre ses doigts pour la regarder de plus près. C'était un simple caillou, un morceau rugueux et sombre qui ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie. Il fallait probablement que le sorcier établisse de lui-même le contact avec l'objet pour pouvoir amplifier ses pouvoirs. Le simple fait de le porter ne suffisait pas. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main sur un autre sorcier, celui-ci pourrait faire quelque chose. Même si c'était quelqu'un sans grandes capacités magiques, il serait capable d'utiliser le pendentif pour se renforcer.

Cette réflexion l'intéressa particulièrement: quelles compétences magiques fallait-il posséder pour que cela fonctionne? Peut-être y avait-il parmi les villageois de Willowdale un sorcier potentiel qui ignorait ce dont il était capable. Saisie d'une inspiration subite, elle passa le collier autour de son propre cou et serra la petite pierre dans sa main droite. Comme rien ne se produisait, elle se concentra, essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était une puissante magicienne pouvant lancer n'importe lequel des sortilèges. Elle serra la pierre plus fort encore et sentit la douleur de la roche coupante contre sa paume. Elle était une grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, tenta-t-elle d'imaginer. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter!

Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle fut forcée de lâcher prise. Il n'y avait pas une once de magie en elle, et la volonté à elle seule ne suffisait pas. Elle ouvrit sa main et se rendit compte qu'elle avait saigné.

-Qu'as-tu essayé de faire exactement? demanda une voix incrédule qui la fit sursauter.

Derrière elle se trouvait Emma, la fille du médecin de Willowdale. C'était une jolie jeune fille rousse de l'âge de Sarah, toujours vêtue de robes colorées. Celle qu'elle portait cette nuit là était bleue.

-Oh, rien! répondit-elle, gênée. C'est stupide.

Emma l'entraîna vers un l'angle de la pièce pour lui rincer la main et lui mettre un bandage.

-Que fais-tu ici? demanda Sarah. Je pensais que tout le monde dormait à cette heure ci.

-Mon père m'a envoyée pour m'assurer que le blessé allait bien et qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

-Sois tranquille, le seigneur Gauvain et moi nous relayons à son chevet: il n'est jamais seul.

Emma acquiesça.

-Tu as aussi été blessée dans la taverne, n'est-ce pas?

Sarah sur se retenir de plisser les yeux. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui, dit-elle. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux.

Emma observa à nouveau la main blessée de Sarah, avant de poser son regard sur le pendentif.

-D'après ce que j'avais compris, le sorcier qui s'est enfui t'a lancé un sortilège. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois si vite remise?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le ton d'Emma, juste une grande curiosité et une pointe de soupçon.

-Je ne sais pas, ça ne devait pas être un sortilège très puissant.

Ecarquillant les yeux, la fille du médecin prit alors un ton plus amical et plus sérieux. Elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que Sarah soit à ce point sur la défensive.

-Je n'essaie pas de te piéger, promit-elle à la jeune femme blonde. Si... Si tu es le sorcier qui a protégé les gens dans la taverne, je ne te dénoncerai pas.

-Non, non! l'assura Sarah. Ce n'est pas moi!

-Alors que faisais-tu à l'instant même avec cette pierre que tu serrais si fort?

* * *

Le cristal transporta Arthur et Guenièvre jusque devant un plan d'eau sombre face auquel se tenait Morgane. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas régulier mais incertain, entrant elle-même dans le lac et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois immergée jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une pièce gravée qu'elle jeta à l'eau.

Après quelques instants d'attente, ils virent plusieurs bulles apparaître à l'endroit où l'objet s'était enfoncé dans le lac, et une tête baissée émergea des profondeurs. On put ensuite voir des épaules musclées sortir à leur tour de l'eau, et l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition se trouva bientôt, comme Morgane, immergé jusqu'au bas du dos. Il marcha lentement vers la jeune femme, et les deux souverains virent qu'il s'agissait de Lancelot.

-Mon nom est Lancelot, gente Dame. Faites de moi ce qu'il vous plaira.

Arthur eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait une seconde fois. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant la trahison de Morgane lui revenait brutalement. Même s'il avait espéré que le message anonyme dise vrai, et même s'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas, ce fut pour lui un choc de voir de ses propres yeux jusqu'où sa demi-sœur était prête à aller pour dévaster sa vie. Elle avait tiré le plus noble des chevaliers du repos de la mort et tenté de détruire la relation de ses deux anciens amis.

-Morgane, murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Nous étions si proches…

Sans dire un mot, Guenièvre prit la main de son époux et prononça quelques mots auxquels il ne prêta pas attention, probablement pour que le cristal leur montre si elle avait bien été poussée vers Lancelot à cause du bracelet.

Mais le paysage qui se matérialisa ensuite autour d'eux n'avait rien à voir, et il comprit que la jeune femme avait demandé à l'objet magique de leur montrer une toute autre chose. Ils étaient dans les anciens appartements de Dame Morgane. Il se tourna vers Guenièvre sans comprendre, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fixait la porte du regard.

-Pourquoi… ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Arthur vit une Guenièvre plus jeune entrer dans la pièce avec un bouquet de fleurs. Il entendit des pas, et Morgane passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa servante. Sa demi-sœur était méconnaissable. Vêtue d'une robe violet foncé, les cheveux lisses et détachés, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Son sourire, plus grand encore que celui qu'affichait sa servante, était si sincère qu'Arthur en fut ébloui.

-Tu as l'air heureuse, fit-elle remarquer à Guenièvre, qui lui tendit le bouquet.

-Je les ai cueillies pour vous.

-C'est trop gentil, remarqua Morgane, ravie.

-Un petit rayon de soleil. Je sais que vous dormez mal.

-C'est toi, mon rayon de soleil.

Tandis que la Guenièvre du passé proposait à sa maîtresse de mettre les fleurs dans un vase, celle du présent pleurait en silence. Arthur la prit dans ses bras et la serra, comme pour essayer d'absorber sa peine et la protéger. Aussi anéantie que lui par la scène du lac, elle avait voulu se remémorer l'ancienne Morgane, et cela avait suffi à la plonger dans une profonde tristesse. Il avait pensé que vérifier la véracité des propos du message anonyme serait un moment heureux, mais c'était sans compter tous les souvenirs que cela ramenait à la surface.

-Montre nous où le prétendu Lancelot a trouvé le bracelet qu'il a donné à Guenièvre, ordonna-t-il au cristal magique.

Autour des deux souverains enlacés, la chambre lumineuse de la pupille d'Uther se changea en une forêt obscure. Mais le décor n'était pas le seul à s'être assombri. Accentuant ce passage à la noirceur, la tenue sinistre et le visage dur de la nouvelle Morgane avaient remplacé sa robe colorée et sa bonne humeur, et la jeune femme ne se tenait plus à côté de Guenièvre mais face à Agravain. Le couple défit son étreinte pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

-J'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles, dit la sorcière.

-Vous seriez extrêmement fière de lui, Morgane. Arthur et les chevaliers n'ont pas un seul doute.

Oui, _Arthur et ses chevaliers_ n'avaient pas douté de Lancelot lorsqu'il s'était présenté à Camelot, tout simplement parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Mais une personne telle qu'Agravain, qui n'hésitait pas à piétiner la confiance qu'on plaçait en lui, ne pourrait jamais comprendre cela. Arthur se retint de se jeter sur son oncle pour lui infliger mille tourments. Cela ne servirait à rien, il ne pourrait même pas le toucher. _Laissons les deux traîtres finir leur conversation._

-Et Guenièvre ? demanda Morgane. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle espérait la veille de ses noces.

-Si elle était troublée, elle s'est bien gardée de le montrer. Je le crains, son amour pour Arthur est très sincère. Ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de Lancelot est du passé.

Le roi eut un sourire triste, se souvenant encore du jour où il avait reproché à une Guenièvre à genoux et en larmes de l'avoir trahi. Il avait tellement crié ce jour là, et les supplications de la jeune femme n'avaient rien pu y changer.

-J'avais considéré cette éventualité, dit Morgane.

Elle brandit le bracelet doré, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ses intentions, et quelques mots magiques plus tard, elle reprit la parole :

-Il est temps de raviver les sentiments d'hier.

Guenièvre recula d'un pas. Non par surprise, constata Arthur, mais pour s'éloigner de la sorcière. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu une si basse opinion de celle qui fut autrefois son amie.

-Elle me dégoûte, articula l'ancienne servante en séchant ses larmes.

Arthur, lui, s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Guenièvre alors qu'elle était innocente.

-Je t'aime, rappela-t-il à sa reine.

* * *

Note : Merci à Chris Emrys pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris et ses alertes!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Leçons de sorcellerie**

Sarah retint son souffle. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à la jeune fille rousse? Elles avaient beau vivre dans le même village, elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, probablement parce qu'Emma sortait rarement de chez elle, non pas par choix mais pour aider son père dans son travail de médecin en préparant pour lui les potions et les onguents dont il avait le plus souvent besoin. Les seules fois où Sarah la voyait étaient les jours où elle avait besoin d'un remède quelconque. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement silencieuse face à l'autre jeune fille, elle allait devoir répondre à sa question à un moment ou à un autre…

-Alors ? insista Emma. Que faisais-tu avec cette pierre ?

Sarah décida finalement de lui faire confiance : il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire à Gilli, et demander son avis à la fille d'un médecin ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- C'est le pendentif que l'un des sorciers de Mordred utilisait pour ses sortilèges. Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais moi aussi à m'en servir, je pourrais guérir Gilli. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de magie de toute ma vie, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai.

-Je peux le voir? demanda Emma.

Sans retirer le collier, Sarah plaça la pierre dans la main tendue de la jeune fille, qui l'examina un instant.

-Tu sais que mon père travaillait avec des druides avant la Purge?

Sarah secoua la tête. Non, elle ne le savait pas, ce n'était pas un passé dont on pouvait se vanter à Camelot, et il était peu probable que le père d'Emma en ait beaucoup parlé.

-Mon père m'a dit toujours que les druides s'entraînaient dès le plus jeune âge à écouter leur environnement et leur instinct, c'est ce qui les rend si aptes à pratiquer la magie.

Cette information, aussi minime soit-elle, apportait déjà une aide précieuse à Sarah. Elle esquissa un sourire : cela paraissait tout de même plus logique que d'imaginer que l'on était une grande prêtresse en fermant les yeux et en serrant une pierre à s'en faire saigner la paume de la main.

-Alors pour être sorcier il suffit d'avoir suivi cet entraînement?

-Non ça ne suffit pas, mais ça favorise la manifestation de pouvoirs chez les gens dont la magie ne se manifeste pas d'elle-même.

D'elle-même ?

-Tu veux dire que les pouvoirs de certains se manifestent sans que leur propriétaire n'ait rien demandé?

-Je ne sais pas... J'en ai entendu parler mais j'ignore si c'est déjà arrivé. Il y a un bruit qui court selon lequel c'est ce qu'a vécu Morgane.

-Bon. Donc si nous voulons utiliser la magie, il faut que nous nous _ouvrions_ au monde et que nous laissions notre instinct nous guider? C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

-Heureusement pour nous, nous avons un objet magique pour décupler nos capacités!

-Encore faudrait-il que nous ayons des capacités à décupler. Nous sommes peut-être comme ces druides qui, malgré leur entraînement, ne font jamais de mag-

Sarah se figea sur place. Une image lui revenait en tête: la bague et les yeux de Gilli s'éclairant simultanément.

-Attends, dit-elle. Nous avons _deux_ objets magiques à notre disposition: il y a aussi la bague !

-Quelle bague ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter pour l'instant de donner toutes les informations à Emma. Il était préférable qu'elle ne sache pas que Gilli était le sorcier de la taverne. Sarah se contenta donc de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un autre bijou appartenant aux hommes de Mordred. Et s'il était au doigt de Gilli, c'était parce que, comme pour le pendentif, Sarah avait d'abord pensé qu'elle pourrait l'aider à guérir plus vite.

-D'accord, dit Emma en réfléchissant. Alors voilà mon idée: mon père prépare souvent ce breuvage à base de plantes qui lui vient de nos ancêtres. C'est une décoction qui était utilisée il y a bien longtemps pour plonger les gens dans des transes durant lesquelles ils étaient en parfaite communion avec la nature, cela permettait aux anciens de s'isoler en eux-mêmes pour... euh... pour des quêtes intérieures ou alors pour trouver la sagesse... je ne sais pas exactement. Cette potion n'a rien de magique, ce ne sont que des plantes qui éveillent notre corps en le parcourant de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui elle est surtout utilisée par certaines personnes âgées du village qui cherchent la sagesse ou la spiritualité ou que sais-je.

-Tu penses que cela pourrait nous permettre de nous _ouvrir_ et d'accéder plus rapidement à notre potentiel magique, à supposer que nous en ayons un?

-Oui, je pense. Ça ne serait que temporaire bien sûr, nous perdrons tout pouvoir magique une fois que le breuvage ne fera plus effet.

Peu importe, il fallait simplement que cela fonctionne suffisamment longtemps pour soigner Gilli. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

-Et tu sais comment le préparer?

Emma se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire.

* * *

Merlin s'attela courageusement à la lecture de son avant-dernier manuel, un vieil ouvrage dont l'écriture minuscule semblait tout aussi peu intéressante que le titre. Quel genre d'auteur choisissait délibérément de nommer son livre _Tout sur l'enchantement de colliers, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, bagues, broches, pinces, peignes, brosses, serre-têtes, épingles, tiares, chevalières, diadèmes, couronnes, pendentifs, alliances, amulettes, médailles, médaillons, badges et autres bijoux _? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Morgane qui venait aussi de commencer son avant-dernier ouvrage. La jeune femme avait posé ses coudes sur son livre ouvert, dans une faible tentative pour soutenir sa tête à deux mains. Lutter contre la fatigue n'était pas le plus difficile : le pire restait encore l'ennui. Ils avaient tous deux lu pendant des heures sans trouver la moindre information utile.

Il entendit un frottement à sa droite et vit que Morgane avait posé sa tête sur son grimoire. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière : elle s'était endormie. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Merlin décida de s'accorder un moment de répit et écarta le grimoire au titre improbable qui trônait face à lui.

Réprimant un bâillement, il croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus.

* * *

De retour dans la bibliothèque, Arthur et Guenièvre retrouvèrent Chris, qui leur demanda si le cristal leur avait montré ce qu'ils espéraient voir. Le couple échangea un regard avant de répondre.

-Oui, si l'on veut…, dit Arthur. Nous avons surtout constaté à quel point nous sommes vulnérables aux attaques de Morgane ou de n'importe quel sorcier ! En tout cas, la lettre anonyme disait vrai, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Ils avaient aussi demandé au cristal de leur montrer qui avait déposé l'enveloppe dans leur chambre mais l'objet magique n'avait pas pu. Cela ne faisait que renforcer la piste selon laquelle Merlin était le responsable puisqu'il faisait partie des rares personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être visualisées.

-Ces cristaux sont des objets extraordinaires, commenta Guenièvre. C'est une arme redoutable, nous pouvons voir n'importe quoi grâce à eux.

-Tout le passé et tout le présent, confirma Arthur. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas espionner ceux qui sont protégés. Pour l'instant nous savons qu'Emrys, sa mère, Mordred et Merlin en font partie, mais ils sont peut-être bien plus nombreux.

-Les druides se sont aussi protégés, expliqua Chris. Lorsque je leur ai parlé de l'espion qui observait Emrys, nous avons préféré prendre des mesures de précaution.

-Tu penses que nous devrions le faire, nous aussi? lui demanda Arthur. Au cas où l'un de nos ennemis trouverait un cristal ou mettrait la main sur les nôtres ?

Cela pouvait être une bonne idée : Guenièvre semblait d'accord avec lui, et Chris n'y voyait pas d'objection. Ainsi, le jeune druide répéta la formule du sortilège qu'il avait déjà lancé sur Emrys et, bientôt, le roi et la reine se trouvèrent à leur tour protégés d'éventuels observateurs.

\- S'il est vrai que vous êtes vulnérables, alors peut-être que quelques informations pourraient vous aider, ajouta Chris. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir sur les sorciers si vous voulez les comprendre et survivre face à eux.

-Quelles choses ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

Chris avait-il des informations particulières à lui confier ou comptait-il simplement lui parler de la magie, de son usage, et des différents types de sorciers ?

-Si vous êtes venus trouver les druides, c'est parce que vous espériez que nous pourrions vous en apprendre plus sur ce monde qu'est celui de la sorcellerie, dont vous ne savez pour l'instant que très peu. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux dès maintenant évoquer certains sujets.

Arthur n'oubliait pas qu'il était aussi prévu d'aider le jeune druide à trouver d'éventuels membres de sa famille cette nuit là, mais Chris n'avait pas l'air pressé d'en arriver à cela. Peut-être craignait-il de découvrir que personne n'avait survécu et qu'il était seul.

Choisissant de laisser le jeune homme prendre son temps, il accepta son offre et s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Guenièvre pour écouter ce qui allait suivre.

-La première chose à savoir, commença Chris, est qu'il n'y a pas que des puissants sorciers. Ne pensez pas que l'armée de Mordred est faite de prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion. Les mages qui s'en sont pris à vous ces dernières années étaient parmi les rares qui pouvaient se le permettre. Mais, depuis que Mordred forme une armée, de nombreux sorciers trop faibles pour vous attaquer individuellement s'unissent contre vous. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : cela signifie que vous avez désormais beaucoup plus d'ennemis, mais aussi que la plupart d'entre eux manque de puissance.

-Vous voulez dire que les épées de Camelot pourraient l'emporter contre les maléfices de ces sorciers ? s'étonna Arthur. Mais ils peuvent nous désarmer avant même que nous les approchions : je ne vois pas comment leur faiblesse pourrait réellement faciliter notre victoire et faire la différence.

-En effet, cette faiblesse ne fait pas de grande différence face à vos chevaliers, mais elle en fait une énorme face à d'autres sorciers. Emrys aura d'autant moins de mal à les repousser, et il ne sera pas le seul : tous les êtres magiques qui se mettront de votre côté au moment de la bataille seront avantagés.

Arthur était stupéfait : il ignorait qu'Emrys ne serait pas le seul sorcier à se battre à ses côtés. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il aurait dû se douter que l'Appel du Dragon Blanc n'inviterait pas uniquement la communauté magique à montrer sa bienveillance, mais aussi à lutter aux côtés de Camelot. Pourtant, il se sentit touché de voir que ces hommes qu'il avait persécutés étaient prêts à lui pardonner ses erreurs et l'aider. Il ne méritait pas tant de loyauté, d'autant que ces combattants risqueraient leur vie dans l'affrontement.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Arthur. Les sorciers qui viendront à mon aide ne seront-ils pas tout aussi faibles que nos ennemis?

-C'est vrai, reconnut Chris. Mais Emrys a beaucoup plus d'alliés puissants que Mordred, tout simplement parce que les puissants ennemis de Camelot sont, pour la plupart, déjà passés à l'attaque et ont été vaincus. Les alliés d'Emrys, eux, sont encore vivants.

_Ont été vaincus ?_ Par Arthur ou par Emrys, telle était la véritable question. Dans quelle mesure le mystérieux sorcier des prophéties était-il intervenu dans la vie du roi ? Et puis, il y avait Morgane : elle était l'un des rares ennemis puissants de Camelot qui soient encore vivants. A présent, le souverain comprenait à quel point il était important qu'Emrys parvienne à la convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Mordred : elle n'était pas une sorcière redoutable parmi tant d'autres, mais l'une des rares qui soient encore vivantes. Peut-être même était-elle la seule, ou en tout cas, la seule susceptible de s'allier au jeune mage. Les autres sorciers redoutables seraient, d'après Chris, du côté d'Emrys. Mais le roi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser une autre question : qui étaient ces hommes ? Certes, la Dragonne Blanche, Aithusa, était l'alliée d'Emrys, mais le jeune druide semblait sous entendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

-Qui est du côté de Camelot? demanda Arthur en redressant soudainement la tête.

-D'après ce que je sais, Emrys a dans son camp les Cathas, ainsi que deux dragons.

Le souverain s'interrogeait vaguement sur ce que pouvaient bien être les Cathas, quand la seconde information le frappa de plein fouet :

-_Deux_ dragons ? fit-il en pâlissant.

Guenièvre était tout aussi inquiète que lui, et l'affolement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il y en avoir deux ? En voir un seul survoler Camelot avait déjà été un choc, et Chris leur disait maintenant qu'il y en avait d'autres ! Mais d'où pouvaient-ils bien venir ?

-D'accord, dit calmement Arthur. Deux dragons, admettons. Et les Cathas, qui sont-ils ?

-C'est un ordre de prêtres de l'Ancienne Religion qui vit dans la clandestinité depuis la Grande Purge.

-D'accord, répéta le roi, comme pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Deux dragons, les Cathas, … Qu'en est-il des druides ? Je pensais que vous étiez du côté d'Emrys, n'avez-vous pas l'intention de l'aider lorsque Mordred nous attaquera ?

Chris devait s'attendre à cette question, puisqu'il ne montra aucune surprise. Il se contenta d'incliner très légèrement la tête pour répondre avec retenue :

-Je ne sais pas. Les druides sont pacifiques, il n'est pas dans leur nature de se battre. Non seulement ils n'en sont pas tous capables, mais il n'en ont peut-être pas non plus la volonté. Toutefois, ils savent que Mordred ne doit pas s'emparer du pouvoir. Nous recevons des informations en provenance de tous les royaumes, et nous savons qu'il souhaite un renversement total des valeurs actuelles de Camelot en ce qui concerne la magie…

Guenièvre plissa le regard.

-Un renversement total ? répéta-t-elle, méfiante. Vous voulez dire qu'il veut que les sorciers soient au pouvoir, et que ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie soient persécutés ?

-Exactement, répondit tristement Chris. C'est pour cette raison que les druides envisagent d'intervenir malgré tout pour venir en aide à Emrys. Mais nous restons un peuple pacifique, c'est pourquoi le choix est si difficile pour nous.

Arthur comprenait parfaitement l'hésitation des druides, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur demander quoi que ce soit après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Mais devait-il tout de même insister ? Non pas pour les convaincre de le protéger, lui, mais pour les convaincre de protéger Camelot ? Le peuple n'était pas coupable des crimes d'Uther et de son fils, il méritait qu'on fasse tout son possible pour amasser des alliés. Cependant les druides faisaient aussi partie du peuple, et le roi ne pouvait pas leur demander de trahir tout ce en quoi ils croyaient et, notamment, la plus belle de leurs idées. Ce n'était pas la peur du combat ou la lâcheté que prônaient les druides, c'était tout simplement la paix et le respect de la vie, aussi bien la sienne que celle de l'ennemi.

-Je comprends, assura Arthur. Ce n'est pas une décision facile et il revient à vous seuls de faire ce choix... Pour en revenir aux alliés de Mordred, est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus à leur sujet ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Il y aurait Morgane, plusieurs créatures magiques dont les wyvernes, et plus récemment les guerriers invisibles.

-D'accord, dit Arthur pour la troisième fois, sentant que cette expression deviendrait rapidement pour lui le seul moyen de se donner l'impression qu'il maîtrisait la situation et qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu.

-C'est de votre propre bouche que les druides ont appris l'alliance de Morgane avec Mordred, expliqua Chris. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait péri lorsque vous avez récupéré le pouvoir, d'autant que nous n'entendions plus du tout parler d'elle. Mais je me rends compte à présent que vous avez dû avoir vent de cette alliance grâce aux cristaux. Pour ce qui est des créatures magiques utilisées par Mordred, je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles sont concernées, mais je sais que les wyvernes en font partie, ce qui est d'ailleurs un choix curieux de la part de Mordred puisqu'en tant que Seigneur des Dragons, Emrys est capable de les retourner contre lui… Enfin, en ce qui concerne les guerriers invisibles, c'est un ordre de guerriers très doués dans les diverses formes de combat sans magie mais aussi maîtres de l'invisibilité. Ils consacrent toute leur vie à l'étude de ces arts et ils y excellent. En revanche, leur magie est extrêmement faible dans les autres domaines, ce qui peut constituer un avantage pour vous.

Arthur se sentit blêmir à nouveau. L'art de l'_invisibilité _?

-Vous voulez dire que Mordred vient de former une alliance avec des hommes capables d'entrer à Camelot en toute impunité et de s'en prendre à n'importe lequel d'entre nous sans que nous puissions nous défendre ?

Il croisa successivement le regard de Chris, désolé, et celui de Guenièvre, paniqué.

-D'accord, conclut simplement le souverain.

* * *

Notes : Mille excuses pour le retard de publication, j'ai eu une rentrée mouvementée. :/ Merci à _missmerlyn1994_ qui a ajouté cette fic à ses favoris, à _S. Imch_ qui l'a mise dans ses alertes, et à _fan_ qui a reviewé en anonyme. :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Quand des complicités germent, quand des amitiés fanent, quand un lien renaît**

Emma tendit l'une des deux fioles à Sarah et garda la seconde pour elle-même.

-Avant que nous buvions, dit-elle tandis que l'autre jeune fille observait la potion orange d'un air soupçonneux, il faut que je t'avoue une chose… C'est ma faute si le seigneur Perceval a découvert que nous avons été sauvés par un sorcier, c'est moi qui le lui ai dit. Au début j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà, et ensuite quand il m'a demandé de m'expliquer, je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais. Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mais je voulais qu'il sache que si nous étions encore vivants c'était grâce à une personne que son roi aurait préféré exécuter. Je voulais qu'il sache que le sorcier de Willowdale est un héros.

Sarah haussa simplement les épaules.

-De toute façon, il est trop tard pour se demander si c'était le bon choix à faire. Peut-être cela a-t-il permis de faire réfléchir un chevalier, ou peut-être cela l'a-t-il mis sur la piste d'un innocent… Nous verrons bien laquelle de ces deux options est la bonne.

Puis, la jeune femme blonde leva sa fiole devant elle, invitant son amie à trinquer, et cette dernière s'exécuta.

-Trinquons à la magie. Avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera plus facilement de se manifester chez l'une de nous !

-A la magie !

Elles burent toutes deux le contenu de leur fiole avant de se tourner vers le corps inanimé de Gilli.

Durant les premières minutes, Sarah ne sentit rien de plus qu'un simple engourdissement de ses membres. Puis, la torpeur s'intensifia et une terrible fatigue s'installa : la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se tenir droite et elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, comme étourdie. Elle tenta de se mettre debout pour se ressaisir, mais elle avait la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous pieds. Ses pensées ne suivaient plus aucune logique et elle se tourna vers Emma, le cœur battant. Celle-ci semblait, elle aussi, en proie à cette panique incontrôlable causée par la disparition de tous leurs points de repères. Sarah se sentait _partir_, elle sentait que son esprit ne demandait qu'à cesser tout fonctionnement. Alors, avec la force du désespoir, elle essaya de lutter contre le mouvement qui l'entraînait dans l'obscurité : elle ne devait pas glisser dans ces profondeurs, elle devait rester dans cette pièce, dans ce village de Willowdale, et ne surtout pas s'évanouir.

A côté d'elle, Emma se mit à pleurer, sortant Sarah de son état léthargique l'espace d'un instant. Ne pas céder à la somnolence, ne pas se laisser partir, rester éveillée grâce aux plaintes d'Emma.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : son champ de vision ne faisait que s'assombrir, la noirceur recouvrant peu à peu l'ensemble de ce qu'elle voyait. Sarah était terrorisée. Une multitude de sensations l'assaillait, tous ses sens s'éveillant en même temps, et son corps n'arrivait pas à gérer cette masse de nouvelles informations. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre conscience, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver son état normal. Pitié, implora-t-elle, pitié…

Elle se mit à sangloter. Pitié, répétait-elle, désespérée, victime d'une terreur inexplicable et irrépressible.

Emma s'était aussi levée de sa chaise et, à travers la confusion et le brouillard, Sarah la vit se déplacer difficilement vers le mur et s'y adosser. Placée dans cette position, la fille du médecin se laissa ensuite glisser vers le bas pour se retrouver assise par terre contre la paroi. Puis, elle murmura le nom de Sarah d'une voix faible et lointaine.

-Fais comme moi, dit-elle.

Péniblement, Sarah se plaça à côté d'elle en essayant souffler de manière régulière pour maîtriser sa respiration et son affolement. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et les taches sombres qui gênaient sa vision s'effacèrent peu à peu.

-Reste dans cette position, ajouta Emma. Le temps de t'habituer… Sinon tu vas perdre connaissance.

Elles gardèrent le dos droit encore quelques minutes, attendant de se remettre à penser de manière cohérente. Une vague d'euphorie s'empara alors progressivement de Sarah. C'était un soulagement, une ivresse, un sentiment de toute puissance. Elle percevait son environnement de manière si intense... Elle _sentait_ l'étincelle de vie dans le corps de Gilli, affaiblie mais bien réelle.

Emma fut la première à se lever. La jeune fille rousse tituba prudemment vers le jeune homme inconscient pour lui retirer délicatement sa bague et la passer à son propre doigt. Elle aida ensuite son amie à se mettre debout à son tour avant de lui prendre la main pour conjuguer leurs deux potentiels magiques. Sarah portait le pendentif, et Emma la bague : il n'y avait plus qu'à agir.

* * *

-Dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur les guerriers invisibles, demanda Arthur.

S'ils devaient vraiment se préparer à affronter un ennemi si dangereux, il leur faudrait tout savoir à son sujet.

Chris commença par leur expliquer que si un guerrier invisible se trouvait en contact avec quoi que ce soit pendant une longue durée, cet objet ou cette personne disparaissait à son tour. Puis, il leur apprit que certains guerriers faisaient le choix de rester invisibles pour le restant de leurs jours.

Cela ne suffisait pas aux souverains, qui souhaitaient en savoir toujours plus, alors il essaya de leur parler des symboles de l'Ancienne Religion dont les corps de ces hommes étaient recouverts. Arthur et Guenièvre apprirent qu'il existait des mots, dans le langage de l'Ancienne Religion, qui symbolisaient plusieurs choses très générales telles que l'invisibilité, la transformation, la mort,... La plupart du temps, les sorciers les dessinaient sur des objets qu'ils portaient, et les ensorcelaient ensuite pour les faire agir d'une façon particulière. Ainsi, un même symbole pouvait être enchanté pour faire différentes choses selon la volonté du mage. Les guerriers invisibles, eux, étaient des spécialistes de l'invisibilité. Ils ne savaient pas uniquement comment ensorceler un symbole, ils connaissaient aussi tous les dérivés du mot 'invisible' dans le langage de l'Ancienne Religion, et certains préféraient imprimer ces nombreux mots sur leur peau plutôt que sur un collier ou une bague qu'ils risqueraient de perdre.

Arthur écoutait Chris avec la plus grande attention, tentant d'analyser chacune de ces informations pour en tirer parti. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en parler avec Merlin et de connaître son avis. Son jeune valet l'avait souvent aidé à clarifier ses pensées pour prendre la bonne décision. De plus, le roi souhaitait tout simplement pouvoir partager ses secrets avec son ami, il en avait assez de toutes ces cachotteries. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas parler de choses importantes à ses proches, il avait toujours eu tendance à se confier lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un problème. Combien de fois Merlin l'avait-il encouragé ou conseillé dans ces situations difficiles?

Le moment de tranquillité qu'il avait partagé avec son serviteur quelques heures plus tôt lui revint en mémoire : quel étrange instant cela avait été… Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin, il avait été submergé par une vague d'émotions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas : tout ce qu'il ressentait avait été soudainement amplifié. Une toute nouvelle forme de culpabilité s'était emparée de lui, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle le possédait depuis des années alors qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment l'injustice qu'il avait fait subir aux sorciers. Son besoin de protéger ses proches avait aussi augmenté, ainsi que la confiance et l'affection qu'il leur portait, et une toute nouvelle forme de loyauté avait trouvé sa place en lui.

Il avait d'abord pensé que toucher son ami l'avait rendu plus sentimental que jamais, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant reflétait exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait des émotions de Merlin : la culpabilité du secret gardé si longtemps, le besoin de protéger ses amis et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Etait-il possible que le lien magique dont Chris lui avait parlé se soit réalisé ? Que les sensations d'Arthur et de son valet se soient mélangées le temps du contact physique ?

-Je me posais une question, demanda le roi en fronçant les sourcils. Est-il déjà arrivé que deux personnes qui ne pratiquent pas la magie établissent le lien émotionnel magique dont nous avons parlé à notre première rencontre ?

Le jeune druide semblait étonné :

-Non, dit-il, c'est impossible.

Arthur se surprit alors à observer les paumes de ses mains avec curiosité. Les cristaux l'auraient-ils _contaminé _? Avaient-ils fait de lui un sorcier ? Ou le fils d'Uther était-il d'essence magique du fait même de son origine, puisque Nimueh avait lancé un sort pour permettre sa conception ? Ou peut-être la magie venait-elle du fait qu'il était au cœur d'une prophétie…

Il replaça ses bras le long de son corps. Non, c'était absurde, il devait se tromper : rien de magique ne s'était passé lorsqu'il avait touché Merlin, c'était tout simplement impossible.

* * *

En ouvrant doucement ses paupières, Gilli trouva deux visages féminins penchés au-dessus de lui. Le premier était auréolé d'or et le second de feu. Un ange et un démon, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Etaient-ils ses guides vers la mort ?

Lorsque le brouillard qui gênait sa vue se dissipa, il put distinguer les traits des deux jeunes filles. L'ange n'était autre que Sarah, la grande serveuse blonde de la taverne de Willowdale. Quant au démon, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Emma, la fille du médecin, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à ses boucles rousses qui se trouvaient à cet instant en suspension à quelques centimètres du nez de Gilli.

-Ca a fonctionné ! s'extasia Sarah d'une voix traînante.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Emma, qui répondit par un gloussement des plus ridicules. Leurs réactions étaient étranges et exagérées. Se pouvait-il qu'elles soient… saoules ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune sorcier n'avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie suffisants pour s'y attarder. Il se contenta donc de sourire à son tour avant de fermer à nouveau les paupières et de s'endormir, apaisé.

* * *

Arthur et Guenièvre allaient bientôt devoir retourner au château, ils devaient dormir au moins quelques heures avant le lever du jour.

\- Chris, fit le roi d'un ton prévenant, si nous sommes ici c'est pour t'aider à retrouver ta famille. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à le faire maintenant ?

A cet instant, le jeune druide avait tout de l'enfant effrayé : il se montrait hésitant et ses yeux verts étaient inquiets.

-Je dois me faire à l'idée que je vais enfin découvrir mes origines après tant d'années. Je pensais être prêt d'ici la fin de la soirée mais je me trompais, j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Ces révélations vont bouleverser mon existence… et je dois me préparer à la possibilité qu'aucun de mes proches n'ait survécu à la Purge.

-Dans ce cas nous verrons cela demain.

Arthur avait répondu d'une voix calme, presque douce, comme il aurait parlé à un véritable enfant perdu et anxieux. D'une certaine manière, Chris était encore le petit orphelin dont le village avait été détruit. En tout cas, il l'était redevenu à l'idée de replonger dans ce souvenir.

-Je voudrais faire une dernière chose avant de rentrer à Camelot, ajouta le roi en changeant de sujet. Guenièvre, tout à l'heure tu as dit que le seul moyen de prouver à mon père que tu ne m'avais pas lancé de sort d'amour avait été de trouver un faux coupable… mais dans ce cas je me pose une question : _qui_ t'a piégée pour qu'on te croie responsable ?

Guenièvre inspira bruyamment à ces mots, ce qu'Arthur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Plissant les yeux, il attendit qu'elle s'explique. Il la vit porter la main à son visage, sous le choc.

-C'était Morgane, dit-elle. Je l'ai toujours su mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Le cœur du souverain se brisa encore un peu, si c'était possible : déjà à cette époque, Morgane le trahissait. A quel moment avait-elle commencé à agir contre Camelot ? Mais Guenièvre n'avait pas fini :

-Ce que je viens de comprendre, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, c'est que Merlin le savait ! Il est venu me voir dans les cachots pour me demander si j'avais une idée de qui m'avait piégée et je lui ai parlé de Morgane sans trop y croire… Pourtant, non seulement il n'a pas pensé que j'étais folle, mais il n'a pas posé la moindre question. Il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris !

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, comprenant toutes les implications de cette découverte. Merlin avait su avant tout le monde que Morgane avait changé, mais il n'avait rien osé dire. Une fois de plus il avait pensé qu'Arthur ne le croirait pas, et il avait eu raison : le roi aurait pu vomir tant il s'en voulait.

-Allons nous coucher, conclut-il, dépité et nauséeux.

La prochaine fois qu'il visiterait la bibliothèque de l'Archiviste, il demanderait aux cristaux de lui montrer l'instant précis où Morgane avait abandonné Camelot et ses amis.

* * *

Le second réveil de Gilli fut beaucoup moins agréable. Une main solide lui saisit l'épaule pour le tirer de ses rêves, et il découvrit en ouvrant les yeux le visage d'un homme gigantesque et large. Celui-ci attendit que le blessé reprenne ses esprits avant de lui adresser la parole :

-Je suis le seigneur Perceval, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment rassurante. Tu es le seul à qui je n'ai pas encore pu poser cette question, et il est important que j'en connaisse la réponse. Nous savons qu'une personne dans la taverne a créé un bouclier magique pour protéger ceux qui s'y trouvaient au moment où elle s'est effondrée… Mais nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, et tous ceux qui étaient présents disent qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de son identité. Est-ce que, toi, tu as aperçu ce sorcier ?

Trop d'informations à la fois.

Gilli dut faire un effort de mémoire pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il perde connaissance. Il avait eu si mal quand le pendentif avait amplifié sa magie au-delà de tout contrôle. Durant quelques instants, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : empêcher la douleur de le rendre fou. Il lui avait semblé entendre des hurlements autour de lui, mais ils étaient trop distants pour qu'il y prête attention. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le chevalier de Camelot avait saisi son bras qu'il était revenu à la réalité, juste à temps pour voir la taverne s'écrouler. Il avait alors mis en place son bouclier, convaincu qu'il était trop tard mais tentant tout de même l'impossible.

-Ca a fonctionné ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait oublié la question qu'on lui avait posée. Le seigneur Perceval fronça les sourcils :

-Fonctionné ?

-Le bouclier, insista Gilli, est-ce qu'il a fonctionné ? Combien y a-t-il de survivants ?

La taverne était un bâtiment en bois mais ce n'était pas une cabane : ses murs étaient épais et son toit lourd. Sans protection magique, ceux qui étaient présents avaient peu de chances de s'en être sorti.

-Tout le monde va bien, le rassura le seigneur Perceval.

C'était un homme fort et courageux, Gilli le voyait à la façon rude mais respectueuse dont il s'adressait à lui.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse, reprit le chevalier. Est-ce que tu sais lequel des villageois a lancé ce sortilège ?

Un second effort de mémoire mit Gilli face à ce que Perceval lui avait expliqué quelques secondes plus tôt : les clients de la taverne avaient tous dit qu'ils ne savaient pas lequel d'entre eux était le sorcier. Pourtant, tous l'avaient vu utiliser la magie à plusieurs reprises. Ils l'avaient à leur tour protégé, prenant le risque d'être eux-mêmes soupçonnés de pratiquer la sorcellerie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gilli eut l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important, et il se sentit touché par la reconnaissance des villageois de Willowdale.

-Non, répondit-il, ému. Je n'ai rien vu non plus.

La réaction de Perceval laissa le jeune sorcier perplexe : le chevalier arborait une expression à la fois déçue et soulagée plutôt intrigante.

-D'accord, commenta-t-il avant d'enchaîner. Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé, mais je devais avoir une réponse avant de rentrer à Camelot avec le seigneur Gauvain. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant.

Gauvain ? C'était donc le nom du chevalier avec qui il avait fait connaissance dans la taverne… Et qui avait gardé le secret sur ses pouvoirs.

-Attendez ! s'exclama soudain Gilli. Je me sens suffisamment en forme pour prendre la route, j'aimerais venir avec vous à Camelot.

Alors qu'il se redressait, un troisième souvenir surgit dans son esprit : un ange et un démon.

-Nous partons dans moins d'une heure, fit le chevalier, désarçonné par la demande du jeune sorcier.

-Je serai prêt à temps.

Perceval acquiesça simplement et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Oui, Gilli serai prêt : il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire avant de partir. Il se glissa prudemment hors de son lit, s'assura qu'il avait assez de forces pour tenir debout, et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur. La lumière du jour l'aveugla un moment et, la main devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, il se dirigea vers le centre du village.

Il croisa plusieurs villageois, dont certains qui s'étaient trouvé dans la taverne et connaissaient son secret, mais aucun d'eux ne l'approcha, vraisemblablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Toutefois, tous lui adressèrent un regard plein de gratitude auquel il répondait par un sourire tout aussi reconnaissant.

Les deux personnes qu'il cherchait se trouvaient à côté du puits et discutaient vivement, s'arrêtant soudainement lorsqu'elles le virent approcher. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler :

-Vous m'avez guéri, dit-il à Sarah et Emma. Merci.

Elles étaient mal à l'aise. Peut-être simplement gênées, ou peut-être soucieuses qu'il les dénonce. Il leva sa main devant lui et y trouva sa bague. Il porta ensuite cette même main à son cou et y trouva le pendentif du sorcier qui les avait attaqués. Il le retira avec précaution pour le tendre aux deux jeunes filles.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir rendu ma bague, j'y tiens beaucoup… Mais toutes les deux… vous pouvez garder le collier.

La démone bouclée plissa les yeux :

-Ta bague ? Alors c'était toi le sorcier…

Elles échangèrent un regard, se demandant probablement si elles devaient nier toute implication dans sa guérison ou simplement admettre la vérité. L'ange fut le premier à se décider :

-Merci, dit Sarah en prenant l'objet des mains du sorcier. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie à deux reprises dans cette taverne.

Il sourit à nouveau, heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, et heureux d'être en vie.

-Entraînez-vous à lancer le sort du bouclier, dit-il. Je pense que l'union de vos pouvoirs et de la puissance du pendentif est assez forte pour le permettre… Et si Mordred s'en prend à nouveau à Willowdale, n'hésitez pas à vous défendre et à protéger vos familles.

Elles hochèrent la tête simultanément, investies d'une mission.

-Oh, ajouta Gilli alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une dernière chose… Quand vous m'avez soigné vous étiez sobres, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Merlin était en train de rêver, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était à nouveau sur l'île des Bénis, comme dans ses cauchemars habituels, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de sablier. Il avançait simplement vers le voile déchiré, le bras tendu devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas : ce qu'il voyait devant lui ce n'était pas son bras, c'était celui de Morgane. Pourquoi avait-il le bras de Morgane ? Que faisait-il dans le corps de Morgane ? Plus encore, ce rêve qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas son rêve, c'était celui de la jeune femme.

Que faisait-il dans le cauchemar de Morgane ?

Incapable de freiner ses pas, il franchit le voile. C'était le rêve qu'elle lui avait décrit.

Il ouvrit les paupières et redressa la tête, trouvant autour de lui le décor familier de la cabane de la sorcière. Il s'était endormi en lisant.

Morgane venait elle aussi de se réveiller, et elle paraissait tout aussi confuse que lui.

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange, dit-elle. Il y avait ce sablier… Je… je crois que ce n'était pas mon cauchemar… C'était le tien.

* * *

Note : Merci à _Abeille_, _Gwenetsi_, _dobbymcl_ et _fandemerlin_ qui n'ont pas manqué de reviewer le chapitre précédent malgré mon temps de publication plus qu'irrégulier. Et merci aussi au _Guest_ qui a reviewé pour m'encourager et faire une supposition sur la suite de l'histoire. Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu de faire, mais ta théorie m'a quand même bien plu. :) Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question (parce que c'est vrai que ça remonte à longtemps quand même), Morgane avait fait dans le chapitre 2 un rêve/vision dans lequel elle traversait le voile de l'île des Bénis. (Et depuis le chapitre 1, Merlin a régulièrement rêvé de l'île des Bénis et d'un sablier qui se vide.)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Les révélations qui nous échappent**

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Merlin n'arrivait pas à cacher son affolement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus… Etait-ce le fait qu'il avait pris le risque de s'assoupir devant son ennemie, la laissant libre de s'en prendre à lui si elle le voulait ? Ou était-ce le fait que le lien émotionnel qui les unissait était désormais si fort qu'ils en venaient à partager leurs rêves en dormant côte à côte, même sans se toucher? Il se leva brusquement pour s'écarter d'elle. Lui qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître solide et mystérieux lorsqu'il endossait le rôle de Guy… Cette fois-ci il était terrorisé, et elle le voyait bien.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Il exigeait de le savoir. Il lui semblait voir la lumière du jour à l'extérieur de la cabane : il était probablement en retard pour son service auprès d'Arthur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, surprise par sa réaction. Je viens aussi de me réveiller. Calme toi, Guy.

Elle se leva à son tour mais ne s'approcha pas de lui : elle aussi était troublée par les effets du lien magique.

-Me calmer ? s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? Ce partage d'émotions et de rêves, ce n'est pas sain… Nous devenons progressivement une seule et même personne !

Elle plissa les yeux :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

-Mais tu as vu toi-même ce qu'il s'est passé : nous nous sommes endormis sur la même table et à cause de cette proximité j'ai fait _ton_ rêve, et tu as fait le mien !

-Tu as... fait mon rêve? Celui où je traverse le voile?

\- Oui.

Elle se tut, surprise. Un silence tendu s'installa.

Merlin était en plein désarroi. Son réveil formait un contraste frappant avec le moment où il s'était assoupi : après des heures de lecture, il s'était senti si apaisé et confortablement installé qu'il s'était laissé happer par le sommeil sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait perdu tous ses moyens. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir chez son ennemie? Comment avait-il pu relâcher sa vigilance en présence d'une femme aussi dangereuse et imprévisible? Sans compter qu'elle avait eu accès à son esprit et avait plongé dans son rêve. Pourtant, s'il devait rester honnête avec lui-même, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière si le partage de rêves n'avait pas eu lieu : s'éveiller dans une situation où il était si vulnérable l'aurait dans tous les cas perturbé.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi tu rêvais de l'île des Bénis, dit alors Morgane. Que signifie ce songe?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Moi je n'ai pas de visions ! Je ne _veux_ pas en avoir. Toutes ces prophéties avec lesquelles je dois composer me gâchent assez la vie comme ça ! Et pour avoir eu un aperçu de l'avenir dans le Cristal de Neathid et l'Antre de Cristal, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une expérience que j'ai envie de répéter…

Il frissonna à ce souvenir, mais ne s'arrêta pas de parler. Il était conscient qu'il en dévoilait trop, mais il n'était pas en état de filtrer ses paroles.

-Pourtant, ce sablier m'apparaît régulièrement la nuit, et chaque fois il se vide un peu plus. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une vision, ou en tout cas pas au sens habituel du terme… Toi, tu vois ce qu'il va se passer, mais je crois que ce que je vois est plus symbolique : le _sablier_ est symbolique, il n'est pas réel. Il représente un décompte avant quelque chose qui se déroulera vraisemblablement sur l'île des Bénis.

Il se figea soudain.

-Morgane, articula-t-il avec effroi. Où en était le décompte cette fois-ci ?

Elle le dévisageait avec stupeur, visiblement consciente qu'il venait de lui révéler une partie de sa vie dont il n'aurait jamais parlé s'il avait su garder son calme. C'était à peine quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de lui en révéler plus sur lui-même en répondant enfin aux questions qu'elle lui posait, et il s'avérait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la moindre question.

-Il restait encore un tiers du sable dans la partie supérieure.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, agités et en proie à de sombres pensées.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, murmura Morgane, je pense que le lien magique qui mêle nos émotions n'est pas le seul responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. A mon avis, ma vision et ton rêve nous avertissent d'un même danger, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a été si facile de les… échanger. Il va se passer quelque chose sur l'île des Bénis, le tout est de savoir quoi et quand.

Elle ne mentionna pas les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire : elle aurait pu lui demander comment il était parvenu à mettre les pieds dans l'Antre de Cristal ou à contempler l'avenir dans le Cristal de Neathid… et elle aurait pu exiger de savoir ce qui le rendait assez spécial pour recevoir une vision alors que ce don ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités.

Elle aurait aussi pu l'interroger sur les mystérieuses prophéties avec lesquelles il se sentait forcé de jongler.

Mais peut-être sentait-elle que la réponse à ces nouvelles questions ne lui plairait pas.

* * *

Perceval, Gauvain et Gilli atteignirent Camelot vers le milieu de la journée et se séparèrent à l'entrée : Perceval prit la direction de la salle du trône pour faire son rapport au roi, tandis que Gauvain accompagnait son compagnon de taverne chez Gaius pour que celui-ci s'assure qu'il allait bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, Perceval fut accosté par Tina et Fina, les deux enquêtrices de Camelot, qui exigeaient d'avoir un entretien avec l'un des chevaliers ayant participé aux mêmes entraînements que Gaël. Comme elles n'avaient pas l'air d'accord pour patienter, il décida de les suivre : il aurait bien le temps de faire son rapport ensuite. Elles le conduisirent en premier lieu aux appartements de la reine Guenièvre, qui parut particulièrement surprise et plutôt fatiguée lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte et vit les deux jeunes femmes qui la pressaient de les suivre pour ce nouvel interrogatoire.

Puis, ils se rendirent jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'unique chambre libre du château : le chevalier s'étonna même qu'il y en ait une, étant donné le nombre d'invités que recevait le roi en cette période de négociations de paix et, paradoxalement, de préparatifs de guerre. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi aucun invité n'y avait été installé : c'était une salle de petite taille dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une simple table en bois et quelques chaises pour l'accompagner.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table, et les deux enquêtrices prirent la parole :

-Est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Gaël ?

Perceval ne se posa pas de questions, il leur dit simplement tout ce qu'il savait de la jeune recrue, ce qui revenait finalement à peu de choses : c'était un jeune homme réservé mais pas timide, qui ne se mettait jamais en avant et préférait écouter et apprendre plutôt que participer au conversations. C'était tout du moins l'attitude qu'il adoptait en présence du groupe des chevaliers lors des entraînements. En revanche, lorsqu'il était avec Elyan, c'était différent. Perceval les apercevait de temps en temps ensemble à la taverne ou s'entraînant séparément des autres, et il constatait que l'apprenti chevalier était bien plus ouvert et souriant lorsqu'il était seul avec le frère de la reine. Ainsi, il avait accompli ce qu'aucun autre n'avait pu faire : rendre le sourire au seigneur Elyan. Ce dernier avait regagné grâce à lui un semblant de joie de vivre pour la première fois depuis les tortures qu'il avait subies aux mains de Morgane. Ils avaient tous deux trouvé dans cette nouvelle amitié la force de surmonter leurs problèmes personnels.

-Quels étaient les problèmes personnels de Gaël ?

Perceval n'en savait rien. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le jeune apprenti, il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas : Gaël souffrait. Peut-être avait-il un passé difficile, peut-être regrettait-il quelque chose… Cette douleur constante était un point commun entre Elyan et lui, et c'était probablement cela qui les avait rapprochés : ils s'étaient reconnus l'un en l'autre.

Tina et Fina plissèrent les yeux en entendant cela, et la reine Guenièvre se pencha en avant.

-Peut-être se reconnaissaient-ils l'un en l'autre, fit-elle remarquer, mais Gaël ne se confiait pas à mon frère. Il ne lui parlait de son passé qu'en des termes très vagues. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est ce passé qui l'a rattrapé.

Fidèles à leur habitude, les deux enquêtrices ne répondirent rien à cela, se contentant de froncer plus encore les sourcils. Perceval ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur calme et leur professionnalisme. En les regardant, il comprenait immédiatement pourquoi elles avaient été choisies pour résoudre les mystères et les meurtres de Camelot, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient d'une intelligence redoutable et capables de venir à bout de n'importe quel casse tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, les aider en leur disant tout ce qui lui semblait pertinent.

Ainsi, il répondit avec le plus de précision possible aux questions qu'elles lui posèrent au sujet des entraînements des chevaliers et de la façon dont la jeune recrue s'y comportait. Elles parurent particulièrement intéressée par les tâches dont Gaël aurait eu la responsabilité s'il avait ensuite été adoubé comme il se doit. Pensaient-elles que ce meurtre avait un rapport avec le rôle que la nouvelle recrue aurait pris dans ce système bien huilé ? Heureux de se sentir utile aux deux jeunes femmes, Perceval redoubla donc d'efforts pour leur décrire en détail le fonctionnement de l'armée de Camelot, la formation des chevaliers et l'organisation des rondes.

-C'est bon ! l'interrompit brusquement la reine, et il crut déceler un soupçon de panique dans sa voix, comme si elle venait subitement de comprendre quelque chose. Je pense qu'elles ont compris ce qu'il en est ! Ne perdez pas votre temps à nous conter les moindres détails, seigneur Perceval, je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de pouvoir vous reposer après votre mission.

C'était faux, il n'avait pas hâte d'aller se reposer. Il était certes fatigué, mais ce qu'il faisait ici en répondant à ces questions était plus important que son confort personnel. Toutefois, il ne contredit pas l'autorité de la reine, qu'il avait toujours respectée pour son courage et sa perspicacité. Il se leva donc, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais Tina l'arrêta de son regard gris :

-Votre mission ? s'enquit-elle. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Guenièvre prit à nouveau la parole pour répondre à la place du chevalier.

-Je peux vous assurer que cette mission n'avait aucun lien avec le meurtre de Gaël, il est inutile que nous retenions le seigneur Perceval plus longtemps.

Pourquoi était-elle si pressé d'abréger la conversation alors que lui-même ne demandait qu'à la prolonger ?

-Vous vous trompez, objecta Tina sans changer d'expression. Si ce meurtre est lié à Mordred d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors toutes les missions ayant un rapport avec les attaques du jeune mage nous concernent.

Bien sûr elles avaient raison : elles étaient si rigoureuses, elles pensaient vraiment à tout… Perceval s'en trouvait ébloui. Il se rassit donc et résuma comme il le put ce qu'il c'était passé à Willowdale. Lorsqu'il leur expliqua qu'aucun des villageois qui étaient présents dans la taverne n'avait pu donner une description du sorcier qui les avait sauvés, elles se remirent à froncer les sourcils, totalement incrédules.

Lorsqu'ils les avaient suivies dans cette salle, Perceval ne pensait pas leur dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de la réponse des clients de la taverne. Mais il avait ensuite constaté qu'elles étaient parfaitement capables de percer à jour le mensonge évident des habitants de Willowdale, et il ne pouvait pas les laisser penser que lui-même y avait cru.

-Ils mentent pour protéger celui qui les a sauvés, lança-t-il sans réfléchir. C'est parfaitement compréhensible.

Trois regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui. Il savait qu'il risquait le bûcher en avouant qu'il approuvait l'attitude de ces villageois, mais l'important était qu'il dise toute la vérité : Tina et Fina avaient besoin de tout savoir et il ne pouvait pas les trahir en omettant une partie de l'histoire.

-Vous pensez que le sorcier de Willowdale ne mérite pas d'être brûlé ? demandèrent calmement les deux jeunes femmes.

-Il mérite plutôt une récompense ! s'exclama Perceval.

-Vous pensez donc que la loi qui condamne la magie est une erreur.

Ce n'était pas une question mais il avait le sentiment qu'elles attendaient tout de même une réponse. Alors il devait la leur donner :

-Je…

-Ca suffit ! s'indigna la reine Guenièvre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Perceval est dans un état de fatigue avancé. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

-Peut-être, fit Tina d'un air pensif.

-Il est temps de le laisser retrouver le confort de ses appartements, dit fermement la reine.

-Laissons le simplement finir son rapport, cela ne prendra que quelques secondes.

-Oh ? s'étonna Perceval, qui ne comprenait pas la tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Mon rapport est terminé. Après avoir recueilli le témoignage du dernier villageois, j'ai pu rentrer à Camelot avec lui et le seigneur Gauvain.

-En ce moment même, il y a donc à Camelot deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette fameuse taverne, comprit Tina en échangeant un regard avec son acolyte.

-Le seigneur Gauvain et un villageois, confirma Perceval.

-Où peut-on trouver ce villageois ?

Il aurait dû y penser. Les deux enquêtrices n'allaient pas s'arrêter là, elles allaient tenter de les interroger et, d'après ce qu'il savait d'elles, elles n'auraient aucun mal à leur tirer les vers du nez. C'était probablement une bonne chose d'ailleurs car, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance, ça ne pouvait être que ces jeunes femmes dont l'intelligence ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Elles seules seraient capables de trouver une solution à cette situation compliquée.

-C'est un jeune garçon assez frêle au yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Gilli.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Tina eut l'air surpris. Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ce nom leur était-il familier ? Il fut à nouveau transporté de joie à l'idée qu'il leur avait apporté un indice crucial, même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cette information avait tant d'importance.

Une main lui saisit l'épaule et il détacha son regard des enquêtrices. C'était le bras de Guenièvre qui venait de se poser sur le sien, lui faisant soudainement prendre conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à elle depuis le début de la conversation. Même dans les moments où elle était intervenue, il ne l'avait pas vue, gardant son regard fixé face à lui sur Tina et Fina. La reine le dévisageait comme elle aurait observé un malade, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Cette conversation est terminée, dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque bienveillante.

Elle garda sa main posée sur lui, le guidant pour qu'il se lève et qu'il la suive à l'extérieur, laissant à regret les deux incroyables jeunes femmes. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la salle du trône que la reine lui adressa la parole :

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'euphorie des instants précédents l'avait quelque peu quitté, mais il n'en était pas moins enthousiaste.

-Bien sûr, fit-il. Pourquoi cette question, ma Dame ?

-Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un enchantement.

-Non, je vous assure que tout va bien ! Qui donc m'aurait enchanté ?

-La première fois que j'ai vu Tina et Fina, elles m'ont semblé désagréablement familières mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elles me rappelaient… Maintenant j'ai compris… Tout à l'heure, elles vous ont fait parler comme vous n'avez jamais parlé à personne auparavant. Vous leur avez absolument tout confié, que ce soit l'organisation de la garde, vos opinions sur Gaël ou votre avis sur la question de la magie. Je ne vous connais pas très bien mais je sais que vous n'auriez jamais fait une chose pareille dans votre état normal ! C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris : Tina et Fina me rappellent Lamia. Au début ce n'était que leur attitude qui m'était familière, et c'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le souvenir qu'elles évoquaient en moi. Mais quand je vous ai vu en adoration devant elles, il m'est devenu impossible de ne plus le sentir… Ce sont des Lamias, ou en tout cas des créatures de la même famille… Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

Perceval était non seulement estomaqué, mais il sentait aussi poindre en lui un sentiment de colère. Comment osait-elle comparer ces fantastiques jeunes femmes à l'immonde créature qu'était Lamia ?

-C'est ridicule ! s'écria-t-il. Que feraient des Lamias à Camelot ?

-D'après… certaines sources, Mordred travaillerait avec des créatures magiques, même si on ignore lesquelles.

Perceval ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, mais il refusait de l'accepter. Le grand chevalier croisa donc les bras et détourna le regard, boudeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Guenièvre. Ce… comportement étrange vous passera bientôt. Tant que vous resterez à l'écart de ces créatures.

Elle le laissa ensuite dans le couloir en lui disant qu'elle allait voir Elyan et qu'il devrait prendre le temps de se reposer.

Mais il ne voulait pas se reposer : il voulait bouder. Alors il ne répondit pas et resta immobile dans le couloir, alors même que la reine n'était plus là pour le voir manifester son mécontentement.

C'est donc ainsi que le découvrirent Arthur et Gauvain lorsqu'ils sortirent ensemble de la salle du trône.

-Gauvain vient de me faire son rapport, expliqua Arthur, qui semblait tout aussi fatigué que son épouse. Nous savons maintenant avec certitude que les hommes de Mordred attaquent toujours par groupes de trois et que beaucoup utilisent un objet de sorcellerie pour lancer des sortilèges : si on le leur retire, ils ne peuvent plus faire de magie.

Perceval était prêt à parier que l'autre chevalier n'avait pas tout dit au roi. Il décida qu'il enlèverait sa chemise ici et maintenant dans le couloir si jamais il se trompait.

-Ce qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, reprit le roi, c'est qu'un sorcier aurait sauvé les gens qui se trouvaient dans la taverne…

Perceval retint son souffle et commença à porter la main à son col.

-Quel dommage que personne n'ait vu de qui il s'agissait, déplora Arthur en secouant la tête.

Perceval remit les bras le long de son corps et esquissa un sourire : aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où il enlèverait sa chemise. Satisfait, il se tourna sans dire un mot et prit la direction de son lit.

Derrière lui, il entendit Gauvain et le roi se demander ce qui lui prenait.

* * *

Note : Dans les prochain chapitres, Gilli et Merlin se retrouvent, Elyan et Gwen en apprennent plus sur Tina et Fina, Gauvain découvre plusieurs choses et… Arthur retrouve Merlin. Merci à _Linsy_ d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à ses favoris et à ses 'follows', et mille mercis à _Abeille_, _fandemerlin_ et _Gwenetsi_ pour leurs super reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que certains continuent de suivre cette fic malgré mes publications irrégulières. (J'ai posté bien plus rapidement cette fois-ci, bravo à moi !)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Percés à jour**

Merlin traversa la cour du château à toute vitesse, serrant contre lui le bracelet de Morgane pour qu'il ne tombe pas de sa poche. Il était midi passé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Arthur n'ait pas remarqué son absence avec un retard pareil ! Pour la millième fois il se posa la question : comment avait-il pu être assez maladroit pour s'endormir chez Morgane ? Il passa devant les gardes qui l'observèrent d'un air amusé, avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Gaius : avant toute chose, il devait y déposer le bracelet.

En entrant dans le laboratoire du médecin, il fut alors accueilli par un visage familier qui ôta momentanément toute autre pensée de son esprit.

-Gilli !

Le jeune sorcier était assis sur une chaise, seul, presque affalé sur la table de la pièce. La joie et la surprise de le revoir s'évaporèrent ensuite à leur tour lorsque Merlin vit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se précipita alors pour soutenir son ami et l'aider à se déplacer vers sa chambre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Gilli en s'asseyant péniblement sur le lit de Merlin. Le village où je me trouvais a été attaqué par les hommes de Mordred et j'ai été blessé. Je suis guéri à présent, mais le trajet jusqu'à Camelot m'a fatigué : le seigneur Gauvain m'a déposé ici pour que j'attende le retour de Gaius.

-Le seigneur Gauvain ?

Gilli lui narra ce qu'il avait vécu à Willowdale, ce village dans lequel le seigneur Gauvain s'était rendu en mission. Alors que la taverne était pleine à craquer, trois sorciers l'avaient attaquée, et tout le monde avait failli y passer. De ce que Merlin comprit, Gilli avait utilisé le pendentif de l'un de leurs attaquants pour amplifier ses pouvoirs et sauver ces gens. Inconscient durant plus d'une journée, il ne s'était réveillé que grâce à l'intervention de deux jeunes sorcières en herbe qui avaient pris de gros risques pour lui venir en aide. Il avait ensuite appris avec émotion que personne ne l'avait dénoncé au chevalier Perceval, pas même le seigneur Gauvain.

Merlin avait toujours su que son ami chevalier était un homme lucide, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir en apprenant la façon dont il avait réagi en découvrant les pouvoirs de Gilli.

-Gauvain a beau faire partie des chevaliers, dit-il en souriant, il n'a rien du soldat obéissant. Il fera toujours ce qui lui semble juste… Après tout c'est cela le véritable sens de la chevalerie.

-Vous vous connaissez bien tous les deux ?

-C'est un excellent ami qui s'est lancé dans plusieurs quêtes à mes côtés, que ce soit avant ou après son adoubement…

Merlin pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami sa véritable interrogation.

-Mais je crois que ce que tu me demandes vraiment c'est s'il connaît mon secret, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement la réponse est non : il ne sait rien parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage ni même l'idée de le lui dire. Je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire étant donné que tu as vécu la même chose durant toute ta vie : personne ne comprend à quel point il est difficile de confier à quelqu'un un secret que l'on a toujours eu à protéger… même lorsqu'on sait que celui à qui l'on souhaite l'avouer est digne de confiance.

-_Quoiqu'il arrive, personne ne doit jamais découvrir ce que tu peux faire_, récita Gilli les yeux dans le vague, _c'est une question de vie ou de mort._

Ils reconnaissaient tous deux dans cette phrase le principe vital avec lequel ils avaient grandi.

-Tu as pris un énorme risque en utilisant la magie devant toutes ces personnes, d'autant que tu avais face à toi un puissant sorcier… Ce que tu as fait est tout simplement héroïque.

-Merci, sourit Gilli. Mais je sais très bien que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose.

-Aujourd'hui c'est vrai, admit Merlin sans fausse modestie. Mais la première fois que j'ai eu à faire ce choix je n'ai choisi d'intervenir que trop tard : j'ai longtemps hésité parce que je voulais protéger mon secret, et cela a coûté la vie à mon plus vieil ami.

Il leva ensuite son regard vers Gilli.

-Toi par contre, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde en voyant que quelqu'un risquait d'être tué.

Merlin ne laisserait pas le jeune sorcier refuser son compliment.

-En plus de cela, ajouta-t-il, tu as montré aux habitants de Willowdale que les sorciers ne sont pas tous comme Mordred et son armée.

-C'est exactement ce que demandait le Dragon Blanc, fit remarquer Gilli avec un petit rire. Peut-être que le grand Emrys viendra me féliciter en personne !

Merlin fut pris de court par la réflexion de son ami. La situation était si ridicule qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, se contentant d'observer son interlocuteur en écarquillant les yeux et en retenant son hilarité.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, souligna-t-il en croisant les bras.

De son côté, Gilli sembla confus un instant, se demandant probablement pourquoi Merlin le dévisageait ainsi, le regard pétillant.

-Emrys est le nom que me donnent les druides, clarifia ce dernier.

Il resta immobile pour jauger la réaction de son ami et admirer son expression ébahie. Face à lui, Gilli avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a pris un violent coup sur la tête. Il ne dit rien durant quelques instants, trop occupé à assimiler l'information. Lorsqu'enfin il réagit oralement, ce ne fut que pour dire une chose :

-… Je dois avouer que celle là je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

* * *

Elyan n'était ni dans ses appartements, ni dans la salle du trône, ni à la Table Ronde, ni sur le terrain d'entraînement. Après l'avoir cherché un long moment, Gwen décida donc d'aller voir Arthur en premier pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir au sujet de Tina et Fina.

Elle trouva le roi au détour d'un couloir, et il semblait plutôt pressé. De toute évidence, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir de pire moment pour vouloir lui parler. Malgré cela, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit :

-Je vais voir Merlin, lui dit-il. Enfin… à supposer que j'arrive à mettre la main sur lui ! Depuis ce matin il est introuvable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tant de retard aujourd'hui… Il a vraiment trouvé le bon jour pour être absent, moi qui voulais enfin avoir une discussion avec lui !

Gwen voyait bien sûr parfaitement de quelle discussion il parlait : il allait enfin révéler à son serviteur qu'il comptait supprimer la loi contre la magie, et cette conversation serait le moment où les cachotteries prendraient fin. Mais elle devait tout de même lui poser une question avant de le laisser partir :

-Arthur, demanda-t-elle sans détours, quelles autres affaires nos deux enquêtrices ont-elles déjà résolu par le passé ?

Elle observa les réactions du roi avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant note de l'expression absente qu'il arborait alors qu'il répondait :

-Je ne me souviens plus des détails… Camelot a toujours confié la résolution de telles énigmes à Tina et Fina.

_Camelot a toujours confié la résolution de telles énigmes à Tina et Fina._ C'était mot pour mot la phrase qu'il avait prononcée la première fois qu'il avait évoqué les deux jeunes femmes, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Arthur pouvait très bien se trouver sous l'emprise d'un sort lui faisant croire que les deux jeunes femmes vivaient ici depuis des années, et lui faisant spontanément répondre cette même phrase dès que quelqu'un émettait un doute à leur sujet. A en juger par l'effet qu'elles avaient eu sur Perceval, elles étaient parfaitement capables d'implanter cette pensée dans l'esprit du roi, dont le comportement se trouvait modifié de manière si discrète qu'Emrys lui-même ne l'avait probablement pas remarqué. C'était vraisemblablement pour cette raison qu'elles n'avaient causé qu'un changement infime chez Arthur, car si le sorcier venait à s'en apercevoir il ferait tout pour y mettre fin et trouver les responsables.

D'ailleurs, qui étaient les responsables ? Tina et Fina œuvraient-elles pour elles-mêmes ou suivaient-elles les ordres d'une autre personne ? Gwen n'avait aucune certitude là-dessus mais elle était plutôt d'avis que les deux créatures étaient envoyées par Mordred pour espionner les habitants du château, ce qui expliquerait toutes les questions qu'elles posaient aux chevaliers en prétextant la recherche du meurtrier de Gaël.

De plus, un nouveau soupçon prenait forme dans l'esprit de la reine, la possibilité que ces femmes aient elles-mêmes tué l'apprenti chevalier pour justifier leurs interrogatoires…

Constatant que Gwen n'avait rien de plus à lui demander, Arthur s'excusa et reprit sa route, toujours à la recherche de son valet. La reine, quant à elle, n'était pas certaine de la marche à suivre : devait-elle informer son époux ? Au risque qu'il réagisse mal à cause de l'idée implantée dans son esprit ? Pouvait-elle en parler à Gaius pour que celui-ci relaie l'information à Emrys ? Oui, cette dernière option paraissait plus appropriée.

Elle prit donc le chemin des appartements du médecin, apercevant de loin Merlin mais sans pouvoir l'interpeller: le jeune valet courait presque dans le château, visiblement pressé mais arborant un petit sourire en coin qui laissait penser qu'il venait de passer un moment plutôt amusant. Il ne vit même pas Gwen, alors même qu'il passait à quelques mètres d'elles, et poursuivit sa route lorsque Tina et Fina surgirent presque face à lui au détour d'un couloir. En revanche, la réaction des deux jeunes femmes fut instantanée : elles bondirent sur le côté pour ne pas le toucher, s'écartant de son chemin pour se rapprocher du mur. Merlin, lui, n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé : plongé dans ses pensées, il passa à côté d'elles d'un pas vif sans même se rendre compte de leur présence.

Gwen, elle, se glissa discrètement derrière une colonne pour laisser passer les enquêtrices sans être vue. Contrairement au valet d'Arthur, la reine n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. C'était une scène familière puisque la réaction de Tina et Fina en présence de Merlin était identique à celle qu'avait eue Lamia dans la même situation, confirmant une nouvelle fois le soupçon selon lequel les deux jeunes femmes étaient des créatures magiques. Gwen n'en comprenait pas plus pourquoi ce type de créatures réagissait ainsi face au serviteur d'Arthur, mais elle savait au moins que ces femmes n'étaient pas ce qu'elles prétendaient être.

* * *

Gauvain trouva Gilli assis sur les marches de l'entrée du château, occupé à cogiter tout en observant les quelques personnes qui passaient par là. Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qui le préoccupait tant.

-Je viens d'apprendre d'un ami une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas, répondit le jeune sorcier d'un air lointain.

-Tu as des amis à Camelot ?

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était passé que très brièvement dans la cité l'année passée ? Et plus important encore, l'ami de Gilli était-il quelqu'un que Gauvain connaissait ?

-Un seul, murmura le jeune sorcier. Merlin… Il m'a dit que vous étiez plutôt proches tous les deux.

Le chevalier ne put retenir un immense éclat de rire, attirant l'attention du garde qui se tenait immobile à quelques mètres de là.

-Merlin bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Un jeune garçon discret qui semble frêle et sans défenses mais s'avère capable d'accomplir plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous : vous correspondez tous les deux parfaitement à cette description, vous étiez faits pour vous entendre !

Gauvain marqua une pause avant d'être frappé par une pensée et d'écarquiller les yeux : Merlin connaissait-il le secret de Gilli ? Non, c'était impossible, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment quand il s'était lui-même trouvé accusé de sorcellerie. Mais découvrir les pouvoirs de son ami pourrait peut-être le faire changer d'avis… Quoiqu'il en soit, le chevalier laissait à Gilli le choix du moment où il révèlerait la vérité au jeune valet.

-Et quelle est cette chose si surprenante que Merlin t'a apprise ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais largement sous-estimé, répondit mystérieusement Gilli. C'est une erreur que je ne ferai plus… En tout cas il a pris un plaisir certain à voir la stupéfaction se dessiner sur mon visage !

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être très malin pour lire entre les lignes et voir que le jeune sorcier ne souhaitait pas dévoiler ce que Merlin lui avait confié. Etait-ce le valet lui-même qui le lui avait demandé ? Gauvain savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir vexé mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De toute évidence, Merlin et lui n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il l'avait cru. Il s'était bien rendu compte que son ami ne lui disait pas tout lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur les étranges sorties nocturnes qu'il faisait mais, comme Arthur et Gwen ne savaient pas non plus où allait Merlin tous les soirs, cela avait quelque peu rassuré le chevalier : après tout, chacun avait droit à son jardin secret. En revanche, cela lui faisait de la peine de voir que Merlin s'était tout de même confié, mais à une autre personne. Qu'est-ce qui, aux yeux du jeune valet, rendait Gilli plus digne que ses autres amis de connaître la vérité?

Un court silence suivit la déclaration du sorcier, mais Gauvain décida qu'il aurait le temps de se préoccuper du secret du serviteur plus tard. A nouveau il changea le sujet de la conversation, passant de Merlin à Emrys :

-Que prévois-tu de faire, maintenant ? interrogea-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas répondre à l'appel d'Emrys et du dragon blanc ? Utiliser la magie contre les hommes de Mordred ?

-C'est ce que quelqu'un de brave ferait, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Gilli avec amertume. La vérité c'est que je suis terrifié : je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à risquer ma vie dans cette lutte.

L'honnêteté de ce jeune homme effrayé touchait beaucoup Gauvain.

-Rien ne t'y oblige, le rassura-t-il. D'autant que je trouve indécent de la part de cet Emrys de demander à d'autres de se mettre en danger ainsi alors que lui reste bien à l'écart des combats. Cet appel est effectivement un message d'espoir, mais il pourrait au moins pu donner l'exemple s'il est aussi puissant qu'il le dit.

Gilli n'était en aucun cas quelqu'un de lâche, et Gauvain se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait fait un très bon chevalier avec un peu d'entraînement et l'autorisation de se battre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les choses ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Il avait l'air surpris, mais aussi déçu :

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emrys agit dans l'ombre qu'il ne fait rien, renchérit-il, je ne peux pas te laisser croire cela.

Le jeune homme avait l'air d'en savoir long au sujet de ce mystérieux personnage.

-Depuis des années, il utilise ses pouvoirs pour veiller sur Arthur, expliqua Gilli, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné le nombre d'ennemis qu'a le roi. En plus de cela il doit agir discrètement car Uther l'aurait remercié en lui dressant un bûcher s'il avait appris la vérité. C'est pour cette raison que peu de gens savent tout ce qu'il a accompli. Emrys est un grand sorcier dans tous les sens du terme : il a de grands pouvoirs et il les met au service de la plus noble des causes. Etre sorcier n'était pas un choix: la magie s'est imposée à lui dès la naissance. En revanche, l'utilisation qu'il en a faite était un choix : il n'en a pas abusé et il a sauvé des vies, notamment celle d'Uther lui-même. Tu ne sais rien de tout ce que ce sorcier a fait de l'intérieur depuis des années, et –

-Emrys veille sur Arthur ? coupa Gauvain, confus. De l'intérieur ?

Il plissa les yeux avant de renchérir :

-Et comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ?

Gilli ferma brusquement la bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Mais Gauvain en avait assez entendu. Emrys était ici ? A Camelot ? Et personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que son action passe à ce point inaperçue ? Le chevalier en vint à se demander si le sorcier ne circulait pas librement dans la cité, gardant sa véritable identité secrète et passant pour un citoyen comme les autres. Se pouvait-il que Gauvain l'ait déjà croisé sans remarquer quoi que ce soit de différent chez lui ? Et se pouvait-il que…

-Gilli…

Formulant lentement sa phrase, Gauvain poussait sa réflexion toujours plus loin, pris d'un doute saisissant. Et si Emrys était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

-Ce sorcier Emrys…

Et si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait _bien _? Sachant qu'il n'était pas sorcier volontairement…

-Est-ce que…

_Est-ce que vous pensez réellement que je pourrais _choisir_ de pratiquer la magie ? Alors que ceux qui l'utilisent sont brûlés sur la place publique ?_ Tels avaient été les mots de Merlin. Ce qui l'avait offensé n'était pas qu'on croie qu'il était sorcier mais qu'on croie qu'il l'était par choix.

Le chevalier était arrivé au bout de sa réflexion et n'avait plus qu'à poser sa question :

-Ce sorcier…

Il termina dans un souffle :

-C'est Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin qui était l'ami d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts doté de capacités très particulières. Merlin qui s'absentait tous les soirs pour de mystérieuses missions. Gauvain connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mentir n'était plus une option pour Gilli : sans produire le moindre son, il hocha doucement la tête.

* * *

Note : Voilà, Gauvain connaît maintenant la vérité ! C'est le résultat de la demande de _Gwenetsi_ à qui j'ai proposé de faire un cadeau pour avoir posté la 100e review et qui m'a demandé si je pouvais faire en sorte que Gauvain soit le premier à découvrir que Merlin est Emrys (c'est vrai que Gilli l'a découvert juste avant mais il savait déjà que Merlin était sorcier et en plus il n'est pas un personnage récurrent dans la série, donc je considère que ce cadeau est dans les règles^^). Merci à _ouistiti bouddha_, qui a ajouté cette fic à ses favoris et à ses 'follows', et gros bisous (oui je me sens d'humeur câline aujourd'hui) à _fandemerlin_, _Abeille_ et _dobbymcl_ pour leurs reviews. :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Comment croiser tout Camelot en quelques minutes**

Qui aurait cru que le chemin de la salle du trône aux appartements de Gaius serait à ce point semé d'embûches? A la fin de sa réunion matinale, Arthur s'était décidé à partir à la recherche de Merlin qui ne s'était pas présenté auprès de lui depuis le début de la journée, mais il était tombé face à face avec le seigneur Gauvain. Une vague de soulagement l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu que le chevalier était rentré sain et sauf de Willowdale, et il avait attentivement écouté l'extraordinaire récit de ce qu'il s'était passé, notant tout de même que le chevalier restait plutôt vague lorsqu'il évoquait le sorcier qui avait secouru les clients de la taverne. Peut-être cet événement lui avait-il donné une vision positive de la magie qu'il n'osait pas évoquer devant le fils d'Uther… Etait-ce possible ?

Puis, alors que tous deux quittaient la salle du trône pour rejoindre les appartements du médecin, Perceval était arrivé et le roi s'était senti obligé de lui expliquer la situation. Le grand chevalier n'avait pas dit un seul mot en réponse, plus silencieux encore qu'à son habitude, et il était ensuite parti brusquement, ce qui avait laissé Arthur et Gauvain plutôt perplexes.

Prenant congé de ce dernier, le roi avait vraiment pensé que cette fois-ci il ne croiserait plus personne, mais les éléments semblaient se liguer contre ses retrouvailles avec Merlin car il tomba nez à nez avec Guenièvre, qui se montra aussi étrange que Gauvain et Perceval si ce n'est plus, l'interrogeant sur les précédentes enquêtes de Tina et Fina comme si elle doutait de leur intégrité.

Sachant parfaitement que les deux femmes étaient loyales à Camelot depuis des décennies et qui plus est les meilleures dans leur domaine, il avait trouvé la question absurde et agaçante.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'était sorti de ce nouveau contretemps avec bien moins d'élégance que les fois précédentes, mais Guenièvre avait semblé tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de scrupules à la laisser seule dans le couloir après lui avoir répondu.

Filant entre les colonnes du château comme l'étoile du même nom, il approchait toujours plus de son but: les appartements de Gaius. Mais soudain:

-Arthur!

Il s'immobilisa. Était-ce la voix de... Il se retourna lentement.

Il expira.

Il l'apercevait de loin mais c'était bien elle. Dame Viviane.

-...manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il en la voyant se diriger vers lui.

Mais où était donc le seigneur Léon? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec elle?

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela?

Quelle divinité tenait absolument à l'empêcher de parler à Merlin aujourd'hui? D'abord l'intéressé était absent puis, en essayant de le trouver, Arthur croisait Gauvain, Perceval, Guenièvre… et maintenant Viviane?

-Ô grand Emrys, implora-t-il exaspéré. Si tu es si puissant, tire moi de ce mauvais pas.

Viviane n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

-Donne moi une arme pour affronter cette créature démoniaque...

Il tâta ses poches sans conviction à la recherche de l'outil providentiel que le fameux sorcier aurait pu lui envoyer si sa requête n'avait pas été aussi ridicule.

-Bonjour! lança la jeune fille avec la joie d'un enfant qui vient de retrouver son jouet préféré.

Arthur sentit une chose solide dans sa poche et la reconnut immédiatement: c'était le bracelet enchanté pour que Guenièvre tombe dans les bras de Lancelot. La reine l'avait confié à son mari pour qu'il le place dans la crypte avec les autres artefacts magiques.

Et si ce bracelet était vraiment la solution ? Il le brandit face à Viviane comme on brandit un bouclier face à un féroce ennemi.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

Peut-être le sort d'amour du bracelet représentait-il une chance de lutter contre celui qui pesait sur la jeune fille ! Cela paraissait ridicule mais c'était bel et bien leur seul espoir puisque, d'après Léon, Viviane ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne tant qu'elle était sous l'emprise de cet enchantement.

-C'est un cadeau pour vous, sourit Arthur.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et il se réjouit l'espace d'un instant de l'avoir rendue si heureuse, elle qui subissait ce sortilège depuis si longtemps. Au moment où elle enfila le bracelet, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi transportée de joie.

-C'est un magnifique bijou, fit-elle en faisant tourner autour de son poignet le fin morceau de métal doré.

Puis il attendit quelques secondes que le sortilège de Morgane fasse effet.

-Viviane, demanda-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux, de qui êtes-vous amoureuse ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient indiquer qu'elle lui rendait son regard mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le voyait pas vraiment : elle regardait _à travers_ lui.

-Le seigneur Lancelot, dit-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui récite sa leçon.

Il y avait dans les yeux embués de la jeune femme une tristesse et une confusion désespérée.

-Mais qui est le seigneur Lancelot ? demanda-t-elle, s'apercevant tout à coup qu'elle venait de prononcer sans y réfléchir un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Un chevalier de la Table Ronde, répondit vaguement Arthur.

-Mais… il n'est pas là.

Ce n'était pas une question. Etait-elle capable de sentir que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus de ce monde ? Le roi frissonna malgré lui, espérant qu'il n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur en lui offrant le bracelet.

-Il est mort, dit-il doucement.

-Ah, fit-elle, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague.

Tout à coup, elle parut regagner ses esprits.

-Arthur, dit-elle en souriant.

Celui-ci fut pris d'un doute : et si l'effet du bracelet ne durait pas ?

-De qui êtes-vous amoureuse ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle. Euh… non… le seigneur Lancelot… Enfin… Non, plutôt vous… Ou alors le seigneur Lancelot… Mais peut-être vous… Oui, non, enfin… Lancelot… je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure j'étais si heureuse quand je vous ai vu, mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Maintenant… je crois que je vous aime encore mais je ne ressens plus autant le besoin d'être avec vous car j'aime aussi cet autre homme, le seigneur Lancelot…

Elle semblait perdue et quelque peu _absente_. Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment cet air.

-Etes-vous plus heureuse que vous l'étiez ces dernières années ?

-Je crois… Je me sens plus libre, moins dépendante de vous.

Arthur se sentit soulagé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée. Grâce à cette liberté, Viviane retrouvait la possibilité de faire la rencontre de son véritable amour !

Il conseilla à la jeune fille de trouver le seigneur Léon et éventuellement de s'excuser de l'avoir une nouvelle fois abandonné alors qu'il détournait le regard. Puis, libéré de ce nouveau contretemps, Arthur reprit le chemin des appartements de Gaius.

Sans réussir à se défaire du sentiment que ce qu'il venait de faire était… mal.

* * *

_Arthur, veuillez excuser mon retard, je me suis endormi chez Morgane après lui avoir rendu visite hier soir._

Merlin ne put retenir un rire nerveux en imaginant la réaction du roi s'il se justifiait ainsi. Il était plus facile pour le jeune sorcier de visualiser des situations improbables mais amusantes plutôt que de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait pouvoir s'expliquer. Impossible d'anticiper quelle allait être l'attitude d'Arthur. Allait-il le sermonner ? Allait-il simplement hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment que son valet ne lui dirait pas la vérité? Allait-il s'inquiéter? Allait-il lui montrer que ces mensonges lui pesaient ?

Il arrêta soudainement ses pas lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit le souverain passer non loin de lui sans le remarquer : Arthur avait l'air songeur et préoccupé, presque coupable. Angoissé par cette vision, le jeune sorcier s'avança vers jusqu'à finalement croiser son regard.

-Merlin ! J'essayais justement de rejoindre les appartements de Gaius pour te trouver !

Il y avait dans la voix du souverain un mélange de soulagement et de tension, et il devint tout à coup évident qu'ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre à l'idée de cette confrontation. Arthur n'osait pas poser la question qui le taraudait : « _mais où étais-tu passé ? »_ Et le jeune sorcier cherchait désespérément un moyen de satisfaire la curiosité du roi sans lui mentir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été absent toute la matinée, Sire… Je... Je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin.

Un seul coup d'œil à ses vêtements boueux aurait pu le trahir, révéler qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans ses appartements, et il pria pour que le roi ne le remarque pas. Mais c'était sans compter le bon sens d'Arthur, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux pour inspecter la tenue de son serviteur.

-Tu sais que tu as une chambre à Camelot, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir au fond d'un fossé en plein milieu de la forêt…

Merlin se sentit rougir.

-Mais ce n'est rien ! enchaîna le roi pour balayer la gêne de son ami. Tu me diras la vérité sur tes sorties nocturnes bien assez tôt… Dès que je t'aurais moi-même dit tout ce que je sais.

Il regarda la foule des personnes qui circulait autour d'eux dans les larges couloirs du château, probablement conscient de l'impossibilité de révéler quoi que ce soit devant tous ces gens. Son ton se fit plus sérieux :

-Il faut que nous ayons une conversation dans un endroit plus isolé, j'ai une chose importante à te dire.

-Maintenant ? se réjouit le jeune sorcier, à la fois étonné et curieux. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que vous aviez d'autres soucis en tête quand je vous ai vu.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Arthur.

-Je venais de croiser Dame Viviane, dit-il sans plus d'explications.

Merlin fronça les sourcils :

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Il savait que la jeune femme était encore sous l'emprise du sort d'amour, mais d'après ce qu'il savait ça n'était rien de grave, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur sans conviction.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain de manière démesurée, et Merlin vit que ce n'était plus sur lui que l'attention du roi était fixée : il regardait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière son serviteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune valet en se retournant pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui avait tant surpris le souverain.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant derrière lui, seulement quelques villageois et chevaliers qui passaient tranquillement par là. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, qui avait repris ses esprits et le regardait, gêné :

-Merlin… Tu sembles éreinté… Prends donc une journée de congé !

Ce fut au tour du jeune sorcier d'écarquiller les yeux et de rester bouche bée.

-Vous me donnez un jour de repos ?

Arthur paraissait maintenant très pressé de s'en aller :

-Oui, dit-il brusquement. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui…

Il commençait déjà à reculer pour s'écarter de Merlin, attendant impatiemment la fin de la conversation. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir derrière son valet ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait susciter une telle réaction ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

Merlin était incrédule, et un léger sourire moqueur naquit au coin de sa bouche :

-Oh je vois, dit-il lentement. C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi : après tout Georges est là pour compenser le vide causé par mon absence !

Le roi se figea et son teint vira au rouge tomate. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son valet découvre l'embarrassante vérité : le grand roi Arthur était si dépendant de son serviteur qu'il devait faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre les soirs où Merlin était en congé, il y avait de quoi avoir honte.

-Je…

Il renonça finalement à se justifier, conscient que rien ne pourrait ôter à son valet cette mine satisfaite.

-Tu as une journée de repos conclut-il. Tu devrais en profiter pour laver ces vêtements, ils sont vraiment dégoûtants.

Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux : devait-il laisser Arthur s'en aller ainsi ? Et si le roi avait des ennuis ? Mais il ne semblait pas dévasté par ce qu'il avait vu, il était simplement _pressé_.

-Très bien, décida Merlin.

Le roi n'était pas en danger, il pouvait bien accepter une journée de congé ! Un peu de temps pour régler ses divers problèmes ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Mais je croyais que vous vouliez avoir une importante conversation ?

Il pensait qu'Arthur allait enfin lui révéler tout ce qu'il dissimulait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Oh ! se souvint Arthur, la tête ailleurs. Oui ! Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se glissa dans la foule qui les entourait à présent, se frayant un chemin vers la sortie et disparaissant de la vue de Merlin.

Terriblement intrigué et perplexe, celui-ci mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était immobile au milieu d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui se bousculaient pour rejoindre les couloirs du château ou sortir. Il vérifia que le bracelet de Morgane était encore dans sa poche et prit finalement une décision : il devait retourner chez la jeune femme et finir les livres qu'il avait commencés la veille. Détruire cet objet redevenait sa première priorité.

* * *

-Tu es complètement fou ! s'exclama Arthur une fois dans la forêt.

Chris se tenait face à lui, drapé dans sa cape bleue et penaud. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise du roi lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune druide juste derrière Merlin, se promenant au cœur même de Camelot sans se soucier du danger! _J'ai des informations concernant Emrys,_ lui avait indiqué Chris par télépathie. _Rejoignez-moi dans la forêt dès que vous le pouvez._ Dès qu'il le pouvait ? Arthur avait aussitôt bondi et abandonné sa conversation avec Merlin, préférant s'assurer que le jeune druide quittait le château le plus vite possible, avant d'être repéré par les gardes.

-Complètement fou ! répéta-t-il. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est le meilleur moyen de te retrouver aux cachots. Si un garde t'avait vu il t'aurait immédiatement emprisonné, et si tu avais tenté de résister il t'aurait tout simplement tué !

-Camelot a reconnu que les druides sont pacifiques, vos hommes n'auraient pas… Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que je suis un druide…

-Chris ! s'exclama Arthur, ébahi par la naïveté du jeune homme. Seuls les druides s'habillent de cette manière, regarde toi ! Et nous sommes en _guerre_ bon sang ! En guerre contre une armée de sorciers ! Le moindre être magique est terriblement craint au château, et les gardes auraient instantanément réagi !

Il reprit son souffle pour se calmer et ne pas accabler le jeune druide. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait totalement paniqué. Si Chris avait été blessé cela aurait été de sa faute à lui : la faute d'Arthur, ce roi criminel et incapable de se racheter.

-Camelot a reconnu que les druides sont pacifiques, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il. Et j'ai promis de ne plus jamais attaquer vos campements… Toutefois si un druide s'introduit dans le château les gardes vont forcément réagir.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause :

-D'ailleurs, reprit-il faiblement, les druides ne sont pas _tous_ pacifiques : Mordred ne l'était pas.

Aux yeux d'Arthur, Chris n'avait plus rien du mystérieux druide qui avait l'accueilli dans la clairière et l'avait aidé à comprendre le monde magique. Il était devenu un homme comme les autres qui pouvait souffrir et se tromper.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le druide. Je ne me rendais pas compte du danger… Je suis entré dans la cité parce que je ne suis pas assez puissant pour vous communiquer un message télépathique d'aussi loin.

Mais ce n'était pas à Chris de s'excuser.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. D'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer... Ne rentre plus dans la cité tant que la magie n'y est pas acceptée.

Le druide fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait d'avoir une pensée dérangeante mais il ne s'expliqua pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

-Je voulais vous parler d'Emrys. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé je me suis renseigné auprès des druides et je sais maintenant où le trouver.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Emrys a soigneusement dissimulé ce secret durant des années, c'est à lui que revient la décision de le dévoiler.

-Je comprends… Quand je t'ai demandé de te renseigner sur ce sorcier, je t'ai aussi demandé si tu pouvais lui transmettre un message de ma part pour lui faire savoir que je suis de son côté.

Chris eut une expression déconcertante, qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace.

-Vous voulez… que j'aille voir Emrys… à l'endroit où il se trouve ?

-Oui, confirma le souverain. C'est un problème ? Est-ce que tu crains qu'il refuse de te recevoir ?

Si Chris ne réussissait pas à contacter le sorcier, Arthur pourrait toujours demander à Merlin ou Gaius de s'en occuper. Il s'apprêtait à le dire au druide lorsque celui-ci le coupa :

-Je… Non, ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en charge.

* * *

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le suspense avant la confrontation entre Arthur et Merlin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu. Merci à _Lyra Morgana_, _Abeille_ et _dobbymcl_ pour leurs reviews.

Puisque c'est ce qui nous hante tous en ce moment, je rajoute un mot au sujet des attentats de vendredi dernier à Paris (pour ceux qui lisent les notes de bas de chapitre jusqu'au bout) : très honnêtement, maintenant j'ai peur de me promener dans Paris. Parce que j'aurais pu faire partie de ces victimes qui avaient encore tellement de choses à faire de leur vie et qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça ce soir là. Et aussi parce que parmi ces nombreuses familles en deuil il aurait très bien pu y avoir la mienne, et cette idée me fait froid dans le dos. Comme l'ont dit beaucoup de gens avant moi, toutes mes pensées vont à ces familles dont un ou plusieurs membres ont eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Prenez soin de vous.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Une forêt pleine de surprises**

Lorsqu'il était petit, Gauvain n'avait rien de l'enfant obéissant. Turbulent, rebelle, et indiscipliné, il donnait du fil à retordre à ses parents et en particulier à son père qui se voyait forcé de le punir régulièrement. En face de leur maison se trouvait une forêt qui abritait une petite clairière, et Gauvain avait l'habitude d'y être envoyé après chacune de ses bêtises pour réfléchir seul et en silence aux conséquences de ses actes. Le futur chevalier y avait donc passé une bonne partie de son enfance, assis dans l'herbe ou adossé à un arbre, isolé dans ce petit coin paisible de forêt où se côtoyaient la végétation et quelques animaux inoffensifs. Le temps qu'il avait passé sur place sans la moindre distraction extérieure se comptait en heures, et il revenait toujours beaucoup plus calme de ces petits séjours forcés. Il avait appris à en tirer parti et à profiter de ces instants pour faire le point sur les soucis de son quotidien afin d'y voir plus clair.

En grandissant, Gauvain n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Même après la mort de son père, il avait gardé son tempérament révolté, et Arthur le constatait tous les jours à Camelot. Le chevalier était frondeur et insoumis, même s'il respectait le roi comme il avait jadis respecté son père. Mais ce n'était pas tout : il avait aussi gardé l'habitude de s'isoler dans les bois lorsqu'il était submergé par les problèmes ou simplement confus.

C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans la forêt qui bordait la cité de Camelot, adossé à un tronc comme il en avait l'habitude étant petit, plongé dans ses pensées et tentant de se remettre de la nouvelle qui venait de lui être assénée.

Merlin était Emrys.

* * *

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ?

A ces mots, Arthur s'immobilisa. Sa main était posée sur le pommeau de son épée, prête à la saisir en cas de danger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Où êtes-vous ?

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la forêt : ni devant, ni derrière. Devait-il reprendre son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ? Retourner à Camelot et se convaincre qu'il n'avait qu'imaginé cette voix ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ? répéta la voix.

Une voix féminine. Le roi n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle provenait. De plus, il avait l'impression de la reconnaître.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je vous entends.

_Mais je ne vous vois pas._ Arthur entendit un soupir de soulagement suivi d'une exclamation :

-J'avais peur de ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour vous contacter !

C'était un message télépathique : la jeune fille qui parlait n'était pas à proximité.

-Je reconnais votre voix, dit-il.

Il fouillait sa mémoire sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur le nom de la personne qui s'adressait à lui.

-Je m'appelle Aithusa, je suis …

-La dragonne blanche ! Celle qui a survolé Camelot pour encourager les sorciers à lutter contre Mordred !

La voix se fit plus timide :

-Oui c'est bien moi…

Arthur hésita à répondre mais choisit finalement de se taire. La situation le dépassait, il valait mieux qu'il attende de voir ce que la dragonne lui voulait. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

-Excusez-moi de vous contacter de cette façon, Arthur, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, et ce que j'ai à vous dire est extrêmement urgent.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, alors elle poursuivit :

-Voilà… Vous avez probablement remarqué que les éléments se liguaient contre vous depuis ce matin pour vous empêcher de parler à Merlin… Eh bien c'est moi qui en suis responsable.

Le souverain se raidit. Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Telles furent ces premières pensées. L'incompréhension, le doute et le sentiment global d'être totalement dépassé se bousculaient dans son esprit. Une multitude d'interrogations se pressaient dans sa tête, ne pouvant être formulées que par un seul mot :

-_Quoi ?!_

-C'est à cause de moi que vous n'avez pas pu parler à Merlin de toute la matinée, c'est moi qui ai mis tous ces obstacles sur votre chemin : d'abord Gauvain, puis Perceval, Guenièvre, Viviane et Chris. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour éviter que vous ne disiez à Merlin ce que vous souhaitez lui dire depuis votre réveil. Et si je vous contacte maintenant c'est pour vous le dire en personne et vous avertir : vous ne devez surtout pas révéler à votre valet que vous comptez autoriser l'usage de la magie à Camelot. Ou pour être plus exacte… vous ne devez pas le lui dire maintenant. Dans quelques temps viendra le moment précis où vous devrez lui donner cette information, mais il est _crucial_ que vous ne disiez rien trop tôt ou trop tard.

-Il va me falloir quelques explications, Dame Aithusa…

Les dragons faisaient-ils partie d'une noblesse? Quoiqu'il en soit, Arthur avait la sensation que ce titre convenait à la jeune dragonne.

-Commencez par me dire pourquoi il est si important que je ne dise rien à Merlin. Nous verrons ensuite comment vous avez appris ce que je souhaitais lui dire, comment vous savez que ce n'est pas le bon moment, comment vous avez pu mettre ces obstacles sur mon chemin et _par quel miracle_ vous semblez capable de connaître et contrôler tous les individus présents et futurs.

Son ton faussement serein et moqueur trahissait nettement sa fébrilité. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner une réponse énigmatique incompréhensible qui ne répondrait absolument pas à ses questions avant de l'abandonner sur place avec pour seule consigne de ne rien dire à Merlin. Il ne supporterait pas de se trouver face à de nouvelles interrogations en plus de celles qui l'accablaient déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas où était Emrys. Etait-ce encore ce mystérieux sorcier tout puissant qui avait envoyé la dragonne ? Comment le souverain pouvait-il être certain qu'elle avait raison ? Devait-il lui obéir sans connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire ? Arthur entendit un nouveau soupir:

-Le mieux serait que je vous raconte tout depuis le début, dit la dragonne.

Arthur vérifia qu'il était bien seul dans cette partie de la forêt avant de se laisser glisser au pied d'un arbre pour s'installer confortablement contre le tronc.

-Je vous écoute, Dame Aithusa.

* * *

Merlin entra dans la forêt pour se rendre chez Morgane, et il se mit à chercher un endroit discret pour prendre l'apparence de Guy. Soudain, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler d'une voix faible et légèrement étranglée :

-Emrys ?

Etait-ce un druide ? Le ton était celui d'un homme étonné de le voir ici. Le valet se tourna et répondit sans réfléchir :

-Oui ?

Devant lui, adossé à un arbre, se tenait le seigneur Gauvain.

* * *

Arthur eut l'impression que quelqu'un prononçait le nom d'Emrys non loin de lui, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. C'était étrange, on aurait presque dit la voix de Gauvain…

-Je vous écoute Dame Aithusa, répéta-t-il pour se débarrasser de cette pensée insolite.

-Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez une chose : l'enfant que vous avez poursuivie dans les rues de Camelot… c'était moi. Emrys est un Seigneur des Dragons très particulier qui m'a transmis une partie de son humanité lorsqu'il a déclenché l'éclosion de mon œuf. Je prenais mon apparence humaine pour me déplacer dans Camelot, mais je n'y suis pas retournée une seule fois depuis ce jour là… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé parce que… parce que le sorcier que vos chevaliers ont tué était mon ami.

La douleur de la dragonne était perceptible dans ses mots, qu'elle hachait sous le poids de l'émotion. Quant à Arthur, il peinait sous le coup d'un tout autre sentiment : la honte. Une honte intense et brûlante, accompagnée d'une vague de dégoût et de profonds regrets. Passé le premier instant de surprise en apprenant que la dragonne et la petite sorcière étaient une même personne, le souverain avait été ébranlé par le rappel des injustices irréparables qu'il n'avait cessé de commettre.

-Je suis vraiment navré pour votre ami, Ma Dame. J'espère pouvoir me racheter auprès de vous et du reste du peuple magique.

La réponse de la dragonne lui brisa le cœur :

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je comprends, dit-elle au bord des larmes, mais Sylt est mort tué par vos hommes… Je ne suis pas encore prête à vous le pardonner.

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur chez Aithusa, les seuls sentiments qui émanaient d'elles étaient la détresse et le déchirement. Le roi devinait en elle une enfant blessée par la vie qui restait enfermée dans le deuil sans envie d'en sortir. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle de se remettre de cette perte mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Elle irait mieux au fil du temps, et Arthur se promit de lui venir en aide si elle n'y parvenait pas. Il lui devait au moins cet effort.

Un souvenir lui revint alors à l'esprit :

-Merlin s'est occupé de Sylt, dit-il doucement. Il a demandé à emporter son corps et, connaissant maintenant les convictions de mon valet, je pense qu'il en a pris grand soin.

Le roi espérait ainsi apporter un peu de réconfort à la dragonne.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec une reconnaissance non feinte. C'est une bonne chose. Je reconnais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver mes esprits après la mort de Sylt, d'autant que j'ai ressenti dans ma propre chair le coup d'épée qui l'a abattu. Emrys m'a trouvée errant dans les rues de Camelot complètement sous le choc et il m'a prise sous son aile. Il m'a conduite hors de la cité et m'a confiée à mon mentor, qui m'a emmenée sur l'île des Bénis pour que je me ressource.

-Vous avez senti la lame dans votre propre chair ? répéta Arthur sans comprendre. C'est un autre de vos pouvoirs ? Combien en avez-vous exactement ? Ils semblent presque illimités.

La voix d'Aithusa devint plus sérieuse :

-J'ignore moi-même l'étendue de ce que je peux faire. Comme tous les dragons, j'ai des aperçus de l'avenir et je peux communiquer par télépathie. De plus je suis un dragon blanc, ce qui me rend capable d'influer sur le destin, de le modifier : c'est ce que mon mentor m'a appris. Ensuite il y a les pouvoirs qu'Emrys m'a transmis en me faisant éclore : il a mis en moi à la fois des capacités de sorcellerie et une part d'humanité qui me permet de me changer en humaine. Et enfin il y a une dernière chose… celle dont vous me parlez… ce pouvoir qui me fait ressentir les souffrances les plus intenses de mes proches. Je ne sais pas d'où il me vient, peut-être est-ce un mélange de la magie et l'humanité venant toutes deux d'Emrys… Si je prends le temps de vous expliquer tout cela c'est parce que ces pouvoirs m'ont amenée à vous contacter.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Après quelques jours sur l'île, j'ai commencé à retrouver mes esprits, et c'est à ce moment là que mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester à nouveau… Cela a commencé par des aperçus du futur : j'ai vu que vous alliez bientôt vous détacher de la ligne d'Uther et décider d'autoriser la magie. Cette vision s'est d'ailleurs aujourd'hui réalisée, même si vous n'êtes pas encore passé aux actes… Mais c'est après ce premier aperçu de l'avenir que les choses se sont compliquées : mon aptitude à ressentir la douleur de mes proches s'est mêlée aux bribes d'avenir que je percevais, et j'ai été terrassée par un désespoir très fort qui n'était pas le mien. Je me suis rendu compte que cette émotion violente que je ressentais était celle de Merlin… Pas le Merlin actuel mais celui du futur. Ce désespoir, cet état d'effondrement absolu, c'est ce qu'il ressentira dans quelques temps… Et c'est une catastrophe bien pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, car ce moment coïncidera avec celui de l'attaque de Mordred sur Camelot. A cause de l'état de faiblesse de Merlin, vous serez vaincu et l'armée de sorciers prendra le pouvoir.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? D'où viendra le désespoir de Merlin?

Le roi buvait les paroles d'Aithusa, commençant véritablement à s'inquiéter.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit malheureusement la dragonne. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce sentiment ne sera pas causé par votre mort, Arthur. Je sais sans aucun doute que vous serez encore en vie lorsque Merlin atteindra cet état d'esprit.

-Mais il peut s'agir de la mort d'une autre personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une possibilité… mais elle n'est pas certaine. La mort d'un proche n'est pas la seule chose qui puisse faire perdre aux hommes la force d'affronter la vie.

-Vous m'effrayez… Que voulez-vous dire ? _Merlin va perdre la force d'affronter la vie _?

-Il va sombrer dans un état de déprime de plus en plus profond qui le conduira à s'isoler, mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ignore s'il envisagera de prendre sa propre vie… Je ne pense pas… Cela ne lui ressemblerait pas...

A présent, le roi était complètement terrifié :

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'empêcher ?

-Rien du tout, dit Aithusa. Comme je ne connais pas la raison qui poussera Merlin à s'emmurer dans une telle douleur, je n'ai aucun moyen d'agir contre ce destin… En revanche, il existe une solution pour y mettre fin une fois que cela se sera produit : une solution pour tirer votre valet du mal être une fois que celui-ci l'aura envahi.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils : la dragonne semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Espérait-elle qu'il devine lui-même quelle était cette solution ?

-Vous le savez Arthur, je vous ai contacté précisément pour cette raison. Moi qui suis seule capable de faire en sorte qu'une vision ne se réalise pas, j'ai pris contact avec l'unique personne qui puisse alléger les souffrances à venir de Merlin : vous. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : dans quelques temps viendra le moment précis où vous devrez dire à Merlin que vous souhaitez supprimer la loi contre la magie. Mais il est crucial que vous ne lui disiez rien trop tôt ou trop tard. Le moment de cette révélation devra être celui qui précèdera l'attaque de Mordred sur Camelot, vous devrez donner cette information à votre valet lorsqu'il sera au plus profond de sa douleur. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que recevoir cette nouvelle est la seule chose qui pourra lui redonner le courage d'affronter l'ennemi. La seule chose qui pourra empêcher une défaite de Camelot. C'est pourquoi il est important que vous ne lui en parliez que le moment venu.

Pourquoi était-il si important que Merlin soit en forme lors de l'attaque de Mordred ? Etait-ce en raison de ses liens avec Emrys ? La protection qu'apportait le sorcier était-elle compromise si Merlin n'allait pas bien ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose capable de redonner des forces au jeune valet était de savoir qu'Arthur allait ramener la magie dans le royaume ? Cela avait certainement encore un rapport avec Emrys… mais lequel ?

-D'accord, répondit le souverain, je ne dirai rien à Merlin pour l'instant. Mais j'aimerais comprendre en quoi l'état d'esprit de mon valet est si déterminant pour le dénouement de la bataille contre ces mages. Emrys, Morgane et Mordred sont de grands sorciers, je comprends donc l'importance de _leur_ rôle. Et les différents rois et reines présents en ce moment à Camelot ont des armées entières sous leur contrôle, je comprends donc l'importance de _leur_ rôle. Mais pourquoi Merlin ?

-Si je suis votre raisonnement, alors tout indivividu pouvant avoir une influence sur les personnes que vous avez citées a aussi un rôle déterminant dans cette bataille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Ah.

Comment le souverain avait-il pu l'oublier ? Sur qui Merlin avait-il une influence ? La réponse était plus qu'évidente : il pouvait agir sur le comportement d'Arthur lui-même, l'un de ces nombreux rois ayant à leur disposition une armée.

-L'état de Merlin aura une influence sur les décisions que je prendrai durant cette bataille, comprit le souverain. Mais dans ce cas… y a t-il une décision précise qui sera modifiée par cela ?

-Vous n'avez pas assez de recul, rétorqua la dragonne. Merlin a une influence sur _plusieurs_ des personnes que vous avez citées. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous.

\- Sur plusieurs personnes ? Sur Emrys aussi alors ?

Le valet et le sorcier étaient peut-être amis… Merlin était lié à cet homme d'une manière qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas.

-Oui, répondit Aithusa. Sur Emrys sans aucun doute. Mais aussi sur Morgane et Mordred.

-De quelle manière ?

-Je ne sais pas tout, Sire. L'avenir n'est pas un livre ouvert pour moi, j'arrive tout juste à lire les titres des chapitres.

Arthur avait l'impression de discuter avec l'un de ces rois diplomates qui n'osaient pas donner leur véritable opinion de peur de froisser une partie du peuple et de devoir faire face à une révolte.

-Vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire, souligna-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Comme certains secrets ne sont pas les miens, il ne m'appartient pas de les révéler.

Il tenta une autre question :

-Comment pouvez-vous être si sûre qu'apprendre mes intentions sortira Merlin de son état de désespoir ? Pourquoi est-ce la seule chose qui puisse lui remonter le moral ? Est-ce que c'est par amitié pour Emrys qui a subi la loi contre la magie toute sa vie ?

-Si l'on veut…

-Vous ne comptez plus répondre à mes questions, si je comprends bien.

-Je peux répondre à celle que vous m'avez posée au début de notre conversation si vous le souhaitez. Vous expliquer comment je m'y suis prise pour vous empêcher de parler à Merlin durant toute la matinée.

Il marqua une pause, pesant le pour et le contre, hésitant d'abord à insister mais se résignant finalement à accepter ce qui lui était proposé.

-Je vous écoute, Dame Aithusa.

* * *

Note : J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à publier cette fois-ci, il faut que je trouve un moyen de poster plus rapidement… J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop frustrés et qu'il vous a plu :) Merci à _Abeille_, _dobbymcl_ et _Gwenetsi_ pour vos reviews; les commentaires de tout le monde me font toujours autant plaisir !


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Toutes ces vies qui dépendent de moi**

Lorsque Gauvain avait choisi de se retirer quelques heures en forêt, il souhaitait simplement profiter de l'isolement pour mettre en perspective toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues aux côtés de celui qu'il avait longtemps cru n'être qu'un valet sans histoires. Autant dire que le chevalier ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un passe par là, et encore moins à ce que _Merlin lui-même_ passe par là. C'était à peine croyable : il avait trouvé le moyen de tomber sur la personne à l'origine même de son besoin de solitude.

Comme celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, Gauvain avait décidé de l'appeler. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot à prononcer : _Merlin _; mais c'était un autre nom qui avait franchi ses lèvres. _Emrys_. En l'appelant ainsi, le chevalier lui montrait qu'il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Mais pas seulement. C'était aussi une façon de vérifier que tout était bien vrai, que cette seconde identité était bien la sienne.

Gauvain pensait que Merlin se retournerait simplement, mais le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas contenté de cela : pensant avoir affaire à une personne connaissant son identité, il avait confirmé par réflexe qu'il était bien Emrys, avant même de savoir qui l'avait appelé. Lorsqu'ensuite il avait vu son ami, il s'était figé sur place, et le chevalier avait pu remarquer le passage de différentes émotions sur son visage. Il y avait d'abord eu de l'embarras, lorsque le tout puissant sorcier avait compris qu'il venait de trahir des années de dissimulation en un seul instant d'inattention. Puis, il s'était rendu compte de ce que signifiait le cri du chevalier : ce dernier avait fini par découvrir la vérité. Alors Merlin était resté bouche bée, semblant stupéfait, intrigué et surtout hésitant. Gauvain l'avait vu analyser la situation et réfléchir à la meilleure réaction à adopter.

Le chevalier eut l'impression que son ami avait plusieurs choses à dire, plusieurs questions à poser, mais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. _Comment l'as-tu appris ? Est-ce que tu comptes en parler à quelqu'un? Comment as-tu réagi? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? _Finalement, Gauvain le vit se résigner. Les traits du jeune sorcier étaient maintenant relâchés. Incapable de prendre une décision, il attendait le plus calmement possible que le chevalier prenne la parole en premier. Il avait décidé que la meilleure réaction était l'absence de réaction.

Merlin et Gauvain s'observaient en silence.

Ce fut le chevalier qui sortit le premier de son mutisme :

-Est-il possible que tu sois un dieu, vivant dans l'anonymat parmi les hommes ?

Sous le regard ébahi de Gauvain, le tout puissant Emrys se mit à pouffer. _Il n'a pas gardé son calme très longtemps_, s'offusqua intérieurement le chevalier.

Merlin arborait maintenant un immense sourire mais les coins de ses lèvres frémissaient sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pourtant, malgré toute sa résistance, il se retrouva bientôt plié en deux sous le regard vexé de Gauvain, qui ne comprenait pas cette hilarité. _Je crois qu'il est en train de se payer ma tête._

-Dois-je en déduire que la réponse est non ? demanda-t-il pour conserver un semblant de dignité.

-Bien sûr ! s'esclaffa Merlin. Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?! Est-ce que tu as vraiment envisagé cette option ?

Encouragé par l'arrêt des moqueries, Gauvain tenta tant bien que mal de décrire le raisonnement qui l'avait mené à cette conclusion.

-Depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais Emrys, j'ai l'impression d'être le personnage d'un conte… ou d'une fable peut-être. Tu sais, l'une de ces histoires dans lesquelles le personnage ne fait jamais de bonnes actions car il n'y voit pas d'intérêt… jusqu'au jour où il découvre qu'une personne qu'il fréquente tous les jours est en réalité un dieu, un sorcier, un enchanteur ou une nymphe qui a observé son comportement et qui compte le punir.

Il écartait les bras en montrant la paume de ses mains, comme pour signifier que ce qu'il disait était parfaitement logique et que Merlin n'avait aucune raison de pleurer de rire comme il était en train de le faire.

-Arrête de rire ! Ca n'a vraiment rien de drôle !

-Tu… Tu m'as pris pour une _nymphe _?

Gauvain se sentit rougir.

-Je… Non ! Pas une nymphe !

-Oui tu as raison, fit le jeune sorcier avec emphase. Pas une nymphe, bien évidemment. Plutôt un dieu ! Ou un envoyé des dieux ! Une créature chargée de punir ou récompenser tes actes, c'est vrai que c'est une idée beaucoup moins ridicule !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que c'était absurde, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi ! Après le choc que j'ai subi en découvrant cela…

Mais le sorcier ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux efforts de son ami pour se faire entendre.

-La morale de l'histoire, se moqua-t-il, c'est qu'une bonne action ne doit pas se faire par intérêt mais par… pureté de l'âme. Après toutes tes beuveries à la taverne, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes de la fraîcheur de la tienne. Elle est très certainement tachée de bière, de vin et d'alcools en tous genres.

-Quand tu auras fini de glousser, tu pourras peut-être m'aider à comprendre comment tu t'y es pris pour dissimuler un secret aussi énorme pendant si longtemps !

Merlin se fit plus sérieux.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un dernier éclat de rire. Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit lentement Gauvain. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que cette nouvelle change tout. L'image que j'avais de toi était totalement fausse, c'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi perdu et prêt à croire n'importe quoi à ton sujet. Je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir de la même manière maintenant que je sais que depuis toutes ces années tu es un sorcier. Un _puissant_ sorcier.

Le jeune valet avait retrouvé son sérieux, et il paraissait touché par ce qu'il entendait.

-Pourtant j'ai frôlé la mort si souvent aux côtés d'Arthur et des chevaliers que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis aussi vulnérable que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Peut-être plus encore. Si tu t'imagines que mes jours à Camelot ont été guillerets et faciles, tu te trompes lourdement. Depuis mon arrivée ici, il ne s'est pas écoulé un seul jour sans que la peur d'être exécuté ne me prenne. Je pourrais écrire un poème sur la brûlure que peut causer l'_idée_ du bûcher à elle seule. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être un grand sorcier lorsque Nimueh, Sigan, Morgause, Morgane et tous les autres m'ont eu à leur merci. J'ai peut-être le potentiel d'un être exceptionnel mais il me manque la capacité de l'exploiter. J'ai un destin, une responsabilité… Toutes ces vies qui dépendent de moi… mais je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas… Ma prétendue puissance a ses limites.

En quelques phrases, il avait ramené Gauvain à la raison. Ce n'était pas Emrys qui s'adressait à lui, c'était bien Merlin. Le même Merlin qu'avant. Le chevalier aurait voulu le rassurer._ Ne doute pas de toi._

-Tu penses que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de la légende ?

Le sorcier eut un temps d'hésitation, comme s'il s'interdisait de douter de lui-même pour ne pas perdre toute volonté de se battre. Alors Gauvain répondit pour lui :

-Ce n'est pas ce que Gilli m'a dit.

-Gill…

-Ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de lui que j'ai appris ton secret. Je l'ai simplement deviné à partir de ce qu'il m'a dit d'Emrys… et de toi. Et tu aurais dû l'entendre te défendre parce qu'il l'a très bien fait. Il a dit que la magie s'était imposée à toi dès la naissance et que tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs en secret pour protéger Arthur de ses ennemis. Il a aussi dit que tu étais un grand sorcier dans tous les sens du terme car tu mets tes grands pouvoirs au service de la plus noble des causes.

Les yeux de Merlin s'humidifiaient à nouveau, et Gauvain savait qu'il ne s'agissait plus de larmes de rire. L'humanité du jeune sorcier ne faisait plus aucun doute, et le chevalier regrettait d'en avoir douté.

-Gilli est un très bon ami, dit Merlin avec émotion, et toi aussi. Je suis heureux que vous soyez à mes côtés. J'espère simplement que mon secret ne vous mettra pas en danger.

-Quand vas-tu l'avouer à Arthur ?

-Je ne sais pas. De toute façon je serai obligé de le lui dire d'ici la fin du mois… à cause de l'ultimatum de Morgane. Elle ne sait pas que je suis Emrys mais elle a découvert que je suis un sorcier. Elle veut que je rejoigne Mordred dans la conquête de Camelot, sinon elle dira ce qu'elle sait à Arthur. Pour être honnête je préfèrerais qu'il apprenne la vérité de ma bouche.

-Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, Morgane est bien en vie.

-Et bien décidée à s'allier à Mordred, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'en empêcher.

Gauvain fronça les sourcils :

-Tes efforts pour l'en empêcher ?

Le regard du jeune sorcier était plein de sous entendus :

-Si tu veux tout savoir depuis le début, mes explications risquent de prendre un certain temps… et je pense qu'elles vont te déplaire.

Le chevalier plissa encore plus les yeux.

Merlin se mit à parler.

* * *

Arthur écoutait avec attention les explications d'Aithusa. Pour empêcher le roi de révéler à Merlin son projet d'autoriser la magie, elle avait utilisé un pouvoir très particulier qui lui avait été transmis par Emrys au moment de son éclosion.

-Emrys n'a pas toujours besoin de se trouver à l'endroit où il jette un sort. Il lui est arrivé d'utiliser la magie depuis des kilomètres de distance. Enfin…

Elle hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre :

-En réalité cela ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois il y a plusieurs années, et il l'a fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Je pense qu'il aurait besoin d'entraînement pour reproduire un tel exploit. La première fois avait tout des circonstances exceptionnelles puisque vous étiez en danger de mort et qu'il ne pouvait pas vous rejoindre.

Arthur n'était pas certain de comprendre :

-Emrys a utilisé ce pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte pour me sauver ?

-Absolument. Vous souvenez-vous de l'orbe de lumière qui vous a guidé vers la sortie de la grotte lorsque vous êtes parti cueillir la fleur Mortaeus ?

Arthur hocha la tête. Il soupçonnait déjà Emrys d'avoir envoyé cet orbe depuis un certain temps : lorsqu'il avait appris que ce sorcier était pour lui un ange gardien le roi avait rapidement fait le lien avec la sphère de lumière bleue qui l'avait secouru dans cette fameuse grotte.

-Mais comment savez vous cela ? demanda-t-il. Il ne me semblait pas que voir le passé faisait partie de vos très nombreux pouvoirs.

-Je vous l'ai dit, l'Archiviste était mon ami. Vous ne pensiez pas être le seul à avoir profité des cristaux de sa bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ?

Ella avait raison bien sûr. Il avait encore trouvé le moyen d'oublier un détail important. Arthur avait la désagréable sensation c'était aussi l'oubli d'un détail crucial qui l'empêchait de comprendre par lui-même ce que cachait la dragonne au sujet d'Emrys, Mordred, Morgane et Merlin.

-Si je comprends bien, déduit-il, l'un des pouvoirs qu'Emrys vous a transmis est celui de se servir de la magie à distance, et vous l'avez utilisé depuis l'île des Bénis pour m'empêcher de parler à Merlin.

-Exactement. J'ai fait ce qu'Emrys n'a pas fait : je me suis entraînée à utiliser ce pouvoir. Mon intention première était simplement d'entrer en contact avec vous pour vous dire d'attendre le bon moment, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas établir le lien télépathique tant que vous étiez en compagnie d'autres personnes. Alors j'ai attendu que vous sortiez de votre réunion. Grâce à mes visions, je savais qu'à cet instant vous aviez déjà fait le choix de supprimer la loi de votre père… et je savais que vous cherchiez Merlin, alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour retarder ces retrouvailles. J'ai tout fait pour vous isoler, mais il y avait toujours une ou plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs que vous traversiez, alors je me suis contentée de gagner du temps en vous faisant croiser une multitude de gens. Je n'ai choisi que des personnes qui vous cherchaient déjà pour une raison ou pour une autre, et j'ai placé dans leur esprit quelques pensées les incitant à vous chercher au bon endroit et à marcher à la vitesse nécessaire pour tomber sur vous.

-Vous avez inséré des pensées dans leur esprit ? s'inquiéta Arthur. C'est vraiment une chose que vous pouvez faire ? Est-ce que Mordred pourrait le faire ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que ce que l'on peut croire : je ne peux pas implanter n'importe quelle idée chez quelqu'un, il faut qu'elle reste dans le domaine du raisonnable. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas si je leur suggérais de sauter par la fenêtre ou de s'en prendre à leurs proches. Il faut comprendre que ce que je fais n'est en réalité qu'une forme de communication télépathique. La personne concernée entend une voix dans sa tête et pense que c'est sa propre conscience qui lui parle. Quant à Mordred, il pourrait effectivement faire la même chose, comme le pourrait n'importe quelle personne capable créer un lien télépathique, mais il aurait besoin de se trouver à proximité de celui dont il souhaite modifier le comportement. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas forcer les gens à commettre des actes allant contre leur nature.

Cela ne rassura pas totalement Arthur, mais ce n'était qu'un souci supplémentaire à ajouter à sa longue liste.

-Et comment saviez-vous quelles personnes étaient en train de me chercher ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'observais déjà depuis quelques minutes les habitants de Camelot susceptibles d'entrer en contact avec vous, ceux dont vous êtes le plus proche. Je savais où se trouvait chacun d'entre eux et ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et je me suis servie de ces informations pour deviner où ils comptaient se rendre. Ca n'a pas toujours fonctionné puisque je me suis trompée sur les intentions de plusieurs chevaliers et membres de la noblesse, mais ça m'a tout de même permis de gagner un temps précieux.

-Est-ce que vous avez aussi mis des obstacles sur la route de Merlin, pour qu'il ne me croise pas ?

-Non je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il comprenne qu'il se passait quelque chose alors je n'ai interagi d'aucune manière avec lui. S'il avait senti mon action sur lui il aurait pu s'inquiéter et croire à une attaque.

Arthur n'avait aucun mal à croire que Merlin aurait senti l'action d'Aithusa : le jeune valet semblait avoir un don pour percevoir les évènements anormaux même les plus discrets, ce qui les avait bien souvent tiré d'affaire au cours de leurs aventures.

-Puisque vous avez observé tout le monde, dit alors Arthur, vous devez savoir où était mon serviteur ce matin lorsqu'il était absent, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas dormi dans ses appartements, je le sais. Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouvait ?

-En effet mais…

-Mais _certains secrets ne sont pas les vôtres et il ne vous appartient pas de les révéler_, fit-il en mimant les précédentes paroles de la jeune dragonne.

Il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à elle de cette manière, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'ignorance dans laquelle il était maintenu.

-Je suis navrée, Arthur, je ne vous cache rien volontairement.

Elle ne devrait pas s'excuser, ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Merlin, lui, me cache bon nombre de choses bien volontairement, soupira-t-il. Les secrets qu'il garde sont les siens et il n'appartient qu'à lui de me les révéler.

Mais il savait que son ami avait de bonnes raisons de lui mentir. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute.

-Est-ce que vous lui en voulez de ne pas avoir la force de tout vous dire ? demanda Aithusa, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Non. Sa réaction me paraît parfaitement logique. Je n'ai découvert que très récemment qu'il collaborait avec un sorcier, et je comprends malheureusement pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. J'espérais le faire parler de ses autres secrets en lui disant que j'étais à présent de son côté mais je sais maintenant que je vais devoir attendre ce que vous appelez _le bon moment_ pour avoir cette conversation.

Aithusa resta silencieuse. Il savait qu'elle se sentait impuissante et probablement légèrement coupable.

-Et qu'en est-il de Mordred ? lança-t-il soudain. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous servir de votre vision à distance pour l'observer et savoir ce qu'il prépare ? Je ne peux plus le faire à l'aide des cristaux depuis qu'il s'est protégé, mais peut être que vous vous le pouvez !

La dragonne s'empressa de lui ôter ce mince espoir :

-Je le pouvais, j'ai essayé… mais il m'a très rapidement repérée et s'est protégé, tout comme il l'avait fait pour les cristaux. Je crois que c'est à cause des wyvernes : ce sont des cousines des dragons et elles ont senti la présence d'une conscience semblable à la leur qui observait leur maître. Elles ont dû me signaler à Mordred et il a fait le nécessaire.

Le souverain tenta de ne pas laisser la déception l'envahir. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru bénéficier d'un avantage stratégique sur son ennemi.

-Tant pis, fit-il sobrement.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être le pouvoir de la dragonne pouvait-il l'aider d'une autre manière.

-Vous dîtes que vous pouvez vous servir de la magie à distance, dit-il, mais est-ce que vous pouvez faire autant de choses que si vous vous trouviez sur place ? Lorsqu'Emrys m'a guidé vers la sortie de la grotte, il ne m'a pas entièrement tiré d'affaire, il n'a fait que me guider et me donner un peu d'espoir en éclairant ma route. Je pense qu'il aurait pu en faire plus s'il avait été présent physiquement à mes côtés. Vous avez aussi ce problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous avez raison. Je pense qu'il faudrait énormément d'entraînement pour qu'Emrys et moi réussissions à utiliser tous nos pouvoirs à distance. J'imagine que ce serait plus facile pour lui car il est plus puissant, mais il aurait lui aussi besoin de travailler cette capacité.

Nouvelle déception : Arthur ne pourrait pas mettre à profit les pouvoirs de la dragonne.

_Ce n'est pas grave_, se rassura-t-il. _Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a d'autres moyens de s'en sortir._

Se voir refuser les différents choix qu'il proposait ne faisait que l'inquiéter de plus en plus, lui faisant peu à peu prendre conscience du fait qu'il était totalement démuni. Comment avait-il pu mettre tant de temps avant de s'en rendre compte ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'Aithusa entre en contact avec lui pour qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Elle avait fait miroiter diverses possibilités sous ses yeux avant de les lui retirer cruellement.

Il ne pouvait pas espionner Mordred.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les pouvoirs de la dragonne.

Il ne pouvait pas connaître la vérité sur Emrys, Mordred, Morgane et Merlin.

Il prenait conscience de tout ce qui lui manquait pour sauver son royaume.

_Toutes ces vies qui dépendent de moi._

_._

_Il y a d'autres moyens de s'en sortir._

_._

_Mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas demander conseil à Merlin._

_Cette fois-ci il ne peut pas me soutenir._

_C'est lui qui aura bientôt besoin de mon soutien._

_._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_Il y a d'autres personnes pour me conseiller._

_Guenièvre, Chris, les chevaliers._

_._

_Mais pas Merlin._

_._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_._

_._

_._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_J'ai peur._

* * *

Note : Merci à _fandemerlin_, _Abeille_ et _dobbymcl_ d'avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent, c'est fou que vous soyez encore là après 36 chapitres, je vous remercie très sincèrement de m'encourager comme vous le faîtes. Merci également à _Lou Keehl_ et _Millon_, qui ont récemment ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris, et joyeux Noël à tout le monde. :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : L'amitié, la confiance, la sympathie ne peuvent naître entre ceux qui ne se comprennent point.**

_L'amitié, la confiance, la sympathie ne peuvent naître entre ceux qui ne se comprennent point__. _– Jovette Marchessault

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Elyan regardait Gaius parler mais il avait cessé de l'écouter. S'il avait repoussé sa peine jusque là ce n'était pas pour faire bonne figure mais pour écarter un flot de tristesse qui le détournerait de son but : il devait trouver le meurtrier de Gaël. Il avait contenu sa douleur le matin même lorsque, tentant d'écouter aux portes pour suivre l'interrogatoire de Perceval, il n'avait trouvé à son oreille qu'une porte épaisse et silencieuse. Puis il avait essayé de s'introduire dans les appartements de Tina et Fina dans l'espoir d'y découvrir des éléments sur leurs recherches mais il n'avait trouvé autour de lui qu'une sombre ambiance et une statuette représentant une créature malsaine dressée sur ses pattes arrières. Il avait une fois de plus maîtrisé ses émotions et s'était rendu chez Gaius, qui venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission dans la ville basse.

Pourtant à présent Elyan lâchait prise avant d'avoir atteint son but, et il ignorait pourquoi.

Gaius suspendit ses paroles lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune chevalier :

-Ne perdez pas espoir, dit-il d'une voix chaude et rassurante, Guenièvre trouvera le responsable.

C'était donc cela : Elyan avait perdu espoir. Voilà pourquoi il succombait subitement au chagrin, et le vieux médecin l'avait compris avant lui.

-Gwen ne peut pas faire de miracles, Gaius. Vous étiez mon dernier espoir.

C'était la vérité : Elyan s'était adressé à lui en dernier recours, cherchant à exploiter son ultime piste. Il avait frappé à la porte du vieil homme dans l'espoir que celui-ci pourrait lui parler des blessures de Gaël : le corps du jeune homme ayant été entièrement brûlé peu de temps après sa mort, le médecin était l'un des seuls en mesure de lui fournir ces informations.

Gaius lui avait donc tout expliqué. Il y avait de larges brûlures sur le dos de l'apprenti chevalier, mais il y avait aussi dans son cou deux petits trous qu'il n'avait remarqués que bien plus tard. Tina et Fina n'avaient pas pris cela au sérieux, attribuant ces blessures à des piqûres d'insectes, et le médecin n'avait donc pas considéré que cette information était pertinente. En revanche, en apprenant cela, Elyan avait immédiatement été intrigué : et si les deux enquêtrices s'étaient trompées ? Mais son espoir fut de courte durée : s'il ne s'agissait pas de piqûres d'insectes, alors qu'était-ce ? Les crocs d'un serpent ? Pour laisser des traces aussi espacées le serpent devait être absolument gigantesque, il ne serait pas passé inaperçu dans les rues de Camelot.

C'était à ce moment qu'Elyan avait ressenti le poids du désespoir sur ses épaules. Depuis son réveil ce matin là, le chevalier l'avait senti s'insinuer en lui progressivement. Il avait repoussé cette sensation dans un coin de son esprit, refusant de la laisser s'emparer de lui, mais elle n'avait fait que grandir à chaque instant. A présent, le chevalier n'avait plus de pistes. Plus la moindre arme pour lutter contre l'accablement.

Il l'accueillait, et laissait les larmes couler.

* * *

-Donc, récapitula lentement Arthur, vous avez utilisé la… suggestion télépathique pour que je croise Gauvain, puis Perceval, puis Guenièvre…

Le souverain ne montrait même plus son étonnement face à ce que lui disait la dragonne. Il se contentait de reconstituer dans l'ordre les évènements tels qu'il imaginait qu'ils s'étaient déroulés ce matin là, gardant pour lui l'effroi grandissant que lui inspiraient ces méthodes télépathiques. Aithusa avait quant à elle pris le parti de clarifier chaque point qu'il soulevait au fil de cette reconstitution.

-J'ai hésité à entrer en contact avec vous malgré la présence de la reine, expliqua-t-elle, mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde autour de vous, je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit remarque votre surprise et comprenne qu'une inconnue s'adressait à vous par télépathie. Je préfère ne pas sous estimer les espions que Mordred a sans doute placés au château.

Sans répondre, Arthur poursuivait :

-Après Guenièvre, il y a eu Viviane…

-Pour elle j'ai aussi dû distraire le seigneur Léon pour qu'elle ait le temps d'échapper à sa surveillance.

-Mais ensuite je suis tombé sur Merlin…

-Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cela mais j'ai mis dans vos pensées l'idée que le couloir n'était pas le bon endroit pour lui faire vos révélations et qu'il fallait trouver un endroit plus calme.

-…

-Et enfin, j'ai incité Chris à se placer juste derrière Merlin pour que vous le remarquiez et pour que vous vous inquiétiez de sa sécurité.

-C'est vous qui avez poussé Chris à se mettre en danger en entrant dans Camelot ?

-Non, il s'y trouvait déjà. Je l'ai simplement incité à se placer face à vous et j'ai… j'ai augmenté l'affolement qui s'est emparé de vous en le voyant là. Pour être sûre que vous abrégeriez votre conversation avec Merlin.

-Vous avez… ? Mais de quel droit… ? Vous manipulez tout le monde pour… ?

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour traduire ce qu'Arthur éprouvait. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'arracher les herbes parmi lesquelles il était assis. Il était perdu, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait du mal à distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis. Il tentait de rester juste, de protéger son royaume, et de s'adapter aux diverses situations compliquées dans lesquelles il ne cessait de se retrouver, mais discerner le bien du mal n'était pas toujours évident. Il opta pour une réflexion simple et honnête :

-Votre numéro de marionnettiste ne me plaît pas du tout, Dame Aithusa.

Elle poursuivit sans répondre à cela, mais il sentit que la remarque l'avait touchée et peut-être blessée. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi abrupt : après tout elle n'était qu'une fillette faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Camelot à survivre, et elle s'en sortait formidablement bien, probablement mieux que n'importe quel adulte à sa place. Sans oublier qu'elle faisait cela entièrement seule.

-Comme je ne savais pas si je devais faire confiance à Chris, dit-elle, j'ai attendu que vous finissiez de lui parler avant de prendre contact avec vous.

Le dilemme d'Arthur était simple, et pourtant insoluble. Il faisait confiance à Aithusa mais n'approuvait pas du tout ses méthodes, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans la facilité avec laquelle la dragonne pouvait s'emparer du libre arbitre des habitants de Camelot. Et elle n'avait pas agi à quelques mètres de ces habitants, dissimulée derrière une colonne du château. Non, elle avait accompli cet exploit depuis l'île des Bénis !

Le roi songea alors à une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous restée sur l'île, Dame Aithusa ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être rapprochée du château pour utiliser vos pouvoirs télépathiques ? Lancer un tel sortilège sur une courte distance doit forcément être plus facile… Je me trompe ?

La jeune dragonne eut un nouveau temps d'hésitation.

-Je ne peux pas quitter l'île, Arthur… Vous apprendrez bientôt pourquoi. Je préfère ne rien vous dire pour l'instant, afin de ne pas influencer vos actes. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Emrys non plus, pour la même raison.

-Que pensez vous qu'Emrys et moi ferions si nous savions cela ?

Il avait posé la question sans réfléchir, emporté par la curiosité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était peu probable qu'Aithusa lui réponde.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de demander, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence gêné des deux côtés du lien télépathique, puis Aithusa reprit la parole.

-Maintenir le lien avec vous demande de l'énergie, je vais devoir y mettre fin. Tout ce que je vous ai dit a modifié l'avenir. Avant, mes visions me montraient une victoire de Mordred, mais j'espère que le fait de vous avoir prévenu a changé cela. Peut-être aurais-je une nouvelle vision pour me montrer l'avenir tel qu'il s'annonce maintenant qu'il a été modifié, et je prie pour que cet aperçu soit porteur de bonnes nouvelles. En revanche, je pense pas pouvoir vous recontacter, je n'en aurai pas la force. Vous devrez trouver vous-même le moment idéal pour dire la vérité à votre valet. Sachez simplement qu'il faut que ce soit peu, voire très peu, de temps avant l'attaque de Mordred, lorsque Merlin sera au plus profond de sa détresse

-J'ai peur, Dame Aithusa. Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir repérer le bon moment et de mener mon peuple à la catastrophe.

Pourquoi se confiait-il à cette enfant ? C'était égoïste et parfaitement ridicule, mais cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux. La dragonne eut un petit rire sans joie :

-En tant que roi de Camelot, le rôle que vous allez jouer dans cette guerre est forcément conséquent… Si cela peut alléger votre fardeau, essayez de vous représenter le poids de la responsabilité que moi-même je porte, née il y a tout juste quelques mois et à ce jour la seule créature vivante capable de modifier le destin.

Arthur esquissa un sourire et soupira :

-Une fois que la guerre sera finie… Si elle se finit un jour… Si nous avons gagné…. Si Camelot tient encore debout… Si je suis encore vivant… Cela vous intéresserait-il de rejoindre ma Table Ronde ?

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette proposition.

-Vous voulez faire de moi un chevalier ? dit-elle en riant. Je n'ai jamais tenu une épée de toute ma vie !

-Pas nécessairement un chevalier. En théorie, il n'y a pas que des chevaliers autour de la Table Ronde. La première réunion de ses membres réunissait les personnes qui m'ont aidé à reprendre le pouvoir à Morgane la première fois qu'elle s'en est emparé. Il y a des chevaliers, c'est vrai, mais il y a aussi mon épouse… et Merlin. Camelot est aujourd'hui à nouveau en difficulté, et vous faites partie de ceux qui se battent pour la sauver. J'aimerais qu'un jour la Table Ronde réunisse non seulement Merlin, Guenièvre et les chevaliers, mais aussi des sorciers et des créatures magiques. Vous méritez cette place… à moins bien sûr que vous ne désiriez pas l'occuper.

-Arthur, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je suis très honorée de votre offre.

-Est-ce que vous l'acceptez ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je vous promets d'y réfléchir. Je dois cependant vous dire une chose : si vous me faites cette proposition parce que vous pensez que j'ai sauvé l'avenir de Camelot, vous vous trompez. Rien ne nous assure que ce que j'ai fait protègera le royaume.

Arthur secoua la tête :

-Vous m'avez expliqué votre plan. C'est à moi d'agir.

Il se redressa.

-J'ai besoin de savoir une chose, reprit-il. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Merlin lui-même ? Pour lui dire qu'il sera bientôt anéanti par la tristesse… Cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à un moyen de l'éviter.

-J'y ai pensé mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de lutter seul contre l'accablement qui l'attend.

-Vous vous trompez peut-être, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer… Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je ferai ce que vous attendiez de moi et lui dirai que je souhaite autoriser la magie.

-Au contraire. Si je préviens Merlin et qu'il ne parvient pas à éviter ce qui l'attend, alors mon action n'aura fait que le préparer à l'idée que nous allons trouver une solution pour le réconforter et, connaissant sa perspicacité, il serait capable de deviner de quoi il s'agit avant que le moment ne soit adéquat. Cela ruinerait totalement notre plan car il ne doit l'apprendre qu'_après_ avoir sombré dans le chagrin. S'il le devine avant, il sera heureux un instant mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de plonger peu de temps après. Ce qui compte, c'est l'instant même de la révélation : le moment précis où il comprendra vos intentions. Seul ce moment possède la force nécessaire pour le sauver. Vous comprenez, Arthur ? Merlin ne doit surtout pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit pour que votre révélation ait l'effet voulu.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment pourrait-il deviner une chose aussi précise que le retour de la magie à Camelot ?

Aithusa était terriblement hésitante. Arthur comprenait confusément qu'elle craignait de trop lui en révéler. Une fois encore, il vit qu'elle pesait soigneusement ses mots :

-Parce qu'il sait que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour… lui remonter le moral. Il sait que je ferai en sorte de lui apporter l'information la plus heureuse qui soit, celle qu'il attend depuis si longtemps. Apprendre le retour de la magie est bien la seule chose capable de lui redonner du courage.

_Pourquoi ?_ Toujours cette même question, mais la dragonne avait déjà refusé d'y répondre. Si Merlin attendait tant le retour de la magie c'était forcément par amitié envers Emrys mais… _Quelque chose m'échappe_, s'agaça à nouveau Arthur. Il s'intima de ne plus ruminer de pensées si frustrantes, lâchant la fleur qu'il s'apprêtait à déraciner dans son besoin de calmer ses nerfs.

-Oui, je comprends, dit-il. J'espère simplement que vous avez bien évalué la situation et que ma contribution sera suffisante.

-Elle le sera, promit-elle avec conviction. Si Merlin entend cette nouvelle de votre bouche, il ira mieux. J'en suis certaine.

Le pensait-elle vraiment ? Et si elle feignait la certitude pour ne pas le décourager ? Aucune vision ne lui avait confirmé le succès de son plan pour l'instant. Le souverain voulait y croire mais il restait désespérément dubitatif.

Le murmure d'Aithusa interrompit sa réflexion :

-Je dois vraiment mettre fin à cette conversation, dit-elle doucement.

-D'accord.

Il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir son appréhension dans cette réponse.

-Je…

Il semblait qu'Aithusa hésitait à rompre le lien.

-Arthur, je voudrais vous dire une dernière chose.

Son ton à la fois grave et gêné intrigua le roi.

-Je sais que mes méthodes sont condamnables, dit-elle, et je sais qu'elles vous mettent mal à l'aise. Même si je ne peux forcer personne à commettre le pire, mon pouvoir garde quelque chose de douteux à vos yeux.

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Elle avait raison : il s'inquiétait de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il y avait pourtant plus effrayant encore comme perspective : n'avait-elle pas précisé qu'Emrys était encore plus puissant qu'elle ? Temporairement incapable d'utiliser la magie à distance mais parfaitement apte à s'entraîner pour finalement y arriver. Le souverain espérait ne jamais devenir l'ennemi de ces deux êtres si dangereux. Peut-être eux aussi allaient-ils un jour le trahir. Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. D'autant qu'aucun des deux ne faisait preuve d'une très grande transparence : Emrys cultivait le mystère et la dragonne avait aussi ses secrets. Toutefois, cette dernière avait au moins fait preuve de bonne volonté en lui en disant le plus possible. Elle devait savoir qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle lui en avait tout de même parlé. Il voyait bien qu'elle lui donnait le plus d'informations possible pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas démuni face à ses ennemis. Il aurait voulu qu'Emrys en fasse de même, mais le sorcier restait désespérément inatteignable.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Votre pouvoir m'effraie.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix si faible qu'il se demanda si elle était au bord des larmes :

-Vous savez… moi aussi il m'effraie. Mais j'étais face à un choix : l'utiliser ou laisser ma vision se réaliser.

-Bien sûr, je le sais, je ne vous reproche rien.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas :

-Vous savez qui m'a donné la force de faire ce choix ?

-Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que c'est Emrys?

-Précisément. Il ne m'a pas encouragée directement, mais j'ai beaucoup appris en observant son passé par le biais des cristaux. Il a dû faire de nombreux choix de ce type, allant jusqu'à sacrifier son propre bonheur ou se retourner contre une amie qui lui était chère. C'est de mes propres yeux que je l'ai vu pleurer alors qu'il trahissait Morgane.

Arthur ne cessait jamais d'être surpris par ce qu'il apprenait de ce sorcier qui lui avait d'abord été présenté comme un individu surpuissant. Les révélations d'Aithusa prouvaient qu'il était aussi un être humain. Emrys n'était étranger ni à l'amitié, ni à l'espoir, ni à la souffrance.

-Je ne vous reproche rien, répéta-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Si vous n'aviez rien fait, nous aurions été condamnés.

-Je le sais bien, si je pouvais recommencer je ferais exactement la même chose. Alors peut-être que mon plan échouera… et j'aurais alors manipulé ces gens pour rien… mais au moins j'aurais fait tout mon possible.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Vous avez fait le bon choix. Les efforts que vous avez déployés sont incroyables, et je vous remercie.

Arthur se demanda si ce qu'il avait fait à Dame Viviane pouvait aussi être considéré comme l'un de ces choix difficiles. Depuis qu'il lui avait offert le bracelet doré, elle n'aimait plus seulement le roi mais aussi Lancelot. Elle était sous l'emprise de deux sortilèges d'amour à la fois, et le résultat était perturbant… Il y avait à présent un vide derrière son regard, comme si elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses rêves. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ? L'alternative aurait été de la laisser souffrir éternellement de ses sentiments pour Arthur, il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose pour l'aider !

Aithusa restait silencieuse. C'était la fin de la conversation.

-Bonne chance, fit-elle simplement.

Et elle rompit le lien télépathique.

* * *

Sous l'apparence de Guy, Merlin frappa chez Morgane et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Quand elle le vit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-J'ai finalement été libéré de mes obligations, expliqua-t-il.

Ils devaient trouver comment détruire le bracelet. La nuit précédente, ils s'étaient endormis avant d'avoir eu le temps de lire tous les livres traitant du sujet.

-Tu es revenu pour finir nos recherches?

Il hocha la tête et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

* * *

Aithusa venait de rompre la communication télépathique avec Arthur lorsqu'une pensée la frappa : elle n'aurait jamais pu prévenir le roi à temps si Merlin n'avait pas été absent de Camelot toute la matinée ! Si le jeune valet avait été à son poste dès le réveil du souverain, celui-ci lui aurait expliqué qu'il souhaitait autoriser la magie avant même que la dragonne ne projette sa conscience à Camelot.

Si Merlin n'avait pas eu confiance en Morgane, il ne se serait pas endormi chez elle et aurait été à son poste dès le réveil du roi, Aithusa n'aurait donc pas eu le temps de prévenir Arthur, celui-ci aurait révélé bien trop tôt ces intentions, et la bataille contre Mordred aurait été définitivement perdue. D'une certaine manière, l'issue de la bataille avait été modifiée par le lien de confiance qui unissait Merlin et Morgane, et la jeune dragonne ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là un clin d'œil du destin.

Elle avait longtemps pensé que l'amitié des deux sorciers n'était importante que parce qu'elle ferait changer la jeune femme de camp, mais peut-être ce lien aurait-il un plus grand rôle.

* * *

Note : Hello :) Alors je suis désolée du temps de retard, j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre, il y avait pas mal de choses à coordonner. Merci à _dobbymcl_, _Abeille_,_ fandemerlin_ et_ Gwenetsi_ pour vos reviews. Pour ce qui est de _Jean Philippe_… euh… je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt de faire de la publicité pour des prêts dans les commentaires d'une petite fanfiction Merlin mais en tout cas ça m'a bien fait rire !


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Quand les enquêtrices sont enfin utiles à l'enquête**

Gwen faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit. Comment sa propre respiration pouvait-elle être si bruyante ? Ses efforts pour la contrôler étaient maladroits et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, amplifiant sa panique.

Dissimulée derrière un monceau de meubles abandonnés, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de Tina et Fina. Après les avoir vues bondir de côté pour éviter Merlin, elle avait hâtivement pesé le pour et le contre avant de décider de les suivre. Elle devait découvrir ce que ces femmes cachaient : ce qui venait de se passer était trop inquiétant pour ne rien tenter.

Elle s'était efforcée de garder une distance raisonnable afin de s'assurer que les deux jeunes femmes ne la verraient pas, ni ne l'entendraient. Elles étaient d'abord sorties du château, avant de se diriger vers la ville basse. Gwen en avait profité pour acheter à un marchand une longue cape qu'elle s'était empressée d'enfiler pour ne pas être reconnue des habitants de la cité. Elle les avait ensuite suivies jusqu'à une maison en ruines dans un quartier inhabité, ne trouvant qu'un amoncellement de meubles décrépits et sales pour se dissimuler. Elle se demanda si les deux jeunes femmes venaient toujours ici pour conspirer à l'abri des regards… Pourtant, rien ne les empêchait de le faire dans leurs appartements. Alors quelles manigances se tramaient ici ? Etaient-elles là pour retrouver quelqu'un ?

Les deux enquêtrices n'étaient pas entrées dans la maison, elles s'étaient contentées d'en faire le tour pour rejoindre ce qui ressemblait à un ancien jardin. Elles étaient à moitié dissimulées par l'arrière de la maison mais la reine pouvait toujours voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

Mais encore fallait-il le _comprendre _: Gwen les observait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes mais leurs actions lui échappaient toujours. En arrivant, elles s'étaient placées face à face et avaient fermé les yeux, extrêmement concentrées. Puis, elles avaient joint leur mains et celles-ci s'étaient éclairées.

La reine n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait de magie, mais cela faisait un moment que les deux jeunes femmes étaient immobiles dans cette position, leurs mains toujours liées et illuminées, et leurs yeux toujours clos. Rien ne se produisait.

Soudain, la voix de Fina s'éleva :

-Il arrive, nous y sommes presque…

Gwen remarqua alors les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur leurs fronts. Quel que soit le sortilège qu'elles lançaient, il leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie. _Il arrive_… De qui parlaient-elles ? Etaient-elles en train d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs de persuasion pour attirer quelqu'un jusqu'à elles ?

-Il résiste, articula Tina. Il n'est pas aussi docile que les chevaliers !

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : elles faisaient venir quelqu'un.

-Nous y sommes presque, répéta Fina à bout de souffle.

Gwen faillit sursauter lorsqu'un jeune homme passa non loin d'elle pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Il lui tournait le dos mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il y avait quelque chose de glaçant dans sa démarche. Lorsqu'il se trouva à côté des deux enquêtrices, Tina ouvrit les yeux et lâcha les mains de Fina. Cette dernière ouvrit à son tour ses paupières, et leurs deux regards gris se posèrent sur le nouveau venu.

-Vous êtes bien Gilli ?

N'était-ce pas le nom du villageois de Willowdale dont le seigneur Perceval avait parlé ? Celui qui était dans la taverne que les hommes de Mordred avaient attaquée ? Les enquêtrices avaient semblé particulièrement intéressées en entendant ce nom. Visiblement, il ne leur était pas inconnu.

Le jeune homme tournait la tête pour regarder à gauche, puis à droite, puis derrière lui.

-Oui, c'est moi…

Même de loin et sans voir son visage, Gwen savait qu'il était confus.

-Vous êtes les enquêtrices, n'est-ce pas ? Vous cherchez qui a tué ce chevalier… Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai essayé de lutter mais une force irrésistible m'a entraîné jusqu'ici…

Tina se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui murmurer de s'endormir.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Gilli s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Gwen retint un cri de frayeur mais son sursaut dut la trahir car Tina se tourna vers l'endroit où elle se cachait en plissant les yeux. Elles l'avaient repérée.

La reine ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle fit demi-tour et courut en direction du château, priant pour rejoindre la zone habitée le plus vite possible. Si elle ne se trouvait plus dans une rue déserte, les deux jeunes femmes n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à elle ! _Elles sont comme Lamia,_ se rassura-t-elle,_ leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnent que sur les hommes… Elles ne peuvent pas me forcer à revenir._

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur la place du marché, noyée dans la foule, que Gwen osa se retourner. On ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être Tina et Fina avaient-elles préféré s'occuper du malheureux garçon qu'elles avaient endormi sous ses yeux… La reine ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucune des deux ne l'avait reconnue.

Sans perdre de temps, elle rejoignit les appartements de Gaius. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un : il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver Gilli. Si elle réussissait à le libérer, alors peut-être s'en voudrait-elle moins de l'avoir abandonné aux mains de ces créatures. Mais prévenir Arthur n'était pas possible, elles avaient implanté dans son esprit l'idée qu'elles travaillaient à Camelot depuis des années et qu'elles étaient dignes de confiance. En revanche, Gwen pouvait prévenir Emrys par le biais de Gaius : le mystérieux sorcier était le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose. Il était étrange de se dire qu'elle plaçait tous ses espoirs dans un homme dont elle savait si peu. Qui aurait cru qu'elle confierait un jour le destin de Camelot à un sorcier ?

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans le laboratoire, elle ne trouva pas le médecin de la cour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce :

-Elyan ?

Les yeux rougis par les pleurs et le regard absent. La mort de son ami l'affectait plus que jamais. Mais Gwen ne pouvait pas encore le réconforter, elle devait contacter Emrys le plus tôt possible.

-Sais-tu où se trouve Gaius ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence.

-Il est parti soigner un malade dans la ville basse, il sera bientôt de retour. Que se passe-t-il ?

Gwen s'étonna de le voir répondre aussi sereinement. Si elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux embués par les larmes, elle aurait pu penser qu'il allait mieux. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos Tina et Fina, évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait en parler à Gaius. Elyan avait déjà bien assez de soucis, il était inutile de le confronter en plus au sujet épineux de la magie et d'Emrys.

-Elles ont enlevé quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu as prévenu Arthur ?

-Non, j'ai peur que l'idée implantée dans son esprit ne l'empêche de me croire et le dresse contre moi, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je voulais en parler avec Gaius parce que… parce qu'il en sait plus que moi sur la magie, il pourra peut-être trouver une solution.

-Un moyen de libérer Arthur de l'enchantement ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elyan acquiesça en retour et ne posa pas d'autres questions. Elle ne lui avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité, et elle eut l'impression qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il désigna la seconde chaise de la pièce et invita sa sœur à s'y asseoir.

-Tu vas devoir être patiente, Gaius n'a pas précisé quand il rentrerait exactement.

Gwen obéit et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle était en pleine réflexion.

\- Je me pose une question, murmura-t-elle. Ces créatures sont comme Lamia, tous les hommes sont en adoration devant elles…

… _sauf Merlin…_ Mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle.

\- Lorsqu'elles ont interrogé Perceval, poursuivit-elle, il était totalement sous leur emprise, il leur a dit tout ce qu'elles voulaient savoir. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elles te faisaient le même effet, tu ne m'a pas semblé enchanté lorsqu'elles t'ont interrogé, tu avais simplement l'air morose.

Gwen avait un peu réfléchi à la question. Elle avait brièvement envisagé que son frère soit comme Merlin : un mystère inexplicable, un homme capable de résister aux Lamias sans que quiconque sache pourquoi. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait et moins cette idée lui convenait : elle avait une autre théorie.

Elyan fronça les sourcils :

\- Je me souviens que je n'avais aucun désir de leur mentir… mais je ne pense pas que j'étais en adoration devant elles. Pour tout t'avouer je n'étais pas très concentré sur ce qu'il se passait, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

_Exactement._ La réponse était là.

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas cela même qui t'a protégé, expliqua-t-elle. Comme le deuil de Gaël occupait toutes tes pensées, tu es resté quasiment insensible à leur charme.

Il hocha la tête :

\- C'est assez ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Un chevalier qui s'emmure dans sa tristesse au point de ne plus vraiment faire partie du monde qui l'entoure !

Le cœur de Gwen se serra. Quand son frère cesserait-il de se voir sous un jour si négatif ?

\- La mort de ton ami est trop récente pour que tu puisses penser à autre chose, c'est une réaction normale. Tu iras mieux lorsque tu auras fait ton deuil, et quand nous aurons trouvé l'assassin.

-Si on le trouve un jour.

Il avait répondu si spontanément qu'elle en perdit ses mots quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste, Elyan ? Pourquoi renoncer dès que les choses deviennent compliquées ? Tu as toujours agi ainsi, c'est pour cette raison que tu as abandonné ta famille il y a quelques années pour partir à l'aventure. La vie de forgeron avec ton père et ta sœur devenait trop dure pour toi, trop oppressante, alors tu n'as pas insisté, tu n'as pas essayé de rester avec nous et d'affronter cette épreuve. Tu avais l'impression que quoi que tu fasses tu resterais coincé dans cette vie qui te rendait malheureux, alors tu es parti. Moi je n'ai jamais quitté ma famille, je suis restée à Camelot, et j'ai malgré tout su trouver le bonheur. Et je ne parle pas seulement du bonheur d'épouser Arthur, je parle aussi de celui de travailler en tant que servante à Camelot, j'étais déjà heureuse à cette époque, tu sais ? Et toi qui avais fait le choix de nous quitter, regarde un peu où tes pas t'ont finalement ramené ! Tu es de retour à Camelot, où tu as enfin trouvé ta place en tant que chevalier ! Tu t'es éloigné alors que ton destin ne pouvait s'accomplir qu'ici. Aujourd'hui l'histoire se répète : tu as l'impression que quoi que tu fasses tu ne trouveras jamais le meurtrier de Gaël, alors tu recommences, tu renonces parce que les choses deviennent difficiles. Mais tu as tort : il n'est pas vain de se battre. Continue de te battre et nous trouverons cet assassin.

Elyan avait l'air épuisé, et Gwen se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas poussé trop loin. Elle qui aimait son frère de tout son cœur, devait-elle le forcer à se battre si cela le faisait souffrir ? Pouvait-elle garantir qu'elle trouverait le meurtrier ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-il. Tu as raison, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Elle laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, se réjouissant de lui avoir redonné courage.

\- J'ai fait une découverte, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu as enquêté de ton côté ?

-Disons que j'ai essayé… Je suis descendu chez Gaius pour qu'il me parle des blessures de Gaël, et j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait pas seulement des brûlures dans le dos. Il avait aussi deux petits trous dans le cou.

-Comme les crocs d'un serpent ?

Il fit signe que non :

-Impossible, les trous étaient trop espacés.

-Pourquoi Gaius ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il sait pourtant que je participe à l'enquête.

-Il l'a dit à Tina et Fina mais elles n'ont pas trouvé cette information intéressante, elles ont pensé qu'il s'agissait de piqûres d'insectes. Gaius a très bien pu accepter leur avis s'il est tombé sous leur charme.

-Pourquoi ne m'ont-elles jamais parlé de ces blessures ? protesta Gwen. Nous sommes censées enquêter ensemble !

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais eu l'intention sincère de collaborer avec la reine, c'était maintenant une évidence.

-Nous devons absolument découvrir ce qu'elles cachent, déclara Gwen, qui sait de quoi elles sont capables ?

La reine ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces deux créatures dont elle savait si peu. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle craignaient Emrys. Pourtant le problème restait le même : pour entrer en contact avec le sorcier, il fallait attendre le retour de Gaius. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle patientait aux côtés de son frère, mais elle avait la sensation d'être là depuis des heures.

-Que savons-nous vraiment de ces femmes ? lança-t-elle, frustrée par le manque d'informations. Nous savons qu'elles manipulent les esprits, qu'elles ont déjà enlevé une personne… et que leur seule présence suffit à nous donner des frissons. Même leurs appartements sont terrifiants: si tu avais vu cette statuette monstrueuse qu'elles ont, il y a de quoi faire des cauchemars ! Comme un insecte géant, expliqua-t-elle à grand renfort de gestes, avec des antennes, des petites ailes et six longues pattes pourvues chacune d'une unique griffe, je m'en souviens encore.

Elyan acquiesça :

-Je l'ai vue, Gwen, je suis entré dans leurs appartements ce matin et j'ai aussi remarqué cette immonde sculpture. Elle dégage quelque chose de malsain, dressée sur ses pattes arrières comme un prédateur prêt à bondir. J'avais presque peur qu'elle se jette sur moi.

-Tu t'es introduit chez… ? commença Gwen, mais elle s'interrompit brutalement, frappée par une idée glaçante. Dressée sur ses pattes arrières, tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr, confirma Elyan, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier.

-Oh non…, frémit la jeune femme.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Dans mes souvenirs, cette créature n'était pas dressée sur ses pattes arrières. Toutes ses pattes étaient posées sur son socle.

Elyan la dévisageait :

-Tu penses… qu'elle a bougé entre temps ?

-Je… Oh non.

Une autre pensée venait de traverser l'esprit de la reine, qui réfléchissait maintenant à toute vitesse.

-Qu'y a t-il ? répéta le chevalier sans comprendre.

-Les deux trous dans le cou de Gaël… Et s'ils avaient été causés par les griffes des deux pattes avant de cette créature ? Il y a une griffe par patte. Si la statue est capable de prendre vie, alors elle a parfaitement pu engendrer de telles blessures ! Il est même possible que cet animal ait planté chacune de ses six griffes dans la peau de sa victime mais que Gaius n'ait vu que celles du cou. Les autres se trouvaient dans le dos, elles ont pu être recouvertes par les brûlures !

Elyan pâlit soudainement en comprenant en même temps qu'elle ce que cela signifiait : la créature de Tina et Fina avait tué Gaël. Probablement sur ordre des deux femmes, à en juger par la chaîne qui maintenait la statuette prisonnière.

-Alors tu as fini par trouver le meurtrier, constata-t-il faiblement. _Les_ meurtrières.

Ils restèrent silencieux, accablés par cette révélation.

\- D'où viennent les brûlures, selon toi ? demanda le chevalier.

Son ton restait désarmé. Gwen réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-La chaîne…

-Pardon ?

-Il y a trois ans, le jour où le Grand Dragon a attaqué Camelot, sa patte était attachée à un morceau de chaîne brisée semblable à la chaîne de la statuette. Je me souviens l'avoir remarquée car elle était forgée d'un métal que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez aucun forgeron, un métal spécial probablement conçu pour résister aux flammes d'un dragon afin de le retenir prisonnier… Cela n'a de toute évidence pas suffi, remarqua-t-elle, mais c'était l'objectif. Puisque le même type de chaîne a été construit pour la créature de Tina et Fina, cela signifie sûrement qu'elle peut elle aussi cracher le feu !

Elyan ferma les yeux le temps d'assimiler l'information :

-Donc Tina et Fina se chargent de l'enquête d'un meurtre qu'elles ont elles-mêmes commis. Est-ce qu'elles ont tué Gaël dans le seul but d'avoir un prétexte pour interroger les chevaliers et se procurer des informations sur la cité ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi leurs questions étaient si étranges…

Quelque chose dans ce raisonnement dérangeait Gwen :

\- Je suis en partie d'accord avec toi, dit-elle, je pense effectivement qu'elles agissent en tant qu'espion chargé de collecter des informations sur nous. En revanche je ne crois pas que cette mort soit uniquement un prétexte. Elles ont une influence sur l'esprit des hommes : elles n'ont pas besoin d'une excuse pour leur soutirer des renseignements. Je pense qu'elles en avaient réellement après Gaël, même si j'ignore encore pourquoi. Alors elles ont décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups : se servir de leur propre crime pour entrer dans la vie quotidienne du château.

\- Même trois coups, ajouta Elyan, puisque cela leur permettait aussi de choisir la direction que prendrait l'enquête et de nous mener à de fausses conclusions.

Gwen hocha vigoureusement la tête, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Gaius qui rentrait finalement de la ville basse. Les deux enquêtrices venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pièce :

\- Je vois que nous sommes démasquées, constata calmement Tina.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : L'enlèvement**

Tina fit un pas vers Elyan, tandis que Fina se rapprochait de Gwen. Les fausses enquêtrices avaient pris soin de refermer la porte du laboratoire pour que personne ne voie ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire. Le chevalier se demanda s'ils pouvaient prendre la fuite, mais il n'y avait aucune issue accessible : les fenêtres étaient fermées et la sortie se trouvait derrière les deux femmes. Ils étaient coincés.

\- Vous avez fini par découvrir la vérité, constata Fina sans montrer la moindre émotion, notre travail d'espionnage va devoir se terminer.

\- Mais il y a d'autres moyens de récolter des informations, intervint Tina.

Elyan était paralysé par le regard de la jeune femme, et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus insensible à leurs pouvoirs. Ses pensées étaient comme enveloppées dans une nappe de brouillard, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix de l'enquêtrice. Pourtant, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et ses paumes étaient moites, comme si son corps hurlait à son esprit de ne pas se laisser faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister, l'enchantement était trop puissant. Progressivement, il se leva et fit un pas en avant. Il vit sa sœur le dévisager avec horreur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les créatures, mais il l'oublia bien vite, incapable de se fixer sur cette image. Incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente.

\- La fin de ce brave Gaël a été rapide, reprit Fina. C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui refusent d'obéir aux ordres. Mais votre mort sera différente, plus douloureuse. Vous avez probablement des informations intéressantes à nous fournir, vous qui occupez des postes si importants à Camelot.

Elyan eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Ceux qui… refusent de… Ceux qui refusent d'obéir aux ordres ?

Il s'arrêta face aux enquêtrices, immobilisé par le seul regard de Tina.

-Ah, ça vous ne le saviez pas ! remarqua-t-elle d'une voix si mélodieuse qu'Elyan se sentit frissonner. Eh oui, Gaël était l'espion de Mordred à Camelot. Il a parfaitement fait son travail pendant quelques temps mais il a fini par se rebeller. Il faut croire qu'il s'était attaché à vous, Seigneur Elyan, il ne voulait plus vous trahir. Nous avions l'habitude de le rejoindre dans cette ruelle de la ville basse, celle où vous avez retrouvé son corps. Là-bas, il nous disait ce qu'il avait appris et nous transmettions l'information à notre maître. Mais ce jour là Gaël nous a dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire ce travail… Alors nous l'avons tué et nous avons nous-mêmes poursuivi sa mission d'espionnage. Il n'aurait pas dû s'opposer à nous dans une rue isolée, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Malgré le peu de capacités magiques qu'il avait, le malheureux pensait pouvoir s'en sortir car il était insensible aux pouvoirs des Lamias. Il ignorait que nous ne sommes des Lamias que par notre mère. Notre père, lui, était un sorcier. Gaël pouvait certes résister à nos charmes de Lamias, mais rien ne le protégeait d'un sortilège ordinaire, lancé par les sorcières que nous sommes grâce à notre père. D'autant que ce n'est pas la seule chose que celui-ci nous ait léguée…

Fina plongea sa main sous sa cape pour sortir une petite créature de sa poche. C'était la statuette qu'Elyan et Gwen avaient vue dans leurs appartements, mais cette fois-ci l'insecte géant était vivant et ses pattes s'agitaient sur la paume de sa maîtresse.

Elyan se sentit flancher sous le flot de paroles de Tina. Toujours accroché à son regard par l'enchantement sous lequel elle le tenait, le chevalier recevait tous ses mots avec une puissance décuplée. Gaël était un traître… Ou l'était-il vraiment ? Avait-il réellement renoncé à sa mission par amitié pour le chevalier ? Fallait-il lui en vouloir ou le remercier ?

Tina se tut, et Elyan eut la sensation que le brouillard qui l'entourait se dissipait légèrement. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de parler pour endormir totalement les sens de ses victimes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la créature ramper sur le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Gwen. La reine poussa un cri lorsque l'insecte bondit et s'accrocha à son épaule, mais Fina la coupa sèchement :

\- Cessez de crier, Votre Majesté, ou vous le regretterez.

Tandis que Gwen laissait avec dégoût le monstre se hisser vers son cou, l'enquêtrice lui lança au visage un vêtement en boule et lui ordonna de l'enfiler. C'était un habit ample en tissu.

\- Il faut bien quelque chose pour cacher le petit invité qui a fait son nid sur votre nuque. N'oubliez pas de mettre la capuche. Les habitants de Camelot n'y verront que du feu quand nous sortirons ensemble d'ici.

La reine s'exécuta sans un mot. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Fina leur expliqua qu'ils allaient tous quitter le laboratoire de Gaius, traverser le château puis la cour, avant de franchir le portail marquant la sortie de la cité. Tout cela devait se faire dans le calme afin de n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. Le groupe devrait marcher d'un pas détendu et naturel. Si Gwen faisait mine de s'enfuir ou de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, la créature postée sur son épaule se chargerait de le lui faire payer. Le chevalier, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'être menacé pour obéir : Tina le tenait déjà sous sa coupe et pouvait l'obliger à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Tout le monde a compris ?

\- Oui, murmura Elyan, complètement docile.

Sa sœur se contenta d'acquiescer sans conviction.

Tina et Fina parurent s'en satisfaire et ouvrirent la porte avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Gwen et son frère les suivirent dans les couloirs du château. Les deux enquêtrices se tenaient toujours près d'eux et surveillaient tous leurs mouvements, tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers la grande porte du château et pénétrait dans la cour. Celle-ci était presque vide, et personne ne prêta attention à eux. La cape ne laissant voir qu'une partie de son visage, personne ne reconnut Gwen à part les deux gardes du château, qui se contentèrent d'incliner la tête à son passage, en signe de respect.

\- Pourquoi certaines personnes sont-elles insensibles au charme des Lamias? demanda la reine, faiblement.

Ou peut-être était-ce Elyan qui l'entendait faiblement, trop accaparé par Tina. Il eut pourtant l'impression que la phrase de Gwen lui était destinée, comme si elle l'invitait subtilement à ne pas se laisser influencer par leur magie et à se souvenir du moyen de lutter contre leur enchantement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne ressentait plus le choc intense qui l'avait submergé juste après la mort de son ami. Il en souffrait encore mais il s'était rouvert au monde extérieur. La muraille qui l'avait protégé n'existait plus.

Il crut d'abord que Tina allait ignorer la question de Gwen, mais l'enquêtrice jeta alors un œil inquisiteur vers lui. L'instant d'après, jugeant certainement qu'il était en train de se libérer légèrement de son influence, elle se remit à parler. Elle considérait probablement que rien de ce qu'elle disait ne pourrait un jour être retourné contre elle. Dès les premiers mots, une nouvelle nappe de brouillard noya l'esprit du chevalier :

\- Les Lamias exploitent la faiblesse naturelle des hommes face aux charmes féminins, dit la fausse enquêtrice de sa voix envoûtante. Et elles ne s'attaquent jamais aux personnes qui représentent une menace pour elles.

Une menace ? Alors les Lamias elles-mêmes avaient craint Gaël. Elyan avait du mal à voir son ancien ami sous les traits d'un homme dangereux et effrayant.

Tina se faisait visiblement un plaisir de leur donner ces explications, se réjouissant de contrôler Elyan un peu plus à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait. Cependant, le chevalier savait qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout : l'enquêtrice n'évoquait là que les personnes immunisées de manière durable aux Lamias, mais Elyan avait constaté qu'il était possible de leur résister momentanément lors d'un trop plein d'émotions. Sans s'en rendre compte, il y était parvenu quand le choc de la mort de Gaël l'avait coupé du reste du monde. Etait-ce aussi pour cette raison que Merlin avait résisté à la première Lamia qu'ils avaient rencontrée? Avait-il lui aussi été protégé par une forte émotion ? Alors même qu'il se posait la question, le chevalier savait que la réponse était non : Merlin n'avait pas seulement résisté temporairement à Lamia, il lui avait aussi fait peur : la créature avait eu un mouvement de recul à chaque fois que le valet s'était approché d'elle. Non, Merlin faisait clairement partie des menaces.

Une seconde…Merlin était une menace pour les _Lamias_?

Elyan aurait aimé réussir à se concentrer pour comprendre l'incompréhensible. Comment une chose aussi absurde pouvait-elle être vraie ?

\- En quoi Gaël représentait-il une menace pour vous? demanda Gwen.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il en était une.

\- Mais dans ce cas…

Tina leur fit signe de ne plus parler au moment où ils passèrent entre deux nouveaux gardes, franchissant à présent le portail de la cité pour se diriger vers la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes, Gwen reprit dans un murmure:

\- Vous dîtes que vous n'êtes pas des monstres à part entière mais vous prévoyez de nous torturer.

Cette fois-ci sa voix était réellement faible, Elyan en était sûr. Tout comme il était convaincu que les paroles de sa sœur lui étaient destinées, même si elle semblait s'adresser uniquement aux deux jeunes femmes. Tout ce qu'elle disait avait pour but de le réveiller, de le choquer pour qu'il résiste à l'enchantement. Comme il aurait aimé que cela fonctionne. Elyan pouvait encore parler, faute de pouvoir décider de ses mouvements. Il aurait pu avertir Gwen, lui dire de ne plus poser de questions, de tout faire pour mettre fin aux paroles enchantées qui le mettaient dans cet état. La reine ne pouvait pas deviner que l'effort qu'elle déployait pour le tirer de sa torpeur et gagner quelques informations sur les deux jeunes femmes ne faisait que renforcer l'influence qu'elles avaient sur lui. Pourtant le chevalier n'avait aucune envie de dire la vérité à sa sœur car cela risquait de faire taire Tina, de priver le monde de sa voix si plaisante. Personne ne pouvait désirer une chose pareille.

\- Effectivement, c'est la torture qui vous attend, confirma Fina.

Elyan vit sa sœur tressaillir puis se concentrer. Il vit la détermination dans son regard et sut qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver une solution pour les sortir de cette situation. Maintenant.

\- Mais nous ne ferons souffrir que vous, Votre Altesse, poursuivait la jeune femme brune. Le seigneur Elyan étant déjà sous notre emprise, il nous dira de lui-même tout ce que nous voulons savoir… Non pas que cela fasse une différence, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement. Nous savons qu'il aurait parlé tout aussi facilement sous la torture… comme il l'a déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Le cœur d'Elyan manqua un battement quand il comprit à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, Gaël nous a raconté comment Morgane avait usé d'un Nathair pour vous soutirer des informations. J'imagine que vous vous sentez trahi, vous qui épanchiez devant lui toutes vos craintes et vos regrets. Dommage que ce crétin ait fini par retourner sa veste, il était vraiment doué pour vous faire parler sans utiliser le moindre sortilège.

Elyan fut blessé par ces remarques plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Se voir rappeler qu'il avait échoué deux fois de suite, d'abord en donnant ce qu'elle voulait à Morgane et ensuite en accordant sa confiance à Gaël, revenait à remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui n'était pas près de cicatriser.

\- Mais Gaël n'était pas le seul à être compétent. Nous le sommes aussi. Ces petites entrevues avec les chevaliers nous ont permis de rassembler quelques informations importantes. Aucun d'eux n'a su résister à nos charmes.

\- Vous n'avez pas seulement employé vos charmes de Lamias pour vous immiscer dans nos vies, dit Gwen. Vous avez aussi utilisé votre magie de sorcières pour faire croire à Arthur qu'il travaillait avec vous depuis des années. C'est lui qui nous a tous poussés à vous faire confiance.

\- Félicitations, se moqua Tina, vous nous avez percées à jour. Vous apprendrez d'ailleurs que nous n'avons pas eu la moindre difficulté à l'ensorceler, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu le tuer.

Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? se demanda Elyan. Quel meilleur moyen de renverser le royaume pouvait-il y avoir? Ni lui ni sa sœur n'osèrent poser la question, mais le chevalier la garda dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, les nargua la jeune femme blonde. Nous lèverons le sort dès que nous arriverons à destination, et Arthur se rendra compte qu'il ne nous connaît pas. Ce qui est dommage pour vous, c'est qu'il sera trop tard : vous serez trop loin de Camelot pour qu'il retrouve votre trace.

Le sort serait bientôt levé. Cela signifiait que la mémoire du roi n'était pas irrémédiablement affectée. Mais pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes ne préféraient-elles pas laisser le sort en place?

Ils atteignirent une petite route en terre au bord de laquelle se trouvait une carriole. Tandis que Tina et Fina s'avançaient pour placer le véhicule au milieu du chemin, Gwen resta en retrait et retint son frère en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Elyan, murmura-t-elle, tu peux lutter contre leur influence. Ne les laisse pas te manipuler.

Le cœur d'Elyan s'accéléra encore. Il essayait de résister, il essayait vraiment. Il ne supporterait pas de voir sa sœur se faire torturer mais cette perspective était trop éloignée dans le temps pour le choquer au point de le détacher du charme de Tina. Si les deux sœurs avaient été sur le point de faire du mal à Gwen, alors peut-être aurait-il réussi à se libérer. Mais pour l'instant la reine n'était que leur prisonnière.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il.

Le regard de Gwen était indéchiffrable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, articula-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai peut-être une solution pour nous sortir de là, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Non !

Il souhaitait l'aider plus que tout mais elle ne devait en aucun cas faire de lui l'élément clé du plan qu'elle avait préparé. Il n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, promit-elle. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Une fois que ce sera fait, il ne faudra pas t'en vouloir, d'accord ?

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Laisse moi d'abord t'expliquer mon idée… Elles disent qu'elles lèveront le sort sur Arthur quand nous serons arrivés. Mais pourquoi feraient-elles cela, à ton avis ? Elles n'ont plus vraiment besoin de manipuler Arthur mais elles n'ont pas non plus besoin de lever le sort. Alors pourquoi le faire ? Moi je pense que c'est parce que garder le sort en place les affaiblit. Je les ai vues attirer Gilli vers elles : elles ont dû unir leurs forces et malgré cela elles peinaient encore. C'est à cause de cette faiblesse ! Et nous pouvons en tirer parti.

\- Comment ?

Gwen vérifia que Tina et Fina étaient encore trop loin pour les entendre.

\- Je connais un druide, dit-elle. Si je crie son nom, je... pense qu'il viendra.

\- Comment le connais-tu ? Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ? Je ne pense pas que crier son nom soit suffisant…

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, éluda-t-elle. Pour l'instant il faut juste que tu saches une chose, c'est qu'il peut nous aider. Il n'est pas particulièrement puissant mais, face à deux sorcières aussi diminuées, il a de bonnes chances de l'emporter.

\- D'accord, et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- C'est très simple, commença-t-elle, j'attends…

Mais elle avait parlé trop fort et Tina l'avait entendue :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? cria l'enquêtrice. Ne vous tenez pas si loin. Quel pathétique complot préparez-vous ?

Gwen et Elyan restèrent tous deux silencieux.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? demanda doucement Tina, dardant son regard gris sur le chevalier.

La jeune femme était magnifique. Sa longue chevelure blonde semblait flotter derrière elle et ses lèvres – Elyan en était persuadé – étaient sur le point d'esquisser un sourire renversant. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était lui obéir. Le combat était perdu d'avance, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Gwen a compris que vous êtes affaiblies tant que vous gardez en place le sort sur Arthur. Elle prévoit donc de crier pour appeler un druide qu'elle connaît. Dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, il vous neutralisera sans problème.

Un long silence suivit les paroles d'Elyan.

\- Je vois, répondit Tina. Merci, Elyan, vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. Grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour éviter cela.

Le chevalier sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. _Je suis désolé, Gwen._

Tina échangea ensuite un regard avec l'autre enquêtrice, qui acquiesça simplement.

\- Vous êtes plus perspicace que ce que nous pensions, Votre Majesté. Faire le lien entre les différentes choses que nous vous avons apprises et en déduire nos points faibles… C'était très bien joué de votre part. Sans Elyan, vous auriez probablement eu le dessus sur nous. Toutefois, vous avez fait l'erreur de vous confier à lui…

Elle fit une pause, pensive.

\- Notre mission à Camelot est terminée : nous n'avons pas besoin de maintenir le sort jusqu'à notre arrivée chez Mordred. Nous allons y mettre fin dès maintenant.

\- Il faut aussi lever l'autre enchantement, glissa Fina. Sinon nous n'aurons pas toutes nos capacités quand le druide nous attaquera.

L'_autre_ enchantement ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Qui d'autre avaient-elles ensorcelé pour garder leur identité secrète ?

\- Aucun druide ne nous attaquera, dit Tina. Maintenant que nous connaissons ses plans, la reine ne l'appellera pas… Mais tu as raison, ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. Il vaut mieux annuler l'autre enchantement aussi.

Les yeux des deux femmes virèrent au doré.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ frémit Elyan.

-Les deux sorts sont levés, conclut Fina.

Puis, d'un simple mot, elle bâillonna puis ligota Gwen et Elyan par magie.

\- Et nous avons retrouvé tous nos pouvoirs, sourit-elle.

Elle fit monter la reine et son frère dans la carriole, au fond de laquelle se trouvait déjà le corps inanimé d'un jeune homme.

\- Gilli…, souffla Gwen.

\- Je préfère vous laisser bâillonnée, Votre Majesté, au cas où il vous prendrait à nouveau l'envie d'appeler votre druide.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, les deux enquêtrices firent avancer les chevaux, et Elyan s'autorisa un regard vers sa sœur. Celle-ci pinçait étrangement ses lèvres, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible pour retenir un sourire, et le chevalier comprit soudain qu'elle l'avait manipulé.

Depuis le début, tout ce que Gwen voulait c'était faire en sorte qu'Arthur les retrouve et les libère. Mais pour cela, il fallait que le sort altérant ses souvenirs soit levé le plus tôt possible, afin que le roi sache qu'il avait été manipulé et qui avait enlevé son épouse et son beau frère. Alors Gwen avait tout fait pour pousser les deux femmes à le faire. Elle avait donné de fausses informations à Elyan, avant d'attirer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes sur leur conversation. Le chevalier avait parfaitement joué son rôle dans le plan de sa sœur, puisqu'il avait répété aux enquêtrices toutes ces fausses informations. Gwen connaissait-elle vraiment un druide ? Et, si oui, pouvait-elle le faire venir en criant simplement son nom ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Gwen avait deviné qu'il la trahirait. Elle avait misé sur la médiocrité de son frère, et il se sentait blessé par ce manque de confiance.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait que saluer le génie dont elle avait fait preuve. Grâce à elle, Arthur comprendrait bien plus vite ce qu'il s'était passé, augmentant considérablement leurs chances d'être sauvés. Il aurait été plus sage pour Tina et Fina de maintenir le sort au moins jusqu'à leur arrivée au domaine de Mordred, mais Gwen les avait poussées à y mettre fin plus tôt.

Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance dans la carriole, Fina se tourna vers la reine :

\- Etes vous prêtes pour votre punition ?

Gwen eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous pensiez pouvoir planifier une évasion et vous en sortir indemne, Votre Majesté ? renchérit Fina.

Elyan poussa un cri, qui fut étouffé par son bâillon. Tina l'ignora :

\- J'ai préféré attendre que nous soyons assez éloignés des zones habitées pour vous faire subir votre châtiment. Il vaut mieux éviter d'ameuter les alentours avec vos cris.

Elle fit un petit signe à la créature nichée dans le coup de la reine, et celle-ci commença à planter ses griffes dans la chair de sa porteuse.

* * *

Note : Déjà plus de quatre mois que je n'avais pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, je suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, pas mal de responsabilités qui sont arrivées d'un coup, et quand j'ai enfin eu du temps pour écrire j'ai eu énormément de mal à faire ce chapitre comme je voulais qu'il soit. Dans les prochains, on retrouvera enfin Arthur, Gauvain et Merlin. En tout cas, depuis le dernier chapitre il y a eu pas mal de mouvement de votre côté sur cette histoire : merci à _RoseAlix95_, _Evig Morder_, et _xxxQueenxxx_ d'avoir ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris et follows, merci à_ Orion Serafim_ et _Bonmidi _de l'avoir mise dans leurs favoris, et enfin, merci à _Abeille_, _Gwenetsi_, _fandemerlin_ et_ dobbymcl_ pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir quelques commentaires sur ce que je poste ! A bientôt :) (dans des délais plus respectables, j'espère…)


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : Quand Arthur reprend ses esprits**

De retour dans la cour du château après sa conversation avec Aithusa, Arthur restait tourmenté. Comment allait-il cacher à Merlin qu'il souhaitait autoriser la magie à Camelot ? S'il voulait rétablir l'injustice faite aux sorciers depuis tant d'années, il lui faudrait préparer le terrain auprès de ses conseillers et des dirigeants avec qui il prévoyait de s'allier. Cela ne pourrait pas se faire sans que la rumeur du retour de la magie circule dans la cité, et Merlin en entendrait forcément parler.

La seule solution pour Arthur était de ne le dire à personne tant qu'il n'aurait rien révélé à son valet. Il devrait l'expliquer à Guenièvre pour qu'elle garde elle aussi le secret. C'était le seul moyen de respecter les instructions d'Aithusa. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il attendre avant de faire cette révélation? Arthur ne devrait en parler qu'au moment où Merlin serait dans un état d'abattement terrible, mais était-ce un moment proche ou lointain ? Entre temps, il serait obligé de maintenir la loi condamnant la magie, et cela le dérangeait plus que tout. Si un sorcier était capturé, le roi serait encore forcé de le faire évader.

Il était d'autant plus difficile pour Arthur d'obéir à Aithusa qu'il ignorait pourquoi c'était indispensable. La dragonne lui avait appris que la nouvelle du retour de la magie était la seule qui puisse tirer Merlin de l'état de tristesse dans lequel il allait bientôt se trouver, et d'après elle le rétablissement du valet d'Arthur était nécessaire pour que Camelot remporte la bataille contre Mordred. C'est pourquoi la vérité ne devait surtout pas être dévoilée trop tôt. Mais cela soulevait tant de questions auxquelles Aithusa n'avait que partiellement répondu : pourquoi Merlin aurait-il une si grande influence sur les intervenants de cet affrontement ? et pourquoi la nouvelle du retour de la magie le réjouirait-elle tant ? Arthur concevait parfaitement que son valet puisse avoir une influence sur lui, mais était-ce vraiment au point d'être la clé d'un affrontement opposant deux armées entières ? De même, Arthur comprenait que Merlin se soit peut-être pris d'affection pour le sorcier Emrys, mais était-ce au point que le retour de la magie soit la nouvelle la plus heureuse qu'il puisse recevoir ?

A l'autre bout de la cour, un mouvement étrange attira le regard du souverain et le sortit de ses ruminations solitaires. Quatre personnes se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur: Tina, Fina, Elyan et Guenièvre. Le roi parvint tout juste à reconnaître son épouse, emmitouflée dans un épais chaperon qui ne laissait voir qu'une partie de son visage. Le groupe passa entre les gardes et prit la direction de la forêt. Où allaient-ils ? Arthur se lança à leur suite, traversant toute la longueur de la cour d'un pas vif avant de dépasser la garde et de chercher la petite troupe du regard. Il les vit au loin, en partie masqués par les arbres entre lesquels ils se déplaçaient. Il y avait une petite carriole au bord du chemin de terre qui partait du château. Tina et Fina s'avancèrent pour la déplacer mais Guenièvre et Elyan restèrent en retrait, discutant à voix basse.

Le souverain accélérait le pas pour les rattraper et leur demander où ils comptaient se rendre quand soudain il se figea. Un mauvais pressentiment le maintenait immobile tandis qu'il analysait les gestes de son épouse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Guenièvre n'était pas dans son état normal. Un danger planait sur le petit groupe, et Arthur préférait rester caché pour jauger la situation avant d'intervenir. Il se faufila entre les arbres pour se rapprocher sans être vu. Il y avait quelque chose sur l'épaule de la reine, sous sa cape, et cette chose était en train de bouger. Une créature semblait s'être dissimulée dans les vêtements de Guenièvre, exerçant d'une manière ou d'une autre une menace sur Elyan et les trois jeunes femmes.

Sous le regard sidéré du roi, les yeux de Tina et Fina prirent alors la couleur or caractéristique de l'usage de magie. Il cligna des yeux et les dévisagea sans comprendre. Il les voyait tout à coup sous un jour très différent, comme si elles étaient devenues des étrangères pour lui. Il battit à nouveau des paupières dans l'espoir vain que sa vision reviendrait à la normale, mais il savait que le problème ne venait pas de ses yeux. Ses souvenirs des deux jeunes femmes avaient soudain perdu tout leur poids. Elles s'étaient changées en inconnues dont il ne savait rien. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'elles avaient des pouvoirs ? Apprendre qu'elles avaient dissimulé ces capacités depuis des années ne pouvait que modifier l'image qu'il avait d'elles. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. A l'instant où les yeux de Tina et Fina avaient changé de couleur, elles avaient été vidées de leur substance. Tout ce qu'Arthur avait cru savoir d'elles s'était évaporé. _Mais qui sont-elles? D'où m'est venue l'idée que Camelot leur avait toujours confié la résolution de mystères tels que la mort de Gaël ?_

Alors que les yeux de Fina se doraient à nouveau, Guenièvre et Elyan se retrouvèrent bâillonnés. Arthur était trop stupéfait pour réagir. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait aucun sens. Malgré son soudain trou de mémoire, il accordait toujours toute sa confiance aux deux enquêtrices, c'était un besoin irrésistible. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour les mener à de telles extrémités. La reine et son frère étaient-ils sous l'emprise d'un sort qui obligeait Tina et Fina à les immobiliser pour les empêcher de nuire ? Ou étaient-elles manipulées par la créature juchée sur l'épaule de Guenièvre ?

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la carriole tandis que le roi restait immobile, totalement désorienté. Les chevaux se mirent d'abord au trot, guidés par les deux enquêtrices, et Arthur reprit peu à peu ses esprits. A mesure que la carriole s'éloignait, une panique sourde s'emparait de lui jusqu'à gagner tous ses membres. _Mais qui sont Tina et Fina ?_ se répéta-t-il. Il avait rassemblé ses esprits, et une évidence s'était imposée à lui : Guenièvre et Elyan venaient d'être capturés par de parfaites inconnues. Des femmes en qui il avait aveuglément placé toute sa confiance sans se poser de questions. Il n'était parvenu à cette conclusion qu'une fois que la carriole s'était suffisamment éloignée, ce qui laissait penser qu'elles avaient exercé sur lui un charme similaire à celui des Lamias. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait cru les connaître depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais peut-être l'avaient-elles aussi ensorcelé pour manipuler sa mémoire.

La carriole s'éloignait toujours plus, emportant avec elle ses précieux passagers. Arthur sentit la colère et la frustration l'envahir : il ne pouvait rien faire ! Que se passerait-il s'il essayait d'intervenir ? Nul doute qu'il se ferait rapidement maîtriser, et les enquêtrices auraient alors un otage de plus. Peut-être pouvait-il retourner au château pour former une troupe de chevaliers avec qui il suivrait les traces laissées par les chevaux et les roues du véhicule. C'était une idée. Mais que ferait-il si Tina et Fina effaçaient ces empreintes avant son retour? S'il partait chercher de l'aide à Camelot, il risquait de perdre la piste des ravisseurs et de ne jamais les retrouver. Un affreux sentiment d'impuissance le submergea. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… tout de suite.

\- Chris ? appela-t-il à voix haute.

C'était un bien maigre espoir, Arthur le savait. Pourquoi Chris entendrait-il son appel ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que sa magie lui permettait de deviner ce qu'il se passait à des kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait… Mais… Il fallait essayer. Arthur n'avait pas le choix.

Il observa longuement les environs, guettant les signes d'une apparition magique. Rien ne se produisit. Chris ne l'avait pas entendu. C'était trop lui demander que de vouloir le contacter ainsi à distance… Mais peut-être un sorcier plus puissant en serait-il capable.

\- Emrys ?

Mais là non plus, personne ne vint lui porter secours.

Désespéré, Arthur répéta le nom du sorcier.

\- Emrys, s'il vous plaît ! Vous qui êtes si puissant, ne pouvez-vous pas m'entendre ?

La carriole s'éloignait toujours plus à chaque instant. A court d'idées, le souverain rejoignit le chemin de terre et se mit à courir derrière le véhicule. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il allait essayer de les suivre jusqu'à leur destination sans être vu. Il était roi du royaume de Camelot, c'était à lui de faire le nécessaire pour secourir les captifs. Il n'était pas censé se reposer sur un druide ou un sorcier, aussi puissants soient-ils.

Il se trouvait suffisamment loin pour que ses pas de course ne soient pas entendus par les passagers. Ceux-ci ne pourraient remarquer sa présence derrière eux que s'ils se penchaient sur le côté de la carriole et se retournaient. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Arthur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sur une longue distance le rythme soutenu des deux chevaux qui tiraient la carriole, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien tenter d'autre. S'il avait de la chance, les voyageurs s'arrêteraient ou ralentiraient pour lui permettre de se reposer et de reprendre son souffle. C'était un espoir futile, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Tout en courant, il se mit à réfléchir. Les chevaliers se rendraient bientôt compte de la disparition de leurs souverains et d'Elyan, il fallait leur donner un moyen de retrouver leur piste. Arthur se souvenait de ce qu'avaient fait Guenièvre et Merlin pour être retrouvés après avoir suivi la première Lamia jusqu'à son refuge dans les bois : ils avaient semé des morceaux de tissu. A présent, Arthur pouvait faire la même chose pour guider les renforts jusqu'à lui.

Sans ralentir, il déchira le bas de sa chemise et lâcha derrière lui un premier morceau, priant pour que le vent ne l'écarte pas du sentier et que personne d'autre ne le déplace par mégarde en passant à sa suite. A la vitesse où il devait courir pour garder l'œil sur la carriole, il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour accrocher fermement le tissu à une plante. Ce qu'il faisait allait devoir faire l'affaire.

Il continua donc sa course sans se ménager, lâchant à sa suite des lambeaux de chemise. Alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, les chevaux gagnaient toujours plus de distance sur lui. Bientôt, ils furent si loin qu'il craignit de les perdre définitivement de vue.

C'est alors que retentit au loin le premier hurlement de Guenièvre.

* * *

Note : J'ai écourté ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster plus tôt, ce qui fait qu'il tourne entièrement autour d'Arthur alors qu'il aurait aussi dû y avoir un long passage avec Merlin et Morgane. Ce passage sera donc dans le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà bien entamé et que j'espère pouvoir sortir rapidement. :) Encore merci aux lecteurs qui, depuis le dernier chapitre, ont laissé des reviews (_Evig Morder, Abeille_,_ xxxQueenxxx_,_ Gwenetsi _et_ dobbymcl_), ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris (_Tahbatha_ et _Les millions d'Amis_) et/ou l'ont followée (_Tahbatha_, _Salmonelodie_ et _Les millions d'Amis_) !


End file.
